El Debido Proceso
by DonnaKey
Summary: Sakura no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero estaba segurísima de que el odio a primera vista sí existía; y había atacado a su profesor con un fulminante flechazo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no fue la chispa del amor lo que surgió entre ellos, al contrario. Pero, así como del amor al odio había un solo paso, ¿no lo habría también del odio al amor?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ad portas de concluir una de mis historias, y a solo tres capitulos de ponerle fin a la primera historia que publiqué en este sitio, traigo a ustedes un nuevo proyecto. Es una historia que me ha tomado mucho tiempo, porque me detenido minuciosamente a corregir y re-corregir lo que escribo. Espero convertirla en uno de mis primeros proyectos realmente serios, y quien sabe, algún día publicarla por una historia original. **

**La trama puede parecer cliché. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir a partir de cuestiones muy obvias y comunes, porque me gusta inyectarles algo nuevo y solamente mio. Tal vez no tenga el mejor resultado, pero creo que consigo atrapar a más de algún lector. Este proyecto trata precisamente de un tema archiconocido. El romance entre una estudiante universitaria y su profesor, un abogado de renombre que es un completo obseso del orden, la puntualidad y que nada lo hace sin haberlo pensando bien antes. Ella es la chica impulsiva, que dice lo que piensa, terca y muy orgullosa. Él es el hombre con el que ella no debería involucrarse siquiera, pero que termina robando todo su interés. La relación no será facil, al contrario. Dos personas tan diferentes solo pueden hacer salpicar chispas cuando se encuentran. **

**¿Alguno de esos encuentros detonará el amor? **

**¿Qué les parece si lo averiguan ustedes mismos?**

**¡A leer! **

* * *

**El Debido Proceso***

**...**

**1**

**...**

Sakura no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero estaba segurísima de que el odio a primera vista sí existía; y había atacado a su profesor de Derecho Civil I con un fulminante flechazo. Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, él frunció el ceño, se volvió hacia el pizarrón y sin responderle si podía o no entrar al salón – a pesar de que llegaba apenas unos minutos después de él – comenzó a anotar su nombre completo y una lista de cuestiones que no iba a tolerar.

Mientras ella buscaba un asiento libre – ocasionando un poco de desorden en el intertanto – dirigió una mirada prudente a la pizarra, solo para leer que el profesor había escrito – además de que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke – que odiaba que los imprudentes alumnos que llegaban tarde hiciesen alboroto al momento de ubicarse en su lugar. Inmediatamente después de aquello, él agregaba que lo mínimo que podía hacer un alumno impuntual era ubicarse en las primeras gradas y no molestar a sus compañeros. Entonces ella se detuvo abruptamente; él dejó el plumón sobre el reposadero del pizarrón y se volvió. Sus miradas hicieron contacto por segunda vez, pero no fue la chispa del amor lo que surgió entre ellos, no. Ella confirmó que el odio a primera vista y que el completo desprecio a segunda, existían y que eran más reales que nunca.

…

Sakura arrastró su bolso por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. En los jardines, Ino e Hinata conversaban animadamente y no parecían haber tenido una muy mala experiencia con sus profesores de Civil. Ella era tal vez la única en toda la maldita facultad que había conseguido ganarse el odio de un profesor en la primera clase. Y encima era el ramo más importante de la carrera. ¿Cómo podría seguir allí si no aprobaba Derecho Civil?

Hinata fue la primera en preguntarle lo que pasaba cuando ella se dejó caer como un peso muerto junto a ellas. Con una expresión lúgubre comenzó a explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Desde el desagradable mensaje en el pizarrón hasta las varias preguntas capciosas que el profesor le había hecho durante la clase con el solo objetivo de revelar que no sabía una mierda. Encima, él cabrón egocéntrico le había preguntado si acaso estaba segura de la carrera que había decidido estudiar, en un afán por humillarla.

─ No creo que hayas controlado tu lengua después de ese comentario ─ señaló Ino, interrumpiendo la narración de Sakura. Ella quiso decir que sí, que se había callado como una señorita. Pero no era cierto. Su orgullo estaba bien plantado sobre sus pies y no pudo controlarlo cuando este salió en su rescate.

─ Le dije que me parecía poco profesional de su parte juzgar a sus estudiantes sin siquiera conocerlos ─ reveló, a lo que Hinata ahogó un expresión de horror e Ino – que conocía muy bien los arranques de Sakura – se echó a reír un buen rato.

─ ¿Sabes que si no apruebas Derecho Civil no podrás inscribir las demás asignaturas del tercer semestre, verdad? ─ preguntó Hinata, por si acaso Sakura lo había olvidado. Pero por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Por esa razón – y porque últimamente su karma estaba apuntando hacia su culo – era que estaba tan deprimida. No deseaba atrasarse un semestre por culpa de un presumido maestro que, para su mala suerte, estaba como un tren.

Tal parecía que tendría desvelarse noches enteras estudiando. La única lucha que podría dar contra un sujeto como Uchiha Sasuke era la de dejarlo boquiabierto con sus conocimientos acerca de absolutamente todo. ¿Quería el Código Civil de memoria?, bien, ella le recitaría cada artículo hasta dejarlo completamente cabreado. ¡Si deseaba guerra, guerra tendría!

…

2

...

Sakura corría desesperadamente por las calles. ¡Iba tarde de nuevo! Maldito despertador por no sonar y maldita ella por haberse dormido pasada las dos de la mañana. Cuando llegó finalmente al frontis de la Facultad, una imponente construcción de cemento que tenía a modo de decoración doce pilares que hacían referencia a la primera codificación romana: la ley de las Doce Tablas, ya eran pasada las 8.35. ¿El profesor ya habría llegado? No tuvo que esperar hasta arribar al salón para comprobarlo, porque frente al ascensor estaba él, aguardando mientras consultaba distraídamente su carísimo celular. Iba vestido tan impecable como en la primera clase y a su alrededor flotaba una estela de limpieza y olores deliciosos. Lo cierto era que si no fuese un cabrón, ella ya se habría enamorado por completo de él. Era el perfecto sueño adolescente con aquel porte aristocrático que bordeaba el metro ochenta y cinco; el cabello negro y peinado de tal forma que parecía mera casualidad; los ojos oscuros que destacaban aún más gracias al cremoso tono de su piel, y la construcción perfecta y simétrica de cada una de sus facciones. En resumidas cuentas, Uchiha Sasuke parecía un modelo de revista; con la única diferencia de que este modelo no sonreía ni sonreiría jamás a la cámara.

Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Sakura decidió ubicarse a su lado y esperar el ascensor. No podría impedirle la entrada a su clase si ella llegaba al mismo tiempo, ¿no? A menos que él se adelantara a propósito y le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Negó con la cabeza ante aquella aterradora y humillante idea justo en el momento en que él se volvía para mirarla. A su vez, Sakura hizo lo imposible por no levantar la cabeza, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. De alguna forma ella era como la polilla siendo atraída por la luz mortal. Y cual polilla se quemó. Él estaba tan serio como siempre, pero en aquella frente lisa había una pequeña arruguita de disconformidad.

─ Buenos días, señor Uchiha ─ saludó ella. Tuvo suerte de que sus cuerdas vocales no se enredaran entre ellas.

Él observó su reloj de pulsera – un rolex carísimo había que señalar – y aquella arruguita ínfima en su frente se pronunció hasta que fue totalmente visible. Estaba molesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto y tras saludarla escuetamente se volvió al frente. Pronto el ascensor arribó al primer piso. Sakura no se movió, esperando que él subiese primero, pero aunque era un cabrón amargado, tenía algo de caballero e hizo una seña con una mano para que ella subiese antes.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la atmosfera se hizo insoportable. Ni siquiera en su primer encuentro sexual, ella se había sentido tan nerviosa. Uchiha Sasuke era perturbador, pero de una forma fascinante. Y ella era esa polillita necia intentando alcanzarlo.

Se atrevió a mirarlo una sola vez antes de que el ascensor llegase al cuarto piso, pero dio un respingo a descubrir que él también la miraba. Estaba serio, muy serio, pero la miraba.

─ ¿Es una costumbre para usted? ─ preguntó él de pronto, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de ella.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ respondió, sin entender qué era lo que él deseaba saber. Entonces Uchiha Sasuke dejó de mirarla.

─ Llegar tarde a clases ─ aclaró, escueto.

¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes en aquella escena? Bien, pues lo más correcto habría sido disculparse y asegurar que no volvería a repetirse eso de llegar tarde. Pero para Sakura había algo más importante que hacer lo correcto, y era el orgullo. De modo que, guiada por el orgullo respondió que él también estaba llegando tarde, por si no lo había notado. El silencio que siguió a aquella respuesta fue premonitor. Si él no la había odiado del todo aun, definitivamente ella había conseguido que ahora lo hiciese.

─ Entre usted y yo, señorita ─ dijo, porque aunque ella le había dicho su apellido él probablemente lo había olvidado ─ No existe ningún punto de comparación. Así que no lo intente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a continuación, y él olvido la caballerosidad cuando salió primero que ella. Pensó en seguirlo y disculparse por el atrevimiento, pero finalmente resolvió que no serviría de nada. Ya estaba jodida. Lo vio llegar hasta el salón, entrar y volverse con una mirada implacable hacia donde estaba ella.

─ ¿Va a entrar o no, señorita Haruno? ─ preguntó. Entonces Sakura salió disparada hasta la puerta y entró justo un momento antes de que él cerrara. Estúpidamente en su rostro había una sonrisa a pesar de que no había motivo para reír. O tal vez sí. Él sí recordaba su nombre.

…

La sonrisa estúpida en sus labios fue brutalmente arrebatada cuando se encontró sumergida en su segunda clase de Derecho Civil I. Habiéndose ubicado a propósito en las primeras gradas – para evitar otra desagradable nota en el pizarrón – se convirtió en el blanco de preguntas y comentarios mordaces del profesor. Y esta vez, como ocurrió en la primera clase, ella apenas pudo balbucear unas cuantas respuestas antes de que él la interrumpiera y pidiese la palabra a otro estudiante. Al final de la hora ella estaba echando humo por las orejas. Salió dando tumbos con los pies y esperó fuera hasta que él también lo hizo. Entonces, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, lo interceptó antes de que pudiese alejarse escaleras abajo.

─ Disculpe, señor Uchiha ─ le dijo tan educada como pudo. En su mente, sin embargo, lo llamó maldito cabrón arrogante.

Él no detuvo la marcha, pero con una mirada le indicó que la había escuchado. Ella decidió lanzar toda la carne a la parrilla.

─ ¿Puedo saber qué problema tiene usted conmigo?

Una sonrisa, o apenas una inclinación de la comisura derecha de su boca, apareció en el rostro atractivo de su profesor.

─ Con usted en general, ninguno ─ respondió ─ Con su impuntualidad y su lengua imprudente, muchísimos.

Ella detuvo la marcha un momento para asimilar las palabras. ¿Lengua imprudente? Sí, bueno eso ya se lo habían dicho un par de veces en la escuela alguno que otro profesor, aunque las palabras habían sido un poco menos correctas.

_¡Chiquilla impertinente, no te atrevas a contestarme otra vez!_

Tuvo que apresurar sus pasos para alcanzarlo porque él había seguido descendiendo las escaleras.

─ Siento mucho lo que dije en el ascensor ─ dijo ─ Sé que fui imprudente, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Y sobre lo de llegar tarde, prometo ser puntual.

Él se detuvo apenas llegaron al último escalón. Consultó su reloj primero antes de darle a ella una respuesta.

─ ¿Qué debo hacer yo si usted llega tarde otra vez? ─ preguntó.

Sakura entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Le había dado a él la llave para comportarse como un bastardo si a ella se le ocurría por asomo llegar tarde. Que estúpida. ¡Su problema de impuntualidad no era algo que pudiese rehabilitarse de un día para otro! Pero de nuevo – y como siempre – su orgullo estuvo allí para responder por ella.

─ No lo haré, así que no se preocupe ─ prometió.

Él volvió a esbozar una sonrisa casi tan ínfima que bien podía ser confundida con una mueca de amarga sorna.

─ De acuerdo ─ dijo – Supongo que acabamos de cerrar un trato, señorita Haruno.

Y sin despedirse si quiera, reanudó su marcha por el largo pasillo hasta la salida. En el camino varias miradas lo siguieron porque parecía sacado de un catálogo de modas. Vestido con ese asentador traje negro y el maletín en mano, no era en lo absoluto un hombre que alguien esperaría ver transitando por las dependencias de una facultad que se caracterizaba por tener especímenes milenarios como profesores.

…

Sakura llegó a su apartamento – una propiedad de una habitación, un baño, cocina americana y un pequeño living comedor conectado a una terraza con vista a la calle principal – sintiéndose completamente derrotada. Hace menos de una semana que las clases habían comenzado, pero ella tenía la impresión de que llevaba siglos estudiando. La razón se debía a que – en un mal asesoramiento curricular – ella había inscrito los ramos respectivos del semestre con los profesores más exigentes. Historia del Derecho II con una señora de avanzada edad que no parecía haber reído jamás en toda su vida; Derecho Constitucional con una eminencia del Tribunal Constitucional de la Republica que creía saber más que cualquier ser humano en todo el planeta; Macroeconomía con un completo obseso de los números y los cálculos matemáticos que había olvidado por completo que no estaba tratando con economistas sino con futuros abogados; y por último, pero en absoluto menos importante, Derecho Civil I con el gran dios del Olimpo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin molestarse en ir hasta su habitación, dejó caer su mochila en medio del living y fue hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y ella no había podido almorzar porque gracias a su querido profesor de Constitucional había llegado tarde a la única hora de colación. Así que, omitiendo el cúmulo de platos sin lavar que hacían una torre en el lavaplatos, ella sacó un tarro de fideos instantáneos, puso un poco de agua hirviendo y preparó la mezcla en menos de tres minutos. Luego fue a su habitación, sacó su notebook y se conectó a la red. Tenía tarea, pero lo haría después de vagar un rato en Facebook.

Mientras se llevaba una contundente porción de fideos a la boca, Ino le habló por el chat y le preguntó cómo le había ido en su segunda clase con su profesor favorito. Rodó los ojos.

─ De maravilla ─ respondió – Creo que hasta se ha enamorado de mí.

Era una broma, claro, e Ino la captó enseguida.

─ Bien te valdría agradarle, frente ─ dijo ─ Es un hombre poderoso y de muchísimos contactos.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─ preguntó. Otra porción de fideos a la boca. Al mismo tiempo, Ino le enviaba el link de una página web donde ella podría encontrar toda la información acerca de Uchiha Sasuke.

Movida por la curiosidad dio click al link y fue conducida a una página en la que se mostraba todo el curriculum de su profesor. Tuvo que dejar el tarro de fideos a un lado, porque eso se venía para largo.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía veintiocho años, pero había hecho más cosas que muchas personas mayores que él. Además de haber estudiado Derecho en la universidad donde actualmente ejercía como docente, tenía un doctorado en Derecho otorgado por una universidad extranjera que lideraba el ranking de calidad año tras año, y era socio del Estudio Jurídico Uchiha&amp;Asociados. Su primera incursión en el mundo laboral fue a los veinte años – cuando apenas cursaba tercero – en un estudio jurídico de prestigio internacional, del que luego se marchó para formar parte del legado de los Uchiha. Ya en ese entonces, mostraba un avanzado dominio de las artes jurídicas.

Como datos extras, la página señalaba sus reconocimientos durante su etapa estudiantil: Premio distinción por haber obtenido las más altas calificaciones de su promoción, y reconocimiento por haber elaborado la mejor tesis del año. En la actualidad estaba por terminar un Master en Derecho de la Empresa.

Sakura sintió como todo lo que había comido se le iba lentamente hacia la boca del estómago después de terminar la lectura. Si ella hubiese sabido todo eso antes, ni de asomó se habría atrevido a decirle esa estupidez de que él también llegaba tarde a clases. ¡Por dios, si entre ellos habían años luz de distancia! Uchiha Sasuke era ya una completa eminencia en derecho a pesar de su corta edad, y en unos cuantos años más perfectamente él podría figurar como miembro del Tribunal Supremo o encabezando una comisión de reforma legal. ¿Y ella donde estaría en esos mismos años? Tal vez ejerciendo sin sobresalir en un estudio de mediana categoría y viéndolo a través de un televisor. Así como iban las cosas, él siempre estaría a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Pero eso podría cambiar… ¿verdad? Ella aún estaba a tiempo de impresionarlo e incluso de superarlo, y entonces sería él quien la viese liderando una comisión de reforma, o de jueza en el Tribunal Supremo.

Tras un cierre repentino de todas las páginas de internet, Sakura bajó la pantalla de su ordenador, rebuscó entre sus cosas el Manual de Derecho Civil, Teoría General del Acto Jurídico, y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente hasta que el sol inició su declinación en el horizonte y desapareció por completo. Ella encendió la luz de su aparador para estudiar una hora más, pero en medio de una difusa lectura, se quedó dormida y despertó – por milagro – a las siete de la mañana.

Tuvo que correr a ducharse. Apenas pudo arreglar su cabello húmedo, se vistió con casi lo primero que encontró y después de echar una barrita de cereal en su bolso, salió disparada a las calles del centro para tomar un taxi. Llegó a las 8.25 a la Universidad y radiante de felicidad se precipitó hacia los ascensores. Pero la felicidad se opacó al ver a Uchiha Sasuke de pie frente al ascensor. Quiso dar la vuelta y tomar las escaleras, pero él se volvió un momento y sus miradas se encontraron. ¡Mierda! Con una sonrisa se acercó para ubicarse junto a él. Había otros estudiantes aguardando para subir.

─ Buenos días, señor Uchiha ─ saludó. Él consultó su reloj antes de saludarla un poco menos hosco que como había sido el día anterior – Puntual, como prometí – agregó ella.

─ No es algo de lo que deba sentirse orgullosa, señorita Haruno ─ replicó él, volviendo a su actitud mordaz. Ella dio un resoplido.

El ascensor se abrió y él aguardó a que todos los estudiantes que esperaban ingresaran primero. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso dos, y luego en el tres, donde bajaron el resto de los alumnos que no lo habían hecho. Cuando se quedaron solos, ella aprovechó de comentarle que se había pasado toda la noche estudiando el Manual de Civil. Quería ser un buen aporte para sus clases. Sasuke no varió la expresión seria de su rostro al preguntar:

─ ¿Está tratando de impresionarme?

El rostro de Sakura ardió con aquella pregunta. ¡Otra vez, mierda!

─ No, por supuesto que no ─ se adelantó, pero tal vez ya había sembrado otra semillita que le serviría a ese arrogante para burlarse de ella ─ Lo hice para poder responder sus preguntas durante la clase. Hasta ahora he sido un completo desastre, ¿no?

Él no dijo nada hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Con una seña le indicó que pasase primero, y ella así lo hizo. Pero mientras caminaban al salón, él se ubicó un poco más cerca y murmuró algo que la dejó de piedra.

─ De cualquier forma, si estaba intentando impresionarme, le digo enseguida que no estoy interesado en las niñas. Me gustan las mujeres.

Apenas pudo continuar el camino hasta el salón porque sus pies se volvieron de pronto de gelatina. Solo porque sería todavía más humillante si salía corriendo de allí, tuvo que armarse de valor suficiente para continuar. Durante las clases, sin embargo, no pudo responder ninguna maldita pregunta que él le hizo porque se había quedado completamente en blanco.

…

La nube negra sobre su cabeza advirtió a sus amigas de que había vuelto a tener un encontrón con su nuevo profesor. Sin responder las preguntas que le hicieron, Sakura se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó un costado de la cara sobre la mesa. Estaban en el Starbucks de la Universidad.

─ Este semestre es una basura ─ sentenció.

─ Sakura, es solo un maestro ─ intentó animarla Hinata, pero Ino estropeó el asunto agregando que bien podía repetir el curso si el tipo la reprobaba. No era el fin del mundo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada.

─ ¿Qué no es el fin del mundo? ─ preguntó ─ ¿Cómo estarías tú si un profesor con ese maldito curriculum te reprueba, eh?

─ Vale ─ Ino hizo un gesto de tregua – Tienes que pensar positivo. Apenas llevas tres clases, puede que no lo hayas pillado en sus días buenos.

─ Pues al parecer solo tiene días malos cuando yo ando cerca ─ murmuró Sakura, pensando en que en realidad no hostigaba tanto a sus demás compañeros como lo hacía con ella. Si bien era de aquellos maestros que había adoptado el sistema socrático y le gustaba interpelar cada tanto en tanto mientras revisaba la materia, ella se había convertido en el blanco favorito de sus flechas venenosas. Si quería hacer una pregunta realmente capciosa, la miraba a ella y apenas la dejaba hablar un segundo para luego concluir que no tenía la mínima idea. Pero cuando se lo dijo a Ino, a esta se le ocurrió proponer la estúpida idea de que tal vez el profesor se hubiese enamorado de ella. Lo peor de todo fue que Hinata – siempre más racional que Ino – estuvo de acuerdo. A veces los amores empezaban así.

Sakura decidió olvidar el asunto porque no tenía sentido hacerlas entrar en razón. Solo ella sabía lo humillador que había sido él hoy. ¿No me gustan las niñas? Ella tenía diecinueve años, por dios. No era en lo absoluto una niña. ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pensara? No era más que un amargado que había encontrado en ella el objeto de liberación de sus tensiones.

Resolvió arreglar el amargo momento vivido con un rico frappuccino, pero tan pronto como se levantó tuvo que volver a su lugar y buscar en la espalda de Hinata un posible escudo. Uchiha Sasuke acababa de entrar al local acompañado de dos eminencias de la Facultad que ya iban por los setenta años cada uno. Cuando se los enseñó a sus amigas – con una muy discreta indicación con el dedo – estas se mostraron absolutamente perplejas.

─ Está buenísimo ─ susurró Ino e Hinata asintió muy de acuerdo.

Él caminó junto a sus dos acompañantes hacia la barra de pedidos y permanecieron allí hasta que recibieron sus órdenes. Sakura rezó para que se fuesen inmediatamente después, pero no lo hicieron. Los hombres mayores se encaminaron a una mesa apartada mientras que Uchiha Sasuke permaneció un momento más revisando algo en su teléfono. Luego levantó la cabeza, observó a su alrededor casi de mera casualidad y se detuvo apenas unos instantes en ella. El tiempo, los sonidos del exterior y los susurros de sus amigas también se detuvieron por esos instantes, regresando solo cuando él hubo dejado de mirarla.

─ O te ama, o te odia muchísimo – escuchó a Ino decir.

─ Lo segundo, por supuesto ─ contestó, mordiéndose el labio con pesar.

A Hinata, sin embargo, le pareció más lo primero que lo segundo.

─ Fue una mirada especial ─ apuntó, para enseguida callar y llevarse el vaso de frappuccino a la boca.

Sakura, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza. Él no había hecho más que reconocerla tan pronto como reparó en su presencia. Nada de complicidad, ni de miradas especiales. Solo reconocimiento del enemigo, ¿verdad?

Como fuese, durante el tiempo que él estuvo allí, charlando con sus colegas, ella no pudo evitar echarle una que otra mirada. Aunque extraño, él intervino pocas veces y se mostró incómodo o incluso hasta desganado. Como si hubiese sido forzado a formar parte de aquella conversación. Pero, eso no era posible, ¿o sí?

…

3

...

Era domingo por la noche cuando Sakura abrió su correo y se encontró con un mail de Uchiha Sasuke. Al principio experimentó una sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un mail dirigido a todos los estudiantes de su sección y que el correo desde donde los enviaba era exclusivamente para asuntos académicos. Se sintió como una estúpida por haber pensado que él le enviaría un mail privado. ¿Qué podría decirle, de todos modos? ¿Veámonos después de clases en mi oficina? Ja. Él la odiaba y no querría ni de asomo más encuentros que los estrictamente necesarios. Además, ella lo odiaba también.

Y el odio aumentó al verificar de qué trataba el correo. Este había sido enviado hace más de diez horas, y en él Sasuke adjuntaba un "breve" texto sobre _Lo Público y lo Privado en el Derecho_ que discutirían la próxima clase ─ o sea el lunes por la mañana. Al descargar el documento, Sakura comprobó que no tenía nada de breve. Sesenta páginas y apenas tres horas para que fuese media noche. Encima, cuando intentó imprimir el maldito documento, la impresora se atascó y comenzó a morder insistentemente una hoja a la par que sonaba como si fuese a explotar. Tuvo que apagarla para evitar consecuencias funestas, pero mientras lo hacía – y la impresora se resistía un poco – ella maldijo a Uchiha Sasuke. Él seguramente estaría cómodamente echado sobre un sofá de cuero carísimo, revisando algo de trabajo en su Tablet última generación y meciendo con una mano un vaso de whisky de la mejor calidad. Lo maldijo también mientras hacía un poco de café para quedarse leyendo hasta tarde, y siguió maldiciéndolo en sueños cuando se quedó dormida apenas en la página treinta.

Despertó con el sonido de su laptop al caer al suelo después de que ella misma le hubiese dado una patada. De la mesita de noche, cogió su teléfono y comprobó que eran las 7.30 de la mañana. Genial. Iba retrasada como siempre y no había conseguido terminar el condenado texto. Otra vez no pudo secarse el cabello y salió dispara de su apartamento para coger un taxi que por fortuna no tardó nada en arribar a la Facultad.

Como contaba con apenas un minuto para llegar a la hora, subió las escaleras casi de dos en dos y llegó al piso cuatro con un apretón en el pecho. Mal no le haría retomar sus caminatas nocturnas porque ya comenzaba a perder el ritmo. Las puertas de los ascensores se abrieron en ese momento, revelando el de la derecha la figura de Uchiha Sasuke. Ella entonces corrió al salón para llegar antes que él y se sentó a trompicones en cualquier sitio. Aun respiraba aceleradamente y su cabello húmedo estaba desparramado sobre sus hombros cuando él ingresó al salón. Una mirada de apenas dos segundos y un fruncimiento de seño le indicaron que ya había reparado en ella. Bien. A los enemigos había que tenerlos identificados, ¿no?

Él dejó su maletín sobre la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta para acomodarla en el respaldo del asiento e inauguró una botella de agua dándole un sorbo que hizo desear a las chicas presentes el convertirse en sorbos de agua. Incluso Sakura pensó que esa escena atraería muchos clientes si fuese un comercial. Enseguida rectificó sus pensamientos porque él repasó a su audiencia con una mirada fría y se detuvo en ella, su víctima favorita.

─ Supongo que leyó el texto que envié, señorita Haruno ─ dijo. Ella asintió solo porque su orgullo se lo ordenó. Ni loca iba a reconocer que había revisado el correo en la noche. Él asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse al resto de los estudiantes.

─ ¿Todos leyeron el texto? ─ preguntó. A pesar de que nadie admitió no haberlo hecho, era evidente que más de alguno estaba en la misma situación que ella. No podían ser todos tan responsables, ¿o sí? – Bien, entonces saquen un lápiz y un papel. Haremos un pequeño control sobre la lectura.

La expresión de varios cambió al completo desconcierto con aquellas palabras. Sakura comprobó que incluso estaban en una peor situación que ella porque probablemente no habían leído siquiera una página del texto. Aun así, como corderos yendo al matadero, sacaron una hoja de su cuaderno y dispusieron un lápiz sobre la mesa. Iban a rendir el control de todos modos, porque allí la tiranía la ejercía el maestro y si deseaba evaluar la lectura de un texto enviado apenas un día antes iba a hacerlo. Solo que, ella no era ningún súbdito que haría lo que el tirano pidiese. Su orgullo emitió un rugido barbárico que ella materializó alzando la mano.

─ Señor Uchiha ─ llamó. Él, que estaba recargado contra el escritorio a la par que revisaba algo en su celular, levantó la cabeza y la miró.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó. Movió un poco los ojos y notó que ella no tenía una hoja sobre la mesa ni mucho menos un bolígrafo. Entonces frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque ella se adelantó.

─ Creo que hablo por varios de mis compañeros al manifestarle lo inapropiado de evaluar la lectura de un texto que envió apenas con un día de anticipación.

En realidad no había hablado con un solo compañero al respecto – porque no conocía a ninguno – pero igualmente recibió el apoyo de algunos que asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron – ninguno se atrevió a alzar la voz – que no parecía razonable la evaluación. Uchiha Sasuke se quedó en silencio un rato mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

─ ¿De qué se trata esto, señorita Haruno? ─ preguntó al fin ─ ¿Debo interpretarlo como un acto de solidaridad con sus compañeros o como un intento por salvarse a sí misma de una mala calificación?

Sakura carraspeó un poco. Su orgullo siguió bien parado sobre sus pies, pero ella ya no estuvo tan segura de que pudiera enfrentar a ese tirano. Era buen jugador. Mejor de lo que jamás sería ella. Cuando iba a responder, él se adelantó y la increpó con una pregunta que la dejó fuera del juego por completo.

─ ¿Leyó o no el texto?

Mentir no era una posibilidad después de lo que había hecho. Acababa de cuestionar sus modos como docente, a pesar de que ella misma había comprobado su excelentísimo curriculum.

─ Bueno, más o menos ─ dijo.

─ ¿Más o menos? ─ él la miró incrédulo. La clase completa estaba muda y la miraban. Nunca había sentido tantos ojos sobre ella ─ Sea clara. ¿Sí o no?

El orgullo la dominó antes de que pudiera frenarlo.

─ Lo leí hasta la mitad. Paso los fines de semana con mi familia, señor Uchiha, y es allí donde están mis prioridades.

Durante unos segundos nadie respiró en aquel salón. Una mosca llevaba bastante rato dando vueltas por salón, pero por primera vez su zumbido se hizo perfectamente audible. La quietud era tal que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Uchiha Sasuke, además, la miraba como si ella fuese una molesta y poco estética espinilla de la que debía deshacerse cuanto antes. Cuando finalmente resolvió dar una respuesta, no se dirigió a ella, sino que habló directamente hacia los estudiantes y preguntó si alguno más deseaba unirse a la señorita Haruno y admitir que no había leído el texto. Pero los traidores de sus compañeros no lo hicieron. Incluso aquellos que habían asentido con la cabeza guardaron silencio y se negaron a reconocerlo. Iban a sacar un cero, pero un cero se veía mejor panorama que ganarse el odio del profesor.

─ Bien ─ convino él, juntando las manos. Enseguida se dirigió otra vez a Sakura ─ Puede retirarse. Creo que no tiene nada que hacer en mi clase el día de hoy.

Ella cogió sus cosas, contuvo las ganas de insultarlo y de gritarle a sus compañeros que eran unos malditos cobardes, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a dar un portazo cuando saliese. No obstante, Uchiha Sasuke la detuvo antes que pudiese darse ese gusto.

─ Vaya a mi oficina ─ le dijo ─ Iré en un rato.

Seguramente han fantaseado alguna vez con que un maestro guapo les diga algo así, ¿no? Pues Sakura había pensado en ello la noche anterior y en su mente se había oído bastante erótico e insinuante. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba de verdad, le dio la impresión de que acababa de ser enviada a un lugar donde le esperaba una terrible tortura.

─ ¿Dónde está su oficina? ─ consiguió articular. Él pareció apretar los dientes porque los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

─ Averígüelo ─ dijo, y fue todo. Le dio la espalda para centrarse en dictar las preguntas del control de lectura.

Sakura cerró entonces la puerta y deseó que su orgullo fuese una persona de carne y hueso a la que poder golpear.

…

Se dirigió a informaciones para preguntar por la oficina del profesor Uchiha Sasuke. Allí le dijeron que debía ir al departamento de Derecho Privado, ubicado en el edificio de donde ella misma venía. Genial. En la secretaría del departamento le indicaron que la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke se ubicaba en el piso diez, emplazada en una zona especial para profesores en calidad de invitados. Cuando finalmente llegó, la secretaria que custodiaba el sector le dijo que debía esperar porque el señor Uchiha no estaba en esos momentos. Sakura contuvo las ganas de responder que esa maldita cosa ya la sabía. En cambio, resolvió sentarse en uno de los butacones a esperar y sacó una edición de bolsillo de uno de sus libros favoritos, titulado "Due Process*". Había leído alrededor de veinte páginas cuando su profesor finalmente apareció.

Con un gesto cortés saludó a la secretaría, pero toda la cortesía abandonó su cuerpo al dirigirse a Sakura. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera por el pasillo hasta su oficina. Ella se puso de pie de un brinco, pero olvidó que aún tenía el libro sobre su regazo, de modo que este cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruidito que seguramente lo puso a él de más mal humor porque observó la portada con una expresión muy lúgubre. Antes de que ella pudiese cogerlo, sin embargo, él mismo flexionó las rodillas y lo cogió con una mano de largos dedos. Le echó un vistazo.

─ Effiel*… ─ murmuró ─ Una inoportuna coincidencia, ¿no cree?

─ ¿Disculpe? ─ ella no entendió, pero él no estaba para darle explicaciones y lo dejó pasar con un movimiento suave de cabeza. Le entregó el libro.

─ Sígame ─ dijo, enfilando entonces su recorrido por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Ella trató de seguir sus pasos rápidos, pero no pudo llegar a la par de él – Adelante – agregó, abriendo la puerta.

El cuarto no era pequeño. Había un amplio escritorio junto a la ventana, una larga repisa de libros y una planta que crecía contra la pared perpendicular a la puerta. En una esquina, había un sofá y una mesa de té; junto a ella, una máquina de cafés. Él no cerró la puerta cuando ella entró y tampoco le ofreció tomar asiento. Al parecer aquella conversación no duraría más que un par de minutos.

─ Señorita Haruno ─ dijo. Ella lo miró atentamente ─ ¿Acaso la universidad no es importante para usted?

─ Lo es, señor Uchiha ─ replicó – Muy importante.

─ Pero no lo suficiente para dedicarle un día de estudio ─ señaló él.

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Se lo decía? No quería que él pesara que no tenía interés en los estudios, porque lo cierto era que hasta entonces ella nunca había llegado a una prueba sin estudiar. No era la chica más aplicada del mundo, pero se esforzaba a su manera.

─ Verá, señor Uchiha – comenzó. Él se mostró tan serio que la cobardía la sucumbió apenas un instante – Pasé toda la tarde fuera de casa el día de ayer, y bueno, no revisé mi mail hasta bien entrada la noche.

─ ¿Y…? ─ él no pareció conforme con ello. Sakura volvió a morderse el labio.

─ No pensé que enviaría algo tan pronto. Apenas hemos empezado las clases esta semana y…

─ Señorita Haruno ─ la interrumpió él. Sakura calló la boca en ese momento ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted en esta universidad?

Ella pensó en la posibilidad de que aquella fuese una pregunta con doble sentido. Él era maestro de Derecho Civil I, por tanto debía saber que esa materia se impartía en el segundo semestre de primer año. O podía ser que estuviera tan ocupado en su exitosa vida como abogado que no fuese capaz de prestar atención a lo que ocurría con sus estudiantes.

─ Un semestre ─ respondió.

Él asintió.

─ Un semestre es tiempo suficiente para adaptarse al sistema de enseñanza superior ─ dijo ─ Las cosas aquí no funcionan como en la escuela, pero me temo que usted no lo ha entendido.

─ Lo entiendo… ─ apretó los dientes cuando él volvió a interrumpirla.

─ Yo podría haber enviado el documento a las diez de la noche, inclusive ─ continuó ─ O, por el contrario, prescindiendo de texto alguno, haber hecho un test sorpresa con lo que hemos revisado hasta ahora, porque así funcionan las cosas aquí, señorita Haruno. Tiene que aprender a ser un adulto.

Como ella no dijo nada – porque estaba mordiéndose las ganas de lanzarle un montón de insultos – él decidió continuar con aquel discurso en que le decía lo importante que era que ella aprendiera a adaptarse al mundo de las responsabilidades. En un mundo adulto no podía pretender que la gente siguiera llevándola de la mano e indicándole cada cosa que debía hacer punto por punto. En la escuela debía seguirse un calendario y los maestros tenían prohibiciones de ese tipo, pero en la universidad las cosas eran diferentes. Por lo demás, cuando ella trabajase, tendría que enfrentarse a situaciones en las que el patrocinado llamaría a cualquier hora para avisarle de un asunto que podría torcer todo el procedimiento de un momento para otro, y ella no podría excusarse con que no le habían avisado a tiempo.

─ ¿He sido claro, o todavía no lo entiende? ─ terminó. Sakura empujó a su orgullo lejos de esa batalla. Nada conseguiría si lo enfrentaba en esos momentos, pero él lo pagaría, eventualmente lo haría.

─ Entiendo perfectamente ─ asintió ─ ¿Puedo irme?

─ Todavía no ─ terció él – Quiero decirle una última cosa.

─ Lo escucho ─ ella se empinó inconscientemente, como si deseara parecer más alta.

─ Existe un abismo entre usted y yo, ¿comprende? ─ dijo ─ Todo lo que usted cree saber, yo en efecto lo sé con certeza. Así que, no intente irse en mi contra, señorita Haruno, porque nada bueno sacará de eso.

Inmediatamente después, él extendió un brazo y la invitó a salir. Ya habían terminado de hablar. Sakura ni siquiera se despidió y abandonó la oficina asegurándose de que él oyese como daba grandes y furiosas zancadas lejos de allí.

...

Después de que Sakura les contó lo que había ocurrido, Ino propuso ir a tomar unas copas a un bar ubicado bastante cerca de la facultad con el objetivo de pasar el mal rato. Y ella aceptó con gusto porque realmente deseaba olvidarse de la cara soberbia de su profesor mientras le restregaba lo inmadura que se suponía que era. Él podía tener muchísimos conocimientos a nivel académico, pero eso no lo hacía experto en la vida.

─ Entonces, ¿hacemos un brindis por Uchiha Sasuke? ─ bromeó Ino cuando estuvieron ubicadas en una mesa apartada de la multitud y alzaban las copas en el aire.

─ Ni muerta ─ replicó Sakura – Hagamos un brindis porque no somos una malditas amargadas como él.

─ Sakura… - murmuró Hinata ─ No creo que sea un mal sujeto.

─ Oh, Hinata, malo no es suficiente para describirlo ─ apuntó ─ Es un completo cabrón hijo de puta.

─ Al que de todos modos te cogerías ─ señaló Ino, riendo ─ Porque tienes que reconocer que está buenísimo.

Ella entonces recordó la escena de él bebiendo agua de la botella como si estuviese posando para un comercial de televisión. Y recordó también la forma en que caminaba sobre su espectacular metro ochenta y algo, o el modo en que enarcaba las cejas o apretaba aquella mandíbula de ángulos perfectos. Sí, muy cabrón podría ser, pero estaba buenísimo. Con una sonrisa extendió más la copa e invitó a sus amigas a hacer un brindis por lo muy dispuesta que estaba a tirárselo una vez y con ganas. Luego bebieron un trago profundo y se echaron a reír. En la segunda ronda, Sakura ya había olvidado toda sensación de enfado.

…

Llegó a casa pasada las diez de la noche, medio borracha y con problemas para encajar la llave en la cerradura. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, fue directo a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Rebuscó en la despensa un paquete de galletas que pareció esconderse mientras trataba de hallarlo, y posteriormente enfiló su camino tambaleante hasta su habitación para echarse sobre la cama y prender su notebook. La primera página a revisar fue Facebook, donde halló el link del curriculum de Uchiha Sasuke como el último asunto tratado en su conversación con Ino. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese amargado ahora mismo? ¿Acostado con un libro entre las manos, talvez? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no le importaba un carajo lo que hiciese, pero no era cierto, porque pronto se descubrió abriendo su correo y ahogando un grito al ver que en la bandeja de entrada había un mail de él que no provenía de su correo institucional. Era un correo privado. Y solo ella era el receptor.

Con una sensación que no tenía causa en su estado achispado, Sakura abrió el correo y comenzó a leer el breve, pero determinante, mensaje que él le había enviado. Mientras lo hacía, la sensación se iba acercando más a las náuseas y al dolor de cabeza.

_Estimada Señorita Haruno:_

_Para poner en práctica lo que hablamos hoy en mi oficina, le dejo una pequeña tarea. Adjunto un texto de Robert Stanford que critica el ensayo Lo Público y lo Privado de Franz E. En consideración a ambos materiales, elabore un breve paralelo y emita su opinión al respecto. Tiene hasta las doce del mediodía de mañana para enviármelo a este mismo correo._

_Saludos cordiales._

Al terminar, el dolor era una punzada entre sus ojos y las náuseas la obligaron a incorporarse. ¡Maldito idiota! Quiso estrellar la laptop contra la pared para que se hiciera mil añicos, pero luego pensó que si lo hacía no tendría donde revisar los correos del resto de los profesores y en poco tiempo la expulsarían de la universidad, lo que la obligaría a regresar con sus padres agachando la cabeza y admitiendo su derrota. Así que pensó en algo mejor que eso, o no lo pensó ella sino su orgullo herido de bala. Presionó la tecla de "contestar" y escribió una simple respuesta que esperó que él leyese muy pronto.

_"¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, señor Uchiha?"_

Luego bajó la tapa, juró que no volvería abrirlo y se recostó sobre la cama pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. No pudo dormir porque estaba aún borracha y porque de pronto se la estaba comiendo el arrepentimiento. Uchiha Sasuke la mataría después de leer aquello. Simplemente la haría picadillos. Se incorporó para coger la laptop de nuevo, pero por más que lo intentó no hubo forma de anular un mensaje que ya había sido enviado. Entonces solo por si era posible arreglar un poco el asunto, comenzó a redactar otro mensaje en el que intentó disculparse por su atrevimiento. No pudo terminarlo antes de que la respuesta de Uchiha Sasuke llegase.

_"Veo que no escuchó ni entendió nada de lo que conversamos hoy. Una lástima. Quiero el ensayo esta misma noche, o tendrá un punto menos en las próximas evaluaciones"_

Sakura deseó echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué demonios le había contestado esa estupidez? Con el llanto atorado en la garganta borró lo que había escrito y rectifico su mensaje.

_"Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Le envío el trabajo en un rato"_

Pero en lugar de descargar el texto que él le había adjuntado, terminar de leer el otro texto subido el domingo y empezar el maldito paralelo entre uno y otro, Sakura cogió su teléfono y llamó a su madre. No importaba si ella notaba que estaba un poco pasada de copas, no importaba en lo absoluto porque solo necesitaba – o solo quería – que alguien le dijese que no estaba todo saliendo mal. Que era una buena chica y que terminaría esa maldita carrera a pesar de personas como Uchiha Sasuke.

...

¡Continuará!

...

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*El debido Proceso: Es un principio de Derecho, que viene del término anglosajón, Due Process of Law. Lo elegí como el título de esta historia por razones que ya entenderán.

*Due Process: El libro favorito de Sakura. Viene del término Anglosajón, y quiere decir Debido Proceso.

* Effiel: Escritor ficticio. Autor de Due Process y de otros libros que se irán revelando más adelante.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capitulo! ¿Qué les pareció?**

¿Les gustó, o por el contrario, la odiaron?

Como Sasuke es un tipo difícil de tratar, a Sakura le costará un poco llegar hasta él y hacerlo caer, pero créanme que cuando finalmente lo consiga, él será muy explosivo. If you know what I mean. En en próximo capitulo conocerán más sobre la vida de Sakura y de Sasuke; iré alternando las perspectivas de narración de modo que sabrán lo que piensa él también, y otros personajes de la trama.

En fin, si desean que esta historia tenga segundo capitulo. Y tercer, y cuarto... Ya saben. Un review es motivo fundamental para que yo siga escribiendo, y fuente indirecta de inspiración. No se repriman, todos tenemos algo que decir, sea bueno o malo. Y a mi me encantaría leer lo que tienen que decir :)

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, si así ustedes lo quieren!

**Hasta entonces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

Gracias, muchas gracias por la buena recepción a esta nueva historia. No lo esperaba, la verdad. Y estoy feliz, feliz como una lombriz. Espero que este capítulo mantenga su interés en la trama, porque se vienen varios enfrentamientos que irán subiendo la temperatura hasta que ... se desatará un verdadero holocausto.

No los molesto más,

¡a leer!

* * *

**El Debido Proceso **

…

4

…

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando terminó el ensayo. Le dolía la cabeza a causa de la resaca y estaba segura de que había escrito estupideces por doquier, pero no se tomó la molestia de revisar el asunto y lo envió. De todos modos estaba fuera de plazo, así que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese trabajo, incluso imprimirlo para usarlo como cenicero o hasta para limpiarse el trasero. A ella no le importaba.

Tan pronto como Gmail le avisó que el documento había sido enviado con éxito, ella bajó la pantalla, se echó sobre la cama y durmió hasta que la alarma sonó apenas tres horas y media después. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo aquellas ganas imperiosas de llorar. Podría pasarse el día completo insultando a ese egocéntrico y nunca estaría satisfecha. Él había conseguido que odiara Derecho en apenas tres días.

De camino a la facultad, consultó su correo electrónico a través de su celular para descubrir que había un nuevo mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke en la bandeja. Con un dedo tembloroso le dio click, pero el asunto era de apenas una palabra.

_"Recibido"_

¿Eso que significaba? ¿Le bajaría un punto en la próxima evaluación o no? Sin pensárselo – y cometiendo de nuevo la imprudencia – le envió otro mensaje.

_"¿Qué significa eso? Estoy fuera de plazo…"_

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Más molesta que nunca bajó del autobus resuelta a interpelarlo cuando lo viese para que le explicara exactamente cuáles eran sus intenciones. Si quería joderle la vida, entonces que fuese claro. Pero no se lo topó en los ascensores como hubiese esperado, sino cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al salón. Ella venía apenas unos pasos detrás de él, pero podía que igualmente quisiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara, así que corrió para conseguir pasar a su lado antes de que cerrase la puerta. El problema fue que él se detuvo antes de ingresar al salón, en un gesto tan repentino que ella ni siquiera pudo advertirlo a tiempo y terminó estrellándose contra su firme y pétrea espalda. Percibió el aroma a limpio de su cuerpo antes de que la fuerza de repulsión hiciese su trabajo y la impulsara hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, Uchiha Sasuke – que tal vez no fuere tan malo como ella pensaba – frenó su caída cogiéndola firmemente de la cintura; Al comprobar que ella conservaba el equilibrio sobre sus pies, la soltó y le regaló una de sus miradas fulminantes.

\- Debe tener más cuidado – dijo, adusto. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Aquello seguramente lo sorprendió, porque levantó una ceja - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No va a responder algo imprudente como siempre?

Sakura se mordió la piel interna de la mejilla. Ese era su momento para increparlo y sin embargo estaba como una tonta. La culpa, sin duda, la tenía esa aura maléfica que él despedía. De cualquier forma, él no aguardó a que ella buscase alguna respuesta en su cabeza y le dijo que entrara al salón. Ella obedeció, pero se detuvo justo después de cruzar la puerta para preguntarle una pequeña cosita.

\- ¿Recibió mi mensaje?

\- Sí – él ni la miró.

\- ¿Y por qué no me respondió? Sé que no le envié el trabajo a tiempo y que por tanto…

\- Señorita Haruno – interrumpió él. Ya había aprendido que cuando él decía eso era porque quería que cerrara la boca – Además de aprender a ser menos imprudente y más adulta, debe aprender también a leer los mensajes que le envían. Dije "esta misma noche" ¿no? Y usted me lo envió durante la noche. Por lo tanto, no, no está fuera de plazo.

\- Pero usted no fijó una hora… - señaló ella - ¿Cómo podía saber exactamente cuándo terminaba la noche para usted?

Él dejó ver una ínfima sonrisa que sin embargo no tardó en ocultar con otro gesto impasible.

\- Ah, pues esa era la idea. Solo yo lo habría sabido – respondió – Ahora vaya a su lugar. Me está haciendo perder tiempo.

Por un momento Sakura no lo odió tanto como debía hacerlo, e incluso pensó que debajo de esa ropa costosa y esos gestos autosuficientes debía haber un corazón cálido que latía igual que el suyo y que el de cualquier otra persona. Era humano después de todo, ¿no?

\- Gracias, señor Uchiha – murmuró antes de dirigirse a su lugar en las primeras gradas.

Al término de clases, Sakura estaba decidida a hacer de una vez y para el resto del semestre las paces con su profesor. Si debían compartir una hora y diez minutos, tres veces a la semana, por cuatro semanas al mes, y durante cinco meses, lo mejor sería que a lo menos tuviesen una relación cordial. Él mismo lo había dicho, ¿no? Solo ella tenía que perder allí si se iba en su contra.

Así que, esperó a que el salón comenzara a despejarse un poco para acercarse a él, que seguía sentado frente a su escritorio mientras revisaba algo en su Tablet. La salida del último estudiante le dio la señal para ir hasta él, deteniéndose y emitiendo un suave carraspeo cuando estuvo frente a su escritorio. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. No hubo hostilidad en sus ojos, por primera vez.

\- Señorita Haruno – dijo – Justamente estaba hojeando su trabajo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. Ese trabajo era una porquería en todos los alcances de esa palabra.

\- ¿Sí? – murmuró. Intentó sonreír, pero una mueca mediocre apareció en su lugar – Bueno, yo quería hablar una cosa con usted, si es posible.

Uchiha Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y dejó la Tablet a un lado.

\- La escucho.

No se dio cuenta pero había comenzado a tronar los dedos de un modo que le hizo a él fruncir el ceño. Perfecto, volvía a molestarlo.

\- Quiero pedirle disculpas – dijo – Fue muy inapropiado el mensaje que le envié.

\- En efecto, lo fue – convino él.

\- Sí, y estoy muy apenada por ello. No sé exactamente en qué pensaba cuando lo hice, fue solo que… bueno, yo… usted me desespera… - enseguida tuvo que callarse porque había vuelto a actuar como se suponía que no debía actuar.

\- ¿La desespero? – él arqueó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido y, aunque pareciera extraño, casi divertido – Es usted la que me da problemas, pero ¿soy yo quien la desespera?

\- No quise decir eso – trató de rectificarse, solo que no lo consiguió porque él no se lo permitió. Levantándose de su lugar con el objeto de dar la conversación por terminada, Uchiha Sasuke le advirtió, aunque intentó hacerlo pasar por un consejo, que a veces era mejor callar cuando no había nada bueno que decir.

\- Señor Uchiha… - ella dio un paso hacia delante, a la par que él cogía la chaqueta ubicada en el respaldo de la silla – Ayer estaba un poco entonada, ¿entiende? Me dejé llevar por el momento y cometí un error. No soy una chica sin escrúpulos, si me permite demostrárselo yo...

\- Ahórrese las molestias – él volvió a frenar su intento por hacer las paces. Y como ella no era una persona que buscase demasiado la compresión de los demás y que a menudo prefería enviarlos al demonio si no querían entenderla o escucharla, decidió que no lo intentaría más.

\- ¡Es usted completamente imposible! – soltó, en un tono de voz que no era apropiado para referirse a un maestro. Él se mostró perplejo de momento, luego su expresión se volvió lúgubre. Cogió su Ipad, su maletín y su botella de agua. Ella supo que las cosas a futuro serían muy malas para ella después de que él resolviera irse de allí sin responderle absolutamente nada. La verdadera guerra había empezado.

…

5

…

Uno de sus colegas estaba conversando con la secretaria cuando él llegó. Su hombre era Namikaze Naruto y a diferencia de él, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no se dejaba jamás derrotar por absolutamente nada. Su éxito en el ámbito académico se debía en gran parte a su enorme apertura al diálogo y la conciliación. A la par, su éxito profesional era resultado de su perseverancia y su don – porque no podía ser otra cosa – para socavar hasta encontrar lo bueno y honesto en el corazón de las personas. Era un abogado que vivía bajo las máximas inquebrantables de la virtud y la bondad. Pero, aunque lo lógico sería que se muriese de hambre, Naruto había conseguido que aquellos que fácilmente se podrían tentar por el poder y la corrupción, enfilaran un camino honesto en la persecución de sus objetivos. En tal sentido, trabajaba para una de las más prestigiosas empresas del país, a la que había ayudado a seguir el "buen" camino, y era candidato seguro a convertirse en un experto en delitos económicos.

Apenas Naruto reparó en él, se despidió amablemente de la secretaria y se volvió para plantarle una sonrisa que de alguna forma siempre le ayudaba a sentirse menos sumergido en esa monotonía sistémica, pero que esa vez no sirvió de nada, porque estaba realmente cabreado. Con un movimiento parco de cabeza, Sasuke siguió su camino hacia su oficina, seguido rápidamente por Naruto, que deseaba saber qué mosco le había picado.

\- Un mosquito venenoso como una serpiente – respondió entonces. Naruto llegó pronto a su lado.

\- ¿Hablas de un cliente? – preguntó.

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente. Jamás había tenido problemas con un cliente, y dudaba que fuese a tenerlo alguna vez. Aunque, lo cierto era que ya no estaba seguro de su poder para mantener el control de absolutamente todo. Había una fuerza externa desequilibrando su perfectísima torre de naipes.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió con una brusquedad innecesaria.

\- Una estudiante – dijo – Una mocosa imprudente que no parece darse cuenta de su posición. Soy el maestro, no un maldito compañero de escuela.

Como Sasuke pocas veces decía una palabrota, Naruto supo que la cosa estaba más o menos fea. Esa estudiante de la que hablaba, debía ser un verdadero problema. Reafirmó aquello cuando vio a Sasuke presionar los botones de la máquina de cafés que había emplazada en un rincón de su oficina como si deseara romperlos.

\- Tengo al menos una hora libre por si quieres hablar sobre esa pequeña molestia – comentó. La máquina de cafés chirrió de modo que se ganó un golpe de puño.

\- Lo último que quiero es hablar de ella – replicó Sasuke. Otro chirrido y la maquina finalmente concluyó su labor de preparación de un latte que seguramente estaría aguado. De cualquier forma, Sasuke lo cogió y bebió un sorbo que lo relajó momentáneamente. Luego ofreció uno a Naruto, que se mostró de acuerdo y fue a sentarse al cómodo sofá que había dispuesto en la oficina.

\- Te servirá desquitarte un poco – recomendó mientras recargaba la espalda adolorida contra el material blando – Siempre estás guardándote lo que te enfada, como si quejarse estuviese prohibido. Además, la docencia es en sí misma problemática. Quejarte es parte de la profesión.

\- Pues yo no había tenido mayores problemas – Sasuke cogió el café terminado y lo extendió hacia Naruto – Mi sistema de enseñanza es simple. El que quiere aprender, que se calle y me escuche. El que no, que se largue. Pero esa chica no hace ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Naruto dio un sorbo a su café y mientras lo hacía notó la tensión con la que Sasuke apretaba su respectivo vaso de café. Uchiha Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre serio, impasible y de carácter más bien huraño. Su afán por lucir compuesto y su obsesión por mantener el control de todo lo que se hallaba en su perímetro de alcance eran incompatibles con muestras de desánimo o perturbación; Así las cosas, el hecho de verlo – casi palpablemente – alterado era una cuestión poco más que fascinante. Pero seguramente lo más fascinante era aquella muchacha que había conseguido desviar al correctísimo Uchiha de su centro.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la chica? – preguntó, curioso. Sasuke apretó los labios.

\- ¿Acaso importa? – replicó.

\- Importa, claro que sí – lo apuntó con un dedo – Mírate nada más. Estás completamente fuera de tu eje. Quiero ir a pedirle un autógrafo a esa chica por lograr tal hazaña.

\- Idiota – replicó Sasuke, pero igualmente el comentario consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. Dio otro sorbo de café. Al mismo tiempo pensó en esa chiquilla y en el hecho de que era la primera persona en todo el mundo que lo había dejado sin palabras.

…

Uchiha Sasuke llegó a las diez en punto a su apartamento – un loft de lujo en un barrio adinerado de la ciudad. Solo con encajar la llave y moverla hacia la derecha se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro. Él siempre cerraba con doble chapa. Pensando que no era un buen momento para recibir visitas, dio un paso dentro de su apartamento y se encontró con una chaqueta colgada en el perchero del vestíbulo. Sobre la mesa, una cartera y unas llaves de auto. Adentrándose un poco más en su apartamento, pudo oír que alguien hablaba por teléfono. Y en el living finalmente halló a su visitante. Era la mujer con la que llevaba casi un año de compromiso, pero a quien apenas veía dos o tres veces por semana cuando ella recordaba ir a visitarlo y cuando él recordaba regresar a casa a tiempo para recibirla.

Ella colgó rápidamente la llamada al verlo. Con una sonrisa se acercó para besarlo, pero fue un beso fugaz que ninguno de los dos quiso profundizar. A veces – o la mayoría de las veces – eran dos desconocidos forzados a intimar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la sien, donde tenía alojado un dolor que punzaba como una herida.

\- Bien, como siempre – respondió, porque ella no iba a darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo - ¿Y tú?

\- Un poco saturada de trabajo, ¿sabes? – respondió. Se acomodó las gafas – Me ha tocado un cliente realmente difícil. He intentado de todo para que acepte un acuerdo, pero se niega. Como si tuviese mejores opciones… - se calló y sacudió la cabeza un poco – No importa. Ya debo irme, Sasuke. Esperaba que llegases más temprano.

Sasuke se disculpó, aunque ambos sabían que estaban fingiendo que les dolía no verse. Por un lado, ella no había avisado que vendría precisamente porque no mucho le importaba si él estaba allí para recibirla, y por otro, él de todos modos hubiese seguido metido en su trabajo si ella lo llamaba. Si iban a casarse era porque correspondía que lo hicieran.

Tras una breve despedida, él la acompañó hasta la puerta. Descolgó su chaqueta del perchero, cogió su cartera y extendió todo hacia ella con la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Con un "te veo pronto" la visita llegó a su fin. Entonces él cerró la puerta, fue directamente hacia el ostentoso bar que tenía en su living, junto al enorme ventanal y en una posición estratégica en que los butacones quedaban viendo hacia la terraza, y se sirvió un discreto vaso de whisky con dos cubos de hielo. Enseguida fue al sofá de cuero negro para sentarse a beber mientras revisaba más trabajo. Tenía más ganas de dormir que cualquier cosa, pero de igualmente encendió su notebook con el objetivo de contestar varios de los mails que había dejado pendientes. Entre ellos figuraba el último mensaje que había enviado esa estudiante imprudente en un tono sumamente informal y confianzudo. O ella desconocía en lo absoluto las normas sociales o había decidido ignorarlas por completo. ¿Dónde estaba el "estimado profesor"? ¿O el "señor Uchiha"? ¿Y los "saludos cordiales"? Nada. Esa chica no sabía de modales.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba abriendo el trabajo que ella había enviado para leerlo y calificarlo con la nota mínima. A tiempo se percató de lo que hacía y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de whisky para recuperar un poco de compostura. Él no era un mocoso que actuaba motivado por las represalias. La chica en cuestión era una verdadera pesadilla, sí, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su rendimiento académico. Además, ella había estado leyendo ese libro de W.D Effiel que seguramente poca gente leería y entendería, así que ella bien podría sorprenderlo con un buen trabajo que contrastaría con su nula capacidad de comportarse de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Y él tendría que calificarlo con buena nota porque eso era lo que correspondía. Ni siquiera se percató de que estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en que era primera vez que se daba tantas vueltas en un asunto tan simple.

…

6

…

Advertida por las vividas circunstancias, Sakura se aseguró de revisar su correo el sábado por la mañana antes de emprender el viaje hacia su ciudad natal para visitar a sus padres. Se encontró con dos correos nuevos. Uno era un mail enviado a todo los estudiantes de la universidad para recordarles que se daba inicio al periodo de postulación a las becas estatales y el otro era un correo de su queridísimo profesor de Derecho Civil I.

Con cierto resquemor, ella lo revisó, pero se sorprendió de encontrarse con una buena noticia. Él le enviaba el trabajo revisado y lo calificaba con un inconcebible 8, en una escala que iba de 1 a 10; adicionalmente, dejaba un pequeño mensaje a modo de finalización del correo. Al leerlo comprendió que se trataba de una cita de un libro de W.D Effiel que ella había leído al menos una docena de veces. Sin embargo, y luego de que ya había comenzado a volverse loca de emoción, se dio cuenta de que no era un mensaje destinado a ella, sino que se trataba de un mensaje predeterminado que había estado también en los demás correos, pero que ella no había notado antes. Una frase inspiradora, una simple casualidad, lo que fuere, pero no un mensaje para ella. De cualquier modo, la coincidencia tenía ahora la forma de un nudo en su garganta y de un temblor ansioso en sus manos que la llevó a hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría. Cliqueó en el botón "responder" y escribió unas cuantas palabras:

_"W.D Effiel… Una inoportuna coincidencia, ¿eh?" _

Él le había dicho eso después de recoger el libro que ella había estado leyendo. Al principio no había entendido, pero ahora era todo muy claro. A ambos les gustaba el mismo libro. Y aunque probablemente no significara nada porque ambos seguirían odiándose como si fuesen enemigos naturales, Sakura no podía controlar el revoltijo emocional. Cuando la respuesta a su mensaje llegó, ella brincó lejos de la cama, dio un par de vueltas y regreso para leer el contenido. Su querido maestro, sin embargo, se había dado el trabajo de corregirla y de ser un completo patán, como siempre. Solo que esta vez, a ella no le importó.

_"Estimado Profesor o, en su defecto, Señor Uchiha. ¿Así está mejor, no cree? _

_Ahora, sobre su mensaje, ¿Usted se refiere a la cita adjuntada al final de cada uno de mis correos?_

_Saludos cordiales (recuerde eso también, señorita Haruno)" _

Intentando seguirle la corriente, escribió una respuesta sumamente elaborada. En su rostro había una sonrisa divertida y un temblor imperceptible en sus dedos mientras escribía.

_"Estimado Señor Uchiha:_

_En efecto, me refiero a la cita de un aclamado, pero incomprendido, libro de W.D Effiel; que resulta ser, además, uno de mis favoritos. Una coincidencia sorprendente, ¿no le parece?_

_Saludos cordiales_

_Pd: No me olvidé de nada, profesor ;)"_

Como durante más de diez minutos no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Sakura resolvió bajar la tapa del laptop y terminar de empacar lo que faltaba. Antes de salir, volvió a revisar su mail, encontrándose con una breve respuesta que le dio cosquillas detrás del cuello.

_"Ciertamente. También es uno de mis libros favoritos. Pero las coincidencias no son más que eso, señorita Haruno" _

Tuvo que dar una respuesta rápida porque ya estaba en la hora.

_"Bueno, eso depende de la coincidencia, Señor Uchiha. _

_Que tenga un excelente fin de semana. Saludos cordiales"_

Y cerró definitivamente su laptop. Con una sonrisa la guardó dentro de su mochila y aun teniendo aquella sonrisa en los labios apagó todas las luces del cuarto y se preocupó de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con doble chapa. Podía ser una tontería, sí, pero aquello le daba una gran sensación de seguridad.

…

Como no había hecho otro movimiento, la pantalla de la Tablet se oscureció y el aparato se puso en reposo. Entonces él pudo ver su propio reflejo en la pantalla. Estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa que no muchas veces estaba en su rostro y que se apresuró en reemplazar por una mueca seria porque le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Con un movimiento, encendió la pantalla de nuevo, y borró todos los mensajes de esa chica. Era una estudiante, después de todo, y no sería bueno que alguien supiese que andaba a los mensajitos con ella. En el fondo, lo hizo por otra razón.

\- Ya estoy lista – Sasuke apagó la Tablet definitivamente cuando su prometida apareció en el living. Llevaba un vestido casual que resaltaba sus curvas y el largo cabello le caía como una cascada de fuego sobre la espalda. Ella dio una vuelta sobre sus pies para que él apreciara mejor su figura, pero Sasuke apenas le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento y murmuró que se veía estupenda. Fue un gesto pobre que, sin embargo, a ella no pareció importarle. Con una sonrisa extendió una mano y fingió que deseaba que él la escoltara hasta la puerta. Él lo hizo también con una sonrisa porque aquello era como el interludio de la gran obra de teatro que los esperaba al llegar a casa sus padres.

…

Sakura tuvo suerte de alcanzar el tren cuando estaba a punto de partir. Con el boleto, el guardia la dejó ingresar al vagón y un muchacho de buena voluntad la ayudó a llevar el bolso hasta su compartimiento asignado. Luego se alejó con una sonrisa galante.

Sakura se aproximó a la ventana para abrirla. Al mismo tiempo el tren iniciaba su trayecto, de modo que entró una suave briza que le removió los cabellos sobre la frente y le recordó porque le gustaba tanto viajar en tren. Inhaló una gran bocanada antes de acomodarse en su asiento. Mientras sacaba su libro favorito del bolso, una mujer con un carrito abrió la puerta del compartimiento y preguntó si se le ofrecía algo de comer. Sakura se decantó por un par de paquetes de frutos secos y una bebida. Luego, cuando la mujer hubo abandonado el compartimiento, abrió el libro y no apartó la vista de él hasta que el tren anunció su parada en la estación central. Entre la multitud que aguardaba en el andén, Sakura reconoció los rostros afables de sus padres, quienes al distinguirla entre las cabezas asomadas por la ventana, comenzaron a hacer gestos con las manos a modo de saludo y ella respondió también alzando las manos y sonriendo. Regresar a casa era siempre algo bueno.

…

\- Hola mamá - saludó Sasuke a la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta. Era una mujer bonita, pero muy seria. Había en su frente una arruguita de permanente malestar y en sus labios un rictus de amargura que ni el nacimiento de sus hijos había logrado opacar. Ella no estaría nunca del todo satisfecha.

\- Sasuke – devolvió el saludo con una pétrea sonrisa. Enseguida sus ojos oscuros fueron a la mujer que permanecía sonriente junto a Sasuke – Karin.

\- Hola, señora Uchiha – Karin se acercó para abrazarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo de dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. A la señora Uchiha no le gustaban los abrazos, pero casi siempre lo olvidaba y terminaba generando entre ellas un ambiente bastante tenso. Se apartó con rapidez. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke le hizo una seña para que ingresara a la casa. Afortunadamente, la situación incómoda quedó más o menos olvidada cuando los tres se encaminaron por el largo pasillo hasta el comedor, lugar donde el padre de Sasuke, su hermano mayor, y algunos miembros de la familia, aguardaban entre conversaciones y copas de champaña.

El recibimiento fue cortes, pero frío. La seriedad era una característica de la familia a la que Karin nunca se acostumbraría. Aunque había otras cuestiones a las que tampoco se acostumbraría jamás. Como la mirada poco interesada de Sasuke cada vez que la observaba. O la forma desentendida e indiferente con la que se dirigía a ella cuando hablaban. E incluso el casi forzado sexo que compartían. Sasuke a veces tenía que fingir que le gustaba porque era demasiado evidente su disgusto. Ella no lo atraía sexualmente, a pesar de que hace un tiempo se había propuesto gustarle en serio. Pronto tuvo que rendirse. Nunca iba a gustarle a un hombre al que nada parecía gustarle lo suficiente.

\- ¿Quieres una copa de champaña? – le preguntó Sasuke. Uno de los mayordomos se había acercado con una bandeja y la extendía hacia ella. Karin aceptó una copa y Sasuke – caballeroso como siempre – la cogió por ella. Con una suave sonrisa se la entregó.

\- Gracias, amor – agradeció Karin. Tras darle un sorbo, se sintió más relajada. Asistir a aquellas cenas familiares no era cosa muy agradable, pero con una copa de esto y un sorbo de aquello podía soportarlo. Además, ella había luchado muchísimo por estar allí. Poco importaba si la situación no era como la había imaginado.

Después de una breve recepción, en la que Sasuke, su padre y su hermano estuvieron intercambiando opiniones de lo relativo a su estudio de abogados, llegó el momento de pasar al comedor para degustar el abundante almuerzo que los mayordomos habían dispuesto sobre la mesa. La exquisita comida y los lujos eran cuestiones a las que Karin sí se había acostumbrado. Pidió al mayordomo un poco de ese vino delicioso que la familia solía tener para esas ocasiones y se ubicó juntó a Sasuke en la amplia mesa. Como allí estaban interpretando un teatro ella procuró ser una buena actriz, por lo que de tanto en tanto, mientras comían y charlaban, le dio apretones de mano a Sasuke por encima de la mesa y otros tantos por debajo de esta. Él fue receptivo porque eso era lo que correspondía, pero Karin sabía que en el fondo se sentía incómodo, no quería nada de eso y estaba convencido de que ella tampoco lo quería. Pero Karin sí lo quería. De algún modo estaba tan acostumbrada a interpretar el papel de la futura mujer de Sasuke, que no se imaginaba en otro papel, aun cuando tal vez otro rol sería mejor para ella.

…

El destartalado coche de sus padres dobló a la derecha en una intersección y desembocó en un camino no urbanizado que conducía hacia el pueblo donde ella nació. Estaba a varios kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, rodeado casi por completo de árboles y pinos; y en un sitio donde había viñas y terrenos de cultivos de todo tipo de especies vegetales. Antes de llegar, Sakura asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana y respiró profundamente el aire campestre que emanaba de los campos de trigo, de los árboles sacudiéndose ante las corrientes de aire, y de la tierra fértil recién regada. Amaba la ciudad, pero el campo siempre tendría ese encanto que la obligaría a retornar sin importar donde estuviese.

Luego de que su padre hubo aparcado el coche, ella descendió con el bolso arrastrándose detrás de sus pasos. Su amigo de la infancia la esperaba en el pórtico de la casa como hacía sagradamente todos los sábados desde que ella se había ido a estudiar a la gran ciudad. Tan pronto se saludaron, él la alzó entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas en trescientos sesenta grados hasta que ella gritó entre risas que se detuviera. Antes de devolverla a la tranquilidad del suelo, él bromeó diciendo que la ciudad ya la había convertido por completo y por ello resistía menos las vueltas. Gracias a la gran ciudad, ella era ahora una niñita fina y delicada.

\- Kiba, sabes que hace falta mucho más para cambiar mi rústica forma de ser – le recordó ella, pero eso él lo sabía muy bien. Ella no cambiaría, y eso incluía también sus sentimientos. Él nunca dejaría de ser algo más que un amigo. Le dio un coscorrón a la par que asentía con la cabeza.

\- Eres una cabra desbocada, lo sé – sonrió. Ella le devolvió el coscorrón. Luego cogió el bolso, se lo lanzó a los brazos y le dijo que por favor llevara el equipaje de la dama a su habitación. Kiba lo hizo, pero no sin antes mofarse un poco más de ella.

Después de que hubo dejado las cosas en su lugar, Sakura pasó gran parte de la mañana en los establos, alimentando a los caballos y cepillando sus sedosos pelajes. A la hora de almuerzo, casi devoró la preparación de su madre y el resto de la tarde reposó sobre el césped, mientras Kiba tocaba algo con su guitarra y su perro fiel se echaba a su lado para escucharlo a pesar de que a esas alturas ya casi no oía. Ya caída la noche - y antes de acostarse - Sakura conversó un rato con su madre. Esta quería saber sí había arreglado el asunto con su profesor, pues Sakura había llamado durante la semana al borde de la desesperación precisamente por su causa.

\- Bueno, no sé si las cosas van muy bien – comentó – Pero al menos me puso una buena calificación en ese condenado trabajo.

\- Eso quiere decir que no es tan mal sujeto, ¿eh? – dijo su madre, y Sakura tuvo que darle la razón. Tal vez no fuese tan mal sujeto después de todo. Incluso, cabía la remota posibilidad de que ellos dos pudiesen ser amigos. Tenían intereses en común ¿no? Además, detrás de ese aspecto impenetrable, debía existir un hombre que se divertía o conmovía por algo.

Esa noche, ella se durmió con la imagen mental de su profesor como un sujeto completamente vestido de negro y de pie al borde de la azotea de una altísima torre. Desde lo alto él la miraba y sus ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad como las únicas estrellas que alumbraban el cielo. Cuando su rostro serio se torció en una sonrisa de blancos dientes, ella finalmente despertó.

Se incorporó para abrir la ventana. Aún era de noche y afuera un grillito posado en el marco entonaba su melodía nocturna. Fue haciendo más pausas entre cantos hasta que en algún momento ya no se oyó más. Había saltado lejos de allí o simplemente se había callado.

Sakura entonces abrió un poco más la ventana y observó la noche despejada. La falta de sonido urbano era como un eco de nostalgia. Aunque le gustaba la vida en el campo, en menos de un año había conseguido acostumbrarse al ajetreo y la vitalidad de la gran ciudad, lugar en el que había descubierto un mundo fascinante habitado por criaturas que lo eran aún más. Uchiha Sasuke era una de esas criaturas fascinantes que solo ofrecía la gran ciudad. Una criatura de apariencia oscura, y con los encantos suficientes para retener el interés de cualquiera. Cautivadora, peligrosa y altiva. Sakura ni siquiera sabía el momento exacto en que había pasado de odiarlo irremediablemente a sentir una singular atracción hacia él ¿Sería por W.D Effiel? ¿O sería porque así como del amor al odio había un solo paso, también lo había del odio al amor? Como fuese, ahora mismo Sakura deseaba saber en qué estaba él y si acaso habría empezado a tener una mejor idea sobre ella después del asunto del libro de Effiel.

Solo porque no era buena esperando ni viviendo de sus propias fantasías, Sakura cogió el teléfono, se conectó a la precaria red que llegaba hasta su casa y comenzó a escribir un mensaje en Gmail. Lo leyó una vez luego de acabado y sin otro interludio, lo envió. Con las sábanas cubriéndole por encima de la nariz, aguardó por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

…

Había olvidado dejar su teléfono en silencio, de modo que sonó cuando estaba a punto de ser arrastrado por la corriente de un sueño profundo. Sin abrir los ojos extendió una mano y lo buscó a tientas sobre la mesita de noche. Iba a revisarlo solo porque se estaba haciendo cargo de un caso complicado y podía ser alguna novedad de parte del cliente. Al comprobar que no se trataba de un cliente, igualmente dio click al mensaje y leyó el contenido.

_"No era culpable, pero igualmente había llegado a un punto en que me cuestionaba mi propia inocencia. Había sido tratado como culpable todo ese tiempo, de modo que había comenzado a dudar de mí mismo y de mis convicciones y de mi sombra incluso. Tal vez en el próximo juicio yo terminaría incriminándome"*_

Reconoció de inmediato la cita. Él la había leído varias veces e incluso había anotado en un apartado que aquello que el escritor relataba era un efecto común en los procedimientos penales antiguos. El imputado siendo tratado como culpable antes del veredicto final. Las amenazas, las presiones e intimidaciones durante el juicio - que no cumplía con las garantías de un debido proceso - y el desenlace funesto del imputado aceptando la treta de que era culpable cuando no lo era.

Sin percatarse de la hora, comenzó a redactar una respuesta. Seguramente ella también habría evocado un pasaje de _La luz a través de la grieta*_ de Effiel después de aquel párrafo y tal vez fuese el mismo que él había recordado. Pero antes de enviarlo, lo sucumbió la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana y él se estaba enviando mensajitos con una de sus estudiantes, una que además, había sido una completa pesadilla para él durante esas dos semanas.

Con rapidez borró el mensaje, devolvió el teléfono a su lugar y se acomodó dándole la espalda. Había una sensación punzante y que no comprendía en su pecho. Pero no pensó demasiado en ello y pronto se quedó dormido.

Despertó de nuevo a causa de su teléfono, pero esta vez no era un mensaje ni una llamada. Era la alarma avisándole que debía levantarse porque esa mañana jugaría al golf con su padre y su hermano.

Siguiendo una rutina aprendida, se acomodó las zapatillas de levantar, fue al baño y se dio una ducha de no más de veinte minutos. Cuando estuvo perfectamente afeitado y el cabello se encontraba ordenado sobre su cabeza, abandonó el baño y se dirigió al enorme armario. El orden y la pulcritud se hallaban también allí, donde las camisas estaban perfectamente acomodadas a un lado, las corbatas guardadas en una sola línea y los pantalones y las chaquetas sin una sola arruga, colgados en sus respectivas perchas. Como era fin de semana, Sasuke optó por unos pantalones de tela, una camisa blanca y un jersey azul marino. Luego se acomodó unos zapatos elegantes, pero deportivos, y cerró el proceso con el Rolex en la muñeca derecha.

Su padre y su hermano mayor, Itachi, lo esperaban en el café del club de golf. Ambos se pusieron de pie casi a la par cuando él llegó y le estrecharon la mano con la distancia que caracterizaba sus gestos.

\- ¿Cómo va todo con el cliente? – preguntó su padre, mientras iban hacia el campo. Los encuentros en el club de golf no eran instancias para pasar el rato, sino reuniones destinadas a discutir asuntos de trabajo.

\- En orden – respondió Sasuke, esperando que eso fuese a conformar a su padre. Pero no lo hizo. Quería detalles, porque el cliente en cuestión era un respetado empresario que tenía un montón de influencias en el país y convenía que quedara absolutamente resguardado. Había que garantizar el éxito del caso. Así que, Sasuke se pasó casi toda la mañana hablando del caso, del problema con las escrituras de las filiales del cliente y de la esposa despechada reclamando parte de las acciones de la empresa. Su padre hizo intervenir en varias ocasiones a Itachi porque era el abogado experto en asuntos de empresa y porque el primero – había que decirlo – tenía una fascinación absoluta en los logros del hijo mayor. Sasuke era buen abogado, mientras que Itachi era brillante. Sasuke llegaría lejos, pero Itachi simplemente se comería el mundo de un bocado. Así había sido siempre. Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor.

…

A pesar de que había revisado su correo antes de subir al tren, volvió a hacerlo tan pronto estuvo en su apartamento. Pero siguió sin haber respuesta de su profesor. ¿Se habría molestado? Tal vez. No era propio de una estudiante enviar ese tipo de correos a su maestro.

\- Tampoco fue la gran cosa – murmuró en voz alta, aun con la página de su correo abierta. Dio link al mail en cuestión y lo leyó una vez más. ¿Y si se había equivocado en citar? Tal vez eso lo había enfadado, que ella no hubiese citado correctamente el extracto. Pero al revisar el libro comprobó que lo había escrito bien. Enseguida lanzó un suspiro de frustración. ¡Puesto que lo había escrito bien! Era su libro favorito. Podía repetir de memoria párrafos completos. ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no había respondido?

Con otro suspiro, bajó la pantalla del ordenador, lo dejó a un lado y resolvió que no pensaría más en el asunto. Que él no hubiese respondido era solo culpa de ella, después de todo. ¿Quién la había mandado a escribirle un correo como si fuesen amigos o algo así? No eran amigos, no eran ni siquiera conocidos. Pero ella había creído que el hecho de que a ambos les gustase el mismo libro crearía entre ellos un vínculo especial. Tonterías. No había tal vínculo. No lo habría nunca. Y si ella no se sacaba de la cabeza esa repentina atracción que había nacido hacia su profesor, seguramente terminaría volviéndose completamente loca.

Así que, permitiéndose el último suspiro de la noche, Sakura se preparó para acostarse, y procuró, mientras aguardaba a que el sueño se la llevase en aquella nebulosa de inconciencia, no pensar un solo segundo en Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, él fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente.

...

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* El párrafo entre comillas corresponde a una cita de "Due Process", el libro favorito de Sakura y Sasuke.

* _La luz a través de la grieta_, es otro libro escrito por el autor ficticio W.D Effiel.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

...

Bien, hasta aquí con el nuevo capitulo. No fue muy largo, lo sé, pero ya se va desarrollando más de la vida de Sasuke y de porqué en apariencia es un completo amargado. Tiene sus propias frustraciones. Y Sakura, es como una campesina impulsiva que pondrá patas arriba el ordenado mundo de este hombre de la gran ciudad cuya vida está perfectamente estructurada.

Hubo nuevos personajes en escena. Karin, como la novia ignorada (tranquilos que esa relación no va a ningún lado) Kiba, el eterno amigo no correspondido, Naruto, el simpático compañero y santo patrón de las causas perdidas xD, e Itachi, el hermano ilustre de Sasuki. En el futuro seguirán apareciendo nuevos personajes en la trama, e iremos tensando más la cuerda entre Sasuke y Sakura, hasta que en algún momento la tensión los llevará a la más dulce perdición jiji

Ah, y la personalidad de la familia Uchiha será particularmente fría en esta historia, por lo que la madre de Sasuke no será la dulce mujer, aunque tampoco será una bruja. Solo fría y distante.

En fin, de nuevo gracias por sus mensajitos. Los leo tan feliz que mi corazón ya a sufrido uno que otro infarto.

Si desean que la historia continúe, ya saben. Solo deben decírmelo a través de un review.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

Un poco apresurada, les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Que se den el tiempo de escribirlos me hace muy feliz, todavía más que apoyen este proyecto. Es por eso que con mucha diligencia he estado escribiendo y actualizando. A pesar de que me encuentro en un sitio bastante alejado de mi centro de confort, igualmente puedo inspirarme y escribir :)

Ahora, recibí un comentario en particular. Quería responderlo en privado, pero no es un review envidado desde una cuenta, de modo diré unas cuantas cosas por aquí:

Etsu-chan: si lees esto, me gustaría saber si tienes cuenta en . No acostumbro a dejar los mensajes por aquí, así que me gustaría escribirte personalmente, si no te molesta. Si tienes cuenta, me mandas un inbox, ¿vale? Creo que entiendo tu inquietud. De cualquier forma, espero que este capitulo te agrade.

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

…

8

…

Decidió ir por las escaleras justo cuando el ascensor llegó al primer piso. Perdió la oportunidad de tomarlo, porque las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, y tuvo que correr escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto piso, llegando finalmente cuando el reloj marcaba las 8.32. Aun en tiempo razonable, se apresuró por el pasillo hasta el salón, pero desde la distancia pudo ver que su maestro de Civil – aquel que no dejaba de invadir sus pensamientos – estaba por cerrar la puerta. Él se volvió a tiempo, la identificó, y no sin antes manifestar con un fruncimiento de ceño su disconformidad, mantuvo la puerta semi abierta para que ella pudiese entrar. Sakura entonces apuró el ritmo y pronto estuvo, jadeante y con mechones de cabello sobre la frente, a pocos centímetros de la imponente figura de Uchiha Sasuke. Le sonrió con suavidad. Él, sin embargo, espantó su sonrisa con una expresión mortalmente seria.

\- Siento la tardanza – intentó ella. Como él no dijo nada, Sakura decidió ir a sentarse.

Uchiha Sasuke comenzó la clase luego de darle a su botella de agua un acostumbrado y elegante sorbo. Sakura no fue esta vez la primera víctima de sus preguntas capciosas, sino un muchacho de gestos nerviosos que estaba sentado justo a su lado. El pobre apenas soltó un par de palabras antes de que el profesor le pidiese la palabra a otro estudiante. Por primera vez, Sakura deseó que la increpara con preguntas, pero durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo revisando materia y haciendo una que otra pregunta, ella fue completamente ignorada; incluso él evitó mirarla en aquellos breves momentos en que guardó silencio para hacer una inspección panorámica de su público. Al finalizar la clase, el orgullo de Sakura era una bestia que rugía reclamando una explicación. ¿Qué demonios se creía ese sujeto? Primero ignoraba olímpicamente su mensaje – que no había sido en lo absoluto ofensivo – y luego hacía como si ella no existiera cuando ella bien sabía que él había sido hasta entonces muy consciente de su existencia. Si acaso estaba molesto, bien, pues que se lo dijera. O, mejor aún, ella misma iría hasta él y le exigiría una explicación.

Sin tomarse la molestia de esperar a que todos los estudiantes hubieran abandonado el aula, Sakura se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente hacia el escritorio de su queridísimo profesor. Él advirtió que ella se acercaba porque creó – como por acto reflejó – una pantalla invisible y de gran grosor entre ellos. Con mucha seriedad quiso saber qué deseaba. Sakura lo dejó salir sin tapujos.

\- No respondió mi mensaje.

Él se mantuvo muy sobrio. Quería dejar en claro el inmenso abismo que existía entre ellos. Así como le había dicho hace unos días, la coincidencia del libro no era más que eso. Y en un abismo tan grande, poco o nada podía significar.

\- ¿Debía hacerlo? – preguntó. Sakura apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Aquello lo hizo a él fruncir el ceño. Seguramente no le gustaba esa excesiva confianza que ella se tomaba en todas las situaciones. Bueno, pues que se jodiera. Ella era así.

\- Es lo que corresponde, ¿no lo cree? – preguntó a su vez – No lo envié para quedarme como tonta esperando.

Uchiha Sasuke iba a responder cuando otra estudiante se acercó para hacerle una pregunta relativa a lo que habían visto en clases. Con una seña, él le indicó a Sakura que esperara, y ella así lo hizo. Pero la chica no parecía tener intenciones de irse pronto, de modo que Sakura resolvió dejar el asunto para otra ocasión. De cualquier forma, era probable que él quisiera prolongar el tiempo con aquella estudiante para evitar seguir hablando con ella. Pero, apenas hizo ademanes de alejarse, Uchiha Sasuke la retuvo.

\- Señorita Haruno – dijo – Todavía no terminamos.

Entonces Sakura permaneció allí hasta que él hubo terminado de charlar con la chica. Una mirada gélida como el mismo polo norte le bastó para saber que estaba muchísimo más molesto que antes.

\- Usted y yo no somos amigos – aseveró – Lo sabe, ¿o no?

\- Lo sé – ella respondió de inmediato, pero él movió un poco la cabeza, casi como si ella hubiese dado una respuesta incorrecta.

\- No parece que lo sepa – replicó – Es más, estoy convencido de que usted piensa que estamos a la misma altura…

La bestia orgullosa que habitaba en su interior reclamó a Sakura darle un golpe certero a ese arrogante, pero ella prefirió no tensar aún más la cuerda. No había ido hasta él para que volviesen a tratarse como el perro y el gato, sino para que pudiesen arreglar el asunto. Así que, persiguiendo ese objetivo, ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida de sopetón.

\- Estoy hablando yo – dijo él – Y cuando hablo yo, quiero que me escuche. ¿Me está escuchando, señorita Haruno?

\- Lo hago, señor Uchiha – ella aguantó las ganas de gritar.

\- No, no lo hace – él volvió a contradecir sus palabras – No ha escuchado nada de lo que le he dicho hasta ahora – hizo una pausa, en la que pareció calmarse un poco - Su mensaje fue sumamente inapropiado, y no por el contenido, sino por el hecho mismo de enviarlo. Además, no ha sido la primera vez. Usted reitera comportamientos inadecuados, ¿comprende?

Ella asintió. Claro, así que eso había sido, después de todo. A él no le había gustado que ella hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de enviarle otro mensaje. En cuanto él agregó que además la hora había sido todavía más inapropiada, ella rectificó el error de su proceder. Pero en el momento de hacerlo le había parecido tan natural que ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar las consecuencias; las que, por cierto, eran ahora completamente visibles. Uchiha Sasuke estaba tan molesto que ella temió incluso por su permanencia en ese curso. Él podría tomar represalias, ¿no?

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto? – increpó él, esperando tal vez que ella se disculpara después de razonar sobre su error.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa derrotada.

\- Creo que no dejo de cometer imprudencias, ¿verdad? – susurró. Él pareció compadecerse un poco.

\- Señorita Haruno – dijo. Ella lo miró directamente a aquello ojos negros, pero no pudo ver nada a través de ellos. El hermetismo en persona, eso era él – Comprenda la situación, ¿de acuerdo? Soy su maestro y usted es mi estudiante. En ese plano, cosas como las que ha hecho no corresponden.

\- No volverá a ocurrir – se apresuró a garantizar. Uchiha Sasuke asintió.

\- Eso espero – dijo. Luego procedió a echarle un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y a determinar que iba corto de tiempo para una reunión. La puntualidad era en su vida, como la indisciplina y la lengua imprudente lo eran en la de Sakura.

Con un gesto suave de cabeza, él se despidió y abandonó el aula. Sakura se quedó un rato más allí, como sumida en un repentino transe, del que se vio forzada a salir pues su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Ino queriendo saber dónde demonios se había metido, que ellas llevaban esperándola alrededor de diez minutos en el Starbucks. Sakura le dijo que enseguida iría para allá, pero en los hechos se quedó un poco más en el aula. De pronto le habían entrado unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

…

De camino al Edificio Corporativo donde se hallaba emplazada la oficina de su cliente, Sasuke pensó en que tal vez había sido excesivamente duro con esa muchacha. Ella no tenía la culpa; al menos no toda. Era imprudente, impulsiva, y en exceso espontanea, pero eso no debía ser siempre algo malo. Al contrario, podía considerarse incluso una ventaja. A él le gustaría actuar con ese nivel de libertad más a menudo, y no como si estuviese leyendo un libreto o interpretando un papel aprendido previamente. En varias oportunidades había deseado enviar al demonio a un cliente pretencioso, pero en todas aquellas veces había decidido guardar la calma, razonar bien las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo que fuese conveniente para ambas partes. El juicio, la prudencia y – a ratos – la frialdad calculadora de todo buen abogado, eran los grandes hilos conductores de su vida desde que tenía memoria.

Como estaba un poco distraído, se pasó la intersección y tuvo que recular para tomar la calle. Mientras aparcaba el coche, su cliente lo llamó a su teléfono celular para saber dónde se encontraba, que la reunión empezaría en pocos minutos. Sasuke le dijo que había tenido un pequeño percance pero que ya estaba por tomar el ascensor de la torre. Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, varios de los convocados se encontraban ya en sus lugares, y una de las secretarias repartía vasos de agua y bebidas.

\- Uchiha Sasuke – su cliente fue hasta él para estrecharle la mano con mucha diligencia. Sasuke percibió el temblor en sus dedos a raíz del nerviosismo.

Con un gesto algo lacónico, Sasuke saludó al resto de los presentes. Enseguida fue a ubicarse a su lugar asignado. La reunión dio comienzo luego de una breve introducción, pero durante los cuarenta minutos que duró el encuentro, Sasuke estuvo vagando intermitentemente entre un pensamiento y otro, e incluso – algo que no le había ocurrido antes – cometió un pequeño error mientras contextualizaba a los demás socios acerca de la situación de la empresa y planteaba posibles alternativas.

…

El latte con extra caramelo no había servido para endulzar el amargo momento vivido con su profesor de Civil, y la noticia de que tendría una pequeña evaluación en la cátedra de Derecho Constitucional al día siguiente, tampoco ayudó en lo absoluto. Como condenada a muerte, Sakura se arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su apartamento, que por primera vez le pareció que estaba demasiado arriba y que bien podría haberse alquilado uno de los departamentos del segundo piso.

Sin ningún cuidado dejó su bolso sobre el sofá del living y fue a la cocina para servirse algo rápido para comer. No tenía ganas ni tiempo para cocinar, de modo que se preparó un bol de fruta, cereales y el último yogurt que iba quedando en su refrigerador, y regresó al living para dar inicio a su estudio. Al poco rato se aburrió de estar sentada en el sofá, por lo que decidió continuar en su habitación. Allí duró unas cuantas horas más hasta que el sueño cayó sobre ella como el telón de una obra de teatro.

Fue a lavarse la cara y aprovechó de cepillarse los dientes. Mientras lo hacía pensó en lo que ocurrido con Uchiha Sasuke y de improviso se le vinieron a la mente un montón de respuestas con las que podría haberlo dejado callado. A pesar de que ella había considerado la posibilidad de que no fuese un mal sujeto, ahora estaba casi segura de que era un ególatra acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a esperar que todo el mundo le hiciese caso. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de pensar que él le respondería el mensaje, como si entre ellos existiese alguna cláusula de complicidad? W.D Effiel era motivo de grandes análisis en el área penal, de doctrina ampliamente utilizada, pero motivo de unión entre personas no había sido nunca. Que a dos personas les gustase uno de sus libros, solo significaba que eran dos seres humanos a los que les interesaba mucho el análisis en torno al Derecho Penal y nada más.

Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, notó que fruncía fuertemente el ceño. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza, hizo una última gárgara y botó la mezcla de agua y pasta de dientes al lavabo. Fingiendo que del otro lado del espejo estaba el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, se dirigió a él en tono sumamente venenoso.

\- Jódete, cabrón egocéntrico – luego, como si tuviese que convencer a alguien, o a ella misma, agregó – No me gustas en lo absoluto, ni siquiera me atraes. Los tipos como tú no me interesan en lo más mínimo – pero haberlo dicho no la hizo sentir mejor. Lo cierto era que sí estaba interesada en él, fuere por la razón que fuere. Había algo en él que la atraía como las polillas a la luz, o como Eva a la manzana del pecado.

Para olvidarse del asunto de una vez por todas, decidió enfocarse por completo en el estudio y extendió su empresa hasta que el sueño llegó como una criatura de grandes alas y la condujo a un mundo en el que ella tuvo la oportunidad de rechazar a su profesor de civil cuando este le declaraba todo su amor. Despertó más repuesta gracias a eso, pero también completamente fuera de horario. Tuvo que prepararse en tiempo record para coger un taxi y llegar a la universidad en menos de quince minutos.

A trompicones ascendió las escaleras hasta el piso cuatro. Sasuke caminaba hacia el salón cuando finalmente llegó al último escalón, pero ella detuvo de improviso la carrera al verlo. No era algo común, pero de pronto sintió miedo y vergüenza; sensaciones que luego se amplificaron cuando él se volvió para cerrar la puerta del salón y ambos hicieron contacto visual. A pesar de que él aguardó unos segundos más para darle la oportunidad de entrar, Sakura no lo hizo. Se quedó allí de pie, viendo como él finalmente cerraba la puerta. Entonces emitió un suspiro de frustración. Estaba actuando como una tonta. ¿Qué le había impedido ir hasta allí y enfrentarlo? No eran dos exnovios encontrándose después de haber roto en muy malos términos, ni eran tampoco dos sujetos que hubieren compartido una noche apasionada de la que ahora estuvieren arrepentidos. No eran absolutamente nada que justificara esa terrible sensación de vergüenza que todavía sentía a pesar de que él ya no estaba mirándola.

Solo porque su orgullo era un guerrero muy difícil de derrotar, pensó en ir hasta el salón y entrar, pero desistió antes de poner un solo dedo sobre la manilla de la puerta. Se volvió en sus pasos, resuelta a irse de allí. Luego su orgullo se alzó de nuevo y la obligó a regresar. Esta vez tocó la manilla, pero no la hizo girar.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o no? – Sakura miró por encima de su hombro a la par que quitaba la mano de la perilla. A poca distancia había un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, que la miraba con curiosidad. Su parecido con Uchiha Sasuke la hizo a ella retroceder por acto reflejo, lo que llevó a creer a ese chico que la había asustado.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó. Ella intentó sonreír.

\- Descuida – dijo. Enseguida se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans de manera nerviosa - Sobre tu pregunta, no, no voy a entrar. Y te recomiendo que tú tampoco lo hagas.

\- ¿Por qué no? – él pareció genuinamente curioso, de modo que Sakura dedujo que era primera vez que iba a una clase de Civil con el obseso del control y la puntualidad. Como buena samaritana lo previno de la situación que lo esperaba si se le ocurría abrir esa puerta y presentarse fuera de horario. Una mirada fría sería apenas un detalle comparado con la humillación a la que podría ser sometido el resto del semestre.

\- Vaya – el chico se rascó la cabeza – Tomé el curso en el proceso de cambio. Un amigo dijo que era buen maestro. ¿Al menos lo es?

\- Oh, sabe muchísimo – aseguró Sakura – Pero está loco – enseguida movió un dedo circularmente a la altura de la cabeza, precisamente a un costado de la frente, haciendo que el chico sonriera un poco. A pesar de que tenía algunos rasgos similares a los de Uchiha Sasuke, había algo un poco más cálido en su mirada y en su forma de sonreír. Espontaneidad, probablemente. Uchiha Sasuke estaba tan pauteado como un reality show.

\- Supongo que tendré que perderme esta clase – dijo el chico. Luego extendió una mano hacia ella y se presentó como Sai a secas. Sakura estrechó su mano con una sonrisa a la par que también se presentaba como Sakura y nada más. ¿No había por qué ser tan formal, verdad?

Él retuvo el agarre de su mano.

\- Sakura – comenzó – En vista de que estamos libres, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo al Starbucks?

Sakura ni lo pensó cuando dijo que le encantaría ir. Si bien podría utilizar ese tiempo libre estudiando para el test que tendría en unas cuantas horas, prefirió compartir un poco más con ese chico. Parecía simpático. Y esa similitud con Uchiha Sasuke resultaba de algún modo hasta tentadora.

…

Finalizó la clase recomendando leer las primeras veinte páginas de un texto que él subiría durante la tarde. No iba a realizar una evaluación sorpresa al respecto, pero el texto en cuestión trataba sobre un tema que sería motivo de discusión la próxima clase. Luego cogió sus cosas y revisó su reloj de pulsera, solo para asegurarse de que aún tenía una hora de tiempo libre hasta la reunión con su cliente. Decidió entonces ir por un café al Starbucks.

Apenas abrió la puerta, sus ojos repararon en la escena de esa estudiante imprudente y un chico charlando y riendo en una mesa cercana al mesón de pedidos. Ella no se dio cuenta de que él había entrado, de modo que él apuró el paso y se ubicó dándoles la espalda. Mientras hacia el pedido, no pudo controlar el impulso que lo llevó a mirar por encima de su hombro. No buscaba directamente su mirada, pero la encontró. Ella lo había estado mirando antes y apartó la vista tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, haciendo resaltar esos grandes y molestos ojos verdes. Sasuke también se volvió, pero algo – como un músculo desgarrado – lo estaba casi obligando a mirarla otra vez. ¿Quién era ese chico con el que estaba? ¿Un novio? Bueno, ella seguramente tendría un novio. Era algo normal en los adolescentes.

\- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – la cajera lo llamó para entregarle el pedido. Sasuke cogió el café y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas junto a la enorme ventana que daba al jardín de la facultad. En vez de sentarse mirando hacia la ventana, lo hizo en dirección al resto de las mesas. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente la mesa donde estaba Sakura, y ella, a su vez, podía verlo a él. Pero no lo miraba porque sabía que él estaba allí. Era muy obvio cuando alguien intentaba no mirar, demasiado obvio.

De su maletín sacó la Tablet y la encendió. Llevaba algunas páginas de lectura de una Escritura Pública cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con que Sakura apartaba rápidamente la mirada hacia otra dirección, en un gesto tan obvio que incluso le dieron ganas de reír. Sin saber exactamente por qué, hizo un pequeño análisis del acompañante, un chico delgado y de aspecto enfermizo que se inclinaba sutilmente contra la mesa en un intento por darle más intimidad al encuentro. A juzgar por la situación, no debían ser novios, sino más bien conocidos. O tal vez ni eso. Tal vez ese chico estuviera recién en la etapa de cortejo. De cualquier forma, ¿qué le importa a él? Esa chica se la había pasado en el Starbucks en lugar de ir a sus clases, y eso era lo único que debía importarle o molestarle. Volvió la vista a la Tablet y terminó de leer la Escritura para luego enviársela a su cliente con las observaciones pertinentes. Luego cogió su café, su maletín y abandonó el local sin mirar hacia atrás.

…

Sakura emitió un suspiro. Genial.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Sai, con curiosidad. Miró hacia donde ella lo hacía, pero solo vio la puerta del local que se movía levemente de adelante hacia atrás. Alguien acababa de salir.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. No tenía sentido explicarle la situación porque él no conocía a Uchiha Sasuke y porque en todo el tiempo en que este último estuvo en el local, Sai no se volvió a mirarlo ni una sola vez. De hecho, Sai parecía demasiado interesado en ella como para prestar atención a alguna otra persona. Y eso podía ser bueno o malo.

\- Creo que debería irme – señaló, echándole un vistazo a su reloj. Ya no le parecía tan agradable estar allí después de que Uchiha Sasuke la hubiese visto capeando clases. Además, en poco más de una hora tendría el pequeño control de Derecho Constitucional y aun le quedaba por terminar uno de los textos.

Sai la imitó cuando ella se puso de pie. Con una sonrisa suave, él extendió una mano hacia ella y le dijo que había sido un verdadero gusto conocerla. Sakura también sonrió al tiempo que estrechaba su mano de largos y pálidos dedos. Ya había comprobado que su apariencia enfermiza contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo. Mientras ella cogía su bolso, él le pidió el número de teléfono.

\- Dado que seremos compañeros de clase – agregó – Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto, ya sabes, para auxiliarnos mutuamente.

\- Por supuesto – Sakura no tuvo problemas en darle su teléfono. Un aliado en el infierno que suponían las clases de Uchiha Sasuke era un completo alivio. Tal vez él saldría a defenderla cuando el ogro malhumorado quisiera hacerle la vida imposible.

Tras un último gesto de mano, Sakura salió del local y se encaminó a la biblioteca. Allí buscó una mesa apartada de la gente y sacó todo lo necesario para estudiar. Su notebook, textos y un cuaderno donde había anotado algunos conceptos importantes.

Logró terminar el último texto que le faltaba antes de que el bichito de la distracción la persuadiera de vagar un rato por internet. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a Facebook, donde estuvo dándole click a su perfil y al inicio durante un rato hasta que le asaltó la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke y no pudo contener el impulso de cliquear su nombre en el buscador de Facebook, pero no encontró nada. Fue al buscador de Google y repitió la acción, obteniendo varios resultados, uno de los cuales le llamó la atención porque se refería a la trayectoria profesional de la Familia Uchiha. Su huraño profesor era parte de un legado de expertos en derecho. Abuelos, tíos, padres, hermanos. Todos en la familia de Uchiha Sasuke habían dedicado y aun dedicaban su vida al mundo de las leyes, particularmente al área empresarial y a la asistencia y asesoría jurídica. Solo uno de los miembros de la familia había elegido un área diferente y ejercía como un reconocido Penalista. Su nombre era Uchiha Obito.

Sakura dio click al enlace y fue conducida a una nueva página. Una fotografía de un hombre atractivo y – en algunos rasgos – similar a Uchiha Sasuke, encabezaba la ficha profesional de Uchiha Obito. Leyendo algunos datos personales y académicos, Sakura constató que era un férreo admirador de las obras de W.D Effiel, durante su etapa de estudiante fue un brillante discípulo de un destacado y fallecido penalista, Namikaze Minato, y actualmente era socio fundador del estudio de abogados Uchiha&amp;Hatake Asociados. Poco y nada se decía acerca de sus vínculos con la familia Uchiha. En Google, ella encontró varias fotografías de la familia reunida en convenciones de derecho privado, eventos o cenas importantes, pero Uchiha Obito no aparecía en ninguna de ellas. No había que ser demasiado lista para darse cuenta de que el único miembro de la familia tomó la decisión de dedicarse a algo diferente había terminado siendo renegado por completo. Que a Uchiha Sasuke le gustase W.D Effiel era, dada las circunstancias, bastante curioso.

Tuvo que bajar de golpe la tapa de su notebook cuando el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora comenzó a sonar. Había perdido casi media hora de estudio husmeando en la vida de su profesor y ahora ya no tendría tiempo suficiente para revisar el resto de la materia. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella la familia Uchiha? Nada. Pero sí debían importarle los principios que habían inspirado la actual Carta Fundamental. Así que, desplazando de una sola patada la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura estuvo los restantes veinte minutos tratando de interiorizar la materia.

…

En una de sus pausas laborales, Karin decidió llamar a su prometido. Aunque Sasuke era muy aburrido por teléfono, ella debía asegurarse de que él supiese que ella seguía allí. Ciertamente no serían jamás la feliz pareja, pero al menos su relación era en apariencia perfecta. Ambos estudiaron juntos en la universidad, y una beca los llevó a perfeccionar los estudios en el extranjero, lugar donde su relación se hizo más íntima hasta que finalmente él se decidió y – antes de regresar al país – le pidió que fuese oficialmente su novia. Karin ni siquiera lo pensó. Había estado enamorada de él desde primer año. Las cosas no serían del todo perfectas en su vida si ella no se convertía en la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke. Con el tiempo – sin embargo – la relación se fue enfriando hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora. Una simple formalidad.

Karin dejó a un lado el teléfono luego de resolver que Sasuke no contestaría. Seguramente estaba en una reunión a esas horas, así que intentaría más tarde. Lo importante era hablar con él. Regresó a su butacón y mientras se sentaba presionó uno de los botones del panel de su escritorio. La voz del joven procurador que había arribado a la firma hace algunas semanas le hizo arrugar los dedos de los pies. Qué chico…

\- ¿Necesita algo, señorita Uzumaki?

Distracción, eso necesitaba. Y que alguien mostrara un poco de interés en ella, también. Ese muchacho la miraba de una forma tan descarada e intensa que ella había comenzado a fantasear con la idea de llevarlo a un sitio apartado e hincarle los dientes. Pero, por supuesto que solo eran fantasías. Ella era una mujer comprometida, ¿verdad? Por mucho que el novio en cuestión la ignorara, ella debía mantenerse fiel. Ahora, por otro lado, no cometía ningún pecado mirando un poco al joven procurador.

\- Hay unos papeles de los que quiero que te ocupes – dijo al panel de su escritorio. Con una sonrisa escuchó al chico afirmar que en unos segundos estaría en su oficina. Y mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz – en un gesto de inconsciente coquetería – lo observó ingresar a la oficina y mostrarse a su completa disposición. Sus ojos violetas, como siempre, estaban descaradamente sobre ella. Ah, esa era precisamente la muestra de interés que Karin necesitaba.

…

9

…

El taxi se fue por la vía exclusiva para transportes colectivos, de modo que en menos de diez minutos estuvo frente al portón de la Facultad. Con una milagrosa ventaja de casi quince minutos, Sakura subió en ascensor hasta el piso cuatro y entró triunfante al salón donde Uchiha Sasuke impartiría sus clases. Había varios alumnos ya en sus lugares. Reconoció entre ellos a Sai, que desde un asiento en lo alto de las gradas le hizo señas con una mano. Sakura sonrío. Allí estaba, el aliado que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué tal? – saludó ella, ubicándose a su lado.

\- Todo bien, ¿y tú? – preguntó - ¿Cómo te fue en tu evaluación de Derecho Constitucional?

Sakura evocó la única e imprecisa pregunta que había estado en la hoja del test y acto seguido se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo idea – respondió – Durante el primer semestre aprendí una cosa sobre las evaluaciones de esta facultad.

Sai alzó una ceja.

\- Estoy intrigado – dijo. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura también sonrío.

\- Que nada en ellas tiene sentido – señaló – Si crees que te fue bien, probablemente tu calificación sea una completa basura. Por el contrario, si piensas que te fue mal, seguro que aprobaste.

\- Entonces, supongo que debo pensar que me fue muy mal para obtener un sobresaliente, ¿no? – preguntó él, medio en broma. Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

\- Más o menos – corroboró – Lo ideal es que creas que reprobaste por completo.

Enseguida Sai soltó una sucinta pero amistosa carcajada.

\- Como una cábala, ¿no? – agregó. Sakura asintió. Entonces él se acercó un poco a ella y con aires confidenciales le preguntó si sabía acerca de la cábala de los doce pilares del frontis de la facultad. Como ella desconocía por completo dicha cábala, Sai procedió a explicársela.

\- Es una cábala y a la vez una maldición. Se supone que desde que entras a esta facultad y hasta que egresas, no debes contar los pilares del frontis para comprobar si efectivamente son doce, ¿entiendes? Si lo haces, caerá sobre ti la maldición de las Doce Tablas y reprobaras el examen de grado en circunstancias humillantes – él se había puesto de repente tan serio, que Sakura no supo si debía o no echarse a reír. Pero pronto una ínfima sonrisa adornó los delgados labios de su compañero, y ella no pudo aguantar su propia risa.

\- ¿Y la cábala cuál es? – susurró luego.

\- Ah… - Sai le guiñó un ojo – Tan pronto como apruebes tu examen, tienes que dirigirte al frontis y mientras bebes una botella de champaña debes contar los pilares. Antes de contar el último debes haberte bebido toda la botella. Solo así te asegurarás un próspero futuro como abogado.

\- Dudo que alguien haya podido hacerlo – replicó Sakura, imaginándose a ella misma tratando de beber toda una botella de champaña a la par que intentaba contar los doce pilares.

\- Bueno, yo conozco a un chico que obtuvo trabajo en el mejor estudio de abogados apenas un mes después del examen de grado; el que, por cierto, aprobó sin distinciones – apuntó Sai – O la cábala dio resultado o se encamó con alguno de los abogados fundadores, todos unos viejitos de setenta años.

\- ¡Puaj! – Sakura dejó escapar una risa a continuación. Al mismo tiempo su maestro ingresaba al salón y reparaba de inmediato en ella, que no había conseguido dejar de reír. Cubriéndose la boca con una mano, ella intentó disimularlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Uchiha Sasuke apartó la mirada con un ceño de lo más fruncido.

\- Mierda – murmuró. Sai le preguntó si acaso pasaba algo, pero ella le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Luego puso sobre la mesa su cuaderno de Derecho Civil y mientras Uchiha Sasuke dejaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, ella anotó en una hoja que "el reinado del tirano Uchiha está por empezar". Con disimulo movió un poco el cuaderno sobre la superficie de la mesa para que Sai pudiera leerlo. Él enseguida se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular una sonrisa y con la misma discreción anotó junto a la escritura de Sakura que "probablemente al tirano no le dan eso que tú ya sabes, hace bastante tiempo".

Uchiha Sasuke ya había comenzado las clases, pero Sakura no le prestó atención y mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír, escribió bajo el mensajito de Sai que "No debe haberle tocado hace tanto tiempo que seguramente ya ni sabe cómo funciona su cosita" Volvió a deslizar el cuaderno disimuladamente hacia Sai. Para no levantar sospechas, observó a Uchiha Sasuke como si estuviese muy interesada en lo que decía y cuando él hizo contacto visual con ella, Sakura asintió con la cabeza tal cual lo haría alguien que está absolutamente de acuerdo con las palabras que dice el profesor. Sai ya había deslizado el cuaderno hacia ella cuando Uchiha Sasuke apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. Tan pronto leyó el garabato sobre la hoja que la risa fue imposible de controlar y escapó de su garganta cual ave recién liberada de su prisión. Uchiha Sasuke se volvió en el acto.

\- Señorita Haruno – llamó – Me encantaría saber qué es lo que le produce tanta gracia.

\- Nada, señor Uchiha – se apresuró a decir. La diversión había abandonado por completo su cuerpo y en cambio, sus dedos temblaban descontroladamente sobre la hoja garabateada.

\- Acaba de reírse – replicó él – Y la gente normal ríe por un motivo. A menos que usted lo haga sin causa aparente, lo cual me preocuparía un poco.

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar. Sakura sintió de nuevo – como aquella vez en que había reclamado al profesor por el test sorpresa – un montón de ojos sobre ella.

\- Yo… - comenzó. Su orgullo apareció a tiempo para infundirle algo de valor – Recordé algo divertido, eso fue todo.

Uchiha Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

\- Entonces debo suponer que no ha prestado atención a mis clases – aventuró.

El orgullo estuvo allí de nuevo, pero como siempre, fue demasiado lejos.

\- Lo he hecho, señor Uchiha. Incluso he tomado apuntes.

Uchiha Sasuke había estado de pie en el primer escalón de la gradería, pero en cuanto ella dijo lo de los apuntes, él comenzó a subir los escalones y pronto estuvo a menos de unos metros de distancia. Sakura cerró el cuaderno por acto reflejo, a lo que él arrugó el entrecejo. Con una tranquilidad aterradora pidió que por favor leyera esos apuntes a la clase. Para él resultaba muy sorprendente que ella pudiese pasarse la clase riendo y aun así tomar apuntes.

\- Una verdadera hazaña, ¿no cree? – agregó – Vamos, léalos.

A esas alturas la sangre de Sakura era un líquido muy frío. Intentó razonar con él diciéndole que sus apuntes estaban bastante malos, pero Uchiha Sasuke no era tonto y seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que ella quería ocultar algo.

\- No importa si son buenos o malos – replicó – Quiero que los lea. Ahora.

\- Señor Uchiha… - comenzó Sai, alzando al mismo tiempo la mano – No creo que corresponda que obligue a uno de sus estudiantes…

\- Usted guarde silencio – Uchiha Sasuke lo calló en el acto. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una forma tan siniestra que nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a replicarle algo. Sai apretó los dientes, pero no insistió – Señorita Haruno, lea lo que ha estado escribiendo durante la clase. Y no trate de engañarme, se lo advierto.

La mano derecha de Sai cayó sobre la suya cuando ella se disponía a abrir el cuaderno en la página donde estaban anotados los garabatos. Un apretón cálido le siguió, pero Sakura no se sintió más tranquila. Apenas le dirigió una mirada de reojo, él le hizo una seña para que no se le ocurriera leer lo que había allí. ¿Tenía mejores opciones, acaso? Claro que no. Con el corazón latiéndole contra la garganta, Sakura comenzó a leer el primer garabato anotado.

\- El reinado del tirano Uchiha está por empezar… - se calló para mirar a Uchiha Sasuke, cuya frente era ahora como un papel al que hubieran doblado varias veces. Estaba furioso. Sakura carraspeó antes de saltarse el párrafo de Sai y proseguir con el que ella había escrito – No debe haberle tocado hace tanto tiempo que seguramente ya ni sabe cómo funciona su…. – la voz se le quebró antes de terminar, pero no fue necesario darle un final a la frase porque era muy obvio. A pesar de que nadie rio, los murmullos se alzaron envolviendo todo el aula hasta que Uchiha Sasuke, con una voz enérgica, los hizo callar. ¡Silencio! Enseguida dirigió sus ojos negros hacia Sakura.

\- Usted, vaya a mi oficina – dijo y agregó cuando ella hizo ademanes de hablar - ¡Vaya ahora mismo!

Sakura entonces dio un respingo fuera de su asiento y se precipitó escaleras abajo, pasando junto a su maestro y percibiendo el aura maligna que lo envolvía. Le esperaba una lenta y dolorosa tortura.

…

Uchiha Sasuke apareció luego de quince minutos de que ella se hubo sentado en uno de los butacones de la secretaría a esperarlo. Sin mirarla le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la oficina, y tan pronto como ella estuvo dentro, él cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo. Sakura dio un paso lejos de él casi por inercia.

\- La situación se ha hecho insostenible, señorita Haruno – habló él. No esperó a que ella respondiera y agregó – Por el bien de ambos, usted debe abandonar el curso.

\- ¿Qué? – ella lo miró desconcertada. Él no se lo estaba sugiriendo, pero igualmente Sakura le dijo que no podía hacer algo así. Además, el proceso de cambio se había cerrado la noche anterior.

\- Eso se puede arreglar – terció Uchiha Sasuke. Entonces fue a su escritorio y cogió el teléfono fijo para hacer una llamada a Secretaría de Estudios. Sakura avanzó hasta él y aun cuando estaba siendo imprudente, dejó caer una mano sobre la suya para evitar que llamase. La reacción de su profesor fue exagerada.

\- ¡No me toque! – luego, probablemente consiente de su exabrupto, se disculpó, pero Sakura había quedado perpleja con esa reacción desmedida y la furia había llegado a consecuencia de ello. Ella no era ningún bicho contagioso al que debían espantar.

\- ¿Qué demonios tiene usted contra mí? – preguntó, sin controlarse. Uchiha Sasuke se mostró estupefacto, uno por el insulto y dos por el enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Y todavía me lo pregunta? – cuestionó a su vez. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios – Desde el primer día que usted no ha hecho más que traerme problemas. Es imprudente, se atreve a desafiarme, y encima escribe cuestiones ofensivas sobre mí…

\- Lo que yo escriba sobre usted no debería importarle – replicó ella. La sonrisa se borró de golpe.

\- ¿Cómo? O sea que yo debía ignorar que usted estaba mofándose de mí.

Fue el turno de Sakura de mostrarse sorprendida.

\- Usted me forzó a leer lo que había escrito en mi cuaderno – le recordó – Que yo haya estado escribiendo cuestiones ofensivas no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que usted me obligó a leerlas en voz alta.

Uchiha Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, se quedó viéndola largamente. Él no se había esperado que ella lo enfrentara, pero Sakura tenía un punto a su favor. El maestro había actuado abusando de su autoridad, y eso podría afectarlo profesionalmente. Dado que él parecía ser un hombre en exceso preocupado de su reputación, lo más seguro era que quisiera arreglar el asunto del modo que le fuese a traer menos problemas. Así que, luego de emitir un suspiro, él finalmente se decidió a hablar, y como supuso Sakura, se mostró más conciliador.

\- Admito que actúe abruptamente y de forma poco profesional – dijo – Pero usted me ha empujado a esto. Hay que ponerle punto final a la situación ahora.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Su orgullo decidió vestirse para la ocasión con una armadura gruesa a la que no le entrasen lanzas.

\- No voy a abandonar el curso – sentenció. Con cierto pesar observó como él entrecerraba los ojos y la miraba con odio. No deseaba que la odiase, pero ya estaban en una situación en la que irremediablemente uno de los dos lo haría.

\- Señorita Haruno – su voz se oyó ponzoñosa – Sea razonable. Su permanencia en el curso no nos reporta ningún beneficio.

\- Si no soporta mi presencia, entonces usted abandone la catedra.

\- Por supuesto que no – él pasó del enojo a la incredulidad - ¿Qué se ha creído? Llevo años impartiendo el curso.

\- Y yo tengo derecho a estar en el – contraatacó ella. Uchiha Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante. El escritorio hacía las veces de escudo protector, pero igualmente Sakura se sintió algo intimidada.

\- No la quiero en mi clase – masculló. Ella empinó sus pies con el objeto de parecer más alta.

\- Pues lo siento mucho – dijo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento, frenando cualquier respuesta. Con un gesto brusco él le indicó que tomara asiento. Había que hacer que todo pareciera como una simple reunión entre estudiante y alumna. Ella obedeció, ubicándose en el butacón al mismo tiempo que él abría la puerta y un hombre alto, rubio y de movimientos exaltados, se colaba en la oficina sin permiso. Tan pronto como sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura lo reconoció como uno de los maestros de Derecho Penal de la facultad. Él sonrió y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

\- La pequeña molestia – murmuró, a lo que Sakura arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Disculpe?

…

Sasuke avanzó hasta Naruto y – controlando el impulso de cogerlo de la solapa de la camisa para luego arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina – le dijo que no era muy educado irrumpir de ese modo en lugares ajenos. Por si no se había dado cuenta, él estaba en una reunión importante con una estudiante.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento – se apresuró a decir Naruto. Acto seguido extendió una mano hacia la chica de cabello rosa que lo miraba con curiosidad – Soy el profesor Namikaze Naruto, un gusto.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Iba a estrechar la mano de Naruto cuando Sasuke se metió en medio.

\- De verdad, Naruto – le dijo – Estamos ocupados. Hablamos después ¿vale? – luego se acercó un poco más y le susurró con voz dura – Lárgate ahora.

\- Es la chica imprudente, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto, también en un susurro. Desvió un poco la mirada para echarle un último vistazo a la muchacha en cuestión. Tenía un excéntrico cabello rosa, cuyo largo no sobrepasaba los hombros, unos lindos ojos verdes y un rostro pequeño en forma de corazón. Sin duda había algo en ella provocaba la necesidad de seguir mirándola – Es guapa – agregó.

\- Largo – insistió Sasuke, arrugando el ceño sin darse cuenta.

\- Vale, tranquilo.

Con un gesto de mano se despidió de la muchacha y abandonó la oficina sin haber constatado cómo demonios se llamaba. Al llegar a recepción, se acercó al mostrador para preguntar a la secretaria si podía enseñarle el registro de los estudiantes que habían acudido al departamento durante las últimas horas. Ella procedió a dejar sobre el mostrador un amplio libro donde anotaba el nombre y la firma de los estudiantes que ingresaban al departamento por cualquier motivo. Naruto recorrió con un dedo la última página hasta detenerse en el nombre de una chica que había llegado a eso de las nueve y diez de la mañana, pero cuya hora de salida aún no se registraba. Como no constaban más ingresos después de esa hora, lo más lógico era que ella fuese la chica que estaba en ese preciso momento en la oficina de Sasuke. Con una sonrisa, volvió a leer el nombre.

"Haruno Sakura"

…

Tras cerrar la puerta con firmeza, se volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró con que Sakura ya estaba de pie y viéndolo con desconfianza. Un solo paso tentativo hacia adelante provocó que ella retrocediera. Le tenía miedo, aunque tampoco podía culparla. Hasta ahora se había comportado como un verdadero tirano. El tirano Uchiha, ¿no?

\- Creo que no tiene mucho sentido que sigamos con esta conversación, ¿verdad? – preguntó, desistiendo de acercarse a ella. Él seguía molesto, sí, y seguía pensando que ella era imprudente y que gustaba de desafiarlo a cada momento, pero extender una discusión que solo serviría para enervar los ánimos, no era en lo absoluto algo que él haría. Un hombre racional como él, debía tener una mejor estrategia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted – respondió ella. Aun lo miraba con desconfianza, pero no retrocedió cuando él comenzó a acercarse para ir a su escritorio. Lo observó mientras rebuscaba en los cajones hasta dar con un frasquito de pastillas. Él consideró adecuado dejarle claro a esa muchacha que esas no eran más que pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Ella no dijo nada al respecto, aunque su ceño se plegó. Luego, apretó los labios y antes de que el pudiera dar el primer sorbo a su botella de agua, ella murmuró algo que no logró escuchar pero que de seguro era ofensivo.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – Sasuke se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaba de la calma a la rabia. Y todo por culpa de la lengua atrevida de esa chica.

\- Nada, disculpe – respondió ella. Enseguida preguntó si ya podía irse.

\- Vamos a retomar este asunto otro día, quiero que lo sepa – le dijo. Como ella no se mostró conforme o en desacuerdo, fue más enérgico - ¿Me escuchó, señorita Haruno?

\- Sí, señor Uchiha.

El consultó su reloj, comprobando que apenas faltaban un par de minutos para que fuesen las nueve y cuarenta.

\- Bien, entonces ya puede irse.

La observó hacer un gesto de asentimiento que se notó forzado porque seguía apretando los dientes y desafiándolo con cada movimiento. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, él sintió el impulso de recordarle – y recordarse a sí mismo – que no deseaba volver a verla.

\- Sigo sin quererla en mi clase.

Sin responder, ella salió de la oficina, pero cuidó de cerrar con un portazo que le retumbó en los oídos y fue como un rayo hacia su cerebro. Del frasco sacó otra pastilla porque la molestia en la cabeza se había convertido de pronto en una intensa cefalea. Mocosa del demonio.

No debieron de pasar más de un par de minutos desde que vio su reloj cuando volvió a hacerlo. Era un maniático del tiempo, y ahora estaba tan alterado que sus mañas parecían haber proliferado cual botones de rosa abriéndose ante los rayos de sol. Efectivamente, apenas eran las nueve y cincuenta minutos. A las diez y media tenía programada una reunión con su cliente, y a eso de las una y media, almorzaría con Karin. Aquello último no le resultaba para nada un panorama deseado, pero su relación con ella se había convertido en un deber al que no podía renunciar. A tientas cogió el frasquito y sacó otra pastilla. Karin y esa muchacha inepta iban a volverlo loco.

…

En el ascensor, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Sai.

_"¿Qué tal todo con el tirano Uchiha?" _

Pensó en contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina, pero desistió luego de reconsiderar la situación. No deseaba que alguien más supiera que se hallaba en la cuerda floja y que el maestro incluso había manifestado sus intenciones se apartarla del curso. Le daba hasta vergüenza pensar que se había convertido en un estorbo del que era imperativo deshacerse. Así que, en su lugar, cliqueó una respuesta vaga, y que encima fue una completa mentira.

_"Mejor de lo que esperaba" _

Luego puso el teléfono en silencio, y tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso, se dirigió a trompicones al café Starbucks, donde ordenó un café solo tan cargado como fuera posible. Enseguida fue a sentarse en una de las mesas ubicadas en el exterior y de su bolso sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

Mientras encendía uno, pensó en que esa era la tercera vez que fumaba. La primera fue mientras aguardaba los resultados del proceso de admisión a la Universidad, la segunda cuando esperaba fuera del hospital el decisivo diagnóstico del médico respecto de un examen que su madre debió que hacerse a causa de un intenso y localizado dolor en la cadera. La sospecha del médico fue cáncer, pero por fortuna los resultados fueron negativos. Sakura llegó a fumarse casi una cajetilla completa en esa oportunidad. Y la tercera vez era precisamente ahora, que estaba inaugurando un cigarrillo para calmar la rabia que sentía y la impotencia de no haber podido recomendarle a Uchiha Sasuke que se metiera sus protestas por el culo. Ese tipo era un completo amargado que había encontrado en ella el origen injustificado de todos sus problemas. En ella convergían las insatisfacciones de ese sujeto. Por dios… ¿En qué momento se le pasó por la mente que podrían ser amigos; todavía más, que ella querría ser amiga de él? Eran tan diferentes…

Le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo y se sintió de pronto mucho mejor. Cerró los ojos y en su mente la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke se fue desvaneciendo progresivamente hasta que solo fue como el humo que emanaba del cigarrillo. Que horrible sujeto. Ella no deseaba nada de él.

Sus amigas, Ino e Hinata, aparecieron cuando se disponía a encender el segundo cigarrillo de la tarde. Hinata la miró con horror, e Ino, siempre más drástica, fue directamente a ella y le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano para luego aplastarlo en el cenicero.

\- No era necesario que hicieras eso – protestó Sakura – Ni siquiera lo había encendido.

\- Uno menos – contestó Ino, sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Sakura? – preguntó Hinata, ubicándose a su lado. Ino ocupó la otra silla.

Ellas nunca la habían visto fumar antes, y sospechaban que el motivo que la había llevado a hacerlo no debía ser bueno. El cigarrillo siempre sería el amigo de las penas, las inseguridades y el estrés.

Así las cosas, Sakura se encontró preguntándose de nuevo si debía contarles la verdad. Lo suyo era más que un simple impasse con el maestro. Era una guerra desatada. Un eres tú o yo, pero no los dos. Si ella no desaparecía del camino de Uchiha Sasuke, la cosa se pondría muy fea. Pero ¿cómo explicárselos a sus amigas sin que la miraran con compasión? Su orgullo no soportaba la lástima.

\- Nada para alarmarse – respondió al fin. Se moría por encender otro cigarrillo, pero en su lugar tuvo que conformarse con un sorbo de café muy amargo que le obligó a arrugar la nariz. Besar a Uchiha Sasuke tal vez se sintiera como tragar una cucharada de café puro.

\- Tu cara dice todo lo contrario – observó Ino – Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no? Él es la razón por la que parece que tuvieras un palo metido en el culo.

\- Ino, no seas grosera – murmuró Hinata. Luego se dirigió a Sakura – No tienes buena cara, eso es cierto.

\- Estoy cansada – dijo. Dio otro sorbo de café, lo aguantó un poco en la garganta y finalmente se lo tragó.

Ino la miró recelosa. Ciertamente no le creía eso de que estaba cansada. Sakura no era de esas mujeres acostumbradas a arrastrar los pies y quejarse por todo. Por lo mismo, solo algo realmente malo la pondría en ese deplorable estado. Pero tras insistir en preguntar si Uchiha Sasuke tenía algo que ver, Sakura la calló de forma brusca y se negó a seguir hablando. No deseaba escuchar ese nombre, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Disculpen chicas – agregó, poniéndose de pie con el bolso ya echado sobre el hombro – Tengo clase y el profesor de Macroeconomía no es un sujeto muy paciente que digamos. Nos vemos.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ir hacia el salón donde se impartiría la clase, Sakura cogió un taxi y se bajó a una cuadra de su casa, donde había un pequeño supermercado. Allí compró un tarro gigante de helado de crema con chispas de chocolate y unas tiras de gomita sabor frambuesa. Con el arsenal de azúcar se acurrucó en el sofá de su apartamento y comió a la par que despotricaba contra la figura imaginaria de Uchiha Sasuke sentada en el butacón de en frente. En algún momento incluso le lanzó una buena cantidad de helado, el que, por supuesto, terminó salpicando el empapelado de la pared al no hallar a su receptor.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

Sí, vamos lento, pero seguro. Quiero darle realismo a la historia de modo que no puede haber un encuentro tan de repente. El momento tiene que darse y tiene que ser creíble y real. Ahora, eso no significa que no forzaré situaciones incomodas y comprometedoras para estos dos. Eso sí lo haré por que me encanta :D

¿Cómo creen que seguirá esto? ¿Sasuke la expulsará definitivamente de su clase? De hacerlo, ¿Sakura se quedará tranquila? ¿O tal vez él no es tan malo y tirano como ella cree? Pues todas estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de los capitulos. Nos vamos acercando al punto de tensión máxima con cada capitulo, pero de ustedes depende que esta historia continúe. Si así lo quieren, sabrán manifestarmelo a través de un review.

Un review alegra el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de Word.

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo!**

Estoy tan feliz por el apoyo que han dado a este proyecto. Apenas está en pañales, pero igual, me siento tan feliz de que quieran que siga creciendo :) Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, por sus muestras de apoyo, por sus palabras lindas. Quiero que sepan que cada palabra que vierten en un mensaje, me flecha mucho más que cupido jaja En serio, los quiero mucho.

Para ustedes, un nuevo capitulo. Vamos lento, ya saben, pero seguro. Muy seguro.

**¡A Leer!**

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

…

10

…

Mientras abría las ventanas de su habitación, Inuzuka Kiba pensó en sí mismo como un muchacho de campo que nunca podría acostumbrarse al ambiente acelerado de la gran ciudad. Nació en un pequeño pueblo a más de cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad más próxima, y desde muy pequeño que se la pasaba entre campos y viñas de cultivo, arando la tierra, cosechado frutos y alimentando y cuidando de los animales. No había cosa que le trajera más placer que reposar sobre el césped luego de un día haciendo lo que un verdadero hombre de campo debía hacer. A razón de tanta actividad física, Kiba gozaba de un cuerpo tonificado y firme, que nada tenía que ver con los músculos inflados y artificiales que los hombres de la ciudad obtenían a causa de pasársela horas en el gimnasio. Él no dudaba que bien podría hacer pedazos a cualquiera de esos tipos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a los que, por cierto, odiaba tanto como odiaba a la misma gran ciudad.

Desde el exterior, una briza cálida – mezclada con el rocío que regaba los campos durante la noche – se coló en la habitación y llenó los rincones con su aroma a limpio. No había nada de contaminación en el aire que se respiraba en el campo. A diferencia de la ciudad, por supuesto. Pero, Kiba no solo aborrecía el aire lleno de vapores tóxicos, odiaba también lo que la ciudad hacia sobre las personas. Estaba convencido que al cabo de unos días, la gente se convertía en criaturas obsesionadas con el tiempo. Sakura apenas llevaba unos cuantos meses allá pero ya comenzaba a revelar los primeros síntomas de su progresiva obsesión con el reloj. Tomaba el desayuno aceleradamente, como si alguien o algo estuviese presionándola a ir más rápido; y a veces, mientras realizaba las actividades comunes del campo, observaba el reloj en un evidente signo de impaciencia. Las cosas en la ciudad funcionaban según un horario programado y muy estricto. Cuando él le comentó de sus cambios, sin embargo, Sakura se echó a reír y le dijo que eso no pasaba, que bien le haría a él darse una vuelta por la gran ciudad. Y bueno, desde entonces, Kiba pensaba en esa idea casi todos los días.

Su fiel compañero peludo levantó la cabeza al verlo caminar hacia la puerta. Se levantó con pereza sobre sus patas enflaquecidas y salió tras él, como hacía todos los días. En el camino, Kiba se volvió para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices, amigo? – preguntó. Luego se rascó un poco la cabeza - ¿Debería ir a la ciudad?

Él perro emitió un gruñido amistoso. De a poco iba acostumbrando a sus viejas patas al trote. Kiba le guiñó un ojo, como si entre ellos se hubiese celebrado un pacto de confidencialidad.

\- Creo que eso es un sí – dijo, antes de volverse para continuar su camino.

…

En su casa en el campo había un solo teléfono viejo. Pocas veces era utilizado, de modo que más bien se encontraba en la mesa del vestíbulo como adorno que como medio para efectuar llamadas. Lo mismo pasaba en la mayoría de las casas del sector. Había vecinos que seguían confiando en las cartas y no les importaba cuanto tardara el receptor en recibir su mensaje. Algunos incluso llevaban el repudio por la tecnología al extremo de no tener ni siquiera electricidad. Para ellos el día acababa cuando el sol se perdía en el horizonte. Entonces encendían velas, pero las apagaban a las diez en punto para ir a dormir.

Aunque la situación de su amigo Kiba no era tan extrema como la de aquellos vecinos, sí era un ferviente convencido de que la vida en el campo no requería de ninguna de las comodidades que inventaban los de la gran ciudad para hacerse la vida más simple y pasárselas más tiempo viéndose el ombligo y mirando el reloj. De modo que, cuando este hizo uso de su teléfono celular para llamarla – una aparato que ella había insistido que el conservara en caso de emergencias – Sakura contestó de inmediato porque supuso que la cosa sería grave. La voz tranquila y afable de Kiba la tranquilizó. No había tal gravedad, pero, ¿entonces por qué llamaba? No tuvo que preguntar nada porque Kiba fue directo al grano.

\- Estuve pensando en tu propuesta, ¿sabes? – dijo. Sakura no recordaba de qué propuesta hablaba, pero hizo como que sí.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué decidiste?

\- Que iré unos días a la ciudad. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

De pronto Sakura recordó la conversación que tuvieron una vez en los establos. Él la acusó de estar cambiando a causa de la ciudad y ella – para convencerlo de que eso era imposible – le propuso la idea de pasar unos días en la gran ciudad. Ni siquiera tendría que buscar un lugar donde quedarse porque ella misma lo hospedaría. Su apartamento no era la gran cosa, pero había un sofá grande en la sala que haría las veces de cama y él podría dormir más que cómodo. En ese entonces, Kiba la miró confundido, pero sin ningún atisbo de interés.

\- Vaya, pues me parece genial – dijo, reprimiendo las ganas de preguntarle qué lo había llevado a cambiar de idea.

\- No suenas muy feliz – aventuró Kiba. Sakura decidió explicarle que no era falta de interés, sino más bien extrañeza. Él era la antítesis de un hombre de la ciudad, por cierto.

Kiba soltó una risa divertida.

\- Lo sé – admitió – Es raro incluso decirte que voy a ir, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo ¿o sí? Apenas estaré allí un par de días.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, comenzó a sentirse feliz con la idea de tener a su mejor amigo cerca. Él era una de las principales razones por las que viajaba incondicionalmente todos los fines de semana al campo.

\- ¿Cuándo vienes? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

\- ¿Qué te parece hoy mismo? – propuso. Era viernes por la mañana. A eso de las once tenía clases de macroeconomía y después, nada. Pasársela viendo televisión en el sofá o inventarse algún panorama con sus amigas. Lo cierto era que nunca le habían parecido muy atractivas las salidas nocturnas a los antros o bares de la ciudad. Así pues, en aquel hastío acostumbrado la visita de Kiba ofrecía un panorama más que alentador.

Del otro lado se hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que ella creyera que la idea no le había sentado bien. Pero se equivocó. Kiba se mostró feliz de ir a visitarla hoy mismo. Ella podía darle un paseo por la ciudad, si no era mucha molestia. Acordaron la hora en que pasaría por él al terminal y en lugar de adiós, se dijeron hasta pronto.

Con una sonrisa, Sakura se deslizó suavemente fuera de la cama y fue directo al baño para prepararse para una mañana de clases. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo, pensó en que el día había pasado drásticamente de aburrido a interesante. En compañía de Kiba, lo que faltaba era tiempo para hacer cosas, y proliferaban las risas y las bromas. Tal vez le propusiera ir a ver una película de esas que no llegarían jamás al campo. O ir a una plaza, sentarse en el césped con algo rico para comer y charlar hasta que el sol se escondiera. Luego emprenderían el camino de regreso a casa entre conversaciones de todo tipo, porque jamás se les acababa el tema. Aun recordaba aquellas noches en el campo en las que hablaban hasta la madrugada. Sabían que era realmente tarde, o demasiado temprano, cuando los pájaros comenzaban a cantar. Sí, mientras Kiba estuviese allí, no pensaría un solo minuto en cosas malas; y eso incluía, por supuesto, a su indeseable profesor de Civil.

Estuvo lista a tiempo para coger el colectivo de las diez y media. Con las calles despejadas, el vehículo no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la facultad, de modo que ella pudo anotarse otro triunfo en su nueva libreta de puntualidad. El maestro, sin embargo, apareció varios minutos después de que hubo sonado el timbre con la excusa de una reunión que se había extendido demasiado en el tiempo. Tampoco era algo extraño. Los maestros de la facultad eran en su mayoría profesionales exitosos con una agenda copada. Tenían suerte si les quedaba un poco de tiempo para atender las consultas de los estudiantes y quien, sabe, charlar un rato en los pasillos.

Sakura apenas prestó atención a clases. Odiaba macroenomía. No le importaba si el profesor tardaba diez o veinte minutos en llegar; por ella podía no venir a clases. Algo que – dado que su karma estaba apuntado hacia su culo – no pasaba casi nunca. El maestro siempre se las arreglaba para llegar y dar la lata escribiendo un montón de números y cálculos matemáticos en la pizarra. Solo cuando hizo mención de un posible control la próxima semana, ella tuvo que ponerse las pilas y transcribió en su cuaderno todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Al sonar la campana, soltó el lápiz de golpe, guardó todo y salió del salón. Ya habría momento para preocuparse del control. Ahora su prioridad era Kiba.

En tanto caminaba a la estación de buses pensó en lo vacío que estaba su refrigerador. Tendría que hacer unas cuantas comprar si deseaba tener a su visitante contento. A él no le importaría, pero de todos modos, ella tenía modales y mucho orgullo. Se bajaría antes del bus y compraría algo para el desayuno. La cena podía improvisarla. A él no le gustaban las cosas programadas, de todos modos. Si él viese lo que ella comía durante la semana –tarros de fideos instantáneos – se volvería loco y era probable que incluso se la echara al hombro para regresarla al campo. Esto no alimenta, mujer, casi pudo escucharlo decir eso. A veces Kiba era como un hermano mayor, el que nunca tuvo y que tanto quiso.

Casi llegando a la estación de buses, entre la vereda y la calle, había un charco de abundante agua. Probablemente se había roto algún desagüe. El agua enlodada le recordó cómo se hizo amiga de Kiba. A pesar de que eran vecinos desde muy pequeños, no se hablaban. De hecho él la odiaba profundamente después de que ella lo hubiera salvado de un par de chivos furiosos a los que había estado molestando. Ser salvado por una niña era motivo de profunda humillación y él no se lo perdonaría. Pero, cuando le llegó el turno a ella de ser salvada, las cosas se equilibraron y estuvieron finalmente a mano. Fue una tarde lluviosa. Sakura iba de regreso a casa cuando su bicicleta quedó atrapada en lo que parecía un pantano de espeso lodo. Como se negaba a abandonar a su querida bicicleta, las ruedas comenzaron a ceder con su peso y al poco rato estaba con el lodo hasta la cintura. En ese momento, Kiba – que también regresaba a casa en bicicleta – apareció, se detuvo de golpe y bajó para ayudar. Ella le dijo que se fuera, que podía arreglárselas solas, pero Kiba no le hizo caso cuando se acercó al charco con una gruesa rama de árbol y le pidió que la cogiera. Haciendo gala de una fuerza descomunal él consiguió sacarla del charco, pero la bicicleta no tuvo la misma suerte y se perdió en las profundidades del barro. O eso fue lo que ella pensó. A los pocos días, Kiba tocaba a su puerta cubierto de lodo y arrastrando su bicicleta. A partir de entonces, se hicieron inseparables.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió la aparición de un coche que venía a gran velocidad y que pasó sobre el charco antes de que ella pudiera echarse hacia atrás. Una gran cantidad de agua se elevó cual ola y aterrizó feroz sobre su abrigo, convirtiendo la tela color beige en un manchón marrón que apestaba a tierra húmeda y a algo más. El coche se detuvo abruptamente en la intersección, atrapado por la luz roja y no porque el conductor se hubiera percatado de lo que había hecho. Sakura avanzó a grandes zancadas – conteniendo los insultos en la garganta, pero dispuesta a dejarlos salir apenas el mandito conductor bajara el vidrio – y se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto, para acto seguido golpear la ventana con el puño. Los vidrios eran polarizados, de modo que no se veía nada hacia dentro. Por lo demás, el coche era una verdadera joya, así que no sería raro que el conductor se creyera demasiado importante como para tomarse la molestia de bajarle la ventana. Iba a dar otro golpe al vidrio cuando este comenzó a descender lentamente.

\- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota… - empezó, pero enseguida se llevó una mano a la boca. Allí, en el asiento del piloto, vestido con un terno oscuro y la corbata curiosamente desarreglada, estaba su queridísimo profesor de Derecho Civil. Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Señorita Haruno – dijo él. Su expresión era de visible hastío - ¿Le importaría decirme porque golpea salvajemente la ventana de mi coche y luego me insulta?

Era evidente que él no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Como el vidrio apenas había bajado unos cuantos centímetros, no notaba bien lo estropeado que estaba su abrigo. Pero ella no tuvo ningún problema en dejárselo muy claro.

\- ¡Usted acaba de salpicarme un montón de agua enlodada sobre la ropa!

Para corroborar la información, él se apresuró a oprimir uno de los botones del panel de la puerta y el vidrio bajó completamente. Una expresión de culpa – casi imperceptible – atizó sus rasgos.

\- Lo siento mucho – murmuró – No me di cuenta. Iba distraído.

\- Por supuesto que iba distraído – atacó ella - ¿Le parece prudente ir tan rápido cuando se está llegado a una intersección?

Él no dijo nada, aunque seguramente estaba de acuerdo con ella. Como no iba a conseguir que le diese la razón expresamente, resolvió dejarlo marchar. No tenía sentido enfrascarse en una discusión en medio de la calle. Además, mientras más tiempo pasaba, peores efectos tendría el barro sobre su ropa.

\- No importa – dijo, moviendo una mano en el aire – Solo tenga más cuidado. Adiós.

Apenas alcanzó a dar un paso cuando él la llamó con su acostumbrado "Señorita Haruno" Al volverse, notó que había algo diferente en sus ojos oscuros. Algo que – por muy ínfimo que fuese – parecía de pronto muy cálido.

\- Suba – agregó – ¿Va a su casa? La llevaré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Pero la sola idea de subir a su coche le dio un escalofrío, así que le dijo que no se molestara. Él insistió, esta vez con más dureza. Era probable que ese gen que lo compelía a hacer todo correctamente estuviera presionándolo ahora también. Segura de que estaba exponiéndose a la situación más embarazosa del mundo, decidió aceptar, y luego de que él hubo removido el seguro, ella abrió la puerta y se metió dentro del coche. Olía a perfume de hombre. Tuvo que refrenar el impulso de inspirar profundamente.

\- Gracias – susurró. Uchiha Sasuke puso el coche en movimiento sin darle ninguna respuesta. En la radio sonaba algo de música clásica. Muy propio de él, claro.

\- ¿Dónde vive? – preguntó.

Sakura se lo explicó. Él entonces dobló en una calle próxima y siguió el camino hasta empalmar con la avenida en la que su departamento se hallaba emplazado. No hablaron nada, lo que hizo la situación más incómoda. Ella pensó en decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero se frenó antes de hacerlo porque por primera vez no sabía qué demonios decir. Linda canción. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando canciones, sino melodías interminables de piano o violín. Me gusta su coche. Tampoco parecía un comentario apropiado. ¿Cómo ha ido su día? Mucho menos. Él la odiaba, no podía olvidarse de eso. Cualquier conversación convergería en el hecho evidente de que él deseaba apartarla del curso.

Cuando él finalmente detuvo el coche frente a la torre de apartamentos, ella emitió un inaudible suspiro de frustración. Se había acabado su oportunidad.

\- Siento de nuevo lo de su… - él comenzó, pero vaciló al ver el estado de su abrigo. No se sabía muy bien si la tela había sido alguna vez de un uniforme beige en lugar de marrón oscuro - ¿Tiene con qué lavarlo? – agregó, señalando el abrigo con un dedo.

Ella lo miró medio ofendida. ¿Qué, la creía una pobretona?

\- Por supuesto – terció, de mala gana.

\- No lo dije en ese sentido – se adelantó Uchiha Sasuke, que había notado el resentimiento en su voz – Lo que quise decir es que probablemente requiera un lavado especial.

No cabía duda de que el abrigo requería no solo uno, sino varios lavados especiales. Y no con detergente comprado en el supermercado ni en una lavadora barata, sino en un lugar especializado donde alguien se diese el tiempo de refregar la mancha hasta sacarla. Probablemente requería incluso un lavado en seco, para no dañar la tela más de lo que ya estaría a causa del agua sucia. Pero como no estaba dispuesta a efectuar ese tipo de gastos, se sacó la idea de la cabeza y tras despedirse con una mano de su maestro, procedió a abrir la puerta para bajar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él la detuvo.

\- Espere – dijo – La acompañaré. Así podrá entregarme el abrigo para mandarlo a una tintorería.

Sin esperar a que ella diese una respuesta, descendió del coche y a los pocos segundos apareció junto a su puerta.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario que haga eso – intentó ella. Uchiha Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, conservando la seriedad de sus rasgos perfectos. No había nada en su rostro hecho al azar. El cabello y los ojos oscuros, en contraste con la piel clara, le daba un aspecto asombroso.

\- Claro que lo es – replicó – Si mete su abrigo a una lavadora, lo estropeará. Y dudo que en estas fechas quiera lavarlo a mano con agua fría, ¿o sí?

\- Vale, usted gana – él dejó entrever una ínfima sonrisa que, sin embargo, no tardó en reemplazar por la seriedad de siempre.

Más incómodo que subir a su coche e ir todo el camino en silencio, era tenerlo a menos de un metro de distancia mientras intentaba encajar la llave en la chapa. A pesar de que no le gustaba el aspecto rustico de su apartamento, nunca había sido un tema para ella. Ahora, empero, deseaba que algún milagro convirtiera su living en un sitio presentable antes de que abriera la puerta. Por supuesto que eso no pasó, así que tan pronto empujó la puerta hacia dentro, la vergüenza cayó sobre ella como un vapor caliente. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar. La humanidad de Uchiha Sasuke se convirtió en una verdadera pieza de lujo en medio del cuarto viejo con el sofá, la mesa de te, y las cortinas color verde pastel, las que encima hacían un pobre juego con los cuadros baratos colgados en las paredes de un blanco enfermizo y marchito.

\- ¿Quiere algo para beber? – ofreció, interrumpiendo la inspección discreta que él hacía del cuarto.

\- No, gracias – dijo. Enseguida consultó su reloj – Tengo poco tiempo.

Sakura no tardó en captar la muy disimulada indirecta de que se quitara de una vez el abrigo para que él pudiese irse pronto de allí. Pero, por muy extraño que pareciera, la idea de tenerlo cerca le resultaba muy atrayente y deseaba prolongarla un poquito más, si acaso era posible. Mientras desabotonaba su abrigo, decidió arriesgarse a preguntarle algo en un tono de lo más casual.

\- ¿Tiene alguna reunión?

Él volvió a echarle apenas un vistazo a su reloj. Era como una maña o un tic, ya lo había pillado.

\- No – dijo, adusto. Luego sopesó su respuesta y añadió – Acabo de salir de una. Pero quedé con alguien para almorzar, así que…

\- Está bien, no tardo – pero al abrir completamente el abrigo y quitárselo se dio cuenta de que la mancha de barro había atravesado la tela y estaba también en su jersey blanco. Era tan solo una sombra de mugre, pero ahí estaba – Mierda.

Él la repasó sutilmente con la mirada. Aquello la puso nerviosa.

\- Creo que tendrá que quitarse el jersey también – dijo. Un pequeño rubor despuntó en sus mejillas – No aquí, por supuesto.

\- Claro que no – Sakura sonrió con timidez – Vuelvo enseguida.

De inmediato se giró sobre sus pies y fue directo hacia su cuarto, solo para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y permitirse un suspiro largo y tendido. Por dios. Él era tan… no sabía, pero su presencia la ponía a mil por hora. Al llevarse una mano al pecho sintió cuán rápido latía. ¿Podía ser que… le gustase? No, hace menos de veinticuatro horas estaba segura de odiarlo, sobre todo por su carácter soberbio y su afán por controlarlo todo y dar órdenes como un tirano. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué deseaba que se quedara más tiempo? Tras un último suspiro, fue a su armario, sacó una camiseta y se la puso en lugar del jersey estropeado. Luego regresó al living y con una sonrisa extendió la prenda hacia él, que estaba de pie como una estatua. No se mostró nada cómodo de recibirla.

\- De acuerdo – dijo, pero antes de que la cogiera, ella captó lo grosero que era hacerlo llevar la ropa sucia en una mano. El abrigo, además, le arruinaría ese terno costoso.

\- Lo siento – soltó, antes de salir disparada hacia la cocina y coger una bolsa de género que usaba a veces para comprar. Ante la mirada extrañada de él, hizo de su abrigo un nudo de enredo para echarlo dentro de la bolsa.

\- Debería doblarlo… - comentó él, seguramente motivado por ese gen obsesionado con el orden. Al mirarlo confirmó que fruncía el ceño con desazón.

\- Sí, lo haré – murmuró. Aunque le daba pereza, dobló el abrigo lo mejor que pudo y lo echó dentro de la bolsa. Lo mismo hizo con el jersey. Antes de extenderle la bolsa, preguntó - ¿Así está bien? – no pudo evitar el tono medio sarcástico en la voz, algo que, sin duda él notó. Nada parecía escaparse de su radar de perfección.

Con una severidad reaccionaria, dijo que así estaba bien. Recibió la bolsa y le echó otro vistazo a su reloj, para acto seguido concluir que debía irse. Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, pero en el camino pensó en retenerlo solo un poquito más. Había un tema que flotaba como una estela entre ellos, y que ninguno de los dos admitía aun que estaba allí. Pero ella nunca había sido una mujer que se callase mucho tiempo las cosas, de modo que lo dijo cuando estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta.

\- Creo que… todavía tenemos un tema pendiente, ¿no?

Uchiha Sasuke se mostró celoso de su comentario, pero con la misma imparcialidad admitió que sí, que tenían un tema pendiente.

\- Usted todavía me quiere fuera de su clase – aventuró, ella, esperando que él terminara la frase con un sí, señorita Haruno. Pero no lo hizo, y aquello la sorprendió.

\- Lo que ocurrió ayer fue un hecho desafortunado para ambos – fue su respuesta – Usted estaba distraída en clases, yo me lo tomé mal y a consecuencia de ello… - se frotó el tabique de la nariz solo un momento – Tuvimos comportamientos irregulares que bajo ningún punto de vista deben repetirse. Mientras respetemos el lugar de cada uno, señorita Haruno, podremos convivir en el mismo salón, ¿no, cree?

Ella se quedó viéndolo un momento antes de darle una respuesta. Le gustaba como hablaba. Sí, podía ser un obsesionado con el orden, el control y todas esas cosas que ella no compartía y que la hacían enfadar, pero cuando hablaba usaba un tono de voz suave, pero severo, que le daba a sus palabras una credibilidad absoluta, un convencimiento casi divino. En definitiva, una seguridad del que se sabe muy inteligente. Y eso era muy atractivo. Si no tuviese las manos un poco manchadas por el barro le habría extendido una mano, de modo que se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Tiene razón, señor Uchiha – dijo. Él apenas torció un poco los labios hacia un lado.

\- De acuerdo – elevó un poco la bolsa – Entonces, le devuelvo sus cosas el lunes, ¿le parece? – preguntó.

\- Cuando estén listas, no se moleste.

\- El lunes lo estarán – aseguró. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y Sakura le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Al cerrar, el olor de su perfume siguió en el aire un buen rato.

…

Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento de su coche. Estaba por dejar la bolsa sobre el asiento del copiloto cuando notó algunas manchas en el tapiz de cuero. Al deslizar un dedo comprobó que se trataba de barro. La chica le había ensuciado el coche. Dispuesto a conservar la calma, rebuscó en la guantera un poco de papel con el que limpió las manchas y frotó su dedo. Pronto estuvo todo – casi – tan impecable como siempre. Casi, porque en el tapiz siguió habiendo una sombra oscura que no saldría a menos que removiera completamente la tapicería para lavarla. Fantástico. Esa chica le daba uno y más dolores de cabeza.

No obstante, de camino a la tintorería pensó en cómo había quedado ella a causa de su descuido. Si no hubiera estado pensando en tantas cosas a la vez habría advertido el charco de agua a tiempo para esquivarlo. La mancha en su tapiz era su culpa, después de todo. Aun así, que justamente fuera esa chica y no otra, era algo que escapaba por completo de su responsabilidad. ¿Había sido simple coincidencia? Las coincidencias no son más que eso, señorita Haruno. Eso le había dicho una vez. Pero, ahora mismo no estaba seguro. El destino parecía empeñado en enfrentarlo a esa muchacha. En juntarlos, ya fuera solo para darle a él un gran dolor de cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de pasarse la tintorería, de modo que frenó en seco y haciendo caso omiso a las bocinas de los demás conductores, dobló al filo en la próxima calle, aparcando luego frente a una galería de locales comerciales. Consultó su reloj para constatar que aún tenía tiempo de sobra. No ocuparía más que un par de minutos con esa ropa. Desafortunadamente, antes de él había una mujer de avanzada edad que llevaba una gran cantidad de ropa y que deseaba explicarle a la tintorera como debía lavar cada prenda. Arriesgándose a sonar grosero – pero consiente de que no deseaba esperar – intervino en la conversación.

\- Señora, no debe explicarle cómo hacerlo. Ella lo sabe.

Recibió una mirada de agradecimiento – y manifiesta coquetería – de parte de la tintorera, y una de reproche por parte de la mujer mayor.

\- Pues usted no parece saber mucho de modales, ¿eh, joven? – dijo y como no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar, por supuesto que se ofendió. Antes de responder, recordó que se trataba de una señora mayor, él era un hombre civilizado y si estaba allí sufriendo esas mundanidades era por su propia causa. Nadie lo había obligado a ofrecerle a esa chica limpiarle la ropa.

\- Está bien, haga lo quiera – murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia otro lado. La mujer – tal vez para molestarlo – tardó casi media hora. Antes de irse, le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

Ya bastante cabreado, dejó sobre el mostrador la bolsa con el abrigo y el jersey. La mujer sacó la ropa y la inspeccionó. Para ahorrarle el análisis, Sasuke le explicó que le había caído algo de barro y agua.

\- Y aceite de motor. En el abrigo, al menos – agregó la mujer. Él miró la tela. El atisbo de una migraña amenazó con atacarlo. Una vez que la tintorera insinuó que tal vez la mancha no saldría de la ropa, la migraña apareció definitivamente. Necesitaba una pastillita.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sucia? – preguntó ella.

\- Más o menos una hora – respondió. La verdad es que no estaba seguro. Gracias a la dichosa anciana había tardado más tiempo.

\- Bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Sasuke tenía un montón de conocimientos en su cerebro. Era prácticamente una enciclopedia y un diccionario, todo en uno. Pero de lavado de ropa sabía muy poco, de modo que si la mujer lo estaba timando para cobrarle más dinero, él lo ignoraba completamente. ¿De verdad era improbable que el aceite saliera de la ropa? Por lo demás, ¿qué hacía el maldito aceite allí? Pagó por ambas prendas un adelanto de casi setenta dólares. En el proceso de lavado, ella vería si debía hacer uso de algún producto especial, por lo que el valor total podría subir. A Sasuke no le importaba cuanto costara el asunto, mientras la maldita mancha saliese. No podía entregarle un abrigo manchado. La sola idea aumentaba el dolor de cabeza.

De regreso a su coche, buscó en la guantera el frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se tomó una. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor notó que tenía el ceño muy fruncido. ¿Era posible que una chiquilla de apenas un metro sesenta y de contextura más bien pequeña le ocasionara tantos problemas? Al parecer sí. La incertidumbre de no saber si la mancha saldría o no lo obligó a desviar su camino hacia un centro comercial. Ingresó a la tienda donde acostumbraba comprarle ropa a Karin y eligió un elegante abrigo que pensó podría quedarle bien a esa chiquilla molesta. Era pequeño, estrecho en la cintura y abierto como una flor hacia abajo. Una belleza. Esta vez, desembolsó la considerable suma de trecientos dólares; algo que, sin embargo, no le paró un solo pelo. Dejó la bolsa en el maletero de su coche, como el último recurso del que se valdría en caso de que la mancha no saliera. Esperaba no tener que usarlo.

…

11

…

Recibió una llamada de la tintorería el domingo por la mañana. Ya estaba en pie y listo para salir de su apartamento, pero se detuvo en el vestíbulo para atender el teléfono. Tan pronto la mujer le dijo que una parte de la mancha no había salido del todo, él comenzó a sentir la cabeza un poquito abombada.

\- Pienso aplicar algo un poco más drástico – agregó la mujer – Pero podría dañar el material. Aunque no es una tela muy complicada, siempre existe el riesgo, ¿sabe?

No, lo cierto era que él no tenía idea de telas, lavados y productos invasivos. Pero, le dijo que sí por cortesía y escuchó luego la explicación acerca de los posibles daños. No era una probabilidad muy alta. Podía pasar que la mancha se fuera y que la tela quedase desgastada. O que no se fuese la mancha e igualmente la tela quedase estropeada. O podía no ocurrir nada malo. Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor arriesgarse. De cualquier modo, ya había resuelto darle el abrigo nuevo fuese cual fuese el resultado. Sería como una… indemnización.

Quedó de pasar por la tintorería el lunes sin falta. Tras colgar la llamada, echó una mirada a su reloj y confirmó que aun contaba con algo de tiempo para ir a casa de su estudiante y darle el abrigo que había comprado. Si se lo daba el lunes, a vista y paciencia de los demás estudiantes, se generaría una ola de rumores absurdos que seguramente le traerían más dolores de cabeza. De igual modo, si la citaba en su oficina para entregárselo, tal vez generaría confusión en ella y… en él. No era un regalo, así que no debía entregárselo como si lo fuera.

A las once y media se encontró aparcando el coche en una esquina. Del maletero sacó la elegante bolsa de una de las tiendas más caras del centro comercial y en su recorrido al complejo de departamentos pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor comprarle un abrigo menos costoso. Trescientos dólares. Él gastaba mucho más en su propia ropa y en los regalos que compraba a Karin y a su familia, pero igualmente seguía siendo una cifra muy alta para una estudiante. Sí, porque antes que una chica insoportable con la lengua muy larga, Haruno Sakura era su estudiante. Se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta principal, dubitativo. Alguien abrió desde el interior. Era una mujer que vestía ropa deportiva y cuya expresión cambió a una de coquetería en cuanto reparó en él.

\- Hola – saludó. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza, siempre correcto y distante – ¿Vas a entrar? – ella no parecía querer irse después de haberse topado con aquel ejemplar de catálogo de modas.

Sasuke se lo pensó un instante. Era una indemnización, un "disculpa por arruinar tu ropa" Nada más. Asintió. Ella enseñó una sonrisa.

\- No vives aquí, ¿verdad? – floreó – Quiero decir, te habría visto. No tienes un aspecto fácil de olvidar.

Sus intenciones eran las de coquetear, pero él no estaba disponible para ello. Tampoco le interesaba. Con una sonrisa insulsa, le dijo que efectivamente no vivía allí y que solo venía de pasada. Enseguida procedió a hacerle un gesto de despedida y pasó a su lado para entrar. Ella se quedó viéndole las largas piernas enfundadas en aquellos asentadores pantalones de tela hasta que desapareció por la puerta que daba a las escaleras. La chica que tenía a ese sujeto era una maldita suertuda, pensó.

Sasuke volvió a titubear cuando ya estaba por tocar el timbre. Hace tiempo que no actuaba como un crío, pero allí estaba de nuevo con el jueguito de "lo hago o no". Al final meneó la cabeza y simplemente presionó el botón. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. Posteriormente, silencio. Imaginó a Sakura, tan pequeña como era, poniéndose de puntillas para ver por el agujero de la puerta y sin darse cuenta sonrió. Pero la sonrisa migró muy lejos de su rostro cuando del otro lado apareció un sujeto relativamente alto, vestido con apenas unos pantalones de pijama y una sudadera. Tenía el cabello castaño enmarañado sobre la cabeza y aspecto de haberse arrastrado fuera de la cama hacía menos de un minuto. Con la voz rasposa, quiso saber quién era y que deseaba. Sasuke apretó el mango de la bolsa entre sus dedos, sin darle a ese chiquillo desastrado una respuesta.

En ese preciso momento, Sakura apareció por el pasillo y asomó su cabeza detrás de la figura corpulenta del chico.

\- Señor Uchiha – dijo, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Él constriñó los dientes.

\- Creo que he venido en un mal momento – murmuró, dispuesto largarse de allí cuanto antes. ¿Cuántos novios tenía esa chica? Primero el chico con el que la había visto charlar entre risas en el Starbucks y ahora este. Dos sujetos, por lo demás, demasiado diferentes.

Ella lo detuvo cuando se volvía para irse. Sintió su pequeña mano cerrarse en torno a su brazo. Aun sin voltear, la escuchó pedirle al chico que por favor los dejase charlar un momento. Como insistió en que solo sería un momento, supo que a él no le había gustado la idea de dejarlos solos. Entonces se giró a tiempo para que sus miradas se encontraran una última vez antes de que el chico se metiera dentro del apartamento.

\- Disculpe. No lo esperaba y… - comenzó ella. Al mirarla reparó en que llevaba puesto unos shorts muy cortos y una camiseta muy ceñida. Sin querer, también se dio cuenta de que no traía sujetador.

\- No se preocupe – replicó, apartando la vista de inmediato – Insisto en que no vine en buen momento.

\- Si lo dice por el chico que abrió la puerta, le aclaro que no estábamos haciendo nada – dio un paso hacia él, ciñendo de pronto los pechos contra su brazo; el que, además, todavía no soltaba – Solo somos amigos.

La vista de sus pechos era algo que lo estaba comenzando a incomodar tanto que no pudo evitar el repentino deseo de salir de allí antes de que sus pensamientos lo llevasen a zonas vedadas. Con una rudeza superflua le dijo que no era necesario que le diese explicaciones, que él no se las había pedido. Después, igualmente áspero, le pidió que por favor le soltara el brazo. Sakura lo hizo de inmediato, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo pareció darse cuenta finalmente de cómo iba vestida porque se abrazó el torso con ambos brazos.

\- Lo siento – dijo. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron - ¿Puedo preguntarle a que vino? – ya no había amabilidad.

Sasuke entonces aplacó su genio porque en realidad ella no había hecho nada malo. Era él quien había aparecido a las once y algo de la mañana.

\- Vine por el asunto de su abrigo – respondió, sin extenderle aun la bolsa. Primero debía explicarle la situación de tal suerte que no hubiera espacio a más confusiones.

\- Usted dijo que no estaría listo hasta el lunes – replicó ella, como si no creyera que ese era el único motivo de su visita.

\- En efecto, todavía no está listo – corroboró – Le he traído una compensación. En la tintorería dijeron que tal vez la mancha no saldría de la ropa. Había aceite de motor en ella.

\- ¿Aceite de motor? – Sakura arqueó una ceja. Luego meneó un poco la cabeza, como si cayera en cuenta de algo – Así que ese era el olor extraño – agregó, con una sonrisa ligera. A él le sorprendió que no se hubiera enfadado. Karin sin duda se habría puesto como loca al enterarse de que una de sus preciadas prendas estaba arruinada. Igualmente, le pidió disculpas por el incidente y extendió la bolsa.

\- Tome. Espero que sirva de algo.

Pero ella no la recibió. No necesitaba ningún tipo de compensación, ni nada por el estilo. Sasuke insistió porque tal vez el que necesitaba esa compensación era él. Desde muy pequeño que lo venían educando respecto de las cosas que se debían hacer en determinadas situaciones. Reparar los daños dentro de lo posible era algo que se debía hacer, algo moralmente ineludible. Y no importaba si la otra persona no lo quería, había que hacerlo de todos modos. Tras pronunciar las palabras "por favor" con un tono premeditadamente benévolo, Sakura no pudo mantener su postura más tiempo y asintió, sonrojándose un poco al recibir la bolsa directamente de sus manos de gráciles dedos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sasuke supuso lo que diría y se adelantó.

\- No me dé las gracias. Ya se lo dije, es una especie de resarcimiento – luego, aunque no era bueno para sonreír, intentó hacerlo.

Ella también sonrió, solo que en ella fue una sonrisa natural y muy dulce, que le encendió el rostro de tal modo que por primera vez él se percató de lo hermosa que en realidad era. Bueno, nunca le pareció fea, pero al lado del porte considerable y las llamativas curvas de Karin, su estudiante parecía como un pequeño pajarito rosa. No obstante, con aquella sonrisa de blancos dientes, Sakura se convertía en casi un cisne. Un poco conmocionado por el efecto de su sonrisa, apartó la vista y se despidió con la apatía acostumbrada.

Hizo hasta lo imposible por controlar el impulso de mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, pero no pudo frenarlo cuando se tradujo en una insoportable comezón en las palmas de las manos. Terminó volviendo la cabeza. Ella seguía de pie en el umbral, contemplándolo con una sonrisa sugestiva, o al menos eso le pareció. La conexión visual duró solo segundos, porque ella enseguida se metió dentro del apartamento.

…

Kiba salió de la habitación de Sakura en cuanto escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Al llegar al living comedor se percató de que ella seguía de pie ante la puerta y con los ojos bien cerrados, a la vez que apretaba contra su pecho una bolsa de compras. La llamó por su nombre, pero no recibió respuesta. Parecía sumida en un trance. Con cuidado se acercó y le dio un apretón en el brazo. No quería asustarla, pero igualmente lo hizo. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada.

\- Kiba… - dijo, al reconocerlo. Su voz sonó entre asustada y aliviada.

\- Parece que te olvidaste por completo de mí – murmuró él, tratando de hacerlo parecer un broma. No tenía nada de broma, sin embargo. La llegada de ese sujeto de aspecto refinado – como un ejecutivo exitoso o un abogado de esos que seguramente Sakura acostumbraba a ver en esa universidad a la que asistía – lo había relegado a segundo, e incluso tercer plano.

\- Lo siento – ella enseñó una sonrisa avergonzada. Posteriormente se apartó para acercarse a la mesa y dejar la bolsa de compras. Kiba no quería ser un entrometido, pero simplemente no pudo evitar cuando salió de su boca la maldita pregunta. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Luego fue una verborrea incontrolable. ¿Tienes algo con él? ¿Y eso, es acaso un regalo? De seguro es de esos sujetos que cree que todo tiene un precio, incluso el amor. Sakura lo miraba pasmada mientras él la increpaba como si eso se tratase de un concurso de "¡intenta acertarle a todo lo que puedas!" Solo porque eran amigos de hace años y porque él siempre había estado allí para ayudarla, Kiba pudo librarse de una muy segura reprimenda por parte de ella, que - luego de que él se hubo quedado en silencio - respiró hondamente en honor a la amistad y se limitó a sonreír con cierta pesadez.

\- Me has dejado mareada – advirtió. Kiba se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose como un idiota.

\- Lo lamento – susurró – Sí tú y ese sujeto tienen algo, yo no…

Sakura levantó una mano en el aire – con la palma bien abierta – y lo calló en el acto.

\- Solo es uno de mis maestros – explicó.

Ciertamente, aquella respuesta no ayudó a calmar el monstruo furioso que había desatado el interrogativo de hace un rato. Si debía ser franco, el hecho de que fuese su profesor solo agravaba todo. Lo agravaba un montón.

\- Vale, y como solo es tu maestro viene a verte a las once de la mañana con un regalito – espetó, ácido. En su cabeza comenzaron a formase imágenes retorcidas de Sakura y ese sujeto en algún aula de la universidad; besándose, intimando durante algún receso y mordiendo el morbo entre los labios llenos de risa cada vez que sospechaban que alguien entraría al salón y los pillaría. Tuvo que apartar la vista de la condenada bolsa sobre la mesa para evitar vomitar el desayuno.

\- Kiba… - Sakura lo miró con reproche. A veces ella creía saber muchas más cosas que él y con frecuencia lo trataba como un hermano; algo que ahora mismo le resultó insoportable.

\- No me mires así – atacó - ¿Qué clase de maestro lleva regalos a sus estudiantes, eh? – no permitió que ella respondiera cuando agregó – De seguro ninguno que tenga claro los límites que deben existir entre él y las chicas a las que enseña.

A pesar de que todo era muy evidente, Sakura siguió negando que entre ella y su maestro existiera algo. Era él quien se estaba confundiendo, viendo cosas donde no las había, distorsionando una situación que si – él le permitía explicarlo – no tenía el caris siniestro que buscaba darle. Lo cierto era que todo se trataba de un mal entendido. Al tiempo que hablaba, fue por la bolsa y casi se la puso a Kiba en las narices.

\- Esto no es un regalo – apuntó, impetuosa – Puede que lo parezca, pero es en realidad una compensación, ¿sabes?

\- No entiendo qué es eso – murmuró él, adusto. Sakura meneó la cabeza, contrariada. El acto que ejecutó a continuación fue el de sacar el contenido de la bolsa y enseñárselo. Pero algo en sus planes no salió del todo bien, porque apenas palpó lo que parecía ser un abrigo oscuro con una estrecha cintura y unas terminaciones que evidenciaban lo costoso que debía ser, su rostro se fue contrayendo en una mueca de profunda estupefacción. En su boca se dibujó un "Oh" que puso a Kiba de peor humor.

\- Una compensación, ¿uh? - escupió – Pues vaya que se esforzó tu querido profesor.

Ella movió la boca en un balbuceó ininteligible. De pronto su maxilar inferior traqueteaba como si estuviese suelto. Kiba cogió la bolsa y la inspeccionó. No conocía la marca, por supuesto, pero algo le decía que ese abrigo había costado una fortuna. Cuando Sakura por fin pudo hablar, acució una explicación a todo ese repentino enredo. Le dijo que el viernes sufrió un accidente cuyo causante fue precisamente su maestro. No quiso entrar en detalles sobre el accidente, pero Kiba quería saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, de modo que tuvo que decírselo. Su maestro pasó con rapidez sobre un charco mientras ella se desplazaba por la vereda y la fuerza de las ruedas levantó el agua como una ola que cayó luego sobre su abrigo. Que él le hubiese traído aquella prenda nueva obedecía únicamente a un intento por reparar el daño causado.

\- ¿Contento? – concluyó. Kiba observó el abrigo un momento más. Sí, podía ser un intento del maestro por reparar los daños, pero era también una táctica que Sakura no comprendía porque no era hombre. Los hombres tenían sus códigos, sus formas de proceder para engatusar a las chicas; y estaba claro que ese sujeto en particular hacía uso de sus afluencias económicas para atraer a las mujeres ilusas y fáciles de impresionar como Sakura. Era una chica de campo, después de todo. Una muchachita que hasta entonces solo había contemplado el lujo a través de una vitrina de vidrio. Pero, como no deseaba tensar aún más la situación, movió la cabeza afirmativamente e hizo todo lo posible por sacarse de la mente la imagen de ese sujeto y Sakura. No estaban juntos. Al menos de momento.

…

Kiba siempre había sido algo mañoso. Su amistad era fuerte, pero él a veces parecía dar un paso hacia ese terreno intermedio que colindaba con la amistad y el amor. Bueno, en realidad no lo hacía casi nunca. Y ella creía que cuando decidía mostrarse aprensivo era más porque se preocupaba por ella que porque la amaba en términos románticos. En fin, tampoco importaba mucho. Ya le había aclaro la situación lo suficientemente bien como para que no siguiera con ideas absurdas. O quizá no tan absurdas…

Sakura volvió la vista al abrigo y una sonrisa tonta atavió sus labios. No, francamente para ella la idea de enamorarse de su maestro no era en lo absoluto absurda. Era real, latía como si tuviese pulso y vida propia. Estaba inserta en su cerebro, y en su corazón. Miró de nuevo el abrigo, consiguiendo que su sonrisa se hiciese más pronunciada. Con solo extender una mano pudo palpar entre sus dedos la tela suave, la buena calidad del material en cada una de las terminaciones del abrigo. ¿Cómo no iba a interesarse en un hombre como él? ¿Si tenía esos repentinos arranques de amabilidad que resultaban tan adorables? ¿Si apretaba la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por no sonreír cuando en sus ojos había una chispa de alegría? Todavía era demasiado pronto para ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido seguir negando lo obvio…

…

Su teléfono sonó tan pronto cerró la puerta del coche. Al leer el remitente, emitió un resoplido, se llevó el celular a la oreja y contestó. La única forma de deshacerse de las personas insistentes era dándoles precisamente una posibilidad de actuar. Y Naruto era el rey cuando se trataba de insistir como una molesta mosca revoloteando en torno a la oreja.

\- ¡Al fin me contestas, hombre! – habló Naruto del otro lado. Sasuke había estado evitando sus llamadas desde la incómoda intervención en su oficina. A pesar de que hizo lo posible por disimular el encuentro con Haruno Sakura, la atmosfera tensa como el filo de una navaja fue evidencia suficiente para llevar a Naruto a una conclusión apresurada.

Con el objeto de impedir que la llamada de convirtiera en un interrogatorio, le preguntó tajantemente qué deseaba, a lo que Naruto respondió – siempre tan trasparente – que deseaba saber si esa chica del jueves era en efecto la misma molesta muchacha de la que le habló una vez. Sí o no, por dios, que la curiosidad estaba haciendo estragos con él.

\- Eres un entrometido, Naruto – le dijo Sasuke. Del otro lado se oyó una risita.

\- Lo sé – admitió, sin tapujos – Pero también soy tu amigo. El único en todo este universo que te soporta, así que merezco un poco de consideración, ¿no crees?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

\- Consideración… - murmuró - ¿Y sobre qué se supone que debo ser considerado contigo?

Naruto hizo un ruidito. De poder verlo, Sasuke habría identificado una expresión ofendida en su rostro.

\- Pues sobre tu vida personal – aclaró.

\- Creo que te estás desviado del asunto. Me llamaste para saber por la chica que estaba en mi oficina, ¿no? Bien, es la chica imprudente de la que te hablé. ¿Contento?

\- Para nada – replicó Naruto, lo que hizo a Sasuke constreñir los dientes. Aun cuando Naruto no había dicho nada directo, ya podía adivinar las ideas de película que se estaba imaginando. Y eso que nunca había sido un hombre que le atinara mucho a eso de las emociones – Quiero saber qué te pasa con esa chica.

Nada. Su mente respondió primero, casi como un empujón al auto convencimiento. Pero al decirlo no sintió esa seguridad que siempre lo acompañaba en todas sus aseveraciones.

\- Oh, vamos, Sasuke – alegó Naruto – Si no fuese porque eres menos apasionado que una roca, habría pensado que acababa de interrumpir un fogoso encuentro con tu alumna. La tensión flotaba en el aire, de veras. Y eso amigo, en nuestros términos, constituye una presunción lo suficientemente grave como para confirmar los hechos desconocidos. Te gusta y vas a liarte con ella.

En lugar de ponerse furioso, a Sasuke le entró una extraña adrenalina al cuerpo que lo puso de pronto ansioso y que condujo por su garganta una risa que no consiguió reprimir. Un chiste, eso eran las palabras de Naruto. Un mal chiste que – no obstante – justo había sido introducido hoy, que venía de una visita al apartamento de esa muchacha molesta, a quien había mirado por encima de su hombro solo porque el cerebro se lo ordenó. Justo hoy en que había hecho la primera gran estupidez de su vida, a Naruto se le ocurría decir algo como eso.

\- Estás delirando – aseveró, después de aquella repentina risotada sin sentido y seca como el desierto más árido del mundo.

\- El tiempo va a darme la razón, Sasuke – terció.

\- Voy a casarme, idiota.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo estoy hablando de atracción. Esa chica te atrae como el infierno, no lo niegues.

Sasuke apretó más los dientes, hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor. En su mente escuchó las palabras de Naruto como una sentencia dicha por un juez desde lo alto de las gradas. Enseguida le siguió el tronar del mazo sobre la mesa de madera.

_"Te gusta y vas a liarte con ella"_

Con la voz prieta decidió ponerle fin a la conversación y sin despedirse, colgó la llamada. Durante unos segundos se quedó viendo el teléfono, pero una vez salido de su estupor, abrió la guantera, cogió el frasco de pastillas y deslizó dos dedos dentro del recipiente, para coger una pastillita que, sin embargo, no se llevó a los labios porque en realidad el dolor de cabeza siempre era una cuestión sugestiva. Naruto no tenía idea de nada. Ni siquiera era bueno para darse cuenta de sus propias emociones, así que de cualquier forma, ¿por qué se preocupaba de lo que acababa de decir? Devolvió la pastilla al frasco y con brusquedad lo echó dentro de la guantera. A continuación, se acomodó el cinturón, arregló los espejos como hacía siempre por rutina, y encendió el coche, para acto seguido arrancar lejos de esa escalofriante calle. Esperaba no volver nunca.

…

Karin miró otra vez su reloj de pulsera sin poder creerse que realmente Sasuke estuviese retrasado. Tendría que haber llegado hace por lo menos diez minutos. Cuando él decía una hora siempre cumplía, sin importar los obstáculos que se le presentaran en el camino. Era parte de su personalidad el calcular posibles desfalcos de tiempo en sus trayectos. Si debía estar a las ocho y media en la Universidad, salía con media hora de ventaja por si se topaba con un tráfico congestionado o algún otro imprevisto. En pocas oportunidades – por no decir ninguna – llegaba unos dos o tres minutos tarde. Así las cosas, era para alarmarse que fuesen cerca de las una y ni hubiese llamado para avisar de su retraso.

Cuando finalmente apareció, ella quiso llenarlo de preguntas, pero se reprimió al ver la expresión poco paciente que atizaba sus rasgos. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, las cejas un poco juntas, y en los labios dibujada una mueca de disensión, Sasuke parecía a punto de perder ese control del que había sido siempre poseedor indiscutido. Karin se guardó sus palabras, pues, pero no pasó por alto ni ese ni el detalle del retraso. Como su futura esposa, estaba en el deber de saberlo todo.

Y lo sabría, eventualmente lo haría.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

¿Qué les pareció?

Sasuke va avanzando hacia la perdición, cada vez da un paso más y está por caer, ¿no creen? Yo me muero de emoción si un maestro me compra un abrigo de 300 dolares jaja xD Si es un viejo feo, por el contrario, lo denuncio xD

Y Sakura, como para ella eso de las emociones es mucho más simple, no tiene problemas para admitirlo, y el maestro le gusta, sí. Le gusta mucho mucho. En todo caso, ¿a quien no? No podemos culparla.

Naruto, que siempre ha sido un despistado, parece estar más perceptivo que nunca. O tal vez la situación entre Sakura y Sasuke es demasiado evidente, tanto que incluso un tipo como Naruto se da cuenta. Con todo, aun queda un poco de tiempo para que estos dos comiencen a interactuar en términos más intimos.

El próximo capitulo se viene con un imprevisto que forzará a estos dos a pasar un buen rato juntos y aislados del mundo. Puede que eso les permita darse cuenta de que tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen. *-*

En fin, ya saben. Si este capítulo les gustó y quieren continuación, me lo dicen mediante un coqueto review. Me hace muy feliz recibirlos, saber lo que piensan acerca de lo que escribo, siempre es algo grato. Además, solo con sus comentarios es que puedo saber si voy por buen camino. Un review alimenta el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de Word.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Hasta entonces!**

Pd: Sobre el tema de la virginidad de Sakura. Sí, será algo que se toque más adelante, cuando el momento de hablar del asunto llegue. Por mientras, es solo un hecho desconocido que tal vez ponga de mal humor a nuestro Sasuki jaja


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Apenas con un poco de tiempo, puedo subir el capitulo. **

**Tiene alrededor de 20 paginas de word, de modo que es hasta la fecha el capitulo más largo del fic. Hay varias escenas importantes, y como estoy empeñada en hacer esto lo más realista posible, aun va lento, pero la atracción es evidente. **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad, me emociona mucho que la historia les guste y que sigan apoyando el proyecto, porque les aseguró que se viene cada vez más interesante. Sasuke es una verdadera bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. **

**Sin más interrupciones, los dejo leer.**

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

…

12

…

Como Kiba viajaba a eso de las tres de la tarde, Sakura prefirió quedarse con él en lugar de ir a las clases de la mañana. Del altercado del domingo no volvieron a hablar una sola palabra (al menos por ese día), y fue la mejor decisión que tácitamente acordaron, porque el resto del día se la pasaron de maravilla y al día siguiente se prepararon en el desayuno un contundente plato de huevos fritos, tocino y dos grandes vasos de leche entera que Kiba había comprado en un puesto de la calle porque deseaba que Sakura no olvidara como sabía la leche de verdad.

Si bien ella viajaba todos los fines de semana al campo, había dejado de lado ciertas costumbres agrestes porque ya no encajaban en la rutina ni el ritmo de vida de la ciudad. Pocas mujeres en la ciudad bebían leche con tanta grasa, y ni hablar del pan preparado en casa. La primera vez que Ino la vio comiendo alimentos tan calórico se puso como loca y a consecuencia de un reiterado discurso propio de un buen nutricionista, Sakura tomó la decisión de cambiar su dieta definitivamente. Esa mañana, no obstante, la leche le supo deliciosa y se la tragó toda casi de un sorbo, para luego servirse otro tanto acompañado de una porción más de huevos con tocino. Al finalizar, ambos estaban satisfechos y recargados contra sus respectivas sillas. Con una sonrisa, se miraron un buen rato. Luego, como si pudiesen leer el pensamiento del otro, se acercaron y se abrazaron. Por primera vez, Kiba decidió hablar del asunto del maestro, pero no lo hizo directamente, sino disfrazado con un consejo que esperaba que ella tomase a conciencia.

\- Me preocupo muchísimo por ti, ya sabes… - comenzó – Los tipos de la ciudad no me dan buena espina. No llevan la bondad en la sangre, ¿entiendes? Y eso los hace fácilmente… - se rascó la cabeza, en busca de una palabra adecuada con qué describirlos – ¿Enviciables?

\- Dudo que esa palabra exista – Sakura sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo meneó la cabeza, de acuerdo – Entiendo lo quieres decir.

\- Bien, porque no quiero que ese sujeto te haga daño.

\- Con ese sujeto, ¿te refieres a mi maestro?

Kiba apretó un poco los labios antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Sakura entonces soltó una risita.

\- ¿Todavía piensas que entre él y yo existe algo? Por favor, ¿acaso lo viste?

\- Lo vi, por supuesto – Kiba la soltó de pronto y se puso de pie. No habían querido tocar el tema precisamente porque ocurriría eso. Bueno, ya estaba hecho – Alto, distinguido y con esa mirada de creerse muy superior al resto. Más que un maestro parece un maldito actor de cine.

\- Y de seguro tiene novia, o está casado – agregó Sakura, aunque tras decirlo, algo le pinchó en el pecho, allí donde precisamente debía estar el corazón. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en que un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke no podía – ni aun en la más remota posibilidad – estar soltero. En términos simples, era un pedazo de carne de la mejor calidad, y en un mundo lleno de criaturas carnívoras, ese pedazo no duraría en la vitrina ni siquiera un día. A menos que, tras darle una mordida, se percataran de que la carne estaba putrefacta. Pero no fue un consuelo pensar eso. Uchiha Sasuke no estaba realmente desquiciado, ¿o sí?

Dado que era prácticamente obvio, Kiba tuvo que darle la razón.

\- De cualquier forma – agregó – Los hombres no mezclamos las cosas cuando se trata de un simple desliz, ¿entiendes? Él puede querer un buen revolcón, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siente por su novia o esposa, en caso de que la tenga.

\- ¡Vaya, eso me da una tremenda confianza en el sexo masculino! – celebró ella, con manifiesta ironía en su voz. Enseguida se puso de pie y resuelta a darle punto final al asunto, comenzó a despejar la mesa. En unas cuantas horas debían estar en el andén y ella no deseaba que él perdiese su viaje. Pero en los hechos, estaba intentando distraerse de los pensamientos que vinieron a su mente a causa de las palabras de Kiba. ¿Un revolcón? ¿Un hombre serio, impávido y en apariencia falto de pasión como Uchiha Sasuke, querría meterse en las bragas de una de sus estudiantes? Con todo, difícilmente serían sus bragas de querer hacerlo. Había en su clase – y en la facultad completa – chicas mucho más agraciadas y con modales más finos que ella. Una señorita era lo que él necesitaba. No un marimacho que había vivido rodeada de mierda de caballo.

Kiba dejó caer una mano sobre la suya cuando estaba por coger la sartén con rastrojos de huevo. En su mirada ya no había nada de calidez, al contrario. Una seriedad inusitada en él había transformado incluso sus rasgos, haciéndolo lucir mayor. ¿Cuándo exactamente su amigo de la infancia se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho? No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba verlo así.

\- Hablo en serio, Sakura – le dijo – Te quiero demasiado para quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como alguien te rompe el corazón.

\- Kiba… - él la interrumpió. Su agarré fue más impetuoso.

\- Prométeme que no te dejarás engañar por él.

\- Ya te dije que no pasa nada entre nosotros…

\- Solo prométemelo.

\- Bien, te lo prometo.

Por fin él la soltó y la edad de sus facciones retrocedió un par de años, aunque no volvió a verse como ella siempre lo había mirado. Después de comprender que estaba frente a un hombre, no podía aguardar a que siguiera viéndose como un niño.

A eso de las dos y media de la tarde – ya con todo guardado y ordenado – Sakura acompañó a Kiba hasta la estación de trenes. Tras un abrazo apretado, se despidieron con un "te veo luego", y Kiba subió al tren, acomodándose en un compartimiento desde donde le hizo una seña con la mano. En tanto el tren avanzaba, dejando sobre el aire una película de humo oscuro, Sakura se permitió pensar una última vez en las palabras de su mejor amigo, en sus sospechas y en todo eso que se relacionaba inevitablemente con su profesor de Civil. De inmediato recordó que él aún tenía su abrigo y que hoy se suponía que se lo entregaría. No era que lo necesitara demasiado, pero aquello era de pronto la excusa perfecta para verlo – o saber de él al menos. Como no había ido a clases, no podía saber si él efectivamente tenía el abrigo o no, así que en rigor gozaba de la excusa perfecta para perturbarlo con un mensajito.

Ahora, el problema era qué le iba a decir. Durante el trayecto a casa se la pasó escribiendo y borrando una serie de mensajes que no la convencían porque eran o muy atrevidos o muy rebuscados. Un poco fastidiada, detuvo sus pasos y se dejó caer sobre una banqueta que había junto a la vereda. Con un resoplido logró elevar un mechón de cabello que había estado bailando sobre su rostro mientras caminaba. Enseguida se lo afirmó detrás de la oreja. No sabía qué decirle. Ella era más bien directa, pero ya sabía que eso a él no le gustaba. Tampoco sacaba nada con mandarle frasecitas de libros porque comprobó de mala manera que no eran una buena estrategia. Por otra parte, si el abrigo estuviese listo, Uchiha Sasuke la habría llamado, ¿verdad? No parecía en lo absoluto un hombre que olvidaba sus compromisos o eludía sus responsabilidades. Pero… esperar resultaba una alternativa tan poco atractiva que al final, con exabrupto, redactó un llano mensaje de no más de unas cuantas palabras y presionó el botón enviar.

_"Creo que podría embadurnarme la ropa más seguido. El abrigo está hermoso, gracias"_

Acto posterior, se lo echó dentro del bolsillo y no lo revisó hasta la mañana del día siguiente, cuando sonó su despertador. Por supuesto, no encontró respuesta.

…

Hablaba con su hermano por teléfono cuando este emitió un pitido que anunciaba el ingreso de un mensaje a su bandeja de Gmail. Solo cuando hubo terminado de charlar, presionó el icono de Gmail y revisó el último correo ingresado en una lista de muchos otros que aún no leía por cuestiones de tiempo. Al constatar que se trataba de un correo de Haruno Sakura, su dedo automáticamente vaciló sobre la pantalla. Esa chica… A punto de borrarlo, recordó que aún le debía el abrigo y que a eso de las tres de la tarde pasaría por este a la tintorería. Probablemente ella solo deseaba saber eso, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, él le había prometido que estaría listo el lunes. Pero tras revisar el contenido, se percató de dos cosas: que la chica volvía a tratarlo con una confianza inapropiada, y que al darle ese abrigo costoso la había jodido un montón.

…

Haruno Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los butacones de las primeras gradas. Al verla notó que llevaba puesto un sweater que se ajustaba primorosamente a sus pechos y a su estrecha cintura, como seguramente también lo haría el abrigo que le regaló – o dio en indemnización, si había que ser más específicos – en caso de que ella lo usara. Con una sonrisa sutil ella pretendió saludarlo, pero Sasuke apartó la mirada de inmediato, en un gesto que seguramente fue grosero. Al diablo, ningún reglamento lo obligaba a saludar a sus estudiantes. Mucho menos a ella, que si no la mantenía a raya de una buena vez, las cosas se pondrían feas.

Siguiendo su avezada rutina, ubicó en el respaldo de la silla su chaqueta, sobre la mesa su maletín, y finalizó abriendo la botella de agua para darle un sorbo que dejó mudas a todas las mujeres. Él no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre las chicas de su clase, y sobre las que no lo estaban pero lo miraban en los pasillos cuando caminaba con ese andar sólido y primoroso; no era consciente de su atractivo a pesar de que se miraba todos los días en el espejo. Para él, su apariencia física era solo un complemento a su inteligencia. Los abogados con buena presencia tenían suerte. Los abogados como él, traían al mundo a sus pies. Así que, como siempre, no notó como se lo comían con la mirada mientras saboreaba en su garganta seca el trago de agua helada.

Una vez dejada la botella sobre la mesa, se volvió a sus estudiantes – que esperaban silenciosos y expectantes – y preguntó si alguno había visto las noticias de hoy en la mañana. Un caso de indemnización por daño moral que los tribunales resolvieron en base a precedentes y sin normas expresas que determinaran el cálculo al que ascendían este tipo de indemnizaciones. Si bien no era materia que les tocaba ver, era importante tener una noción. Ciertamente era un tema muy entretenido… Por el rabillo de ojo, vio que la muchacha de cabellos rosa y que tantos dolores de cabeza le traía, levantaba la mano en un afán por intervenir. Como él era su maestro, lo más lógico era que le permitiera hablar. Además, hasta hace unos días, lo común era que él la acosara con preguntas.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno? – preguntó, manteniendo el mal genio a raya. Ella bajó de inmediato la mano, se irguió contra la mesa y habló.

\- Hay un libro sobre ese tema – dijo – Del autor William D. Effiel, ¿lo conoce?

En su mente se oyó una risita burlesca y vengativa. Al ver la noticia en los encabezados del periódico ni siquiera pensó en eso, lo que ahora resultaba casi como una mala treta del destino. Encima, ella hacía como si no supiera que conocía muy bien a ese autor. Con la mandíbula repentinamente agarrotada dijo que sí. Entonces ella enseñó una sonrisita que le supo socarrona.

\- Me lo imaginaba – agregó – "El ladrillo suelto" es el libro en cuestión. Se refiere a la indemnización por daño moral y la aplicación a las empresas de una sanción penal que se calcule conforme a…

\- Las ganancias obtenidas en un margen de tiempo, lo sé, señorita Haruno – interrumpió él, haciendo gala de su carácter irascible – También leí el libro. Por lo demás, me dedico a esto desde hace años, así que no necesita explicarme de qué va.

\- Solo era un comentario, señor Uchiha – murmuró ella. Sobre su rostro cayó una expresión ofendida que a él le hizo sentir perturbado.

\- Está bien, gracias – tanteó, con el objeto de enmendar su brusco proceder. No obstante, ella cerró la boca aun sumida en su ofensa y no volvió hablar el resto de la clase. Tan pronto el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora estalló entre las paredes del aula, ella se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y enfiló un camino hacia la puerta. Antes de que saliera, él se decidió finalmente y la llamó.

\- Señorita Haruno.

Algunos curiosos se quedaron viendo mientras ella se giraba en sus pasos para acercarse al escritorio, pero cuando resolvieron que nada pasaría, comenzaron a dispersarse fuera del salón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella, con malhumor. Lo normal era que él la tratase con antipatía, no que ella lo hiciera. Y, aunque raro, le pareció divertido por lo que casi estuvo a punto de enseñar una sonrisita.

\- Creo que fui un poco brusco con usted – comenzó. Como ella arqueó una ceja, decidió agregar – Lo siento. No es mi intención iniciar una guerra. Ya lo dejamos claro, ¿no?

\- Pues a veces no lo parece – objetó, aun con esa ceja arqueada en señal de duda. Luego pareció reconsiderarlo y esa ceja se alisó progresivamente – Solo quería ser un aporte en sus clases, señor Uchiha. En fin, no importa. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme? – enseñó una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos, las facciones finas y los labios de un rosa suave y provocador.

\- Sí – Sasuke apartó bruscamente la mirada hacia otro lado, repasó la mesa en busca de su maletín y sacó de allí la compacta bolsa de la lavandería. Por unos segundos – perdido en aquella sonrisa - había olvidado las únicas razones por las que la había llamado hasta su escritorio. Uno, para disculparse, y dos, para cortar por fin el hilo invisible que en la forma de un abrigo estropeado los conectaba simbólicamente.

Antes de extenderle la bolsa, le dio una exigua explicación de lo que le habían dicho en la tintorería. Que la mancha apenas estaba allí, pero que si se miraba a contra luz, podía verse una pequeña sombra oscura sobre la tela, cerca de los botones, que fue donde cayó el aceite de motor. Sakura no lució decepcionada ni molesta. Más aun, mientras recibía la bolsa, se le ocurrió decir que como la mancha casi había salido, no tenía por qué quedarse con el abrigo dado en compensación. Solo porque sus dedos se rozaron en el momento en que la bolsa pasaba de una mano a la otra, Sasuke pasó por alto sus palabras y se concentró en la chispa de calor que le ardió en los dedos. Al apartar la mano, recordó por azar la imagen del muchacho desastrado que le abrió la puerta del apartamento de Sakura, algo que le causó otra chispa de calor, pero muy diferente a la primera.

\- Insisto en que debería devolverle el abrigo – dijo ella, creyendo que él no había escuchado. Sasuke se mordió la repentina rabia entre los dientes. No tenía sentido estar molesto.

\- Quédese con ambas prendas – reiteró - El abrigo se lo di independientemente de los resultados, así que consérvelo.

Acto seguido miró su reloj e inventó la excusa de que debía irse. Ella extendió una mano y lo cogió del brazo. Solo quedaban ellos dos en el salón, por lo que no había motivo para rehuirla. Vio un momento aquella mano de dedos pequeños que enroscaban quedamente su chaqueta oscura. Luego ella lo soltó.

\- Gracias - la escuchó decir. Entonces la miró y pensó de nuevo en ese chico abriendo la puerta. ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que él llegara? Tenía años de sobra como para no tragarse el asunto de que eran solo amigos.

\- No me lo agradezca – pidió – Ya se lo dije una vez. Lo del abrigo fue una indemnización, nada más.

\- Lo sé, pero igual quiero darle las gracias – hizo una pausa en la que apretó un poco los labios – Ayer le envié un mensaje, pero asumo que ni siquiera lo leyó.

\- Usted sabe lo que pienso sobre los mensajes – señaló, sin darle una respuesta.

\- Inapropiados, ¿no? – murmuró ella, pero no esperó a que él dijera nada y agregó – Bueno, si tuviese su número de teléfono, podría llamarlo directamente.

\- Eso sería aún más inapropiado – pero aunque arrugó el entrecejo, lo que quiso hacer en realidad fue sonreír. Esa chica era descarada, sí, pero de algún modo era también divertida.

\- Supongo que tiene razón – ella se rascó un poco la cabeza – Estoy acostumbrada a ir siempre de frente, y con ello no estoy diciendo que usted no vaya de frente, solo que…

\- Entiendo su punto, señorita Haruno – la interrumpió él, que ya había captado la dificultad de ella para expresarse con claridad. Cuando la vio morderse la piel interna de la mejilla, en un gesto de ofuscación, fue todavía más amable, si se quiere. Más comprensivo de lo que había sido a hasta ahora – Que usted sea así de espontánea, está bien. El problema no es que lo sea, pues, sino los momentos en que lo es. Conmigo usted debe mantener esa naturalidad un poco a raya y…

\- Comportarme de acuerdo al papel que represento, por supuesto – terminó ella por él. Enseguida se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, como si acabasen de mandarse un mensaje a través de la mirada y no necesitaran decir nada más. Al rato, ella extendió una mano esperando que él la estrechara.

\- Señor Uchiha – dijo, a lo que él respondió, luego de cerrar su mano entorno a esa pequeña mano de blancos y delicados dedos y experimentar la misma chispa canicular.

\- Señorita Haruno.

Fue todo. Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de despedida y desapareció al poco rato por la puerta. Sasuke, por su parte, volvió la vista a su maletín, lo cogió con aires distraídos, y mientras quitaba la chaqueta del respaldo del asiento pensó en que seguía clavada como una espina la interrogante sobre el chico desaliñado que le abrió la puerta del apartamento el domingo por la mañana. Ante la desalentadora idea de que nunca lo sabría, su garganta se puso repentinamente árida. Necesitaba un café.

…

De camino a los jardines, Sakura recibió un mensaje de su compañero, Sai.

_"Tuve un pequeño altercado con el despertador, pero ya arreglamos el asunto con un buen lanzamiento contra la pared. ¿Qué tal las clases con el tirano? ¿Me perdí de mucho?"_

Como no iba a decirle que había levantado la mano para opinar y que el profesor había reaccionado a la defensiva con un comentario mordaz, pero que luego – y tras una charla – las cosas se habían arreglado en los términos más formales posibles, Sakura escribió una respuesta de lo más simple.

_"Hablamos de materia que no revisaremos hasta tercer año. Nada muy importante"_

No se echó el teléfono al bolsillo porque enseguida llegó la respuesta. Sai acababa de llegar a la Facultad y deseaba saber si podían tomarse un café como aquel día en que se conocieron. Quedando casi diez minutos aun de receso, y no habiendo mucho más que hacer en esa facultad salvo avanzar en los estudios – algo que pocos estudiantes hacían en la práctica – decidió aceptar y quedaron de verse a la brevedad en la puerta del Starbucks.

Pero en la puerta del Starbucks no estaba Sai, sino su profesor de Civil. Acababa de abrirla para salir con un café en mano, empero se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. Ella también lo hizo, más porque le sorprendía lo mucho que el destino se empeñaba en poner a ese hombre – a veces demasiado hostil – en su camino. O era ella la que caía en la ruta de él. No importaba. La cuestión era que allí estaban ambos, viéndose como si no acabasen de hacer una especie de tregua hacen unos minutos.

\- Hola – dijo Sakura, aunque era estupidez saludarlo. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Aquella arruguita en su frente era infaltable.

En ese momento apareció Sai. Se acercó y cogió a Sakura por la cintura, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

\- ¡Sai! – lo miró, pero en sus ojos negros vio la impermeabilidad de Uchiha Sasuke – Me asustaste – forzó una sonrisa paupérrima, tanto que ni pareció una.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó él, aunque no la miraba a ella sino al hombre que aguardaba de pie en la puerta, con una seriedad de ultratumba y un aura que aventuraba peligro. Más a la fuerza, extendió una mano hacia él – Señor Uchiha.

Sakura notó como ambos se estrecharon la mano en el más incómodo silencio. No se simpatizaban en lo absoluto. Uno, porque creía que el otro era un déspota que obligaba a sus alumnos a hacer lo que deseaba, aun cuando eso implicara la mayor de las humillaciones, y el otro, porque simplemente no parecía agradarle nadie en el mundo. Apenas el saludó concluyó, Uchiha Sasuke le echó una acostumbrado vistazo a su reloj de pulsera – que por un segundo brillo ante la luz solar que le dio de lleno al cristal – y dictaminó como era común que iba retrasado para una reunión. Sakura no estaba segura de si eso era una excusa o realmente estaba siempre corriendo contra el tiempo. De cualquier forma, le hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida y durante unos instantes solo pudo verlo a él, alejándose con ese andar que derretía a cualquier mujer. Sai tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a sus ojos para hacerla reaccionar.

\- Veo que ha dejado de parecerte un tirano – dijo, tan pronto ella regresó.

Con las mejillas sofocadas, Sakura defendió su orgullo argumentando que seguía pensando que era un tirano y todas esas cosas malas que podían decirse de su personalidad tras pararse tan solo un minuto con él. Pero pese a que Sai la escuchó, no se mostró más convencido que antes. De sus pupilas no se borraron esas motas brillantes de recelo hasta que se hubieron acomodado en una de las mesas para hablar otros asuntos más interesantes.

Pronto apareció Ino, seguida de una tímida Hinata. Ambas se ubicaron en la mesa; Hinata a una prudente distancia del desconocido, e Ino – con esa personalidad arrolladora y coqueta – se sentó frente a Sai. En cosa de segundos lo arrastró a un jueguito de flirteo no consiente que desplazó el interés que este había sentido por Sakura hacia la rubia voluptuosa que sacudía las pestañas cual alas de mariposa.

Estuvieron allí charlando hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de inicio de la próxima clase. Ino y Sai salieron de su submundo improvisado y se levantaron, imitando al resto. Sakura no sentía nada particular frente a su descarado coqueteo. En realidad, le resultaba hasta alivioso no tener nada que ver con Sai. Después de todo, sus intereses estaban puestos en otro hombre. Uno que tal vez siempre fuese completamente inasequible.

…

13

…

Ir de compras era una terapia reponedora para Karin. Cuando iba de compras, se olvidaba del estrés del trabajo y de la insulsa relación de pareja que tenía junto al hombre que hasta hace algunos años le parecía perfecto, de una perfección que rayaba en lo empíreo. En rigor, comprar podía resumirse como una ecuación en la que deslizar la tarjeta de crédito en la máquina de alguna tienda era inversamente proporcional a los problemas. Si había problemas, ella compraba, y los problemas a consecuencia de ello, desaparecían; o se volvían tan insignificantes que los olvidaba por un momento.

Salvo aquel día. Aquel miércoles, en que salió de su oficina rumbo al centro comercial para despejar su mente de una complicada encrucijada con un cliente y de sus escarpados pensamientos respecto del joven procurador (que a todo esto cada vez disimulaba menos su interés en ella), los problemas no desaparecieron, sino que aumentaron. ¿La causa? Bueno, todo ocurrió de la siguiente forma.

Karin aparcó el coche donde siempre. Sin quererlo había establecido su propio sitio en los estacionamientos subterráneos del centro comercial. Frente al espejo retrovisor, se dio unos vaporosos retoques de maquillaje y luego guardó todo en su cartera, para acto seguido descender sobre sus tacones de ocho centímetros y encaminarse hacia las puertas mecánicas que día por medio – y en ocasiones hasta varias veces en un mismo día – le daban la bienvenida con un cartelito de letras metálicas.

No se detuvo a mirar lo que tenían para ofrecer las más de cien tiendas que llenaban los cuatro pisos del edificio. Fue por la escalera mecánica hasta el último piso, donde se hallaban emplazados únicamente locales comerciales de lujo. En aquel largo pasillo, con recovecos y espejos, solo había una tienda que saciaba todas sus ambiciones. Las vendedoras ya la conocían, de modo que saludaron con una reverencia al verla entrar. Una de ellas, la jefa, se acercó para ofrecerle un poco de orientación respecto de las últimas tendencias que se llevaban a lo ancho del globo. Karin la escuchó mientras recorría cogiendo una prenda por aquí y otra prenda por allá, hasta que pronto se detuvo porque un abrigo llamó poderosamente su atención. En tanto se apoderaba de la prenda para revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, la vendedora jefa le preguntó si le gustaba.

\- Creo que estoy enamorada – reconoció – Es perfecto.

\- Es lo último en tendencia – explicó la vendedora – Fue utilizado por una famosa actriz en una reciente gala de premios de la academia de cine.

\- Voy a probármelo – sentenció.

Los problemas se desataron en ese preciso momento. En lugar de solucionarle la vida el haber encontrado esa perfecta obra textil, una nube oscura se posó sobre ella cuando la vendedora comentó que no sería necesario que adquiriera la prenda, porque su pareja, el señor Uchiha, había venido hace unos días y la había comprado. Al parecer, él conocía muy bien sus gustos, ¿no?

\- ¿Lo compró? – inquirió, más preocupada que feliz. Lo más lógico sería que él hubiese adquirido la prenda para entregársela como un regalo, pero algo en el fondo de sus entrañas le dijo que no había sido por eso. Ese mismo algo le advirtió que él tenía otra mujer a la que había buscado consentir. No era tan disparatado pensarlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, la última vez que hizo el amor con Sasuke fue hace más de una semana y en circunstancias tan insulsas que por un momento se sintió completamente vacía. Ningún hombre normal se desentendía del sexo con su novia por tanto tiempo, y aquel que lo hacía era porque, o lo obtenía en otro lado o se había dado cuenta de que prefería a los de su mismo sexo.

La vendedora agregó que el señor Uchiha había comprado la talla más pequeña porque esperaba que quedase bien ceñido a la cintura. Entonces Karin experimentó un escalofrío de pavor que le subió por la espalda hasta la nuca. ¿Podía ser que la vendedora jefe no se hubiera percatado nunca que ella usaba una talla por encima del mínimo? Al fin y al cabo, era más alta que una mujer promedio. Con manos temblorosas cogió el abrigo más pequeño y trató de acomodárselo, pero como era obvio, quedó demasiado corto de mangas. Sasuke tendría que saberlo. Podía ser que la vendedora jefe no lo supiera, pero Sasuke debía saberlo porque ya le había comprado ropa antes. No era el hombre más romántico del mundo ni lo sería jamás, pero era minucioso y eso le impediría cometer un error como ese. Así las cosas, la conclusión era muy obvia. El abrigo que había comprado no era para ella, sino para otra mujer. Una mujer pequeña, delgaducha y…

Estuvo a punto de lanzar el abrigo lo más lejos posible, pero reculó a tiempo y lo devolvió a su lugar en el colgador. A continuación, se acomodó su propia ropa con deliberada parsimonia, le dijo a la vendedora jefa que no deseaba nada por el momento (algo que sorprendió a la mujer) y luego salió de la tienda con la sensación de que en cualquier momento la asaltaría un fulminante desmayo.

…

Las clases terminaron antes de lo previsto. El maestro tenía una reunión muy importante por lo que - tras una breve introducción respecto de lo que verían la próxima clase - se despidió y abandonó el aula. Como los ascensores colapsaban con la salida en masa de los estudiantes, Sakura decidió esperar a que el flujo de estudiantes disminuyera. Cuando hubo comprobado que el área estaba despejada, se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó hasta los ascensores.

El edificio era todo de vidrio, lo que permitía tener una vista perfecta de los jardines. Desde el piso veinte, sin embargo, la visión era más bien vertiginosa.

Sakura esperó a que el ascensor iniciara su lento avance al piso veinte y mientras tanto observó el jardín central de la facultad, que en esos momentos estaba plagado de pequeñas figuras caminantes. La máquina emitió un chasquido cuando las puertas se abrieron con una lentitud inusitada. Sakura observó en derredor, dubitativa; pero finalmente se metió dentro y las puertas volvieron a emitir un chasquido antes de cerrarse por completo. Dos pisos más abajo se detuvo casi con exabrupto. Las puertas se sacudieron al abrirse. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse porque la figura de Uchiha Sasuke llenó su campo visual y se convirtió en lo único importante durante la fracción de tiempo en que se miraron e intercambiaron un cortés saludo. Él ingresó al compartimiento, volviéndolo estrecho por su sola imponente presencia. Otro chirrido y las puertas se cerraron. Enseguida, puro silencio, como un fantasma que le erizó la piel, levantando con ello los finísimos vellos de sus brazos y espalda. Odiaba que Uchiha Sasuke le quitara no solo el aliento, sino también la capacidad de hablar con el relajo y buen humor que la caracterizaba.

Por fortuna, la excusa de otro sonido extraño por parte del ascensor le permitió cortar el silencio.

\- Eso fue raro, ¿no? – al mirarlo se percató de que también la observaba, pero un modo que parecía más una disimulada inspección. También notó que arqueaba una ceja ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Lo dice por el sonido que se acaba de escuchar?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. En ese preciso momento la caja dio un brusco zarandeo y luego el panel - que indicaba con números luminosos los pisos recorridos - se apagó. Inmediatamente después volvió a encenderse, pero enseñó la absurda cifra de 00. Presa del temor, Sakura extendió una mano y se aferró a la chaqueta de Sasuke, apretándole con ello la firme musculatura del brazo.

\- Tranquila – dijo él, en un extraño tono conciliador.

Pero ella no pudo tranquilizarse – ni pensar en hacerlo siquiera – porque el ascensor se sacudió una vez más y con fuerza, para luego detenerse por completo. En ese intertanto ella ya se había aferrado con ambas manos al brazo de Uchiha Sasuke. En respuesta, él la había atraído hacia sí como una forma de contener el temor que poblaba sus ojos verdes.

Con un solo vistazo de sus teléfonos celulares, comprendieron que sería imposible efectuar una llamada de auxilio. La señal nunca penetraba los ascensores.

\- Estamos atrapados – aventuró ella. Sintió como la bilis amenazaba con subir hacia su garganta.

\- Creo que sí – admitió él, aunque no sonó muy convencido. Cuando lo miró, él había dejado el maletín a un lado y parecía querer descifrar lo que ocurría con la pantalla digital, pero esta seguía indicando aquellos dos dígitos sin ninguna lógica. Sin soltarla, dio un paso hacia delante y extendió una mano hacia el panel de control, guiando el dedo hasta el botón al que lo coronaba la imagen de una campana. Hizo presión, pero nada ocurrió. Ni siquiera se oyó el sonido de la alarma advirtiendo hacia afuera que el ascensor tenía problemas. Entonces, Sakura escuchó por primera vez a su sofisticado maestro maldecir.

\- Mierda. Esto está de verdad descompuesto – pero al bajar la cabeza para mirarla, pareció comprender que sus palabras habían generado en ella un pánico abrazador. Pese a que intentó rectificarse, no pudo hacer nada por el estado de ánimo de Sakura.

\- Vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre – murmuró ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya no sostenía el brazo de Uchiha Sasuke, sino que ahora cogía su propia cabeza y la apretaba. Su mochila yacía olvidado en el suelo – Nadie vendrá por nosotros. Moriremos aquí.

\- Señorita Haruno – pidió él – Lo que dice es absurdo. Tarde o temprano se van a percatar de que el ascensor no funciona y nos sacarán, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tiene que conservar la calma.

Sakura ni siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos estaba fijos en el panel con la cifra 00.

\- ¿En qué piso estamos? – musitó.

\- No lo sé, pero supongo que cerca del piso trece o doce – contestó él. La pantalla se había apagado cuando acababan de pasar el piso quince y cuando se encendió de nuevo no indicaba nada sino esa incongruencia numérica que le estaba poniendo a Sakura los pelos de punta. Era posible que estuviesen en medio de dos pisos en lugar de uno, algo que, por cierto, solo aumentaba el pánico del que estaba comenzado a ser presa su cuerpo completo.

Cerró los ojos, dobló un poco las piernas y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre el suelo, para luego hacerse un ovillo en algún rincón. Como su cuerpo temblaba, Uchiha Sasuke – que había demostrado ser más humano de lo que aparentaba - se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de darle un poco de paz.

\- Debe calmarse – susurró. Su aliento le rozó la frente. Sakura aspiró el aroma que impregnaba su ropa, segura de que el olor debía estar también en su piel, una piel que sería suave al tacto y firme por la musculatura que envolvía. Sumergida en aquel repentino confort, sintió la necesidad de confesarle su más obscuro secreto.

\- Soy claustrofóbica. Y le temo particularmente a los ascensores.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – sintió su pecho vibrar mientras hablaba, algo que resultó extrañamente confortable. De repente no importaba tanto el hecho de que estaban suspendidos a varios metros de altura y dentro de una caja de metal que no se abriría a menos que alguien la forzara o reparara el motor descompuesto.

\- Sí… - susurró – Era un temor controlado, por lo menos hasta ahora.

\- No debería utilizar los ascensores si les tiene miedo – la voz de su maestro se escuchó como una sutil reprimenda. Ella alzó la vista para ver la cara que ponía mientras hablaba, pero sus rostros estuvieron de pronto tan cerca que por poco no se rozaron las narices. Enseguida él, como si una fuerza desconocida lo jalara de la chaqueta, se hizo hacia atrás, rompiendo todo contacto. Se dirigió otra vez al panel y tecleó el botón con la campana. Nada.

\- Está muerto – murmuró por lo bajo, pero Sakura lo escuchó. Era imposible no hacerlo, porque allí no había otro sonido además de sus voces. La escalofriante tranquilidad con que el ascensor permanecía inamovible, solo podía significar lo peor. Tal vez de un momento a otro simplemente cayera al vacío.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – bisbiseó. Uchiha Sasuke le dirigió una mirada muy seria.

\- Esperar. No tenemos más opción.

\- ¿Y si nadie llega? – su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar otra vez, de modo que él no pudo simplemente hacerse el tonto. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, extendió una mano y acunó parte de su rostro. De forma instintiva, Sakura inclinó la cabeza en busca de más contacto.

\- Tiene que calmarse, ya se lo dije – habló, en son apaciguador – No importa si la alarma no suena. Muy probablemente desde afuera el panel esté enseñando los mismos dígitos errados, ¿comprende? Cualquiera que los vea se dará cuenta de que el ascensor no funciona y avisará. Solo debemos tener un poco de paciencia.

\- Para usted es fácil decirlo. Yo… no puedo controlar este miedo, ¿sabe?

No, seguro que él no lo sabía. Ni podía entender el irracional temor que embargaba a quien tenía una verdadera fobia a algo. Sakura llevaba años luchando con eso, porque no era agradable perder el control de su propio cuerpo y razón cada vez que se encontraba en un espacio reducido. Por supuesto, no era siempre, y ya no recordaba la última vez – antes de ahora, claro - que se había enfrentado a algo como eso. Pero, de cualquier forma, las fobias siempre estaban allí, latiendo debajo de la piel, como si tuvieran vida.

\- Imagino que debe ser muy difícil – aventuró él, mientras frotaba un poco los dedos contra su mejilla. Había sido un gesto mecánico, porque cuando se percató de que lo había hecho, procedió a apartar la mano enseguida. Se la llevó a la corbata y la acomodó sin que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo. Distracción, de ese se trataba. – Lo mejor sería que usted pensara en otra cosa. Si es posible.

\- No lo es – negó ella – Está todo aquí en mi cabeza. Ahora mismo estoy muerta de miedo, señor Uchiha.

\- Pues lo disimula mejor de lo que cree – él forzó una sonrisa amable, y ella no pudo evitar el contagio de sonreír a su vez. Pero no duró mucho, porque de nuevo a él pareció embargarlo algo que lo hizo recular y apartar la mirada. Sakura extendió una mano y le tocó el brazo. Si no se lo pedía ahora, se volvería loca.

\- Abráceme, por favor – acto seguido, un temblor circuló desde la punta de sus dedos al brazo de Uchiha Sasuke. Él frunció el ceño, medio incómodo, pero obedeció porque era un buen hombre y quería ayudarla. Y porque tal vez – en el fondo del corazón – el también deseaba abrazarla.

Primeramente fue un apretón incómodo. Luego, ella se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y cruzó los suyos sobre el pecho, de tal suerte que quedó completamente abrigada por él. Por su parte, Uchiha Sasuke, le pasó los brazos en torno a la cintura y descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello rosa, que encima olía a una mezcla entre manzanilla y limón. Al cabo de un rato, preguntó si se sentía mejor. Sakura sonrió contra su chaqueta.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Eso es bueno.

Pero entonces la alarma del ascensor se disparó con un sonido que más bien pareció el chillido de una mujer dando a luz un hijo del diablo, consiguiendo que ella diera un brinco de sorpresa y temor. Sasuke la afirmó con fuerza como si hubiera adivinado que inmediatamente después de la alarma el ascensor se sacudiría con fuerza y comenzaría a descender algunos pisos hasta detenerse con otro chasquido. Durante el proceso, Sakura no gritó ni dijo nada porque él la tenía fuertemente apretada contra su cuerpo de modo que su nariz estaba hundida contra el pecho firme y pétreo de su maestro. La calma llegó solo cuando la alarma se calló por fin. Cual espasmos post mortem, Sakura siguió temblando.

\- Cálmese – él le habló sobre la coronilla. Sakura cerró los ojos, pero no se calmó.

\- Está cosa se va a soltar y caerá al vacío – balbuceó – O permanecerá suspendida eternamente en la nada.

\- Oiga… - Sasuke la forzó a levantar la cabeza, pero no fue rudo sino determinante. Quería que ella lo mirara para transmitirle algo que fuera ayudarla a mantener la calma, o a recuperarla en este caso. Sin embargo, tras una mirada él constató que ella estaba muy lejos de tranquilizarse. Sus labios trémulos en conjunto con sus ojos casi mortecinos, le dieron a él una especie de angustia sin igual – No diga incongruencias, ¿de acuerdo? Nada malo pasará.

\- Hay probabilidades de que caiga, ¿no? – Sakura repitió – Siempre las hay.

\- Pero no esta vez – él meneó la cabeza – Está vez usted y yo saldremos de aquí. Y mientras aguardamos, usted me hablará de cualquier cosa, ¿le parece? No se callará un solo segundo.

\- ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

\- Lo que sea. Solo háblame.

Y ella ni se dio cuenta de que la había tuteado cuando comenzó a hablar. No sabía muy bien qué decir, pero mientras pensaba en ello, el miedo fue retrocediendo un poco.

\- Nací en el campo… - comenzó. De seguro a él no le importaba, claro. Pero igualmente siguió, y el miedo, a consecuencia, retrocedió otro tanto más – Y crecí en una casa vieja que a veces parece que se vendrá abajo. Cruje como el infierno. ¿Te gusta el campo? – tampoco entonces se dieron cuenta de que se tuteaban.

\- Supongo que me gusta para una visita de unas horas. No para vivir, por supuesto – respondió él.

\- Eres un hombre de la gran ciudad – los labios aun le temblaban, aunque no perceptiblemente - ¿Siempre has vivido aquí, en esta ciudad?

Uchiha Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, negando.

\- Mi nacimiento coincidió con un viaje de mis padres al extranjero – comentó – Hasta los diez años viví en un país al otro lado del océano. Tardé bastante en acostumbrarme a este idioma – una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios delgados, haciendo que Sakura se perdiera en ellos por un instante. ¿El miedo? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? De pronto solo quería saber más y más de él, y hablarle de ella tanto como pudiera. Hasta que se volvieran cómplices, al menos por esa vez.

\- Lo dominas muy bien ahora, por cierto. No hubiera podido adivinar que no es tu idioma nativo – opinó.

\- Han pasado dieciocho años – corroboró él – Aunque a veces tengo la impresión de que han sido mucho menos.

Se quedaron en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que le miedo volviese a avanzar, agarrando la confianza aparentemente perdida. Sakura entonces se apresuró a seguir hablando.

\- Solo una vez he tenido la oportunidad de salir del país – dijo – Fue con mi madre. Un viaje de mujeres, ya sabes. Recorrimos varias ciudades en un periodo de un mes y algo más. No sé si sea cosa mía, pero al cabo de unos días, comencé a extrañar un montón mi casa y mi pueblo.

Uchiha Sasuke sonrió con los ojos, pero no con la boca. Eso era normal, dijo. Extrañar era, en efecto, la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- Pero hay gente que se la pasa de un lado a otro – replicó ella – No parecen aferrarse a nada. Yo, en cambio, evoco constantemente los olores y fragancias de la casa de mis padres, porque es allí donde me siento mejor.

\- ¿Y tú apartamento? – inquirió él - ¿No te gusta?

\- Es muy pequeño.

\- Parece acogedor.

\- Lo es, a veces – ella sonrió, recordando algo. Cuando se lo preguntó, él por supuesto que también lo recordaba. Aquel día en que ella lo increpó por haber subido un texto con apenas unas cuantas horas de anticipación y él le reclamó por no haber leído ni una sola página. En ese entonces no parecía que fuesen a tocar el asunto en un futuro sin mirarse con evidente desafío. Pero allí estaban – Cuando enviaste el correo, yo estaba a cientos de kilómetros, con una precaria conexión a internet. Paso todos los fines de semana en casa. Son dos horas de viaje, y apenas consigo estar más de un día y medio, pero no me importa. Creo que me volvería loca en la soledad de mi pequeño apartamento.

\- De seguro tienes algún novio que te haga compañía – tanteó él.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Jamás había tenido novio. Ligues de temporadas, eso sí, pero novio jamás. No estaba segura de que algún hombre pudiera soportarla.

\- Nada de novios – respondió.

\- ¿Y el chico que estaba en tu apartamento esa mañana? – la arruguita de malestar que ornaba su frente, se pronunció de repente.

\- Somos amigos. Te lo dije una vez – Sakura entornó los ojos, porque él siguió con aquella expresión escamada, como si no le creyera y – si era posible – como si la idea le molestase profundamente. ¿Tal vez…? Él habló cuando ella se disponía a hacerlo también.

\- ¿Y el chico de aspecto enfermizo? Ya sabes, con el que te la pasas conversando en clases.

\- ¿Sai? – Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada – Apenas lo conocí hace un par de días.

\- Parecen bastante cercanos – murmuró, dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado, como si tratara de hacer pasar desapercibido su comentario. Sakura entonces empinó un poco los pies y le picó el pecho con un dedo, haciendo que él regresara forzosamente a mirarla.

\- ¿No será que estás...?

Pero el ascensor la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Se hizo un fuerte ruido como de deslizamiento de una cuerda que hubiera estado anudada, algo que sin duda perturbó a ambos. ¿Sería posible que se soltara la caja y cayera al vacío? Sakura se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta de su maestro, a la vez que este la halaba junto con él, mientras iba al panel para presionar el maldito botón de emergencia. Ya había sonado la alarma antes, confirmando que no estaba realmente estropeada. Si tenían suerte, esta vez alguien afuera los escucharía. Pero no la tuvieron. El ascensor bajó entonces un poco más, y se detuvo de golpe. Un zumbido le siguió, persistente, como el de una mosca atontada que volaba cerca de la oreja. Sakura volvió a ser presa del pánico.

\- Se va a caer – aseguró – En cualquier momento se suelta y cae.

\- Estás dejándote llevar por el miedo – amonestó él. Le tocó el cabello con los dedos y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaban muy cerca, pero por primera vez a él no parecía importarle – Lo peor del miedo es que generalmente está solo en la cabeza. No sé si ahora mismo puedas recordarlo, pero había una frase de "Due Process" que hablaba del miedo y de lo traicionera que es la mente cuando se está asustado…

\- Sí, lo recuerdo – ella cerró los ojos de modo que pudo enfocar con los ojos de la mente el extracto preciso que hablaba de ello. Lo había leído tantas veces que podría incluso recitarlo de memoria. Y en efecto lo hizo porque eso era preferible a echarse a llorar de miedo – "La mente era una cosa muy pérfida... En todos esos días no había acaecido nada particularmente temible. Los carceleros seguían trayéndome la cena a la misma hora y durante la noche nada externo me perturbaba el sueño…"

\- Te lo sabes de memoria, ¿eh? - Sakura abrió los ojos, descubriendo que él tenía una genuina sonrisa en los labios. Un rubor atavió sus mejillas, caliente como el infierno. Pero cuando él pidió que no se detuviera, porque quería escucharla, ella decidió seguir. Esto ayuda, se repitió, ayuda mucho.

\- "…Pero igualmente estaba aterrado, porque todos los peligros yacían en mi cabeza. La mente era una abyecta traidora cuando se estaba solo y atemorizado. Nula era su ayuda, porque en lugar de apaciguar los pensamientos, los enervaba, convirtiéndolo todo en renegridas sombras debajo de la puerta; sonidos de rasguños verticales en las paredes, y pavorosos ojos que acechaban desde la única grieta por la que se filtraba la luz…"

\- "Con álgido empeño, la mente creaba males que no estaban realmente allí" – terminaron juntos.

Sasuke deslizaba los dedos por su cabello sin darse cuenta. Ella estaba pérdida en esos ojos que eran tan profundos que daba a quien los miraba la impresión de estar a punto de caer bajo un embrujo de amor.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó él. Sakura confirmó con un movimiento delicado de cabeza.

\- Muchísimo mejor. Creo que ya no tengo miedo.

\- Muy bien.

A continuación – solo un segundo después – el ascensor se sacudió otra vez, como el despertar de una famélica bestia, y descendió otro tanto. Luego se detuvo, la débil luz se apagó – en tanto, ellos permanecieron muy cerca uno del otro – y finalmente volvió a encenderse. Alguien habló desde la distancia. Ininteligible a la primera. Posteriormente entonó un grito enérgico y sus palabras fueron claras:

\- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?! ¡Estamos tratando de hacer bajar el ascensor al piso más próximo!

Entonces el hechizo del ascensor descompuesto se acabó. Uchiha Sasuke volvió a ser su irascible maestro al apartarse casi un metro de ella. Con un pestañeo mudo, los números del panel cambiaron de 00 a siete y seis. Despacio, como si estuviese funcionando con el vaho de corriente, el ascensor comenzó a descender un poco más. En tanto, el panel corrigió sus dígitos. Primero seis y después cinco. Y se detuvo – igual que el ascensor – en cinco. Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, dejando pasar la intensa luz del exterior, que contrastaba con la tenue ampolleta que los había estado iluminando. Varias personas – entre ellos estudiantes curiosos - esperaban afuera, aliviados de que el ascensor hubiera funcionado. Nunca era cosa muy segura forzar las puertas y tratar de sacar las personas cuando la caja pendía en medio de dos pisos, dijo uno de los hombres - vestido con un overol.

Sasuke le hizo una seña cortés para que ella bajase primero. Tras una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella salió. El temor estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo, pero la fobia seguiría latiendo debajo de su piel. Miedos que estaban en la cabeza, porque la mente era una cosa muy pérfida. W.D Effiel tenía mucha razón.

…

Sasuke evitaba mirar a Sakura mientras uno de los encargados de mantención de los ascensores les explicaba que habían estado tratando de bajar el ascensor varias veces con poco o nulo éxito. El problema había empezado por una falla en el generador, ya que el aparato funcionaba con su propio generador de energía. Pese a que consiguieron hacer descender la máquina, luego esta no abría las puertas cuando – a través de los comandos respectivos – se le compelía a obedecer.

\- La alarma estaba igualmente descompuesta – dijo Sasuke, y el sujeto asintió.

\- Sonó una vez, pero como si se hubiese vuelto loca, ¿no? – enseñó una sonrisa encogida – En fin, me alegra que esta cosa haya respondido bien.

Sí, lo cierto era que podía haberse negado a abrir las puertas en un buen rato. Que estuvieran finalmente al salvo, era un verdadero alivio, aunque lo era más porque así no volvería a cometer el error de acercarse demasiado a una de sus alumnas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo exactamente la había estado envolviendo entre sus brazos? Le echó una mirada de reojo, para descubrir que ella también lo miraba. No estaba seguro, pero en esos ojos verdes había un anhelo silencioso que le hizo experimentar una oscura, casi siniestra, excitación. Volvió la vista hacia otro lado, dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Por fortuna, Sakura no lo retuvo cuando se despidió y urgió – a través de un vistazo a su reloj – una salida hacia su oficina, lugar en el que se encerró con llave. Estaba tratando de dejar afuera un sentimiento feroz que lo perseguía como lo hacían a un niño pequeño las escenas macabras de una película de terror.

Mientras iba a la ventana para abrirla, se desanudaba la corbata y abría el primer botón de su camisa. El aire frío que entró cuando empujó el marco hacia afuera no sirvió de nada. ¿Qué demonios pasó dentro de ese ascensor? se preguntó, sin que su mente pudiera darle una respuesta. Rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio el frasco de pastillas y en vano se tomó una. No le dolía la cabeza en realidad. Era una maña, eso ya lo sabía; pero cuando uno satisfacía la maña, a menudo lograba sentirse mejor. Como aquel que se fumaba un cigarrillo después de las comidas convencido de que algún componente del mismo lo ayudaba a ir al baño.

Dentro de su bolsillo, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. La señal había regresado, claro. Pero ahora mismo hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Lo dejó sonar hasta que enmudeció. Enseguida lo cogió y revisó el remitente, agradeciendo no haber atendido la llamada. Era Karin. No deseaba hablar con ella ni con nadie. Pero dado que ella no tenía cómo saberlo, el teléfono volvió a sonar y sonó una tercera vez al cabo de unos cuantos minutos. Se quedó viendo el remitente con la mirada perdida. No le había sido infiel ni mucho menos, pero igualmente se sentía como si la hubiera traicionado. De pronto, apagó el teléfono y permaneció sentado en su butacón, divagando.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la universidad, Sakura admitía a sus amigas – en un tono de suma confidencialidad – que se sentía total y locamente atraída hacia su amargado maestro.

\- Espera, ¿Estamos hablando del mismo amargado que hace unos días no soportabas? – cuestionó Ino, en tono de sorpresa. Sin embargo, no estaba realmente impresionada con la noticia. Siempre había sido como sumar dos más dos. Desde un principio supo que sería cosa de tiempo hasta que Sakura se diese cuenta de que ese vehemente odio que sentía hacia su maestro solo era un disfraz que ocultaba el verdadero sentimiento que crecía debajo.

\- El mismo – asintió Sakura, mordiendo la pajita de su café con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. La experiencia de sentirse sacudida por el miedo y por la atracción. Una combinación que durante el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados fue como una verdadera droga directo a la vena.

\- ¿Y él? – preguntó Hinata. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas porque la sola idea de un romance entre un estudiante y un profesor le producía turbación. Una turbación de las buenas, por supuesto - ¿Crees que sienta algo por ti?

Sakura evocó en su mente los momentos que le hicieron sospechar que ocurría algo entre ellos. Podía ser que él solo buscase tranquilizarla, pero a ratos no estaba forzándose a ser amable; a ratos ella juraría que su maestro cedía a sus fidedignos impulsos y actuaba con el corazón. ¿Acaso era demasiado soñadora? Talvez lo fuera, pero ¿Quién le prohibía soñar? En cuestiones del corazón, todo estaba permitido.

\- No es algo que creo – explicó entonces – Sino algo que siento, ¿comprenden? – no iba a divulgar detalles de lo que había sucedido, porque en el campo se decía que si uno contaba las cosas y los deseos que tenía, luego estos no se cumplían o resultaban en desastres. Así que, limitada a decir lo justo, agregó que solo era cosa de "intuición" – Tengo la impresión de que le gusto. Como una corazonada.

\- Vale… - Ino no pareció muy convencida – Pero también podrías equivocarte. Quiero decir, estabas asustada por el asunto del elevador descompuesto y él hizo lo que correspondía para calmarte, ¿no?

Se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Hinata. A Sakura no le importaron sus palabras, porque Ino no estuvo allí para saberlo y a la gente siempre le gustaba opinar sin saber, solo por especular y por decir cosas cuando creían que debían intervenir en honor a la verdad. Pero ¿qué verdad? La única certeza era la de su corazón latiendo encabritado cada vez que rememoraba esos ojos negros.

…

Karin estaba esperándolo en su apartamento. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo en el living, porque después de entrar ella había cerrado la puerta con doble chapa con la manifiesta intención de no levantar sospechas. Lo esperaba en el sofá, cubierta apenas con una bata para dormir. El cuarto estaba iluminado con una parva luz proveniente de la lámpara de pie junto al bar. En una de sus manos, sostenía un vaso de wisky con dos hielos, como tanto le gustaba a él. Apenas Sasuke apareció en el umbral, ella comenzó a mecer el vaso en sus dedos con el objeto de que los hielos emitieran un seductor sonido mientras golpeaban el cristal y chocaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, él estuvo lejos de sentirse excitado con la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Con un fruncimiento de ceño, le preguntó porque no había avisado que vendría. Karin emitió un resoplido antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Te llamé – dijo – Al menos unas cuatro veces antes de rendirme y resolver que si no me contestabas, entonces tendría que darte una sorpresa, ¿no?

La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke se suavizó. Al mismo tiempo, la culpa – que no tenía ninguna razón de ser – llegó desde lejos como el aroma de un pastel recién horneado.

\- Disculpa por eso – murmuró – Estaba atiborrado de trabajo. Con la universidad y el dichoso cliente que me encargó mi padre, no tengo tiempo ni siquiera para respirar.

\- Lo sé, amor – ella sonrió, a la par que daba pasos coquetos hacia él. Se detuvo cuando sus dedos – desnudos – rozaron los zapatos bien lustrados de su prometido. Seguro que también estaba ocupado con esa mujer, pensó. Revolcándose con ella – Por eso estoy aquí, ¿sabes? – agregó, en un manso silbido. Cuando se disponía a desanudarle la corbata se percató de que no la llevaba puesta, y que encima los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desarreglados. Toda sospecha se confirmó.

\- ¿Y tú corbata? – susurró, algo en su interior convulsionaba como un epiléptico.

\- La dejé en el coche – respondió él. Al mismo tiempo dio un paso hacia atrás – Necesitaba un poco de relajo, así que me la quité. Esos nudos son un verdadero incordio a veces.

\- Seguro – ella sonrió, ausente. Extendiendo una mano, palpó la mejilla un poco áspera por el incipiente crecimiento de una barba que aún no se veía. Sasuke la miró, pero como ella nunca había sido buena para desentrañar lo que pasaba por su mente, esta vez tampoco pudo hacerlo. Una oquedad ciega, nada más.

Por su parte, Sasuke sí pudo ver la repentina desesperanza en los ojos de Karin. Ciertamente ella no tenía cómo saber lo que había ocurrido en el ascensor, pero de cualquier forma le bajó la sospecha de que lo sabía, casi como una corazonada, de esas que suelen tener las madres respecto de lo que hacen sus hijos cuando no están en casa. Pensó en abrazarla y hacerle el amor, pero flaqueó cuando extendía una mano para acariciarle el brazo a través de la tela. No podía hacerlo. No lo sentía. Ella apartó la mano de su mejilla, retrocedió varios pasos mientras le daba un sorbo al wisky que en un comienzo era para él, y luego se volvió para preguntarle si estaba demasiado casando para el sexo. En realidad no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Al fin de cuentas, la perfecta excusa de él – y de ambos – era siempre el agotamiento a causa del trabajo. La verdadera excusa, sin embargo, era la falta de deseo. Al menos de parte de él.

\- Hoy no es un buen día – aventuró. Pero nunca era un buen día, ¿cierto? Por un fugaz momento se preguntó si seguiría pensando que no era un buen día si en lugar de Karin, se hubiese encontrado a su molesta estudiante tendida en el sofá, esperándolo para hacer el amor. Enseguida desestimó ese pensamiento y fue al bar para servirse un poco de wisky. Mientras llenaba un cuarto del vaso con el líquido áureo, Karin le preguntó si al menos sería un buen día para que durmieran juntos, como la pareja comprometida que eran. Para ello no tenía excusa, así que dijo que sí.

Una vez acostados, ella se acurrucó a su lado, persiguiendo que sus piernas quedasen liadas como ocurre con entre los amantes luego de una noche apasionada. Pero en aquella ocasión no hubo noche apasionada y aquello era un mero gesto de consuelo.

Sasuke sintió la respiración de ella contra su cuello, cálida y suave. La quería, pero no estaba seguro de si en algún punto de su relación estuvo enamorado de ella. Probablemente no. El amor era descrito de un millón de formas diferentes, pero casi siempre esas descripciones coincidían en una cosa: La pasión que despertaba el amor de verdad. El arrebato con que amabas cuando lo hacías de verdad. Y él, nunca se había sentido apasionado por nada realmente. Ni por Karin, ni por su trabajo, ni… por la docencia. No era que no le gustase la vida que llevaba, era solo que…

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado de tal modo que quedó a poca distancia de tocar la nariz de su novia. Llevaba años sumergido en la rutina del trabajo, sin pensar en qué era lo que realmente lo apasionaba. Que de repente se lo cuestionara con tal ahínco y tal constancia, le resultaba de lo más inquietante. Y de algún modo, también era enardecedor, como la excitación que sucumbía a los vírgenes frente a una primera relación sexual. Empero, no era bueno que se sintiera así. No era bueno para la gente que lo rodeaba y estaba acostumbrada a que él hiciese lo que le correspondía. No era bueno para sus padres, ni para Karin. No era bueno para el futuro que le aguardaba.

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Al cabo de un rato, su teléfono celular sonó con el típico sonido de mensaje entrante. Karin ya dormía, de modo que no advirtió cuando él se incorporó para revisar el mensaje. Era un correo de Gmail enviado por Haruno Sakura. Una oleada canicular lo recorrió mientras leía el contenido.

_"A propósito del fragmento de "Due process" de hoy en la tarde, recordé un pequeño extracto que explica simbólica y no textualmente cómo me siento en este momento. ¿Quieres saberlo? Ve al último párrafo de la página cien e imagina que yo soy el narrador. Si da la casualidad que también te lo sabes de memoria, entonces no será necesario consulta alguna… Dulces sueños, profesor"_

Pasó por alto que lo había tuteado – al igual como hizo en el ascensor - porque su mente se centró en recordar aquel párrafo. Podía hacerlo, porque también se había leído el libro un montón de veces y las cosas terminaban por aprenderse de memoria. Esa era una habilidad del cerebro, después de todo. La página comenzó a dibujarse en su mente y el párrafo en cuestión apareció ante sus ojos como si físicamente estuviese allí. Entonces, un segundo después de que lo hubo leído en su cabeza, pensó en todo ese asunto de la pasión y de sentirse realmente apasionado por alguien, y la realidad de su situación lo golpeó como una bofetada de hielo.

Se levantó de la cama, ignorando que con ello podría despertar a Karin, y fue hasta la repisa de libros donde tenía los ejemplares que había leído a lo largo de su vida. Eran muchos, y entre ellos pareció saltar el brillo de la portada de "Due Process", como si estuviese deseoso de que lo leyeran. William D. Effiel no era un romántico ni un poeta. Ni siquiera le gustaban esas cosas, pero en ese libro él se había centrado en los sentimientos humanos de modo que también tuvo que experimentar con el amor y el averno que implicaba estar enamorado de alguien con quien jamás se podría estar. Amor no correspondido, o amor imposible. En la página cien específicamente, él se refería al amor que el relator – un hombre que había sido sorprendido en su casa por un grupo de hombres que lo acusaban de haber cometido un delito – sentía por una prima, y a la desesperanza que padecía al verse confinado a un encierro sin haberle dicho jamás cuanto la amaba y desconociendo si eventualmente podría decírselo.

Sasuke leyó el último párrafo en medio de la oscuridad. No lo estaba leyendo realmente, sino solo confirmando que en el papel debía decir lo mismo que decía el recuerdo en su mente.

_"Lo más terrible era que, acompañado de la perdida de esa noción temporal, uno comenzaba a temer que fuese demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. Que uno se la pasare dentro de esa celda para toda la vida y que en consecuencia, los sueños quedaren truncados para siempre. En esos momentos de soledad y flaqueza, yo pensaba a cada instante en las cosas que no había hecho y que anhelaba cumplir. En mis ambiciones, pero sobre todo en el amor que guardaba dentro como un tesoro y que hasta entonces nunca me había atrevido a revelar. Yo amaba a una mujer, sí, pero nuestro amor era imposible. Y no porque no fuese mutuo, sino porque era prohibido. Como lo son las peleas de perros, el tráfico de sustancias, o la poligamia. Así de vedado era nuestro amor. En mi forzosa soledad, pensaba en que de estar afuera, yo iría corriendo a sus brazos y no me importaría lo que el resto creyera. Pero pensaba desde la desesperación del confinamiento, porque la sensatez siempre ha sido un lujo de los hombres libres"_

En ese momento una voz – un susurro a la lejanía – le habló al oído. No era real, porque estaba en su cabeza, pero como había dicho W.D Effiel, la mente era una cosa muy pérfida y podía generar temores que no estaban realmente allí. Alarmado, escuchó:

_"Te gusta y vas a liarte con ella" _

Entonces cerró el libro de golpe, lo dejó descuidadamente sobre el escritorio y fue a meterse dentro de la cama, reacio a responder el mensaje. Si no lo hacía, ella terminaría por aburrirse. Y en tal caso, no tendría que ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. En unos días, de seguro ambos lo habrían olvidado.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Algunos se preguntarán, ¿y los besos? ¿y los encontrones íntimos? Bueno, el próximo capitulo traerá uno de esos momentos claves en que Sasuke tendrá que decidir si sucumbe o corta todo con su estudiante. Pero ya está interesado. De eso no cabe duda. **

**Naruto aparecerá para darle un empujoncito a ambos. Y Sai y Kiba se las empeñarán para causar otra ronda de celos por parte del confundido maestro Uchiha. Por su parte, Karin ya está convencida de que hay otra mujer... y eso traerá también su cuota de problemas. **

**Si el capitulo les gustó, sabrán como decírmelo a través de un coqueto mensaje. Un review alegra el corazón de está pseudo escritora de word. **

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

Tras varios inconvenientes, he regresado. No tengo más que un par de minutos para subir este cap (estoy sin internet, dependiendo de conexiones temporales y mediocres, así que con suerte consigo colgarme un rato a esta pagina que, encima, funciona bastante mal u.u) de modo que las respuestas a los reviews y a las nuevas lectoras quedará para despues. Pero lo haré. Creo que si se dan el tiempo de comentarme que la historia les gusta, yo debo hacer lo mismo para agradecerles. Siendo este el único medio temporal, les digo que agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios, y sus favoritos y follows. La recepción que ha tenido esta historia es simplemente magnifica y me tiene volando en las nubes :3

No diré nada del capitulo, ustedes mismos lo comprobarán.

Lo único que creo prudente agregar es que tiene una extensa duración :)

**Entonces, ha leer :)**

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

...

14

…

Sakura despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa en los labios que había estado allí también cuando se fue a acostar. Parecía más un tatuaje que una sonrisa.

No tuvo problemas para salir de la cama, a pesar de que siempre había sido particularmente perezosa. El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que tendría tiempo de sobra para darse un buen baño y ponerse bonita. Quería impresionar a Uchiha Sasuke, porque estaba resuelta a conquistarlo. No importaba mucho que él no le hubiere contestado el mensaje que le envió a eso de las dos de la madrugada, tampoco importaba que una relación entre ellos fuese vista con malos ojos, y mucho menos importaba las dificultades que pudieren enfrentar a causa de ello. Lo único que importaba era lo que sentía. Y se sentía prácticamente enamorada, aunque seguro que no lo estaba todavía. Su maestro le gustaba mucho. Muchísimo. Pero el amor era una cosa un poquito más compleja.

El proceso consistió primeramente en lavarse el cabello con abundante shampoo, de modo que las hebras quedasen impregnadas del aroma a manzanilla y limón y que él no pudiese ignorarlo. A continuación, refregó el cuerpo con jabón suavizante mientras dejaba actuar una crema reparadora en su cabello para que al secarlo luciera pulcro y brillante, como las cuerdas de un arpa. Y una vez terminado de ducharse, se aplicó una crema corporal e hizo énfasis en las manos y los brazos, porque podía ser que por casualidad Uchiha Sasuke le rozara o tocara. Se perfumó de pies a cabeza y – cuando el reloj indicaba que apenas le quedaba media hora – se secó el cabello, lavó sus dientes y maquilló su rostro. Todo casi al mismo tiempo.

Ya vestida, lo último que le quedaba para cerrar con broche de oro aquel casi religioso acicalamiento, era acomodarse el abrigo que su maestro le había regalado. Hacía suficiente frío afuera como para que ameritara usarlo. Con una sonrisa – la misma con la que había despertado – contempló su aspecto en el espejo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una prenda tan costosa le quedaría tan bien. Si hasta parecía hecha a su medida. Ceñida a su pequeña cintura, pero con cuidando de no opacar el resto de sus atributos. Aunque tenía pechos pequeños, con aquel abrigo todo parecía más… detallado, como si en lugar de ser simple tela, fuese la mano de un escultor definiendo permanentemente su silueta. ¿Qué pensaría él cuando la viese? Soltó una risita juguetona antes de proceder a darse los últimos retoques para salir.

Aun contaba con tiempo a su favor cuando llegó a la facultad. Cinco minutos para ser exacta; los que consumió en su trayecto hacia el aula. A las ocho y media en punto estaba en la puerta, pero no había nadie dentro del salón, ni siquiera los madrugadores estudiantes de siempre. ¿Era posible que todo el mundo estuviera retrasado? Solo porque se moría por ver a su maestro, fue a ubicarse en uno de los asientos de la primera fila y aguardó en vano pues durante los siguientes diez minutos nadie apareció. Sospechando que algo pasaba, envió a Sai un mensaje preguntándole dónde estaba, y luego ingresó a su correó con el objetivo de revisar si había llegado algún correo por la mañana temprano avisando que las clases se suspendían. No encontró nada nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, recibió una respuesta por parte de Sai.

_"¿No viste el mensaje que envió la secretaria del departamento de Civil ayer? Hay un congreso de Derecho Civil en el auditorio y el tirano está a punto de exponer" _

Sakura entonces volvió a la bandeja de entrada, pero siguió sin hallar el dichoso mail. Luego, como si se tratase de un rayo fulminante, recordó que probablemente su correo consideraba ese tipo de mensajes como spam. En efecto, localizó el correo de la secretaria en su lista de mensajes no deseados. No se tomó la molestia de leerlo, porque ya iba bastante retrasada y no deseaba entrar cuando Uchiha Sasuke ya estuviese hablando. Corrió escaleras abajo y desembocó en el hall central, donde imperaba un silencio como de cementerio.

Cerca del auditorio, el ambiente era igualmente silencioso, de modo que supuso que su maestro ya había comenzado a exponer. Más impulsiva que racional (lo racional hubiera sido esperar a que se hiciese un receso antes de entrar) comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol hacia el palco. En el camino la voz de su maestro llegó a sus oídos. Estaba amplificada por los parlantes, pero seguía siendo suave cual seda, con esa seguridad persuasiva como un sello personal.

…

Algo se produjo en su cerebro al verla. Las ideas, que habían sido hasta entonces como verdaderos engranajes girando y uniéndose en una lógica armonía, se convirtieron en un rimero de hilos enredados e imposibles de organizar. Dejó la frase flotando en el aire, inconclusa, mientras la miraba caminar en busca de un espacio vacío en el palco. Sus zapatos resonaban sobre el piso, en medio del silencio dejado por él. Con cierta incomodidad, a su lado un colega carraspeó, a la espera de que retomara la palabra, pero durante diez agonizantes segundos no lo hizo porque su mente no pensaba en el Congreso, sino en lo bien que le quedaba el abrigo regalado a su molesta estudiante. Si alguna vez imaginó que le sentaría, nunca estuvo ni cerca de la realidad, porque ella se veía simplemente radiante. Su imagen era una mezcla letal entre la inocencia de sus rasgos finos y sus ojos verdes, y la carnalidad con que se mordía el labio nerviosa al no hallar donde sentarse. Durante esos diez tajantes minutos, él solo tuvo ojos para ella. Pero, cuando la hipnosis terminó, la culpa y la vergüenza se le encestaron en el pecho como una estaca. Con premeditada maldad, lanzó parte de su responsabilidad a ella, porque en el fondo también era su culpa.

\- Estoy esperando que la señorita se siente para continuar – dijo, pero no escuchó su propia voz. En ese momento, Sakura alzó la vista y lo miró con una expresión de angustia que le dolió en el pecho. Mierda, no quería ser siempre tan dañino con ella. Pero, tampoco podía dejarla impune, no mientras se empeñara en provocarlo.

\- Lo siento – pronunció ella. Enseguida, en un gesto de clara desesperación, resolvió ubicarse en los escalones, junto a un chico que la miró algo turbado desde su asiento. Sasuke adivinó lo que pasaba por su mente. Deseaba darle el asiento, pero de seguro no se atrevía a armar alboroto. Ella generaba ese efecto en los hombres, ese impulso de seguirla y darle cualquier cosa y… no lo sabía, pero era algo escalofriante.

\- Bien, creo que ahora podemos seguir – anunció, moviendo los ojos hacia su público y apartándolos definitivamente de ella. En su cabeza, esos engranajes comenzaron a moverse de nuevo y pudo efectivamente proseguir con su charla. No regresó a esos ojos verdes en todo el tiempo que duró el Congreso, ni tampoco la miró cuando la gente comenzó a despejar el auditorio.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y enfiló un camino directo hacia su coche. Tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima reunión con uno de sus clientes.

…

Sakura lo vio salir por la puerta y supuso que iría hasta su oficina. Aunque se sentía un poco molesta por el desaire que él le había hecho, decidió seguirlo de todos modos. Necesitaba decirle lo que le pasaba, porque si no lo hacía ahora probablemente no tendría valor para hacerlo después. Al menos, si él la rechazaba, no volvería a abrigar esperanzas de un futuro entre ellos.

Empero, cuando arribó al piso diez, la secretaria del departamento le dijo que el profesor Uchiha Sasuke no se encontraba en su oficina.

\- ¿Sabe a qué hora volverá a la facultad? – cuestionó, con cierto desasosiego – Necesito hablar algo importante con él.

La secretaria le hizo un gesto con la mano para que aguardara mientras buscaba en los registros.

\- Es probable que regrese antes de las una – explicó; luego, aun con los ojos puestos en la computadora, dijo – Su próxima clase es a las una y cuarto. Derecho de la Empresa.

Para las una faltaban tres horas. No creía que fuese posible esperar tanto. Le urgía hablar con él en ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Tiene su número? – dejó caer, pero enseguida se percató de la imprudencia que cometía. Ninguna estudiante pedía el teléfono privado de uno de sus maestros a menos que hubiere alguna cosa truculenta entre ellos. La mirada que le dirigió la secretaria se lo confirmó. Había sido jodidamente atrevida, como siempre – No hablo en serio – agregó, con una sonrisa nerviosa – Volveré a eso de las una. Adiós.

En tanto se daba la vuelta para irse, la secretaria la llamó.

\- Espere un momento – Sakura la miró llena de esperanza – El señor Uchiha seguramente no volverá a su oficina. Puede encontrarlo en el edificio nuevo, salón P8, cuando termine sus clases, a eso de las dos y media.

\- De acuerdo, gracias – pero eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Si tan solo tuviera su número de teléfono. Nada sacaba con mandarle un mensaje, porque él se negaría a contestar. Y de cualquier forma, aunque le respondiera, no sería para decirle que iría en ese mismo momento a la oficina para conversar con ella. En realidad, ¿por qué insistía? ¿Valía la pena hacerlo?

Un poco cabizbaja, inició su camino a los ascensores y presionó el botón de "descenso". El elevador de la derecha fue el primero en iniciar una subida hasta el piso diez. Aun le quedaba el resentimiento del reciente altercado con esos aparatos, de modo que dio un paso dubitativo hacia delante cuando este se detuvo para abrir sus puertas. Del otro lado, un hombre alto y rubio salió casi disparado, lo que estuvo a punto de generar una colisión cuando ella también avanzó para entrar. No chocaron porque ese rubio tenía unos increíbles reflejos y se detuvo a un centímetro de tocarla. La repentina cercanía no le permitió reconocerlo, pero tan pronto él dio un paso hacia atrás a la par que se disculpaba, ella por fin se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los profesores de Derecho Penal; el que, por cierto, también había interrumpido su charla – no amena – con Uchiha Sasuke en la oficina de este último. Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en los labios de él cuando también pareció reconocerla.

\- Señorita Haruno – dijo entonces, extendiendo una mano - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Sakura estrechó su mano, titubeante. No tenía idea que él sabía su nombre. A menos, que, claro, Uchiha Sasuke se lo hubiera dicho. Pero eso significaría que él hablaba de ella y…

\- Muy bien, y ¿usted…? - no podía recordar su nombre. Él se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Namikaze Naruto – aclaró, sonriente – Pero puede llamarme Naruto, a secas, si lo desea.

\- Está bien… Naruto – Sakura se sintió repentinamente cómoda, porque el aura que rodeaba a ese hombre era muy diferente al halo de autoridad que circundaba a su profesor de Civil. Asimismo, la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios era amistosa antes que distante. Motivada por ese confort, ella se atrevió a decirle sus intenciones cuando él preguntó si por casualidad podía ayudarla en algo que tuviera relación con el departamento de Derecho Privado.

\- Estaba buscando al señor Uchiha – explicó – Quería hablar un asunto con él, pero la secretaria dijo que no volvería hasta las una.

\- Y usted no quiere esperar hasta esa hora – aventuró él, de pronto viéndola de una forma extraña, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. No había forma que supiera de sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿o sí? A menos, que en realidad fuese demasiado obvio el interés que tenía en su maestro. Por si las dudas, prefirió desandar.

\- En realidad, en un rato comienza mi próxima clase, así que… - dejó de hablar al notar que Naruto seguía viéndola con aquella peculiar mirada. Él se adelantó antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de continuar.

\- Aún tiene tiempo de sobra – apuntó – Hasta las diez y cuarto si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?

\- Sí…

Enseguida, él sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono y comenzó a buscar algo en la pantalla. Tras encontrarlo, se llevó el celular a la oreja y esperó. Estaba llamando a alguien. Sakura pensó en la aterradora posibilidad de que hubiera marcado al teléfono de Uchiha Sasuke para decirle que una alumna lo esperaba en la oficina, pero desechó esa idea por considerarla demasiado absurda. Un maestro no haría eso, jamás. Solo que ella no conocía bien a ese maestro y tal vez sí fuese muy capaz de hacerlo. Cuando él habló, ella constató que en efecto Naruto era muy capaz.

\- Sasuke, hola – lo escuchó decir. Un sudor helado le mojó la frente y las manos le temblaron, deseosas de sucumbir al impulso de arrebatarle el maldito teléfono. Él, ajeno a lo que le ocurría, continuó - ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de darme una vuelta por tu oficina y no te encontré.

Sakura apretó las manos entre ellas, como si fuesen a salir corriendo si no las mantenía bien juntas. Al mismo tiempo, pasmada observó a Naruto mientras este platicaba impasible.

\- Lo que quiero decirte es importante, sí – lo vio echarle un vistazo a su reloj – Aun te quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos para tu próxima reunión – una pausa en la que él hizo un fruncimiento de ceño – Soy tu amigo, se supone que vengas si te lo pido, ¿no? Más aún si tienes tiempo – otra pausa. En ese mismo momento, Sakura quiso quitarle el teléfono de las manos y colgar. No esperaba forzar a su a maestro a ir en su encuentro. En cuanto supiera que ella estaba allí, se pondría iracundo, eso era seguro. Pero Naruto finalmente sonrió y agradeció a Sasuke por tomarse unos minutos para charlar – Te espero aquí, en la recepción del departamento, ¿vale? Adiós.

Colgó con una sonrisa inocua en el rostro, para acto seguido bajar la vista y mirar a Sakura, que tenía el maxilar inferior un poco desencajado.

\- Listo. Vendrá en unos minutos – resolvió, tan ufano. Al mismo tiempo, deslizaba el celular dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

Como ella no respondió, él le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

\- Está pálida – avisó.

\- Usted lo llamó para que viniera – murmuró ella, pero decir esa sola frase le costó más de la cuenta.

Naruto asintió.

\- Lo hice. ¿No quería usted hablar con él? – preguntó. Tanta inocencia en sus rasgos y en su voz no podían ser una treta. En verdad, ese hombre había actuado con la mejor de las intenciones, de modo que no podía molestarse con él. Aun así, tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo de lo que fuera a decirle Uchiha Sasuke cuando llegase hasta allí.

Se pasó una mano por la frente. El sudor no estaba, porque había sido un engaño de su mente a causa del pavor.

\- Sí, pero yo podría haber esperado – aventuró – El señor Uchiha se molestará cuando llegue y no lo encuentre a usted.

Naruto entonces – con benévolo relajo – dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro. Hizo presión, como lo haría un padre con su hijo antes de explicarle que el monstruo que veía a los pies de la cama no era más que un cúmulo de ropa.

\- Eso no ocurrirá porque yo estaré aquí cuando él aparezca – aseguró – Y le explicaré la situación de modo que no parezca que usted es responsable. En rigor, la culpa es mía, ¿no?

Pero Sakura no dijo nada, ni él esperó a que ella dijese algo. La invitó a tomar asiento en las banquetas junto al mesón de la secretaria. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, porque realmente necesitaba sentarse y relajar un poco la tensión de las piernas. Hace una hora ella estaba resuelta a enfrentar su maestro para confesarle todos sus sentimientos, pero ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que no sería muy capaz de afrontar esos insondables ojos negros sin que el estómago se le contrajera y los músculos se le pusiesen rígidos. Al fin y al cabo, Uchiha Sasuke no era un hombre que diese espacio a confianzas excesivas. Lo cierto era que no daba espacio para absolutamente nada. Mucho menos para una confesión amorosa.

Por fortuna, Naruto estuvo allí para distraerla con conversaciones banales sobre la universidad. Cuando Uchiha Sasuke finalmente apareció, ella llevaba casi diez minutos charlando sobres sus intereses académicos y sus proyecciones en las distintas áreas del derecho. Con alegría, Naruto descubrió que a ella le gustaba el derecho Penal, pero no tuvo oportunidad de socavar mucha más información porque un segundo después de ello, Sasuke cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y se detenía con brusquedad al verlos, como si alguien hubiera lanzado sobre él un rayo paralizador. En sus ojos negros se diluía un desconcierto líquido y caliente.

Naruto reaccionó primero que ella, levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a Sasuke y estrecharle la mano. Pero su mano quedó en el aire, porque no fue bien recibido. Sasuke pasó junto a él mientras preguntaba qué era lo que deseaba conversar. Luego se detuvo, haciendo por fin contacto visual con ella. Tal parecía que había estado evitando ese momento.

\- Hola – saludó Sakura.

\- Buenos días, señorita Haruno – respondió, con premeditada formalidad. Sakura descubrió que deseaba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Lo contempló en silencio mientras él se volvía para insistirle a Naruto que le dijera qué era exactamente lo que tenían que hablar.

En segundo plano, la secretaria contemplaba la situación como si estuviese viendo a dos zombis mordiéndose la carne entre ellos. Su boca estaba abierta, y el lápiz que siempre mordía, permanecía a la deriva, a punto de caer por el costado derecho de su labio inferior.

\- En realidad… - comenzó Naruto, pero Sakura – motivada por su orgullo - decidió explicar la situación.

\- Soy yo la que quiere hablar con usted – pronunció, terminante. No estaba disfrutando para nada con las metamorfosis de humor de Uchiha Sasuke – El señor Namikaze solo me hizo el favor de llamarlo. Si yo misma le pedía que viniera, usted no lo habría hecho, ¿verdad? – en su voz se percibió una resonancia de resquemor que fue muy obvio para todos los que estaban allí.

Uchiha Sasuke, entonces, se apresuró a sortear las sospechas de la secretaria – que aun cuando nada había dicho, en sus ojos brillaba la aprensión y la curiosidad por saber exactamente lo que pasaba allí.

\- Mi falta de tiempo es el único motivo por el que me hubiese negado a atenderla, señorita Haruno – dijo - Intento ser atento con mis estudiantes siempre que puedo.

No obstante, aquello era una mentira del porte de un crucero tan grande y tan pesado como el titanic y él lo sabía, porque sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco. Naruto carraspeó como si estuviese tratando de disimular una carcajada, ganándose una mirada de advertencia.

\- Solo porque ya estoy aquí, la atenderé – continuó, de regreso a su impasibilidad – ¿Cree que tardaremos mucho?

\- No – Sakura aseguró que solo serían unos minutos. Y él asintió con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera por el largo pasillo hacia su oficina. Por supuesto que no la esperó cuando inició su propio camino.

Naruto le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Sakura blandió la suya en el aire un momento, y luego casi corrió por el pasillo para alcanzar los pasos de su maestro. Tan pronto él se percató de que llegaba a su lado, dijo.

\- Cinco minutos, nada más.

\- De acuerdo – aseguró ella. Lo que tenía que decirle no les ocuparía más de un minuto. Ahora, la respuesta de él definitivamente sería muchísimo más extensa.

Uchiha Sasuke se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar primero. Al encontrarse ambos dentro, él cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarla. La insistencia en sus ojos le advirtió que esperaba que hablara de una buena vez. Así que lo hizo.

\- Creo que sabes lo que voy a decirte – comenzó.

\- No, no lo sé – replicó él, adusto.

Sakura juntó las manos, que habían comenzado a temblar de nuevo.

\- Te envié un mensaje durante la madrugada – dijo – ¿Al menos lo leíste?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Lo leí – murmuró.

\- En ese caso, sabes lo que quiero decirte – aventuró ella. Se mojó los labios con la lengua, porque la boca se le secaba con rapidez a causa de los nervios. Él pareció percibir ese gesto como un intento de ella por seducirlo pues se tensó como una ostra y apartó la mirada, a la par que le manifestaba que no sabía lo que ella quería decirle.

Que estuviera tratando de hacerse el tonto, le agrió a Sakura el humor y despertó la bestia orgullosa que llevaba dentro.

\- Sasuke…. – urgió.

\- No me llame así – ordenó él, de pronto muy cabreado – Señor Uchiha, para usted. No lo olvide.

Sakura entornó los ojos, confundida y dolida. Y también molesta, porque él extendía una mano para que ella la cogiera y al segundo siguiente la acusaba de haberle tomado la mano sin autorización.

\- No te entiendo – reclamó – De verdad, que no entiendo…

\- No hay nada que entender, señorita Haruno – cortó él – Yo soy su maestro y usted es mi estudiante. Lo que ocurrió en el elevador fue un lapsus que no volverá a repetirse, ¿de acuerdo? – se llevó una mano a la corbata para destensar el nudo que de seguro le apretaba, pero en su rostro siguió habiendo una negrura de disconformidad que solo se iría cuando ella desapareciera de su vida. Aquello le punzó el pecho como una descarga eléctrica. Dio un paso hacia delante, pero él respondió retrocediendo - ¿Tiene algo más que decirme? – lanzó.

Sakura le sonrió con amargura.

\- Hasta ahora no he podido decirte nada – musitó – Y de cualquier forma, aunque tratara de hacerlo, no me lo permitirías, ¿verdad?

Él no respondió de inmediato. Durante unos segundos la observó en silencio y con los hombros tensos y las manos en las caderas, en una postura en la que parecía prepararse para un ataque. Pero Sakura estaba lejos de querer atacarlo. Si tan solo él se lo permitiera, ella tal vez podría hacerlo feliz, o al menos intentarlo. Al cabo de aquellos silenciosos segundos, él finalmente habló, pero lo que dijo no fue lo que hubiera esperado escuchar.

\- No siga tuteándome, por favor – pidió – Yo soy su maestro, recuérdelo. Esa circunstancia le pone punto final e imposibilita cualquier pretensión de su parte. Evitémonos una situación incómoda, ¿le parece?

Sakura meneó la cabeza, dándole a entender que comprendía y que no insistiría más. Pero, en el fondo ella no deseaba irse de allí sin haberle confesado lo que sentía, porque no mucho perdía si expulsaba hacia afuera aquel sentir que la agobiaba. Después de todo, el verdadero arrepentimiento venía de las cosas que no se hacían o de las palabras que no se exteriorizaban. Así que, cuando él dio un paso hacia la puerta para abrirla y darle punto final a la discusión – dado que para él estaba todo muy claro – ella no contuvo más la confesión en su garganta y simplemente la dejó escapar con frenesí, desde el fondo del corazón.

\- Usted me gusta mucho.

Uchiha Sasuke – que estaba por girar la manilla de la puerta – se quedó repentinamente quieto. Sus dedos, cerrados alrededor de la manilla, fueron los únicos que exteriorizaron una reacción de su parte al apretarse con asiduo empeño al metálico objeto. Sakura aprovechó el silencio de su sorpresa para seguir hablando. Si lo hacía todo muy rápido, él no podría detenerla. Y ella necesitaba empujarlo a aquella línea limítrofe en donde la conciencia daba paso al impulso. Se afanó en decirle que no interesaba si él no la correspondía, porque los sentimientos eran cuestiones unilaterales que no nacían necesariamente de la reciprocidad. Ella lo quería y punto.

\- No importa si usted no siente lo mismo por mí. Eso no evita que yo lo quiera… - continuó, pero él reaccionó al fin de su estupor y le ordenó que se callara de una forma que habría frenado en seco a cualquiera menos a ella. Sakura aumentó la pasión en su voz para que a él no le cupiera duda de que iba muy en serio con sus sentimientos.

\- Solo el tiempo me hará olvidarle, señor Uchiha, pero no el rechazo al que usted pueda someterme... - Entonces Uchiha Sasuke, que ya camina hacia ella, la cogió de ambos brazos y ejerció presión suficiente para callarla de una buena vez.

\- Está usted actuando absurdamente – le dijo, implacable – Las palabras no son cuestiones que se lancen al azar. Pueden desatar consecuencias nefastas. Quien habla debe hacerse cargo de sus palabras hasta el final.

Sakura fue igualmente implacable al afirmar.

\- Me hago responsable de cada cosa que le dije. Y todavía más, no me arrepiento ni temería admitirlo otra vez si fuese necesario.

Él apretó los dientes y sus dedos se cerraron con mayor ímpetu alrededor del brazo de Sakura. Seguramente deseaba hacerla desistir, pero ella lo desafió no apartando la mirada de sus ojos. Alrededor de un minuto completo ellos solo se miraron, como pretendiendo uno vencer las fortalezas del otro y viceversa. Luego, Uchiha Sasuke aflojó la presión de sus manos, tal como lo hizo con el febril tono de su voz al hablarle.

\- ¿Estaría dispuesta a decirle lo mismo a cualquiera que se lo preguntara? – quiso saber. Sakura se mordió el labio un momento. Comprendía lo que él le estaba preguntando, porque era innegable que una confesión de ese tipo no podía ventilarse a los cuatro vientos y esperar que no hubiese consecuencias desagradables para – a lo menos – una de las partes involucradas. Tras reflexionarlo con prisa, decidió responder guiada por su corazón.

\- Creo que sí – reconoció.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

\- No sea mentirosa – pidió – ¿Se lo diría al Decano? ¿Cree que a él le parecerían igual de inofensivas sus pretensiones amorosas, señorita Haruno?

Ella se mantuvo fuerte y categórica.

\- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que él piense.

El humor de Uchiha Sasuke volvió a dispararse, tan repentino e implacable como había demostrado que eran sus arranques. La cogió con más fuerza y en respuesta ella se enjutó haciendo que sus hombros quedasen un poco hacia dentro. Sin percatarse, elevó también los pies, de modo que quedó a punto de rosarle la nariz a su iracundo maestro.

\- Debería importarle lo que piense un hombre que decide sobre su pertenencia en esta universidad – él habló – Y no solo la suya, la mía también. Llevo años despeñando este cargo sin problema alguno, por lo que bajo ningún punto de vista estoy dispuesto a aceptar que el capricho pasajero de una estudiante ponga en riesgo mi trabajo, ¿comprende?

Sakura entornó los ojos, sin ocultar su ofensa y el golpe que él había dado a su orgullo con aquella despectiva forma de referirse a sus sentimientos verdaderos.

\- No soy una niña que no sabe distinguir entre un sentimiento real y un mero capricho – replicó – Pero supongo que es mucho más simple para usted pensar que solo estoy jugando.

Él se mantuvo inalterable. Ni siquiera ventiló algún cambio en su ánimo al decirle.

\- Para usted también es lo más sencillo, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Enseguida la soltó con la misma brusquedad que utilizó para cogerla, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para pasarla descuidadamente sobre los cabellos oscuros. En silencio, Sakura lo contempló, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

\- Voy a hacernos a ambos un favor y olvidaré lo que ocurrió hoy – sentenció, con un tono más conciliador, como si le estuviese en realidad diciendo que no la castigaría por haberla sorprendido copiando durante un examen – No me referiré a este asunto nunca más, ni usted lo hará, ¿entendido?

Ella no dijo nada, pero no era menester que lo hiciera porque él tenía clarísimo que no había otra opción. O aceptaba, o se jodía. Así de simple.

Uchiha Sasuke le echó un vistazo a su reloj antes de encaminarse hasta la puerta para abrirla.

\- En menos de veinte minutos tengo una reunión importantísima, señorita Haruno – dijo – Ya me ha hecho perder mucho tiempo, así que le voy a pedir que por favor se retire de mi oficina y vuelva a sus clases.

Sin aguardar a que se lo repitiera, Sakura contuvo en su interior el arranque de indignación y bochorno que la atormentaba y dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. Pensó en salir sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, pero a último minuto deseó escarmentarlo todo lo que fuese posible, de modo que elevó la vista y clavo sus ojos en los oscuros de él, logrando despertar en sí misma la terrible sensación que se movía contradictoriamente entre el desprecio y la lujuria.

…

No bien ella hubo dado un par de pasos lejos de allí, Sasuke empujó con fuerza la puerta y esta emitió un fuerte sonido al cerrarse. Con la cabeza llena de pensamientos oscuros, caminó hasta su escritorio y rebuscó el maldito frasco de pastillas sin ningún éxito. Entonces sacó por completo el cajón de su lugar y lo dejó sobre la mesa para acto seguido remover todo el contenido hasta que finalmente encontró el pequeño frasco con una única pastilla en su interior. Se la tragó sin ayuda de agua, pero las cosas no cambiaron porque - como ocurría casi siempre - no tenía un dolor físico en la cabeza.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Naruto, pues bien sabía que toda la culpa la tenía ese idiota. Ni ella era realmente culpable de lo que había ocurrido, ni lo era él mismo, porque ninguno de los dos hubiese consentido un encuentro de ese estilo si Naruto no hubiera estado allí para hacerlo posible. Mientras aguardaba a que del otro lado contestaran, pensó en lo que había estado a punto de generar su querido amigo. ¿Acaso esperaba de verdad que él fuese a involucrarse con una estudiante estando comprometido con una mujer hace casi un año? ¿Tal era el descontento que Naruto sentía hacia la relación que él tenía con Karin que se veía en la necesidad de forzar un romance que encima era a todas luces ilícito?

Cuando se dejaba caer sobre el butacón, Naruto finalmente atendió la llamada. Su tono plácido, como quien no reconoce culpa alguna, le puso de peor humor. Se echó hacia delante y recargó los codos sobre la mesa.

\- Eres un imbécil – soltó, sin detenerse en la cortesía del saludo. Ni aun en tal hostilidad, Naruto se dio por enterado de que había generado una situación embarazosa.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que me darías las gracias – dijo, medio divertido. Sasuke apretó los puños.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó – Esa mocosa es mi estudiante, maldita sea. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa o ya has matado tu última neurona?

Del otro lado se oyó una risita nerviosa, pero también rayando en la insolencia. Naruto no era uno de sus estudiantes, ni tampoco un colega con el que sintiese cierta condescendencia por no ser de su mismo nivel. Lo cierto era que la gran habilidad de Naruto en la área que desempeñaba y su capacidad casi absoluta para resolver cualquier lío que se presentara, por muy difícil que este fuera, había hecho darse cuenta a Sasuke que era un hombre al que debía siempre mirar de frente. Así las cosas, los insultos que a veces se filtraban entre ellos no eran más que artilugios con los que ambos se demostraban el innegable cariño y la admiración. Que ahora Naruto no se dejase amedrentar por su mal humor, era claro reflejo de esa estrecha relación igualitaria. No tenía de qué temer.

\- Mira, Sasuke – comentó, tras aquella risita – Comprendo perfectamente tus aprensiones, ¿vale? Es tu estudiante, eres su maestro, el Decano no vería la relación con buenos ojos…

\- No hay ninguna relación – interrumpió Sasuke, con los dientes tan apretados que sus palabras se entendieron apenas. Empero, Naruto las comprendió.

\- Está bien – concedió – Entre tú y esa chica no hay nada. Pero eso no quita que te gusta y que ella está colgada por ti, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cien y apretó con dos dedos el espacio entre sus cejas. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, y esta vez era de verdad.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Naruto? – preguntó, fustigado - ¿Convencerme de que mi mejor opción es liarme con una chica que tiene casi diez años menos que yo y que encima es una de mis estudiantes? Que gran amigo eres si eso es lo que deseas.

\- No es eso lo que deseo – repuso Naruto, de inmediato – Quiero que encuentres a una chica a la que ames. Ya sé que me dirás que soy un entrometido, pero tú amor por Karin no es más que una burda interpretación que ni tú te crees.

\- La quiero.

\- Pero no la amas.

\- ¿Y piensas que amo a esa chiquilla? – dejó caer, con burla.

Naruto se tomó su tiempo antes de responder que no, pero que aun sin amarla probablemente sentía algo por ella que era más intenso de lo que jamás había sentido por Karin. Eso ya le daba a esa chica molesta una ventaja muy superior.

Sasuke emitió un largo suspiro, mitad resignación – por el empeño de Naruto por involucrarse a pesar de que poco sabía de sentimientos y emociones – y mitad desasosiego, por la impresión que el recuerdo de la reciente confesión de su alumna le provocaba. Lo cierto era que las sospechas de Naruto no estaban infundadas, pero ni aun cuando este creía saber lo que pasaba entre él y Sakura, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de comprenderlo y de entender lo difícil que era para Sasuke admitir que tal vez sí sentía algo por esa chica.

\- No deseo seguir hablando de este asunto – murmuró, tras aquel suspiro y una posterior pausa de solo segundos. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, consciente de que estaba incomodando.

\- De acuerdo – concedió – Te dejaré en paz y no insistiré. De cualquier forma, solo a ti te compete lo que esa chica te provoca.

\- Vale, ya déjalo de una vez.

Y sin despedirse, Sasuke colgó la llamada. Con falto cuidado, dejó caer el teléfono sobre el escritorio, pero enseguida, casi impulsivamente, lo cogió para comprobar la hora en la pantalla. Le quedaban menos de diez minutos para llegar a una de las más importantes reuniones con su cliente. De él dependía el éxito de una negociación que podría poner fin a un posible conflicto legal. Nadie en los tiempos actuales deseaba irse a juicio, de modo que si culpablemente exponía a su cliente a una situación así, su prestigio se iría al demonio y él tenía mucho más que conservar que solo un buen nombre. Tenía un apellido.

…

Nunca se había sentido atraída por la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Si se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ir a un bar para tomar unas copas fue solamente porque se sentía malditamente despechada y deseaba olvidar el bochorno que su querido profesor le había hecho sentir. Al fin de cuentas, no todos los días se tenía el valor suficiente para declararse, ni todos los días se enfrentaba uno al rechazo derivado de una confesión amorosa. Aunque, sin duda, lo peor de todo no era el rechazo en sí, sino el hecho de haber generado entre ella y su maestro una situación infortunada que los perseguiría a ambos hasta fines de semestre, algo que no ocurriría sino en varios meses más.

Beber era, pues, la solución a corto plazo – y tal vez la única solución. Beber hasta que hubiera olvidado la expresión estupefacta con que él se quedó tras su confesión amorosa. La mirada medio perdida que le dirigió y la rigidez de sus hombros mientras la escuchaba decir cuestiones que seguramente le parecieron los mayores disparates de la historia.

Ino estaba tan feliz con la idea de emborracharse que ni siquiera recordó preguntarle porqué beberían en primer lugar. E Hinata, que siempre había sido más bien discreta, prefirió no hacer pregunta – aunque seguramente ya se imaginaba que algo tenía que ver el dichoso profesor de civil.

Estuvieron en el bar alrededor de tres horas, charlando y bebiendo; bebiendo y charlando. En algún momento, Sakura hizo ademanes de encender un cigarrillo, pero Ino se lo arrebató de las manos y – como si el solo deseo de fumar y no el hecho de querer beber fuese indicio de un problema grave – quiso saber qué era lo que le pasaba exactamente. Sakura entonces – porque ya estaba bien borracha –bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos. Luego, a riesgo de que las lágrimas finalmente se le escaparan, respiró muy hondo y dijo que estaría mejor el mundo si los hombres desaparecieran para siempre.

\- Asumo que Uchiha Sasuke tiene mucho que ver con lo que acabas de decir – aventuró Ino. Sakura sonrió con amargura. Hace unas horas le habría dado vergüenza contarles lo que había hecho, pero en esos momentos estaba tan borracha que el pudor yacía olvidado, muy lejos de su cuerpo. Así que, confesó todo.

\- Le dije que me gustaba – luego extendió una mano para coger el vaso con lo poco que le quedaba dentro. Ino e Hinata hacían un gesto de horror con la boca – Ya se imaginan qué fue lo que me respondió – agregó.

\- Sakura, por dios – musitó Hinata - ¿Cómo pudiste? El reglamento de la universidad fija claramente que las relaciones entre estudiantes de pregrado y docentes están prohibidas. A menos que hayas egresado, no puedes involucrarte con un maestro.

Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole toda importancia a ese famoso reglamento. A ella no le importaba mayormente lo que dijesen una serie de normas abstractas. Las cosas de verdad importantes eran las que se concebían en los hechos, y en los hechos no había nada de malo en que un alumno mantuviese un romance con un maestro. Ambos eran – si habían que guiarse según los parámetros del derecho – adultos plenamente capaces que bien podían distinguir entre una y otra acción. Pero esta vez, ni siquiera Ino estuvo de acuerdo cuando ella exteriorizó su parecer al respecto.

\- La cuestión es muy simple, Sakura – apuntó – Está prohibido. No importa si te parece excesivo o irracional; la prohibición no deja de existir. Si alguno te hubiese descubierto declarándote a tu maestro, créeme que las consecuencias pesarían más sobre él que sobre ti.

\- Eso es cierto – corroboró Hinata – El realmente jodido en todo esto sería él.

\- ¿Y por qué? – enfrentó Sakura – Fui yo la que prácticamente se lanzó sobre él. No es que lo defienda ni nada, pero él jamás me ha pretendido y no merece pagar por algo que no ha hecho.

Ino hizo un gesto de obviedad con los ojos.

\- Sé razonable – señaló – Las probabilidades de que un hombre se insinúe antes de lo haga una mujer son altísimas. Si no en los hechos, al menos en la teoría.

\- Vale, pero en este caso fue diferente – replicó Sakura – Él nunca se me insinuó, y yo solo vi una posibilidad donde no la había. Sin embargo, eso no quita que ahora este molesta con él, porque su rechazo me ha herido el orgullo – Enseguida procedió a darle el último sorbo a su trago.

\- Supongo que de ahora en adelante no intentarás nada, ¿verdad? – aventuró Hinata, poco más que preocupada. No quería que una de sus grandes amigas se viese implicada en un asunto de tan poco decoro como era un romance prohibido. No habría quien la salvase de los chismes en caso de que algo así se supiere.

Sakura se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder que no. Desde hoy, no volvería a abrigar esperanza alguna de que entre ella y su maestro pudiese ocurrir algo. Y todavía más, desecharía cualquier posibilidad de ganarse su afecto. Una relación cordial, entre alumno y profesor, sería todo a cuanto aspiraría porque era lo que correspondía. Ahora lucían como nimiedades fantasmales todas aquellas señales que ella creyó ver en él. La aparición en su apartamento temprano por la mañana, el abrigo, las preguntas sobre sus posibles novios e incluso los gestos amorosos que tuvo con ella durante el altercado en el ascensor. Nada de eso tenía sentido cuando lo pensaba racionalmente.

…

15

…

El viernes por la tarde, Karin se reunió con Sasuke y lo notó distraído y descuidado, algo que, por cierto, no era usual en él. Podía ser poco atento con ella y frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no era un sujeto que estuviese flotando en las nubes ni que careciera de la debida conciencia de sus propios movimientos como para faltar a uno o errar en otro.

Sin decirle nada, lo observó mientras ambos se dirigían al coche – creyendo que así podría descubrir qué era lo que le ocurría. En el fondo sospechaba cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que su prometido estaba actuando de ese modo tan impropio. Tenía en su cabeza otras cuestiones más importantes, o, por el contrario, la culpa de engañarla lo estaba haciendo comportarse de modo indebido. Cuando él no se ubicó el cinturón ni se detuvo a arreglar los espejos – un gesto obsesivo que había cultivado con el tiempo – ella afianzó sus sospechas, aunque ni aun entonces dijo nada. Solo cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de pasarse una luz roja, Karin decidió hacer la pregunta de rigor.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sasuke la miró de reojo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No luces bien – replicó ella – En realidad, estás distraído y taciturno. ¿Pasó algo con el cliente?

Lo vio apretar los dientes antes de responder.

\- Ayer estuve a punto de llegar tarde a una negociación con uno de los potenciales demandantes – explicó – Me quedé más tiempo del debido en la facultad… Simplemente se me pasó la hora.

Aunque esa era una buena respuesta – por lo demás, cierta – no dejó contenta a Karin, al contrario. Con ello solo rectifico lo inusual en los procederes de su pareja. ¿A punto de llegar tarde? Bueno, dado el curriculum intachable de Sasuke, llegar tarde a una reunión era una verdadera infamia.

\- Eso es raro – aventuró – Tú retrasado para una reunión…

\- Lo sé – Sasuke forzó una sonrisa que no resultó para nada convincente – Creo que estoy llegando a ese punto, ya sabes, en que las cosas se vuelven cuesta arriba.

\- Demasiada perfección en tu vida para aguantarla, ¿no?

\- Más bien, demasiada rigurosidad – repuso él.

En otro momento, ella hubiere deseado decirle que, en efecto, no tenía nada de malo anhelar un poco de relajación. Más de "tómate tu tiempo" y menos de "has todo cuanto debas, sin pausas", pero dada las circunstancias, decirlo era solo empujarlo más hacia esa mujer a la que debía estar frecuentando y con quien encontraba efectivamente un punto de desorden y desenfreno. Con ella debía ser todo muy apasionado si él comenzaba a considerar la vida que llevaba hasta ahora como una mecánica pieza en la que no era posible improvisar o hacer pausas. Si él estaba comenzando a desestabilizarse, esa chica debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo, porque torcer el mundo de un hombre tan metódico era todo lo que Karin siempre aspiró y nunca pudo conseguir. Una rabia sorda y muda le sucumbió de pronto, obligándola a volver la vista hacia la ventana. ¿Cómo evitar que él se alejase de su lado ahora que tenía a otra mujer? De acuerdo, no se amaban, pero ella se había acostumbrado a ser su mujer y no… no concebía otra vida, simplemente no era capaz de imaginarse a sí misma al lado de otro hombre.

…

16

…

Sakura bajó la cabeza tan pronto él hizo un repaso hacia su público y reparó en ella. El gesto fue tan evidente, que Sasuke no pudo dejarlo pasar. Estaba evitándolo, porque seguramente lo que había ocurrido el jueves le daba una terrible sensación de vergüenza. Mantuvo la mirada un momento más sobre ella, solo para confirmar que ella elevaba la vista, notaba que la seguía mirando, y bajaba de nuevo la mirada con suma rapidez y con las mejillas atizadas de rojo. Entonces, él volvió la vista hacia otro lado al tiempo que dejaba sobre la mesa el maletín.

Durante toda la hora de clases, ella no lo miró. Ni él se preocupó de que lo hiciese. De tanto en tanto posó los ojos sobre ella solo para asegurarse de que al menos estaba tomando apuntes, pero descubrió en una de esas veces que – pese a que escribía – su compañero (el chiquillo paliducho) le hablaba al oído haciéndola sonreír con cierta candidez propia de esas muchachas que haciéndose las tontas disfrutan muchísimo provocando a los hombres. Resistió la tentación de interrogarla y en cambio se satisfizo interrogando al muchacho varias veces. Lo empujó al bochorno de no saber que responder, pero mientras lo hacía se sintió como un niño inmaduro y pronto desechó seguir haciéndolo.

Antes de que tocasen la campana, indicó a sus estudiantes que leyeran algunos artículos del Código Civil porque los discutirían la próxima clase. Luego, se despidió no específicamente de nadie en el salón y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas. Al tiempo que lo hacía, reparó por el rabillo del ojo que su molesta alumna guardaba sus cosas entre amenas conversaciones con el paliducho chico de nombre Sai. Este parecía coquetearle, aunque no era seguro. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio extender una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo que a ella se le había ido sobre la cara, confirmó que si estaba coqueteándole y que a ella no le molestaba. ¿Podía ser que así como le había declarado sus intereses tan desprendidamente a él, también sintiese el mismo interés por otros hombres y los pretendiera de igual modo? Con cierta indignación, echó dentro de su maletín la Tablet y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Antes de salir, no obstante, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sakura una última vez, descubriendo que ella también lo miraba y que en sus ojos de repente no había la sombra de vergüenza que él le había notado antes, sino ese atisbo de anhelo con que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos hace ya más de tres días.

…

Hasta su próxima clase, a Sakura le aguardaba una larga ventana*. Pensó en ir a leer a la biblioteca, pero desistió al verla atiborrada de estudiantes de tercero que se preparaban para su próximo examen. Decidió entonces leer mientras se bebía un cálido café en el Starbucks.

Encontró sin mayor esfuerzo un lugar en desocupado en el segundo piso, cerca de un par de butacones en los que solo los importantes maestros de la facultad se sentaban para filosofar o discutir sobre temas jurídicos. Se ubicó contra la pared y resguardada por un pilar. En silencio, comenzó la lectura de uno de los artículos del Código Civil que Uchiha Sasuke había indicado. Al cabo de casi media hora, terminó su minucioso análisis de cada uno de ellos; empero, tan pronto se disponía a levantarse para marcharse, se halló sorprendida por la aparición de Uchiha Sasuke, que, sin verla, se encaminó hacia uno de los butacones frente a la ventana. Protegida por la pared y por el pilar, Sakura lo observó mientras se sentaba, dejaba su maletín a un lado y comenzaba a ver algo en su Tablet. Había en su rostro de ángulos perfectos un fruncimiento de ceño y una acuciosidad que le hizo experimentar un recóndito deseo por él. Le gustaba, no importaba que él no la correspondiera, seguía gustándole y seguía deseando estar cerca de él.

Más por impulso que otra cosa, dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesta a salir a su encuentro, pero reculó a tiempo y se echó hacia atrás. De seguro él pesaría que ella había perdido el juicio. Insistir parecía más propio de una lunática, mas no de una mujer civilizada. Regresó a su asiento y con la cabeza levemente asomada, continuó contemplándolo. Uchiha Sasuke cogió el vaso de café con una mano y le dio un breve sorbo con mucha elegancia. No estaba haciendo nada destacable, y sin embargo a ella le pareció que ese simple gesto era tan atractivo como el sincronizado giro de una bailarina. Cuando se llevó una mano a la barbilla para frotarla con aquellos largos y agraciados dedos, ella no aguantó más las ganas de acercarse. Pensando en una mentira, cogió su mochila y se encaminó sigilosa hacia él, deteniéndose luego a pocos metros.

\- Señor Uchiha – pronunció. Él levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Sus ojos negros se abrieron un poco más de lo normal en señal de sorpresa. En tanto dejaba la Tablet sobre la mesa, le preguntó en qué podía ayudarla.

Ella sonrió un poco.

\- Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas – dijo, pero antes de que su profesor pudiera esquivarla, agregó – Sobre los artículos que indicó leer, por supuesto. ¿Es posible?

Uchiha Sasuke se quedó viéndola unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza y hacerle una seña para que se sentara en el butacón desocupado. No había mucha gente en las mesas que los rodeaban. Solo un par de estudiantes de otros cursos que poco interés les prestaban porque estaban muy entretenidos en sus propios asuntos.

Ella se sentó y nerviosa se cruzó de piernas y juntó las manos sobre su regazo. Él la contemplaba en silencio, esperando a que hablara, pero fue más difícil de lo que pensó iniciar una conversación. Empezó por lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- No entiendo muy bien en qué consiste un derecho real y un derecho personal – dijo, aunque en realidad sí había logrado distinguir la evidente diferencia entre uno y otro.

Uchiha Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si no le creyera. A continuación, le dio una exhaustiva –aunque breve – explicación de las diferencia entre ambos. Escucharlo era una verdadera melodía para sus oídos, porque esa seguridad imponente con que hablaba causaba mayor admiración y atracción de lo que él siquiera imaginaba – o pretendía.

\- Entonces… - comenzó ella, para graficar que lo comprendía – Si usted me vende un televisor, yo tengo un derecho personal de exigirle que me entregue el televisor. Mientras que si me hago dueño del televisor, tengo un derecho real sobre la cosa.

\- Más o menos – asintió él – De los contratos solo nacen derechos personales. Los derechos reales se adquieren de otra forma. Pero de momento, no quiero complicarla con temas que aún no le corresponden.

Sakura no dejó allí la conversación e insistió en saber más sobre el tema. No era su pasión el derecho civil, porque sus intereses siempre habían estado en el derecho penal, pero saberlo era tan esencial para cualquier especialidad del derecho que no podía hacer menos que mostrarse interesada en aprenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo me hago dueño del televisor si no es través del contrato de compraventa? – preguntó. Sasuke casi sonrió.

\- Le dije que ese no es tema que deba preocuparle todavía – recordó, pero enseguida movió un poco la cabeza y procedió a explicarle cómo funcionaba el asunto de los llamados "modos de adquirir"

\- En nuestro país, el derecho real de dominio se adquiere por medio de un título y un modo – dijo – El título es en este caso el contrato de compraventa, y el modo, la tradición. Imagino que no sabe qué es una tradición, ni tampoco qué es propiamente tal un título y un modo de adquirir.

Ella no temió admitir que no lo sabía. Entonces él enseñó una sonrisa de verdad.

\- Si le explico sin que sepa nociones básicas sería como hacerla seguir un camino a oscuras, solo tanteando – señaló. Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

\- Creo que puedo suplir mis deficiencias con un poco de sentido común.

Uchiha Sasuke casi sonrió otra vez, pero se contuvo a tiempo, como hacía siempre que comenzaba a ser un hombre permeable de emociones.

\- Señorita Haruno – dijo – Creo que es suficiente con lo que le he explicado.

\- Bien – ella no se dio por vencida – Entonces hablemos de algo que yo sepa. ¿Qué le parece un poco de derecho penal?

Él arqueó una ceja, a la par que se dejaba reposar contra el respaldo de su butacón. Con cierta diversión en la voz le preguntó qué tanto comprendía sobre el derecho penal. Ella se explayó con su discurso sobre W.D Effiel, de modo que él se enteró de lo mucho que maneja temas bien complejos. Había aprendido con solo leer, sin que la práctica de los asuntos que le leía fuese realmente necesaria para comprenderlo.

\- Interesante – admitió – Tiene usted un conocimiento muy amplio del tema. Ahora… - se quedó en silencio un momento antes de continuar - ¿Por qué ese interés particular en el derecho penal? ¿Solo porque le gusta W.D Effiel?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No, no era el escritor el único artífice de sus gustos en el área.

\- Una parte la hizo Due Process, indudablemente – confirmó – Pero otra… supongo simplemente surgió en mi como por generación espontánea. Me gusta el derecho penal, porque me gusta ayudar a las personas. Y creo en la justicia de un procedimiento idóneo y reglado.

\- Puede ayudar igualmente a las personas desde otras áreas del derecho.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que tengo una vinculación más directa con ellos si me dedico a servir a la defensa pública estatal.

Uchiha Sasuke frunció el ceño, visiblemente sorprendido y – como no – desconcertado con lo que acababa de escuchar. A ella le gustó verlo así, porque quería decir que aun podía generar en él un impacto que no derivara de sus incómodas pretensiones amorosas. En ese momento, probablemente él había olvidado por completo lo que ocurrió el jueves y en unos cuantos días tal vez se diese cuenta de que ella era mucho más que una estudiante imprudente.

\- ¿Quiere trabajar para el Estado? – aventuró.

\- Me gustaría. Pero… ¿no dicen que la juventud es demasiado volátil? – ella sonrió. Uchiha Sasuke movió los labios un poco, como si deseara hablar, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, pareció muy turbado. Al cabo de unos segundos, dijo.

\- Puede que sucumba a las pretensiones y ambiciones – una pausa. La miró directamente a los ojos - Es exiguo y soñador su pensamiento, señorita Haruno.

\- Pero no irreal, imagino. O espero.

\- Tiene razón – concedió él – No es irreal.

Acto seguido, él – en su típico gesto – observó su reloj y constató que ya era momento de marcharse. Tenía pronto que impartir una clase de Derecho de la Empresa. Ella no lo retuvo porque comprendió que no era cosa de presionarlo. Uchiha Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, pero antes de marcharse, le preguntó si acaso no tenía clases ella también. Sakura mencionó la amplia ventana que le esperaba, lo que puso punto final al encuentro. Él asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

…

Naruto se echó descuidadamente el celular al bolsillo y salió raudo tras los pasos de Uchiha Sasuke, que caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el edificio de vidrio para impartir la cátedra de Derecho de la Empresa. Era tal su empeño por alcanzarle – y tan rápido el modo en que Sasuke se movía – que estuvo varias veces a punto de chocar con uno que otro estudiantes. La suerte o bien los reflejos lo acompañaron en todo momento, pero justo cuando estaba por dar con su escurridizo amigo, una estudiante apareció casi por arte de magia y Naruto debió frenar en seco para evitar una agresiva colisión. Como acto reflejo, la estudiante en cuestión se echó hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies, pero a tiempo Naruto la cogió del brazo y la impulsó de regreso a su centro de estabilidad, aunque no sin generar en ella un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

\- Lo siento. No miraba por donde iba – se disculpó él, tratando de enfocar sus ojos a través del espeso flequillo que tenía sobre la frente. Ella movió la cabeza, como si con ello tratase de decirle que no importaba, pero ni lo miró ni habló. Él entonces – que no era ningún tímido – se inclinó hacia delante y le apartó el flequillo de la frente. Ella respondió dando otro brinco nervioso hacia atrás, algo que lo obligó a disculparse otra vez. Finalmente, aunque no con menos reticencia, la chica elevó la mirada y sus ojos de un traslúcido color perla le causaron una impresión extraña. Fue como si un rayo x le inspeccionara hasta el alma. Llevaba más de tres años impartiendo clases en esa facultad, pero no tenía recuerdos de haber visto a esa chica antes, lo cual no dejaba de ser extraño porque ella era de una belleza destacable que no fácilmente hubiera pasado desapercibida.

\- ¿Es usted de primer año? – pregunto, resolviendo que era el único modo posible de que no la hubiera visto en otra oportunidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mas no dijo una sola palabra. Naruto, consiente del nerviosismo que la embargaba, no pretendió importunarla más y se hizo a un lado para permitirle marchar. Reiteró una vez más las disculpas por haber estado a punto chocarle, a lo que ella solo sacudió la cabeza y salió luego disparada lejos de allí. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, echó una breve mirada por encima de su hombro solo para descubrir que él no había dejado de mirarla. El rostro de la chica se llenó de un cándido rubor, cual fresca y jugosa fresa.

…

17

…

Sakura estaba resignada a no ser correspondida, de modo que cuando llegó a la facultad con casi cinco minutos de retraso y su maestro de civil estaba por cerrar la puerta del salón, ella no se acercó hasta él con otras intenciones más que pedirle que la dejase entrar. Pero, aunque no conscientemente, el interés en alguien a veces se descubría y revelaba en pequeños gestos. Como impulsos. Y Sakura no buscó seducirlo cuando él abrió la puerta a medias y ella se hizo un poco contra él para pasar, por lo que estuvieron durante un par de segundos más cerca de lo que convendría. En el intertanto, lo miró a los ojos, pero tampoco entonces fue consciente de que trataba de seducirlo (aun cuando probablemente aquello fuese una empresa superflua). A la par, murmuró un "gracias" que Uchiha Sasuke respondió con un:

\- Quedamos en un trato y no lo está cumpliendo.

\- ¿A cuál de todos los tratos a los que hemos llegado se refiere?

Pero como él no respondió, ella resolvió alejarse a su asiento. Desde allí, sin embargo, se quedó viéndolo mientras impartía las clases con su avezada expresión de imparcialidad y su carácter tosco pero erudito. Él evitó mirarla.

…

18

…

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde del viernes cuando Sasuke entró a la biblioteca de la Universidad. Debía dejar sobre el mesón de fotocopias e impresiones algunos textos que los estudiantes necesitarían para la primera evaluación fijada por el departamento de civil. Pero mientras se dirigía a aquel sitio, detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a lo lejos a su molesta estudiante sentada en un escritorio y leyendo afanosamente un libro. Se hizo hacia un lado para evitar que ella lo viese en caso de levantar la cabeza y la observó un momento de tal modo que imprimió cada uno de sus rasgos y gestos. La vio arrugar la nariz y pasarse una mano por el cabello. Fruncir el ceño y empinar los labios. Cada cosa que hizo en esos breves segundos le dio un aire entre inocente y no premeditadamente seductor. Si bien en un momento había llegado a pensar que ella disfrutaba seduciendo a los hombres, ahora mismo no estaba seguro de que esas fuesen sus pretensiones. Pero, ¿era posible que una mujer sedujera sin desearlo? No, tal vez lo peligroso en ese tipo de mujeres era precisamente la imposibilidad de captar a tiempo que a uno lo estaban seduciendo y que en efecto ellas así lo querían.

Apenas hubo dejado de mirarla, siguió su camino hacia el mesón, lugar donde dejó los textos y pidió a la mujer que sacara un par de fotocopias de cada uno y los pusiera a disposición de los estudiantes que los requirieran. Ella asintió a todo con mucha amabilidad, a lo que Sasuke agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Acto seguido, se despidió y se dirigió a la salida; pero antes, se detuvo otra vez a mirar a Sakura y sus pies casi quisieron iniciar un camino propio hacia ella. A tiempo la razón contuvo al impulso y lo obligó a apartar la mirada de una buena vez. Al correr de las horas, el deseo de estar cerca de ella siguió violentando su corazón, sin que hubiese actividad alguna que ayudase a desbravarlo.

Durante la cena, prestó poca atención a la charla de su hermano y su padre sobre los próximos proyectos de la firma y mientras conducía de camino a su apartamento olvidó por un momento hacia donde iba y tuvo que detener el coche. Se pasó casi veinte minutos contemplando sus propias manos alrededor del manubrio, a la par que pensaba en la confesión de Sakura. Ella solo estaba encaprichada con él, sí, pero eso no quitaba nada al asunto de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho. Por lo demás, era todo tan nuevo que ni siquiera sabía la forma de extirpar la idea de su cabeza. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a verla leyendo en aquel rincón de la biblioteca, con los labios fruncidos y un mechón de cabello amenazando con salirse de su lugar para caer sobre su frente.

El sonido de un bocinazo lo hizo reaccionar. Se sacudió las imagines de la cabeza y se dispuso a encender el coche. Avanzó un par de metros antes de desviar su camino definitivamente. Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto de forma supraconciente, pero la cuestión era en realidad muy clara. No podía servirse de una lobectomía cerebral para quitar los malos pensamientos de aquella zona de su cerebro; los pensamientos eran infecciosos como enfermedades pero no eran cuestiones físicamente perceptibles, y eso los hacía todavía más malignos. Estaban, pero a la vez no estaban. Y nadie sabría que él se la pasaba pensando en su estudiante con un afán enfermizo a menos que él mismo se atreviese a admitirlo, algo que lógicamente no haría. ¿Cómo era, pues, posible que su mente se liberara de la infección de sus propias ideas y deseos? Sucumbiendo a ellos. Así como el hambre se iba comiendo o el sueño echándose una buena siesta. El ígneo deseo por Sakura se iría cuando la tuviese al fin.

…

Sakura no estaba segura de cómo había llegado a esa situación. Poco interés hallaba en las salidas nocturnas a antros de mala muerte y eran reiteradas las veces en que se había negado tajantemente cuando Ino se lo proponía. No obstante, allí estaba, poniéndose guapa frente al espejo para ir a bailar a una discoteque que – en palabras de Ino – era una de las más exclusivas de la ciudad. Dado que había que hacer una larga fila para entrar, Ino les había ordenado expresamente estar listas antes de las ocho de la noche.

El reloj marcaba apenas las siete y cuarto, pero Sakura ya estaba a punto de terminar. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y lizo como una tabla, sin que un solo cabello hubiere salido de su lugar. En los ojos se había aplicado un poco de sombra oscura y atizado sus labios con un rough rojo que resaltaba su albumina piel. Con un etéreo rubor de melocotón, había dado un par de pinceladas bajo sus pómulos, ayudándolos a verse más voluminosos. El cuadro de su rostro lo completaban un par de pendientes circulares de intenso dorado.

Antes de dar por concluida la sesión de embellecimiento, dio un par de vueltas frente al espejo para asegurarse de que el vestido que llevaba puesto no era demasiado corto. Las revistas de alta costura hablaban de la elegancia en una falda que llegase justo a mitad de rodilla y, por el contrario, de la chabacanería de una falda que no alcanzaba medio muslo. Ella se encontraba en el término medio con un vestido negro que por un centímetro no alcanzaba a cubrir las rodillas, y que revelaba un discreto escote en la espalda y un bordado de encaje en los hombros. No era el traje más costoso ni el más elegante, pero le hacía sentirse cómoda porque resaltaba su estrecha cintura y sus pequeños pechos de una forma que no hubiera conseguido otra prenda.

Tras aquellas vueltas, enseñó una sonrisa a su propio reflejo y se dispuso a concluir el proceso con un último detalle alrededor de su cuello. Un collar dorado que hacía juego con sus pendientes. Aplicó una pizca de perfume detrás de sus orejas y mientras se cepillaba una última vez el cabello, alguien llamó a su puerta; primero haciendo sonar el timbre, luego – casi un segundo después - golpeando la puerta dos veces con los nudillos. Toc-toc. La impaciencia de aquel último gesto, alarmó a Sakura. No esperaba a nadie con tal apuro. A menos que… No, Ino siempre era enfática cuando decía algo y si había dicho que a las ocho pasaría por ella, a las ocho lo haría. Ni un minuto antes.

Con cierto resquemor, fue hacia la puerta y se elevó sobre sus pies descalzos para mirar por el agujero. Su corazón se detuvo al contemplar la figura alta que se recargaba contra la puerta y evitaba mirar directamente hacia el frente, como si el hecho de estar allí le pareciera una completa humillación. Sakura apoyó ambas manos y casi le pareció que sentía el aura omnipotente de su maestro a través de la madera. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía Uchiha Sasuke allí? Sin esperar a que él tocase otra vez – o que por el contrario decidiese dar la vuelta y marcharse – Sakura abrió la puerta para recibirlo. Él alzó la cabeza en cuanto ella abrió, pero no dijo nada durante unos segundos, mismos segundos de los que sirvió para contemplarla. Como ocurría siempre, ella tuvo que hablar primero.

\- Buenas noches, señor Uchiha – dijo, recordando que él le había pedido expresamente que no volviese a tutearlo ni a tratarlo con confianza desmedida.

\- Buenas noches… - respondió él, aunque luego pareció que quería decir algo más. Apretó los labios, la miró a los ojos y dio un errante paso hacia delante, cruzando el umbral sin que ella lo hubiese invitado a pasar. Sin embargo, Sakura no lo detuvo porque en el fondo deseaba su presencia y todo lo que él pudiese traer con esta, incluso si no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita? – aventuró.

Uchiha Sasuke entonces pareció reaccionar de su amarrido estado y sonrió un poco. Al mismo tiempo, le dijo que sentía aparecer tan de pronto, sin avisar y más aún, sin motivo alguno. Sakura frunció el ceño, asombrada con aquella respuesta.

\- ¿Sin motivo alguno? – preguntó - ¿Ha venido… por el solo azar?

Eso no era probable. Aquel aspecto de trashumante viajero no era propio de su maestro frío y calculador. Pero, en efecto, él no tenía motivo para estar allí pues se lo reiteró una vez más.

\- Solo se me ocurrió pasar por aquí.

\- Estoy sorprendida – murmuró ella. Enseguida, movió un poco la cabeza y le preguntó si deseaba algo de beber - ¿Qué tal un poco de té o café? Afuera hace un poco de frío, ¿no?

\- Más o menos – respondió él. Lo cierto era que su aspecto hacía suponer que se la había pasado un buen rato a la intemperie, expuesto al frío de la noche – Pero no se moleste en atenderme. Imagino que va de salida y yo solo la estoy molestando.

\- Al contrario – se adelantó ella, casi con impulso. Sus mejillas ardieron, porque estaba admitiendo de nuevo la intensa emoción que él le provocaba –Tengo un poco de tiempo – reculó – Además, ya está usted aquí. Así que…

\- De acuerdo – él asintió con la cabeza – Un café estaría bien.

Sakura sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase y se pusiera cómodo. A continuación cerró la puerta, suspiró muy hondo y aguantó las ganas de gritar de emoción. Al volverse, enseñaba una expresión impasible que nada tenía que ver con el fervor de su interior; con tal expresión neutra fue hasta la cocina y puso a hervir un poco de agua. Le temblaron las manos mientras rebuscaba en la despensa el tarro de café. Hubiera deseado tener algo más fino para darle, pues aquel sucedáneo poco alcanzaría las expectativas de su distinguido profesor. En tanto el agua lograba el punto de ebullición, preparó dos tazas pequeñas y luego regresó al comedor para entablar alguna conversación casual que le ayudase a ella misma a calmar los ánimos. Él estaba observando por la ventana el panorama de la artificial iluminación de la ciudad.

\- ¿Tuvo mucho trabajo hoy? – lanzó ella, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de su maestro, que se volvió sobre sus pasos para mirarla.

\- Lo de siempre – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Y usted? ¿Fue hoy a la universidad?

\- Sí. Tengo clases durante la mañana, pero me quedé un rato más leyendo en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué leía?

\- Creo que puede hacerse una idea…

\- ¿Algo de William D Effiel, por casualidad?

Sakura sonrió con un poco de bochorno.

\- La luz a través de la grieta*. ¿Lo ha leído?

El sonido del hervidor indicando que el agua estaba lista, puso un alto momentáneo a la conversación. Sakura se disculpó y fue hasta la cocina para servir el agua en las tazas. Acto seguido, sacó una bandeja y dejó sobre esta ambas tazas, para luego llevarla al comedor. Uchiha Sasuke se adelantó con intención de ayudarla, pero Sakura le dijo que ella lo atendería, que por favor no se preocupara. Con una expresión expectante, él recibió la taza que ella le extendía y dijo que no deseaba nada de azúcar. No le gustaban mucho los dulces. Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló y se centraron en probar sus respectivos cafés. Luego, él preguntó.

\- ¿Tiene usted una cita hoy?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

\- Una amiga quiere ir a bailar y me pidió que la acompañara. No es algo que me entusiasme demasiado.

Él la observó un momento antes de decir.

\- Se ve muy bien.

\- Gracias – el pecho de Sakura se hinchó de alegría, pero disimuló bien al enseñar una comedida sonrisa de conformidad - ¿Le gustó el café? Tengo algunas galletas que podrían hacerle buena compañía…

\- No se moleste – interrumpió él. Posteriormente observó su reloj y ella supuso que diría que ya era tiempo de marcharse, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, agregó – Me gusta el café solo.

\- Cierto – Sakura recordó – No gusta de las cosas dulces. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

Uchiha Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- Simple maña, supongo – respondió – Ya debe haber notado que tengo unas cuantas manías, ¿no?

Sakura aguantó las ganas de decirle que sí, porque lo estimó poco educado. Aunque él le estuviese dando la posibilidad de hacerlo, no creía prudente darle a entender que notaba cada gesto que realizaba, por ínfimo que fuese.

\- Todos tenemos nuestras… - comenzó, en su lugar – Aficiones, si puede llamárseles así. Ah, y fobias también, ¿no?

Él exhibió una minúscula sonrisa.

\- Creo que sí – concedió. El silencio se deslizó entre ellos una vez más, pero esta vez ninguno forzó más palabras que fuesen a acabar con este. A veces era bueno callar, y mirarse a los ojos mientras tanto y conocerse no a través de la palabra sino a través de la contemplación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Uchiha Sasuke dejó la taza sobre la mesa y decidió que ya era hora de irse. No deseaba quitarle más tiempo.

\- Disculpe otra vez por venir tan de improviso – agregó.

\- No se disculpe – pidió ella. En su mente los sentimientos se agolparon de pronto y no deseó contenerlos. De cualquier manera, él ya se iba y aquella podía ser la última vez que tuviere oportunidad de decirle – Estoy feliz de que esté aquí, señor Uchiha. Da lo mismo la razón que lo trajo hasta mí.

Él apretó los labios, como si aquellas palabras lo hubiesen incomodado. Ella pensó que intentaría revertir todo con una expresión de arrepentimiento, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se detuvo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de tocarla.

\- Sé que mañana me despertaré pensando en que he dicho una estupidez – dijo. Al mismo tiempo extendió una mano y tocó con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla caliente de Sakura – Pero ahora mismo… no siento nada más que deseos de besarla.

Sakura aguantó la respiración en ese preciso momento. El pecho se le hinchó de éxtasis y emoción. La sangre bombeó rauda por sus venas y se le fue a las mejillas y las manos y los pies. Estaba tan feliz que hubiere podido desfallecer de emoción. A tiempo se mantuvo en razón para decirle.

\- Entonces hágalo.

\- Soy su maestro…

\- En estos momentos, me parece un destalle insignificante.

\- Mañana no lo parecerá – aseguró él. Aun así, no dejó por ello de tocarla – Y el lunes, cuando debamos actuar en el papel que nos corresponde, nos enfrentaremos al error cometido y será realmente incómodo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Yo no veo esto como un error – replicó – Me gusta. ¿Qué tiene de malo que dos personas se gusten?

\- Ya lo sabe. Esto no se trata solo de dos personas que se gustan. Sigue queriendo reducir el problema a una simple cuestión de perspectivas.

\- Y usted sigue queriendo negar lo que siente. ¿A qué vino? ¿A restregarme en la cara que aunque me desee no está dispuesto a dejarse llevar?

Uchiha Sasuke frunció el ceño, sumido en aquella reticencia o lucha interior. El deseo era tan fuerte como el deber de no hacerlo. Y ella no sabía cómo conseguir que se olvidara de una maldita vez de que ella era su estudiante.

\- Debo irme – resolvió, de repente. Al mismo tiempo se pasaba una mano por el cabello y la esquivaba a ella para ir hasta la puerta. Estaba escapando. De sus emociones y no solo escapando de ella.

Sakura salió tras él.

\- Entonces va a negarlo. Va a guardarse todo lo que siente, ¿es eso?

Él no respondió. Ante la puerta se detuvo, pero antes de que girara la manilla, ella le acusó.

\- ¡Es usted un cobarde!

\- ¡Y usted una completa irracional! – replicó, volviéndose para cogerla de los brazos. No utilizó más fuerza que la que habría usado para coger algo liviano, pero igualmente ella recibió su gesto como una amenaza y se encogió. Con la voz trémula lo acusó de haber ido hasta allí solo a importunarla. ¿Quién lo había forzado, de todos modos?

\- Nadie me ha forzado. He venido por mi propia cuenta – admitió él – Perseguido por sus malditas palabras, que no dejan de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Tal angustia le producen mis sentimientos por usted?

\- Ni siquiera es capaz de imaginar lo mucho que me atormentan.

\- No más de lo que me atormenta a mí desearlo como lo hago.

La presión que él hacía sobre sus brazos aumentó tras aquellas palabras.

\- Sakura… - dijo, con censura en la voz, como si la estuviese reprendiendo por hablar y por sentir lo que sentía.

\- Me gustas…

\- Basta – Uchiha Sasuke la calló, pero ella no obedeció porque allí él no tenía autoridad alguna sobre sus acciones ni sus palabras. Podía hablar cuanto quisiera, confesar cuanto sintiese en el fondo del corazón y no callar porque – de cualquier forma – no estaba haciendo nada malo. Inquebrantable volvió a decirle que le gustaba, que le gustaba muchísimo, más de lo que jamás le había gustado hombre alguno, y mientras hablaba, él le presionaba los brazos con ambas manos y parecía a punto de perder el control.

Cuando ella hubo hecho una pausa, el aprovechó de acusarla trepidante.

\- La razón nos sirve para medir nuestras palabras y acciones. Pero usted carece de ella, y es terca al punto de que no ve más allá de sus propios deseos.

\- Me lo dice con tanta propiedad, pero usted mismo ha llegado hasta aquí empujado por sus deseos. Los niega ahora, ¿verdad? Que conveniente es su proceder, señor Uchiha.

Él bosquejó una sonrisa acre.

\- Siempre tan imprudente, señorita Haruno.

Debido a que se encontraban a escasos centímetros, él respiraba y ella sentía su respiración contra la nariz, algo que conseguía volverla loca. Tan cerca y la vez, él estaba demasiado lejos de siquiera tocarle un pelo. En un afán por reducir aún más las distancias, Sakura empinó los pies y sus narices casi se rozaron. Era difícil mirarse detenidamente a los ojos desde aquella corta distancia, pero igualmente, el brillo iracundo de sus ojos negros era completamente visible para ella. Y el fuego de su piel caliente, en pleno perceptible. Estaba segura que muy poco faltaba para hacerlo perder la batalla contra sus temores y aprensiones.

\- Y usted siempre tan estoico y sistematizado – pronunció, rozándole la nariz - Si se dejase llevar... Si solo por un momento se olvidase de lo que debes o no hacer y pensara únicamente en lo que desea. ¿No sería todo más fácil?

\- No se supone que las cosas sean sencillas.

\- No… pero tampoco se supone que debamos complicarnos la vida por todo, ¿verdad? – esta vez, se arriesgó a besarle la comisura del labio, a lo que él respondió con un suspiro agitado. Quería besarla, ella podía sentirlo. Y tentó otra vez sus fortalezas dándole un segundo beso en el mismo lugar - ¿Lo ve? Esto es más fácil de lo que cree – susurró.

Uchiha Sasuke volvió entonces él rostro y sus bocas se encontraron, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciese cosa alguna durante unos segundos. En aquellos mismos instantes los ojos de uno proyectaron el deseo sobre los ojos del otro y fue como un eclipse sobre las aprehensiones, los temores y los prejuicios. Sasuke llevó ambas manos al rostro de Sakura para acunarla con prístina intensidad. Aquello fue el preludio de su resignación al placer de lo prohibido porque acto seguido la besó de una forma en la que jamás antes había besado a mujer alguna. El deseo bullía en la lengua de él, como una ola que la empujaba a ella hacia el borde de un abismo redentor y sacrosanto. En busca de más, Sakura lo rodeó con ambos brazos y se apretó a su complexión firme de tal suerte que no hubo ni el más mínimo milímetro de espacio por el que pudiesen filtrarse los arrepentimientos y los reparos. Juntos, ella retrocediendo y él avanzando, llegaron hasta la mitad del comedor, pues obedecían a las órdenes del corazón y no a la mente. Pero en tanto daban ciegos pasos a través del cuarto – al mismo tiempo se besaban en la boca y en todas partes – alguien tocó la puerta una sola vez, pero con mucho vigor. Inmediatamente después se escuchó una voz que decía algo con mucha claridad. Por tal circunstancia fortuita, ambos se separaron a la velocidad de un rayo e hicieron lo propio para aparentar que nada entre ellos acaba de ocurrir.

Sakura fue hasta la puerta, pero en lugar de abrirla preguntó a Ino – porque no cabía duda alguna de que era ella – qué deseaba. Enseguida pensó en lo estúpida que era aquella pregunta. Tantos besos la habían hecho olvidar que Ino pasaría por ella a eso de las ocho de la noche. Y cuando se trataba de diversión, su amiga jamás fallaba al reloj. En efecto, la respuesta de Ino confirmó la situación. Esperaba que ella abriese la puerta de una maldita vez porque – si acaso lo había olvidado – tenían una fiesta. ¡Una fiesta increíble que dependía de llegar antes de las nueve!

\- ¡Luego ya no nos dejarán entrar, maldición! – agregó.

Sakura comentó otro error al preguntar. Y lo hizo principalmente porque sus ojos fueron hasta su maestro y lo pilló aun con la respiración agitada mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa. Ya había regresado a su brumoso cabello al orden de antes, pero igual, ella implícitamente sabía que ese no era su apariencia de siempre. Algo había cambiado. Más preciso, ella había cambiado algo en él.

\- ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? Se supone que me llamarías cuando estuvieses abajo.

\- ¿Y crees que no llamé? – Ino estaba al borde de perder toda compostura - ¡Lo hice cinco veces, pero de seguro pusiste el teléfono en silencio. ¡Ya abre de una vez y vámonos!

La expresión de Uchiha Sasuke – además de agitada – era también de abisal consternación por el eventual hecho de que Sakura abriese la puerta y la chica los viese. Nadie podría explicar una situación así. ¿El maestro de universidad – con quien se suponía los estudiantes no tenían más que tratos profesionales – en el apartamento de una alumna a las ocho de la noche? Las explicaciones sobraban. Aquello se componía de indicios muy poderosos que fundamentarían una presunción muy difícil de echar abajo. Sakura, que por supuesto que pensaba en todo ello, se apresuró a pedirle a Ino que esperara en el auto.

\- ¡Todavía no estoy lista! ¡Me tarde apenas dos minutos, lo juro! – complementó. Ino dio un golpe a la puerta.

\- ¡Y yo me hago pis! – gritó – En serio. Llevo más de diez minutos abajo. Así que o me abres o echo la puerta abajo.

\- Quiero verte intentándolo – susurró Sakura.

Seguido de la declaración de Ino, la desesperación de Uchiha Sasuke comenzó a aumentar. Y el temor de ser descubierto lo hizo palidecer todavía más. Dio un paso hacia adelante, como aquellos gestos que suele hacer la gente que no sabe bien que hacer pero que tiene claro que debe hacer algo. Lo que sea.

Sakura lo detuvo con la mano, y acto seguido le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Lo más importante era no levantar sospechas, dado que cualquier ruido pondría en evidencia que en el apartamento había más de una persona o – a lo menos – que algo sospechoso ocurría.

\- Ino – comenzó, apoyando ambas manos en la puerta – No puedo abrirte, ¿vale? Es un tema complicado y…. bastante vergonzoso para mí. Así que, por favor, espera abajo.

Tuvo que apresurarse antes de que Ino comenzara a replicar.

\- Hay un baño de visitas abajo, cerca de la entrada. Bajaré en unos minutos, te lo juro.

\- ¿Qué es tan complicado y vergonzoso que no puedes decírselo a tu amiga del alma? – acusó Ino, ofendida pero un poco resignada ante la idea. Iba a ceder, solo había que empujarla un poquito.

\- Te lo contaré luego. Solo baja, por favor. Y espérame en el auto.

Del otro lado se hizo un silencio, que Sakura aprovechó para mirar a Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque seguía pálido y ansioso, ya no parecía a punto de hacer cualquier disparate. Ella podría jurar que por su mente hace solo segundos había pasado la idea de lanzarse por la ventana para huir, solo que no habría tenido piernas útiles después de una caída de diez pisos.

\- Mierda, está bien – consintió Ino, pero no se marchó sin antes amenazar a Sakura de sacarle la información a la fuerza. Entre ellas no había secretos, ni los habría jamás.

Con un gesto de cabeza, Sakura afirmó para sus adentros que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo. Por supuesto, no involucraría a su maestro en ello. Al menos no específicamente al huraño Uchiha Sasuke. No deseaba espantarlo, no después de haberlo…. ¿conseguido? ¿Era acaso suyo tras un simple beso?

Los tacones de Ino resonaron en el suelo anunciando que efectivamente daba marcha atrás y se alejaba hacia las escaleras. Sakura agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que esta abría la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Al escuchar el sonido, algo bajó desde su garganta hasta su estómago. Alivio. Un alivio solo temporal.

\- Se ha ido – murmuró, volviéndose. Se recargó contra la puerta y contempló el inverosímil espectáculo de su maestro en la sala de su apartamento, con la camisa aun sin arreglar del todo y con los labios volviendo paulatinamente al color natural luego del brío del beso que compartieron. Se mordió inconscientemente su propio labio inferior, haciendo que él arrugara el ceño, como hacía cuando las cosas comenzaban a írsele de las manos. De a poco, Sakura creía ir conociéndolo.

\- ¿Cómo podría estar seguro? – preguntó él, luego de tragar hondamente.

\- Ino es una entrometida, lo sé – admitió Sakura – Pero no sería capaz de traicionarme y quedarse espiando para averiguar lo que ocurre.

Nada en el rostro de su maestro reveló convicción. No creía en alguien a quien no conocía ni de asomo. Y estaba bien, la esencia de los problemas estaba en el exceso de confianza. La traición era en realidad una cuestión muy común, ¿o no? Sakura quiso calmar su desazonado corazón.

\- Sasuke – dijo. Él la miró de una forma diferente, aunque no inusual. Así la había mirado antes, mientras le confesaba que deseaba besarla, pero que no era posible sucumbir a los deseos – Confía en mí.

Lo vio pasarse una mano por la parte del cuello que la camisa no cubría.

\- ¿Y sí me ve? – aventuró – Dejé el coche aparcado en una esquina. No hay otro modo de que pueda salir sino por la puerta delantera. Y tu amiga me verá si lo hago.

Sakura lo sopesó, aunque lo cierto era que ya había pensado en eso.

\- Este complejo de apartamentos tiene un estacionamiento trasero – comentó – Puedes darte la vuelta y salir por atrás. Así no habrá posibilidad de que Ino te vea.

Ante aquella sugerencia, el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke se recuperó aún más, de tal suerte que ya no lució lechoso y enfermizo, sino nuevamente vigoroso y exánime, tal y como era él. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras decía.

\- Le agradezco la propuesta.

Sus palabras sonaros huecas, sin embargo; faltas de la pasión con la que antes le había hablado, de modo que Sakura comprendió que estaba arrepentido y que probablemente decidiese olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Tal era el desafecto que él pretendía erigir, que evitó acercarse demasiado cuando avanzó hasta la puerta y ni esperó que ella fuese a abrirle. Alzó la mano pretendidamente con intenciones de darle fuerza a sus palabras y dijo algo que le encogió a ella el corazón.

\- Lo que ocurrió estuvo mal. Yo… - la miró a los ojos con una vacua indiferencia en ellos. Sakura sabía en el fondo que – daba lo mismo lo que le dijese – él no sentía ni un poco lo que decía. Eran palabras echadas al viento, que pretendían amainar un incendio forestal con vasos de agua – Esto no puede volver a repetirse, ¿entiendes? Es imposible.

\- Pero te gusto, ¿verdad? – replicó ella. No extendió la mano para tocarlo ni hizo ademanes de acercarse. Tan solo le devolvió la mirada con toda la pasión que ella sí deseaba expresar y no mantener oculta como si se tratase de un pecado – Al menos se sincera conmigo.

Uchiha Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Tardó unos segundos más de lo debido, pero aunque hubiese dado una respuesta negativa – cosa que no hizo – ella hubiera confirmado con ese solo silencio que en realidad sí la quería.

\- No juego con las mujeres, nunca lo he hecho. Lo que hice hoy no es algo que haría con cualquiera… – admitió – Difícilmente puedo darte una respuesta más satisfactoria que esa…

Pero Sakura lo cayó.

\- Estoy conforme – sonrió – De hecho creo que es motivo suficiente para olvidarte de todo lo que te preocupa ¿Acaso temes perder tu trabajo, es eso? ¿Y si te aseguro que nadie se enterará de esto, o de lo que ocurra después…?

\- Sakura – él la interrumpió, con el misma energía con que antes la llamaba "Señorita Haruno" para hacerla callar – Temo perder mi trabajo, sí. Pero esa no es la única razón. Hay un montón de motivos por los que no puedo involucrarme contigo.

Ofuscada por aquellas desalentadoras palabras, Sakura pidió que fuese más claro. ¿Cuáles eran esos motivos? ¿Y qué tan importantes o esenciales podían ser que no admitían quebrantarían ni superación alguna?

Uchiha Sasuke volvió a sumirse en un corto silencio, pero esta vez pareció reflexionar sobre lo que diría, algo que, sin duda, no le dio a ella nada de esperanza. Si lo estaba sopesando tanto, no debía ser nada bueno, ni menos algo sencillo. ¿Y si acaso….? De pronto, antes de que él hablase, o apenas un segundo antes de que lo hiciese y confirmara sus temores, Sakura pensó en esa posibilidad evidente y que no hasta ahora volvía a recordar. Un hombre con las características de Uchiha Sasuke no podía – ni remotamente había que recalcar – estar soltero. Y en efecto, él así lo constató.

\- Estoy comprometido. En unos meses voy a casarme con una mujer con quien mantengo una relación desde hace más de cinco años.

El desasosiego subyacente desde hace días – ante la posibilidad de que eso pudiese ocurrir – floreció en su esplendor, impregnándolo todo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que difícilmente se iría y le saltó a los ojos un ardor indescriptible e imposible de ignorar. Volvió la mirada en el acto, presa del predestinado llanto que aún no llegaba pero que lo haría muy pronto.

\- Así que es eso… - susurró. Seguramente para no confundir las cosas, Uchiha Sasuke evitó extender una mano, tocarla y brindarle algo de consuelo. En su lugar, se quedó allí tan erguido e inmutable que ella pensó por un momento que nada le importaba realmente. Ni ella, ni su chica de hace cinco años, ni nadie. Pero desechó la idea en cuanto él le dijo que no deseaba hacerle daño a nadie. Con toda honestidad, no lo deseaba.

\- Es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí – agregó – Aún estamos a tiempo, ¿no? Nadie ha salido realmente lastimado.

Sakura no respondió. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza, lo miró apenas un instante y le dijo adiós, porque no quedaba nada más que hablar. Su maestro se quedó dubitativo un tiempo más en la puerta, no decidido a salir o a hacer cosa alguna. Por fin, resolvió irse sin más. Las palabras de consuelo no eran más que paliativos; no sanaban el problema de raíz, sino que lo cubrían, con todas las infecciones dolorosas que aguardaban dentro.

Tan pronto él hubo dado unos pasos lejos, internándose en el pasillo, ella decidió cerrar. Cerró la puerta y con ello también su corazón.

...

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* En mi país, se les llama "ventanas" a aquellos espacios prolongados de tiempo que existen entre una asignatura y otra. Entonces, cuando alguien tiene una ventana, lo que está diciendo es que tiene un margen de tiempo entre una clase y otra. Al menos en la universidad es así.

*La luz a través de la grieta: Es un libro escrito por el autor ficticio W.D Effiel, del que se hablará extensamente más adelante.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

Uyuyui, cayó. Al fin, Sasuke cayó. Ya verán toda su lucha interna posterior, porque la habrá y mucho. De hecho me gusta jugar con las contradicciones de este personaje taaaaaaaaaan complicado. Yo no lo conozco bien porque no lo cree; en ese sentido, solo Kishimoto sabe lo que pasa en su cabecita emo, pero, igualmente es posible jugar un poco con su carácter frío, ¿no? Y aquí Sasuke se debate entre aquello que debe y quiere hacer.

Dudo que este sea el final de aquel encuentro, pues en los hechos, el beso prendió fuego a una zona muy inflamable :v

Si este capitulo les gustó, sabrán decírmelo a través de un coqueto review. Sepan que sus comentarios me encantan, los leeo todos con mucha felicidad y si puedo, cojo sus sugerencias y las uso. Estoy pendiente de ello, así que ningún comentario que viertan se perderá, se los aseguró ;)

¿Qué puedo decirles del proximo capitulo? Oh, muchos líos. Naruto seguirá rondando. Ino ya no se quedará tranquila y querrá saberlo todo. Sasuke estará confundido, perdido y comenzará a flaquear en sus propios asuntos, a su propia manera. ¿Karin? Sigue medio aturdida, pero en cuanto presienta que se le escapa el macho, atacará. Kiba, tiene unas buenas apariciones contempladas. ¿Y Sakura? Oh, ella es pura pasión que volverá loco a Sasuke jiji (algo que siempre debió pasar en el manga, pero MEH)

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

He vuelto con un nuevo y larguísimo capitulo.

Probablemente seré responsable de eventuales cegueras, sequedad ocular, irritaciones varias, etc. Pero, como ustedes lo han pedido, aquí está, sin cortes ni censuras.

Doy gracias a las 70 personas que comentaron, que enajenaron unos segundos o minutos de su tiempo y escribieron un mensajito que luego yo leí con el corazón apretado de felicidad. Soy cursi, lo sé, pero es que de verdad me emociona recibir tanto apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos, lectores con voz y aquellos que lo hacen desde las sombras!

Ahora, antes de dejarlos en paz, quiero aclarar unas pequeñas cosillas:

Recibí algunos mensajes que aludían a la relación NaruHina. Bueno, respecto a ellos es que quiero aclarar que yo ni antes ni ahora he dicho jamás que habría una relación entre ellos. Al menos, no una explicita como la de Sasuke y Sakura. Este fic está centrado casi exclusivamente en ellos dos, de modo que cualquier otra pareja como el SaiIno, el SuiKarin y otras varias, quedan automaticamente relegados a segundo plano. Ahora por cuestiones de trama, es probable que el SuiKarin tenga un espacio privilegiado. Así que, chicos y chicas, no esperen leer mucho de otras parejas porque no desarrollaré largamente ninguna de esas relaciones :(

**En fin, habiendo aclarado esos puntos y reiterando mis agradecimientos,**

**¡A Leer!**

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

…

19

…

Despertó con la sensación de que llevaba días enteros durmiendo. En su garganta, ardía una sed luciferina y no estaba segura de ser capaz de levantar la cabeza de la almohada sin que le estallara en mil pedazos.

Con dificultoso empeño, observó a su alrededor, pero - para su desventura - se encontró con que no reconocía como suyo nada de lo que había en esa habitación. Al tratar de incorporarse, un brazo femenino cayó sobre su pecho y la apresó de regreso a la cama, impidiéndole siquiera el movimiento de un mísero músculo. Aunque, de cualquier forma, ella no hubiera podido moverse de tener la libertad de hacerlo. Le dolía hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos en un afán porque el sueño la alcanzara otra vez, pero el muy vil no estaba dispuesto a relevarla de aquella tortura y nunca llegó. De modo que, intentó una vez más alzarse contra sus propios dolores y apartar sobre ella el brazo que la apresaba. Con un gruñido, Ino - que era la dueña de aquel brazo - finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia la pared para seguir su plácido sueño.

Sakura, por su parte, bajó los pies de la cama y los acostumbró un rato al peso de su propio cuerpo antes de levantarse sobre ellos y hacerlos caminar. Le dolían más que la cabeza, y mucho más que el espíritu y la corrupción a la que seguramente había sometido a su cuerpo y alma la noche anterior. Lo cierto era que no lo recordaba. Su mente era una reluciente página en blanco, y lo que se empeñaba en alcanzar sus recuerdos, rápidamente se diluía entre las brumas de lo incierto y de lo que se creía que podía haber sido pero que seguramente no era. Así funcionaba la mente después de una resaca de campeonato. Así era como despertaban los que habían bebido hasta perder las vergüenzas, hasta que los dedos de las manos no alcanzaban a contar los vasos de alcohol, o hasta que el cuerpo no conseguía mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse de un lado a otro.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un colosal vaso de agua, experimentó de pronto un dolor punzante en la cadera, como si se hubiera golpeado contra algo. Por mucho que trató de recordar, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Si se había caído, pues era una estúpida. Y era todavía más estúpida por haber bebido tanto, por dios; si ni siquiera era algo propio de ella.

_Toda la culpa la tiene el idiota de Uchiha Sasuke, _pensó, pero no descubrió ningún consuelo en aquel pensamiento.

Vertió una gran cantidad de agua dentro de un vaso y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Luego, volvió a llenar el vaso, fue a uno de los cajones de la despensa y rebuscó entre los medicamentos de venta libre de los que Ino disponía uno que le fuere a ayudar a llevar, a lo menos, el dolor físico. Porque el dolor moral no se iría con nada.

Estaba en ese cuando Ino asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta y reclamó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Acto seguido, se fue arrastrando de regreso a su habitación.

Sakura dio con la cajita de paracetamol y sacó dos pastillitas blancas. Luego, lleno otro vaso de agua y – procurando que no daría a Ino la pastilla hasta que le hubiera aclarado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior – fue hasta la habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Ino entonces extendió una mano sin ver hacia qué dirección la dirigía pues tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Sakura se negó a entregarle nada.

\- Cuéntamelo todo. Ahora – compelió. Ino emitió un resoplido.

\- Al rato, dame la pastilla – movió la mano en el aire, reforzando con ellos su palabras. Sakura se mantuvo firme pues su reputación estaba en juego, si es que no pendía de un hilo o estaba llanamente perdida.

\- Ahora – dijo. Y fue todo. Ino abrió los ojos, se volvió hacia ella y con poca amabilidad comenzó a relatarle lo poco que recordaba. Sin embargo, poco o no, era muchísimo más de lo que Sakura alcanzaba a evocar en la nube de confusiones que era su cerebro. Ino habló de muchos vasos de alcohol, de risas y algunos llantos; de bailes desenfrenados y de, finalmente en el ocaso de la noche, una caída presta en el suelo de la discoteca. Cuando Sakura le pidió detalles de eso último, Ino se echó a reír de lo lindo como si hubiera - con la sola insinuación - evocado el momento exacto en que el trasero de Sakura fue a parar al suelo.

\- Nunca te había visto bailar tan animada, frente – le dijo, entre risas – Pero allí estabas, en un momento moviendo el trasero como si no hubiera mañana y en el otro, cayendo al suelo como un saco de patatas. Si no te partiste la cadera fue porque arrastraste contigo a casi media docena de personas. ¡Fue alucinante! – y enseguida se echó a reír otra vez.

Sakura esperó a que la evocación del "alucinante" momento concluyera para preguntarle si – además de la caída – había ocurrido algo de lo que debiese sentirse avergonzada. Ino, entonces, se puso seria como una lápida.

\- Bueno, además de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo muy caliente que te pone Uchiha Sasuke, no, nada – dijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura dio un brinco, logrando así volcar el vaso de agua sobre las sabanas. Ino gritó a su vez una maldición y ambas se vieron en la obligación de escapar del amenazador avance del agua. Sin mediar disculpas, Sakura obligó a Ino a explicarle lo que acababa de decir, a lo que esta emitió un resoplido de fastidio.

\- Primero – comenzó. Al mismo tiempo iba por una toalla para absorber el exceso de agua – Yo sabía que querías cogértelo, ¿vale? Pero, no imaginaba que anhelabas profanarlo por completo.

\- Idiota – Sakura sintió las mejillas arder.

Ino dejó escapar una risita. Ya se había agachado sobre la mancha para comenzar a absorber y frotar. Al mismo tiempo, hablaba.

\- Vale, en serio. Todo empezó porque me confesaste que él y tú se besaron. Luego te echaste a llorar porque, aun cuando te morías de ganas de besarlo de nuevo y de cogértelo y de todas esas cosas, no podrías volver a acercarte a él. La razón, no me la dijiste… En ese momento, te levantaste y fuiste a lucirte en medio de la pista llena de parásitos dispuestos a darte una mordida.

Sakura no supo si aquello la aliviaba o no. Hasta ahora temía haber hecho alguna estupidez como involucrarse con otro sujeto del que no recordaría ni rostro ni nombre, pero la verdadera preocupación había pasado sobre ella sin que la advirtiese. Y era que, después de todo, había confesado su secreto a Ino. ¿Qué consecuencias futuras tendría? Algo pareció advertir a Ino de sus aprensiones, porque extendió una mano, cogió una de las suyas, y la miró a los ojos sin que hubiera mofa en ellos.

\- No voy a contárselo a nadie, tranquila – juró – Además, ¿crees que alguien me creería? ¡Mírate! – enseguida la soltó y en sus ojos volvió a haber ese brillo de bufonería – Un tipo como Uchiha Sasuke no se fijaría en una frentezota como tú.

No obstante, Sakura lejos estuvo de reír. Con cierto pesar, bajó la mirada, se concentró en la mancha de agua que había quedado sobre la cama tras un repaso infructuoso por sacarla, y dijo.

\- Va a casarse. Lleva saliendo con una chica hace más de cinco años…

Ino trató de aparentar que la información no era nada del otro mundo, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

\- Bueno, Sakura… - comenzó – Tiene casi veintinueve años. Es lógico que, ya sabes, esté metido en una relación hasta el cuello.

\- Supongo – pero la certeza de las cosas no hacía retroceder el dolor. A ella se le había roto el corazón al enterarse de aquella infortunada noticia, y se le volvía a romper en otros cuantos pedazos más cada vez que lo rememoraba. Si tan solo ella hubiese llegado a su vida antes, unos cuantos años antes si quiera, quizás habría conseguido evitar que se enamorara de otra mujer… ¿verdad?

…

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre. Usualmente, cuando eso pasaba, él ya se encontraba despierto, observando el impoluto techo de su cuarto y pensando en las muchas cosas que daban vuelta en su cabeza. Pero, esa vez, él dormía profundamente y no oyó el despertador ni siquiera cuando sonó por tercera vez. La culpa directa de que estuviese en tal abisal dormir la tenía un desvelo de aproximadamente cinco horas, mientras que la implícita responsabilidad la tenía su molesta estudiante y todo lo que la rodeaba.

Al cabo de veinte minutos de que el despertador hubiera sonado por tercera y última vez, Sasuke comenzó recién a ser arrastrado fuera del sueño. Primero con lentitud, luego de sopetón, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que seguía en la cama.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de efectuar su religiosa rutina de los sábados. Con rapidez y descuido, fue a la ducha, se dio un baño, y salió luego para afeitarse con tal imprecisión que consiguió hacerse un corte vertical justo por encima del labio superior. La sangre manó de la herida como un globo que se infló y luego reventó, haciendo escurrir la sangre hacia su boca. Percibió el sabor metálico y aquello lo puso de un mal humor terrible. ¡Maldita chica! Ella tenía toda la culpa.

Tras limpiar la herida con agua y poner sobre ella una curita, continuó con el resto de la rutina sin que nada le saliese del todo bien. Pero el motivo no se debió a un empeño del universo por importunarlo, sino a su mal genio y a lo abrupto de su proceder.

De camino al club de golf, se pasó una luz roja y fue abordado por un policía que lo infraccionó sin ninguna contemplación.

"Es usted abogado, ¿no? ¿Y le parece propio de un abogado quebrantar la ley?"

Sasuke apenas lo escuchó, pero evitó responderle algo que le fuese a generar mayores problemas. Debido al fallo del despertador y el incidente con el policía, llegó al club con más de una hora de retraso. Su padre y su hermano ya habían jugado sus respectivas partidas y charlaban sin gran ostentación en el café. Con reproche, su padre lo observó acercarse y lo interrogó por el parche en el labio, la camisa mal abrochada y los zapatos que nada tenían que ver con el resto de la ropa. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, mas no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Qué podría alegar en su defensa, después de todo? Le había puesto los cuernos a su futura esposa, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que volvería a hacerlo. No, lo peor era que me moría por volver a hacerlo.

Al finalizar la reunión, Sasuke fue el primero en abandonar su lugar en la mesa. Itachi le pidió charlar un rato más, pero dado que no estaba de humor, se excusó con una disculpa barata y procedió a marcharse. Entonces, Itachi salió detrás de él e insistió en que debían hablar.

\- Te noto diferente – argumentó – Un poco perturbado.

\- Estoy igual que siempre – mintió Sasuke, sin detener la marcha. Itachi, que era casi tan alto como él, le seguía los pasos con gran equivalencia.

\- Bueno, si no fueses mi hermano, yo tendría que creerte – dijo – Pero como lo eres, sé que estás mintiendo y me niego a fingir que te creo. Solo mírate. En un hombre tan meticuloso como tú, los descuidos son a lo menos… inquietantes.

\- No exageres – gruñó Sasuke. Se detuvo de pronto, porque ya estaba frente a su coche. Con una mirada dura, dio a entender a su hermano que no estaba muy abierto al dialogo ni a las indagaciones sobre su mutada personalidad – Tampoco soy una máquina, ¿vale? De cualquier forma, un maldito error lo comete cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Itachi, lejos de tranquilizarse, lució más turbado que antes. Una sombra oscureció sus rasgos, como la repentina caída de la noche sobre un páramo.

\- ¿Ahora dices groserías?

Sasuke constriñó los dientes con hondo desazón.

\- Dios, dame un respiro.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero trato de comprender lo que está pasando.

De no ser su hermano, Sasuke ya habría subido al coche, cerrado la puerta en las narices de quien fuese, y arrancado a varios kilómetros por hora, los suficientes para alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Pero como entre hermanos aquel descortés gesto no estaba permitido, tuvo que sonreírle como pudo y jurarle que nada ocurría. Absolutamente ninguna cosa.

Itachi entonces guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de abrir la boca para incordiar otro tanto.

\- Karin habló conmigo, ¿sabes?

Genial. Aquello era simplemente genial.

\- ¿Sí? – fingió no darse por aludido - ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Que estás diferente – respondió él – Más preciso, que estás actuando diferente.

De nuevo y de forma imperiosa, Sasuke experimento la necesidad de largarse de allí sin mediar explicación. No estaba acostumbrado a ser interpelado y cuestionado por sus acciones, porque generalmente siempre llevaba a cabo todo con tal precisión que la gente no creía necesario decirle nada; en realidad, no veía necesario ni útil corregir a quien no cometía error alguno. Al menos hasta hace unas semanas era así. Ahora todo parecía desequilibrado y pendiendo de un hilo.

Tras un profundo suspiro, Sasuke trató – realmente se esforzó – por mostrarse sincero.

\- Me siento un poco cansado, ¿sabes? – murmuró – No lo sé, creo que necesito unas buenas vacaciones.

Itachi relajó el rictus de sus cejas y pareció más conciliador que turbado. Con una sonrisa, a la par que extendía una mano para dejarla caer sobre el hombro derecho de Sasuke, dijo.

\- Bueno, eso puede remediarse. Yo me ocuparé de tus asuntos mientras te tomas unos días de vacaciones.

\- No es tan fácil – Sasuke también sonrió, porque repentinamente lo embargó una sensación de calidez y comprensión. Itachi era un hombre tan serio como el resto de los miembros de su familia, pero era también un hombre preocupado por la salud de todos aquellos con los que tenía alguna especie de filiación. Sobre todo, cuando ese vínculo era tan íntimo – Agradezco tu preocupación, en serio, pero no deseo delegar mis responsabilidades. Todavía menos las que tienen relación con la Universidad.

Dado que Itachi conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que no podría sacarlo de sus ideas y convencimientos, decidió dejarlo marchar, al menos por esa vez. Pronto, retomarían el asunto. Y seguramente sería cuando la situación de Sasuke y su necesidad imperiosa de tomarse unas buenas vacaciones, llegase a su punto culmine. Con todo, mientras Sasuke hacia andar el coche y se alejaba, Itachi se quedó viendo el vacío aparcamiento y pensando en que tal vez hubiere una razón más poderosa para tales tornadizos ánimos.

…

Como una suerte de golpe de electricidad de millones de voltios, Sakura recordó que era sábado y que, marcando el reloj más de las dos de la tarde, ella debería estar ya en casa de sus padres. Ino también dio un brinco cuando la vio saltar fuera del sofá, dejar a un lado el tazón de fideos instantáneos que saboreaban como almuerzo, y correr a la habitación como alma que se la llevaba el diablo.

Durante aproximadamente cinco minutos, Sakura se halló sucumbida por el pánico al no poder dar con su teléfono celular por ninguna parte. Pero el temor se marchó lejos cuando finalmente lo encontró debajo de la cama, cubierto por un pantalón de dormir que Ino había olvidado allí quizás hace millones de años. Constató al mirar la pantalla que tenía diez llamadas perdidas, todas provenientes del celular de Kiba. ¡Mierda! De seguro, con lo aprensivo que era respecto de los vicios de la gran ciudad, su amigo ya se hubiere imaginado un montón de estupideces.

Ino apareció por el umbral de la puerta mientras ella marcaba el teléfono de Kiba, y preguntó a quién llamaba. Sakura se lo explicó. Entonces, Ino enseñó una sonrisita.

\- ¿Por qué no lo invitas? – preguntó, a continuación – Puede dormir aquí, conmigo.

\- Ino… - pero no pudo seguir, porque del otro lado del teléfono se oyó la voz angustiada de su querido amigo de la infancia - ¡Kiba! ¡Dios, siento mucho no haber llamado!

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Acaso te encuentras herida o algo así?

Sakura aguantó las ganas de reír porque no correspondía que lo hiciera.

\- No, estoy bien – se apresuró a responder. Del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro de mitigación.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – cuestionó él.

\- En casa de una amiga – explicó ella – Sé que debí avisar que no llegaría durante la mañana, pero simplemente lo olvidé. Lo siento.

Del otro lado se hizo un silencio de apenas un par de segundos. Luego, la voz de Kiba se escuchó un poco más neutra y carente de emociones.

\- De acuerdo, no importa – dijo. Otra pausa breve - ¿Vienes… o no?

\- Por supuesto que sí – aseguró – En un rato estoy en el terminal. ¿Vas por mí a la estación?

\- Seguro – otra vez, la voz de Kiba estuvo exenta de la calidez que ella hubiera esperado, lo que resultaba un contraste abismante con la preocupación de hace un rato.

\- Entonces nos vemos, adiós… - aventuró ella, a lo que Kiba respondió con un simple "adiós" que dejó un eco extraño cuando se hubo cortado la comunicación.

Dejando el teléfono a un lado, Sakura se dispuso a coger sus cosas y a prepararse para marchar al terminal. Pero, mientras lo hacía, se preguntó por el sorpresivo y – todavía más – repentino cambio de humor de Kiba. Él no era exactamente un hombre de muchas facetas, al contrario. Su simpleza y honestidad, incluso cuando quería mostrar todo lo contrario, eran cualidades que ella apreciaba muchísimo en él. Que ahora estuviese actuando como cierta persona de la que Sakura no quería volver a saber absolutamente nada, le producía una sensación de pesadumbre que no se iría hasta que pudiera verlo y comprobar que sus miedos no eran más que fantasmas que se generaban a raíz de las distancias.

…

Kiba estaba sentado en una de las banquetas de madera de la estación. Sakura se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y gritó su nombre para hacerlo levantar la cabeza, pero cuando este lo hizo ella no vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de siempre, sino la sombra en la mirada de quien sospecha algo y no sabe cómo confirmarlo. Entonces, porque los muchos años siendo amigos le enseñaron a conocerlo, supo lo que le ocurría. Él creía que ella se la había pasado con otro hombre la noche anterior. Más precisamente, con el maestro que había llegado aquel día con el costoso abrigo.

Apenas el tren se hubo detenido, Sakura cogió su bolso y se precipitó hacia el andén. Kiba se acercaba del otro lado con movimientos flemáticos, así que ella apuró el paso y se echó sobre sus brazos para apretujarlo con toda la fuerza que encontró.

\- Eres un tonto – le dijo al oído.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – él cuestionó.

Sakura se apartó para mirarlo.

\- ¿Dónde piensas que pasé la noche, eh? – preguntó.

Él hizo un gesto con las cejas, a modo de confusión, pero fue un gesto falso que descubrió enseguida que eso era exactamente lo que había estado pensando.

\- Como si tú simplemente olvidaras venir aquí – murmuró él – Que mala excusa para cubrir donde estabas en realidad. De seguro te la pasaste bien con tu profesor.

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho, que fue premeditadamente fuerte. Él hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- De verdad eres un tonto – aseguró ella – Ayer salí con unas amigas. Y me arrepiento un montón de haberlo hecho, porque luego tuve la peor resaca del mundo. De ese profesor, sin embargo, no hubo nada de nada. Te lo juro.

Kiba se mostró reacio a creer en un primer momento, pero luego tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer porque no se trataba de pasársela los demás días desconfiando de algo que, de cualquier forma, no tendría cómo comprobar. Sonrió un poco, a la par que se encogía de hombros.

\- Vale, te creo – dijo. Entonces, Sakura sintió la libertad y el relajo para echarse sobre él y abrazarlo otra vez, pero en serio. Cuando recibió de vuelta el apretón de aquello brazos fuertes, se sintió protegida de los males que asechaban afuera, del dolor que causaban las personas, de las ilusiones que la mente generaba a partir de hechos poco certeros. En definitiva, se sintió como antes de arribar a la ciudad por primera vez; como antes de (casi) enamorarse de su profesor de Civil.

…

19

…

Sasuke entró al salón e inevitablemente su mirada repasó las graderías de asientos en busca de un salpicón rosa que, sin embargo, no encontró por ninguna parte. Entonces, fue a su mesa, dejó el maletín sobre esta, y mientras sacaba su botella de agua, la puerta del salón se abrió. Elevó la mirada creyendo que se encontraría con su molesta estudiante en el umbral y pidiendo permiso para pasar, pero quien estaba allí no era ella sino el chiquillo pálido que siempre le estaba coqueteando a la chica. Con un excesivo fruncimiento de ceño, Sasuke le permitió ingresar, pero lo amenazó con no otorgarle aquel beneficio una próxima vez. Tras una disculpa, el chiquillo se ubicó en un asiento en la primera fila.

Como tenía la cabeza un poco trastocada, Sasuke hizo una clase rápida en la que repasó asuntos vistos con anterioridad. Lo cierto es que por primera vez no tenía ningún deseo de hacer clases, así que fue insulso y simplista en su forma de hablar, y terminó casi veinte minutos antes. Luego, cogió sus cosas y salió rumbo a su oficina para tomarse un café en soledad. En el camino, fue asaltado por Naruto, que sin ser invitado previamente, lo siguió hasta su oficina y se quedó allí con él. Tal vez estuviere un poco vulnerable, pero Sasuke decidió hablarle del tema del beso con Haruno Sakura.

Naruto prácticamente aulló de felicidad.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó enseguida – Yo debería dedicarme a la adivinación, o algo así.

\- No seas idiota – acusó Sasuke, para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – Naruto regresó a su asiento y se inclinó hacia delante con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

Sasuke se negó a hablar de ello, a lo que Naruto insistió.

\- Oh, vamos – pidió - ¿Fue aquí, en tu oficina?

\- Por supuesto que no – Sasuke comenzó a experimentar el arrepentimiento derivado de una abrupta confesión. ¿En qué momento se le había pasado por la mente que Naruto sería un buen consejero? Más bien parecía dispuesto a hondar hasta sacarle el último detalle.

\- ¿Y entonces?

Sasuke dio otro sorbo a su café antes de decir que había ido a casa de su estudiante. Que Karin ni siquiera se imaginaba que él era capaz de esas cosas, ni sospechaba que de no haber llegado nadie a interrumpirlos, él hubiera llevado aquella infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Naruto escuchó todo con una sonrisita contenida en los labios, luego simplemente expulsó una risa y admitió que Sasuke era mejor jugador de lo que hubiera pensando.

\- Así que, te plantaste en casa de la chica y le confesaste lo mucho que te gustaba – agregó – Ella, conmovida con tu confesión, se echó a tus brazos y te besó hasta dejarte sin respiración.

Estaba dramatizando, por supuesto. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco un segundo. Acto seguido, negó todo esa afirmación con un simple "nada de eso"

\- Llegué a su apartamento sin ninguna excusa – completó – Y bueno, las cosas se dieron de repente. Tuve suerte de que alguien llegase para interrumpirnos.

\- ¿Suerte? – Naruto abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Acaso eres asexuado? Podrías habértela cogi…

\- Estoy comprometido – interrumpió de inmediato, para evitar escuchar aquellas palabras. Por lo demás, tampoco le gustaba hablar de ese modo – Voy a casarme, ¿entiendes? Karin es la única mujer con la que debiese mantener ese tipo de relaciones.

\- Oh, pero esa chica nunca te ha puesto duro.

\- Naruto.

\- Vale, lo siento – Naruto se disculpó – No quiero sonar grosero, pero es cierto. ¿Quieres que lo diga en palabras más formales? Karin no te genera ningún tipo de entusiasmo carnal. Todo el mundo, menos ella y tú, se dan cuenta del exiguo romanticismo que existe entre ustedes. Si no terminas de una buena vez con esa farsa, vas a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida.

Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio en lugar de dar respuestas que serían rebatidas infinitamente. Ya había tenido esa discusión un montón de veces, y nunca llegaban a buen puerto. Lo más seguro era que – de subsistir la contienda – se extendieran en el tiempo hasta varios miles de años. De cualquier forma, mientras Sasuke se negara a admitir que lo único que deseaba era terminar su relación con Karin, entonces cualquier intención por parte de Naruto sería infructífera.

…

20

…

De nuevo, sin que pudiera controlarlo, Sasuke repasó la gradería de asientos en busca de Haruno Sakura. Y de nuevo, tal como el día anterior, ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Si bien él no exigía asistencia a sus clases y nunca le había importado particularmente que sus estudiantes no se presentaran, la ausencia de ella le produjo un engorro que no pudo controlar y que se tradujo en un mal humor que le duró el resto del día.

Encima, para aumentar su enfado, al llegar a la cita con su cliente y sostener una charla de un par de horas con él, descubrió ciertas irregularidades de las que no había sido puesto en conocimiento antes. Su cliente, no obstante, se excusó con que ese supuestas irregularidades no tenían nada que ver con el asunto por el que Sasuke le prestaba asistencia jurídica, de modo que no había de qué preocuparse. Enfrascado en su incordio respondió tajantemente a eso.

\- Yo decidiré si no tiene nada que ver. Quiero un informe detallado del tema, ¿entendió?

Y el cliente, tan orgulloso como el mismo Sasuke, se mostró reacio a prestarle tal informe. Las cuestiones ambientales, insistió, no tenían nada que hacer en un tema de ventas y fusiones de filiales de la empresa.

\- Usted debe ocuparse exclusivamente del tema por el que he solicitado sus servicios – aclaró, empinándose en su escasa altura para hacerle frente al metro ochenta y tres de Sasuke.

Por su parte, Sasuke elevó un poco la barbilla en un gesto de evidente altanería. Tal vez no tuviere muchos años de experiencia, pero tenía la inteligencia suficiente para no aguantar a ese tipo de mequetrefes.

\- Si no tiene el informe para la próxima semana… – comenzó – Renunció a mis servicios. Y no se tome esto como una amenaza, por favor.

Acto seguido, hizo una seña con la cabeza en son de despedida y procedió a retirarse de la oficina. Solo cuando hubo avanzado varios pasos lejos de la puerta, emitió una maldición contra el cliente, pero también contra su propio padre. Más le valía a Uchiha Fugaku no saber nada acerca de los procedimientos irregulares que llevaban a cabo las empresas del cliente.

Pese a que de regreso a la Universidad recibió un llamado de Karin, pasó de ella y no le devolvió el llamado después. Se encaminó a la biblioteca de la facultad y recorrió el estrecho pasillo que llevaba hasta la central de apuntes y fotocopias, para cerrar las labores del día dejando un par de textos que los estudiantes de Derecho de la Empresa debían estudiar. Dado que estaba furioso con las eventuales anomalías por parte de las empresas de su cliente, dejó también en la central un texto sobre "La industria y el medio ambiente".

Mientras aguardaba a que la mujer del mesón sacase copia de cada uno de los textos, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, deteniéndose cuando percibió a la distancia un manchón rosa que cruzaba hacia las estanterías de libros del sector poniente. Como estaba demasiado lejos, no tuvo ningún éxito cuando se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor. Entonces, de forma automática, dio varios pasos hacia delante, recorriendo el pasillo hasta que el llamado de la secretaria lo detuvo.

\- Señor Uchiha – se volvió a mirarla - ¿No va a llevarse los documentos originales?

\- Sí, claro – tuvo que regresar a ella, pero volvió una última vez la vista por encima de su hombro. ¿Dónde estaría?

Esperó alrededor de diez minutos hasta que la mujer hubo finalmente terminado de copiar todos los documentos. Con una sonrisa, ella le extendió el cúmulo de papeles, y Sasuke, que había estado tamborileando los dedos sobre el mesón con mucha impaciencia, improvisó una sonrisa de falsa alegría. Al mismo tiempo, recibió los documentos, los echó dentro de su maletín y se dirigió rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo hasta desembocar en el sector de estudio. Allí, recorrió con la mirada en derredor, deteniéndose puntualmente en la zona de estanterías donde había visto desaparecer a su molesta estudiante. Sin pensar seriamente en lo que hacía, se metió entre una de las estanterías y salió al pasillo que se formaba inmediatamente después de que una estantería terminaba y empezaba otra. Lo recorrió viendo de un lado a otro, hasta que, por fin, dio con el objeto de su interés. Su molesta estudiante estaba de pie frente una estantería, observando y tocando con un dedo los lomos de los libros. En silencio, se quedó contemplándola, hasta que ella se empinó sobre sus pies con el objetivo de alcanzar un libro que se hallaba a considerable altitud y casi pudo ver como volcaba los demás libros en su afán por alcanzar el suyo. Así que, dio un par de pasos hacia delante, se ubicó justo detrás de ella y extendió una mano para coger el libro en su lugar. Ella entonces reaccionó elevando la mirada y emitiendo un ruidito de sorpresa al reconocerlo.

\- Señor Uchiha… - dijo a continuación. Con exabrupto trató de apartarse de él, pero como Sasuke estaba justo detrás, dio contra su firme torso y se detuvo enseguida. En lugar de apartarse, había conseguido reducir las distancias – Lo siento – musitó, para luego proceder correctamente y hacerse a un lado antes de retroceder.

\- No se disculpe – respondió él. Le extendió el libro – Tome, supongo que lo necesita.

Pero cuando ella iba a cogerlo, él de pronto decidió alejarlo de su alcance. También aprovechó para leer la portada en voz alta.

\- Historia de la Reforma Constitucional – recitó - Está preparando un examen, imagino.

Sakura alzó un poco la barbilla al tiempo que volvía a extender la mano para que él le pasase el libro.

\- No, pero quiero interiorizar conocimientos sobre el tema – respondió - ¿Haría el favor de entregarme el libro?

Él no le hizo caso cuando replicó.

\- Le dedica mucho tiempo a los estudios. Mucho más que el tiempo que destina a asistir a clases. Probablemente si hiciera más lo segundo que lo primero, tendría mejores resultados, ¿no cree?

Posteriormente, Sasuke observó deleitado como el rostro de ella se volvía de un rojo furioso. Del orgullo con que lo había estado mirando no quedaba ni siquiera una evocación. Bajando la mirada, ella se mantuvo en un embarazoso silencio. Sasuke entonces preguntó.

\- ¿No va a decirme por qué ha faltado a mis clases?

\- Dudo que le interese – logró articular ella.

\- Yo no suelo hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas me son indiferentes – espetó. Ella, pues, elevó la mirada otra vez para fijar decisivamente sus ojos verdes en él. Durante al menos un minuto completo, ella se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada; pero aun sin decir nada, consiguió producir en él una profunda incomodidad que solo fue resuelta cuando él desvió la vista hacia la estantería opuesta.

\- No quería encontrarme con usted – respondió ella al fin.

\- Me está evitando… ¿es eso? – preguntó, aun sin mirarla.

\- Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

En ese preciso momento un estudiante apareció por el pasillo entre estanterías y les echó una mirada curiosa antes de seguir su camino. Sasuke comprendió que acababa de exponerse demasiado por el solo afán de perseguir a quien hace un par de día se había ocupado de espantar. ¿Qué esperaba en realidad de esa chica? ¿Qué volviese a ser todo entre ellos como había sido antes? Aunque no le agradaba la idea de que ella hubiera resulto evitarlo, tampoco podía exigirle que no lo hiciera. Por lo demás, era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle que ella no tratara de forzar encuentros entre ellos, nunca más.

Por fin, posó la mirada en esos ojos verdes mientras le extendía el libro. Luego ideó alguna respuesta políticamente correcta a todo ese entuerto, empero no se le ocurrió nada muy asertivo que decir. Con un vago y aparente interés en el aprendizaje de sus estudiantes, le pidió que por su bien, no dejase de asistir a clases. Aquello era un compromiso que ella había contraído desde el preciso momento en que había entrado a esa facultad, y nada debiese hacerla desistir de él.

\- Lo sé – ella contestó, también en un tono aparentemente interesado – Gracias por el consejo y por el libro, señor Uchiha. Adiós.

Y se alejó de allí sin más, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo; haciéndolo sentir como un idiota a pesar que no le había hecho cosa alguna. El malhumor de antaño regreso con ímpetu, causándole una punzada en la cien que no alivió ni siquiera con las cuatro pastillas que se tomó al llegar a su oficina. Lo cierto era que no tenía claridad exacta de por qué estaba tan molesto, pero muy probablemente todo tenía que ver con el hecho de que esa chica había decidido cerrar el capítulo con él antes de que él mismo lo hubiera conseguido.

…

Karin dejó pasar alrededor de dos horas antes de volver a llamar a su prometido, pero fue inútil porque este la mandó de nuevo al buzón de mensajes. ¿Cómo era posible que él, sabiendo que ella lo llamaba, no fuese capaz de devolverle el llamado? ¿Tanto problema tenía con ello?

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y emitió un suspiro con el que pretendió expulsar toda la rabia que sentía. No se merecía pasar esos malos ratos; Sasuke debía ser muy consciente de que ella no se lo merecía, claro que no. Después de años de incondicionalidad, de lealtad y comprensión, lo menos que esperaba era un poco de interés de parte de él. Una llamada al día, al menos. Un detalle improvisado entre semanas. Pero, no, por supuesto. Uchiha Sasuke no tenía tiempo para nada, mucho menos para dedicarse a consentir a su novia.

Emitió otro suspiro enrabiado a la par que recorría con la mirada la superficie de su escritorio hasta detenerse en el botón rojo del interfono. Una idea llegó súbitamente a su cerebro, pero la desechó antes de que comenzara a confundirla. No podía cometer una estupidez, menos aún por despecho.

Regresó a su trabajo de revisar un turro de papeles mientras escuchaba algo de música en el estéreo emplazado en un pequeño mueble junto a su escritorio. El tiempo transcurría particularmente lento cuando se estaba haciendo algo tan aburrido como revisar escrituras, de modo que al chequear la hora en el reloj de su teléfono constató que apenas habían pasado veinte minutos. Aburrida, dejó el documento que revisaba a un lado y sus ojos volvieron sobre el botón rojo del interfono. Podía pedirle a ese chico que se hiciese cargo de esas escrituras. No estaba buscando una excusa para traerlo hasta su oficina, sino un mecanismo para agilizar sus propios deberes. Por lo demás, los procuradores hacían ese tipo de trabajos. Para ello la firma les pagaba un cheque mensual de alrededor de quinientos cincuenta dólares.

Extendió una mano e hizo bailar dubitativa uno de los dedos sobre el botón. Solo para ahorrarse las sensaciones de culpa posteriores, lo pensó un poco más. En eso estaba cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y el muchacho en cuestión hizo triunfal acto de aparición. Algo le hizo pensar que ella lo necesitaba, aclaró, apenas estuvo dentro. Karin le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Con un gesto de mano, ella le ordenó que cerrara la puerta, a lo que él, diligentemente procedió incluso a trancarla con llave. Sin decirse nada, aunque con la seguridad de que ambos deseaban lo mismo, Karin se puso de pie y él comenzó a acercarse.

En cosa de segundos estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro, pero nada ocurrió entre ellos porque en ese preciso momento alguien llamó a su teléfono celular. Sasuke, de seguro. La excitación le bajó a los pies, consecuentemente con el deseo de engañar a su prometido. Cerró los ojos un instante, luego los abrió, envió fuera al procurador con un par de escrituras para que las revisara, y se encaminó de regreso a su escritorio. La comunicación se cortó justo cuando cogía el teléfono. Al echarle un vistazo, descubrió con ira y desazón que no se trataba de Sasuke, sino de un colega del estudio. ¡Maldición!

Echando humo por las orejas, fue hasta el perchero y cogió su chaqueta, la que enseguida se puso con exabrupto, mientras refunfuñaba sobre la maldita relación que tenía con Uchiha Sasuke. Al salir de su oficina, se ocupó de pasar por el escritorio del procurador en su camino hacia los ascensores. No se molestó en preguntarle si deseaba seguirla. Se limitó a hacerle una seña con la mano y este brincó lejos de su asiento para acto seguido salir tras ella con tal empeño que por un momento ella deseó que Sasuke fuese así de atento.

\- ¿Bebes? – le preguntó, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del ascensor. Era una suerte que a esas horas poca gente estuviese transitando las dependencias.

Él la miró con curiosidad antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bien, ¿te apetece ir a un bar a unas cuadras de aquí? – agregó ella. Lo miraba a través del reflejo que daba el espejo de ascensor en lugar de hacerlo directamente. Tenía unos ojos violeta que auguraban muchas cosas que ella, por necia fidelidad, no había querido descubrir. Y en su boca siempre había una sonrisita de diversión que hacía asomar unos colmillos más pronunciados de lo normal.

Con el mérito de su preparación académica y sus deberes profesionales, él se mostró dudoso de seguirla, pese a la intensidad de su mirada violeta. Estaba resistiendo la tentación porque no era correcto, y porque, después de todo, él tenía mucho más que perder.

\- Probablemente no sería buena idea – sugirió.

\- Tienes razón – admitió ella – Sería pésima idea. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento? Ahí nadie nos verá.

Muy a su placer, él amplió la sonrisa de los labios.

\- ¿Está segura? – preguntó, por simple formalidad. La cuestión era muy clara. Él la deseaba, y si le estaba preguntando era solo porque no quería hacer algo con alguien que luego lloraría las penas del arrepentimiento.

Karin se centró esta vez en su propio reflejo en el espejo. ¿Estaba segura? No, sabía que se arrepentiría. O al menos, que sentiría algo de culpa. Pero, por otro lado, si no lo hacía, con el correr de los días y en razón de la cada vez mayor distancia de Sasuke, se arrepentiría igualmente de no haberlo hecho. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, ¿no? Así funcionaba la justicia hace unos miles de años y bien podría regresar por unos días.

\- Estoy segura – confirmó. Se volvió para mirarlo directamente - ¿Y tú?

\- Desde el primer día que llegué aquí, señorita Uzumaki.

\- Llámame Karin, ¿vale? Al menos cuando estemos solos.

\- De acuerdo.

Y no se dijeron nada más hasta que estuvieron en el coche, lugar en el que charlaron con imprevista confianza y hasta rieron. No parecía que fueran a cometer un hecho reprochable, al contrario. Karin se sentía plena compartiendo con quien la escuchaba sumido en una atención contemplativa, y que la miraba fijamente sin perder el interés. Para Uchiha Sasuke, ella no era más que un trámite de muchos en un juicio; para Suigetsu, por el contrario, ella era el juicio mismo.

…

20

…

Las clases habían empezado hace aproximadamente doce minutos. Sakura se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada y barajó sus alternativas. Lo más probable era que se ganase un sermón por parte de su querido profesor de Civil antes de que este decidiese dejarla entrar. Por el contrario, también podía ocurrir que él se ahorrase cualquier discurso y simplemente resolviera negarle la entrada. O bien, podía ser que negándole la posibilidad de entrar, igual quisiere darle un sermón sobre las responsabilidades. Entre todas las opciones que se presentaban como posibles, ninguna consistía en un simple: _"Adelante, señorita Haruno"_, porque su profesor estaba lejos de ser un hombre simple.

De cualquier forma, Sakura decidió arriesgarse y tocó la puerta dos veces. Viendo que nada ocurría, comenzó a volverse en sus pasos para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y la voz de su maestro llegó a sus oídos. Suave, aterciopelada, y, por supuesto, maliciosa.

\- Señorita Haruno, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Ella se tragó el orgullo y se giró para sonreírle con falseada amabilidad.

\- Buenos días, señor Uchiha – saludó - ¿Puedo pasar?

Uchiha Sasuke levantó una ceja, algo que a ella le resultó contradictoriamente irresistible. Si el muy cabrón no estuviese tan bueno, ella podría odiarlo – y en consecuencia olvidarlo – con mayor facilidad.

\- No lo sé – dijo - ¿Usted desea entrar?

Aguantando el fortuito deseo de poner los ojos en blanco, ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pues no lo parece – agregó él – El interés se demuestra con hechos. Llegando puntalmente, asistiendo con regularidad, entre otras cosas.

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijera expresamente, Sakura comprendió de qué se trataba todo aquel discursillo barato. Él estaba molesto. Por haberlo dejado hablando solo el día anterior, por evitarlo, o simplemente porque ya no andaba rondándolo como mosca en la sopa. No importaba mucho el motivo, porque la cuestión era bastante obvia. Desde ahora en adelante, Uchiha Sasuke le haría la vida imposible.

Dado que la única que tenía que perder allí era ella, se tragó las ganas de decirle alguna pesadez y en su lugar pidió disculpas por haber faltado las dos clases anteriores. Luego, agregó que no había sido su culpa llegar tarde.

\- ¿No? – él se mantuvo insoldable - ¿Y de quien fue la culpa?

Sakura apretó los labios, pero volvió a resistir la tentación de responderle. Detrás de él, unos cuantos metros más allá, había más de una docena de estudiantes que observaban la escena de su maestro discutiendo con una alumna. Si no deseaba convertir la curiosidad de ellos en desconcierto, o peor aún, en rumores sobre relaciones ilícitas, debía comportarse como lo haría cualquier persona razonable. Así que se prestó a bajar la cabeza con docilidad y a admitir que en realidad sí había sido su culpa.

\- El despertador no sonó – dijo – Siempre tengo problemas con él. Unos días suena a la hora, otros simplemente se olvida de…

\- Está bien – Uchiha Sasuke alzó una mano en el aire, indicándole con ello que deseaba que guardara silencio – Por esta vez voy a permitirle entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Gracias.

A continuación, él se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso. Sakura ni siquiera elevó la mirada cuando pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir el aroma de su perfume y la fragancia a limpio que despedía. El deseo la sucumbió, por supuesto, pero lo contuvo a tiempo para no darle a él la idea de que seguía tan prendida de sus huesos como había sido hace unos días. Las cosas entre ellos no resultarían, porque él estaba con otra, y eso ella no debía olvidarlo nunca jamás.

…

Un par de minutos antes de finalizar la clase, Sasuke recordó a sus estudiantes que la primera evaluación de la catedra - fijada por el departamento de Derecho Privado – sería el próximo lunes. Pese a que ninguno hizo comentario al respecto, Sasuke se percató de varias expresiones de asombro y también de temor. No era de extrañar que hasta ahora no pocos estudiantes hubieran olvidado revisar el calendario de evaluaciones.

Secundado por un sepulcral silencio, Sasuke comenzó a explicarles en qué consistiría la primera evaluación.

\- Será oral y en comisión – dijo – Estaré yo, como profesor titular, y uno o dos profesores más. Haré tres preguntas generales a cada estudiante, sobre los temas que hemos tratado en estas semanas de clases. Como material de apoyo, he puesto a su disposición unos cuantos textos. Ninguno de ellos demasiado extenso, ¿está bien?, así que no se alarmen – hizo una pausa para repasar a su audiencia. Sakura observaba el cuaderno abierto sobre su escritorio y de seguro fingía no prestar atención. Tras fruncir el ceño sin percatarse siquiera, él la interpeló – Señorita Haruno.

De inmediato, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó, con la voz en un hilo.

\- ¿Está prestando atención?

Ella asintió sin tomarse ninguna pausa. Él se quedó observándola – o más bien intimidándola - un rato, para luego volver la vista hacia ningún punto en medio de un puñado de estudiantes.

\- Bien. Como iba diciendo… - continuó – Si alguno de ustedes ha tenido antes una evaluación oral, entonces sabrá que la formalidad es requisito habilitante. Y con formalidad me refiero a presentarse vestido con un traje elegante y sobrio. Con el tiempo comprenderán la importancia de lucir bien vestido en esta profesión.

Hizo otra pausa. Nadie emitía ni siquiera un ínfimo ruidito. El silencio era tal que por primera vez Sasuke se preguntó si acaso intimidaba tanto con solo hablar, o si era todo provocado por el hecho de que él era el profesor y tenía autoridad allí. De cualquier forma, cuando preguntó si alguien tenía alguna duda y nadie levantó la mano – ni siquiera su molesta estudiante – él decidió poner fin a la clase del día. Recordó estudiar muy bien los tópicos principales de los dos capítulos vistos hasta entonces y, muy importante, no memorizar como loros. Luego se despidió de todos en términos muy generales y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas.

Con miradas de reojo, estuvo pendiente de su molesta estudiante. Ella ordenaba todo con parsimoniosa lentitud mientras el chico paliducho iba hasta ella y le decía algo que la hacía sonreír. Intentando ignorarlos y no consiguiéndolo en lo absoluto, Sasuke terminó de guardar sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Como Sakura también se dirigía hacia la puerta acompañada de Sai, él prefirió esperar hasta que ambos hubieran abandonado el aula. Por una razón muy obvia, no deseaba ir detrás de ellos mientras charlaban coquetamente.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta, no pudo controlar el furtivo impulso que lo llevó a llamarla.

\- Señorita Haruno.

Ella se detuvo enseguida, pero Sai también lo hizo. Sasuke no tenía ninguna excusa en mente, así que se limitó a pedirle que se quedara un momento y confió en que se le ocurriría algo en la marcha. Tras despedirse del chico paliducho, Sakura comenzó a acercarse hasta su escritorio, deteniéndose cuando estuvo a una distancia excesiva para tener una charla con alguien a quien ya conocía bastante bien. La razón, Sasuke la sabía muy bien, de modo que no se tomó la molestia de pedirle que se acercara un poco más.

Debido a que ella se limitó a mirarlo con ambas cejas alzadas en señal de incertidumbre, él tuvo que empezar rápidamente a hilar su mentira. No obstante, solo un segundo antes de abrir la boca para hablar, se sintió como un completo mentecato. No sabía que decir, ni sabía por qué estaba persiguiendo a la chica si él mismo le había dejado claro que nada entre ellos era posible. Entonces cerró la boca, rectificó su proceder y enseguida volvió a abrirla solo para decirle que esperaba que la próxima vez no volviese a llegar tarde a clases.

\- Le recuerdo que usted y yo hicimos un trato – le dijo.

Sakura no disimuló el enfado que el produjeron sus palabras.

\- Vale, lo sé. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… - infló las mejillas con fastidio, para acto seguido agregar – Tan reiterativo. Su obsesión con el tiempo es algo insoportable.

Sasuke la miró perplejo, pues no se esperaba aquella repentina respuesta carente de todo respeto. ¿Qué demonios…? La furia llegó a su cuerpo con tal ímpetu que redujo su discreción a cero y lo llevó a dar un paso hacia delante con aires amenazantes.

\- No me hable en ese tono – ladró.

Ella ni se inmutó, o si lo hizo, al menos lo disimuló de forma magistral.

\- Entonces usted no se dirija a mí en lo absoluto – replicó – Sabe exactamente cómo soy, ¿no? Una imprudente. Así que evite cualquier contacto conmigo, ¿le parece?

\- Soy su maestro – le recordó él – No me dirijo a usted por gusto, sino porque mi deber es corregir sus inapropiadas conductas. Si vuelve a llegar tarde, no la admitiré más en mi clase.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que habían recortado las distancias entre ellos. La furia los envolvía e iba y venía de un lado a otro incentivando las respuestas impulsivas, las falsas hostilidades y enervando los profundos deseos no revelados que sentía el uno por el otro. Sasuke ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir si lo que deseaba era sacudirla de los hombros o besarla hasta que ella perdiera todo deseo de responderle insolencias.

Sakura, por su parte, no dejó entrever absolutamente nada más que una sonrisa hostil, pese a que estaba tan furiosa como él.

\- Vaya, ahora utiliza su calidad de maestro como excusa para acercarse, cuando antes lo hacía para mantenerme lo más alejada posible de usted – dijo.

Él constriñó los dientes notoriamente.

\- No confunda las cosas…

\- No, usted no las confunda – replicó ella de inmediato - ¿Qué quiere exactamente, eh? Ya me dejó claro que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con usted, así que… ¿para qué seguir importunándome?

Superando rápidamente el estupor que le generó la excesiva y directa respuesta de ella, se dispuso a aseverar.

\- Mi intención no es importunarla, sino ponerla al tanto de mis condiciones al momento de impartir mis clases…

Entonces ella elevó las manos en el aire y soltó en una exclamación.

\- ¡Ya me las ha dicho un montón de veces!

Y él respondió con el mismo exaltado tono de voz.

\- ¡Pues insiste en ignorarlas!

Inmediatamente después, alguien dio dos toques a la puerta y preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Sasuke entonces dio varios pasos hacia atrás, e ignorando a quien acababa de pillarlos, se volvió hacia su escritorio y comenzó a aparentar que ordenaba las últimas cosas en su maletín antes de irse. Por segunda vez, se sintió como un completo mentecato. ¿Por qué demonios no había cerrado la puerta?

Sakura, que hasta entonces había demostrado ser bastante buena para sortear las situaciones embarazosas que se presentaban, se giró hacia la puerta con una autentica sonrisa de "aquí no pasa nada" en el rostro y aseguró al intruso que solo estaba teniendo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones con su profesor de Civil. Mientras ella lo instaba a esperar afuera un momento, Sasuke aprovechó para echar un vistazo hacia la puerta. Descubrió con ello que el intruso no era otro que el chico paliducho, quien probablemente había permanecido afuera oyendo la conversación en lugar de marcharse como había asegurado que haría. Aquello consiguió revolverle el estómago de una forma tal que, cuando Sakura se disponía a marcharse, él la detuvo preso de ansiedad y le pidió que por favor le dijese a ese muchacho que fuese discreto. Ella no respondió, sin embargo. Sumida en su enfado, se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás.

...

Sakura logró sacarse de encima a Sai con la excusa de que tenía mucho que estudiar. Él había estado llenándola de preguntas referidas a la conversación que, sin intención, había escuchado; empero ella se negó a hablar del tema porque en realidad no había nada de qué hablar. En el fondo, sospechaba que él iría con el chisme a Ino, con quien se la pasaba a menudo, y ambos armarían una tremenda historia de confesiones y rechazos.

Solo porque se sentía aliviada de que él hubiera dejado de pisarle los talones, no le dio importancia a la posibilidad de que fuera con el chisme a otro lado. De momento, ella solo necesitaba algo de calma. Luego, cuando tuviese cabeza para ello, se pondría a pensar en las consecuencias y tal vez resolviera ir donde Ino y Sai para exigirles que fuesen discretos con el tema. Entre ellos podían cotillear lo que quisieran, pero si el asunto llegaba a oídos del Decano, las cosas se pondrían realmente feas.

Como no tenía clases, sino una larga ventana de aproximadamente dos horas, Sakura decidió ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Encontró un apartado rinconcito - silencioso y tranquilo - junto a las estanterías de libros, donde desparramo todos sus materiales de estudio y se dispuso a leer. La concentración la acompañó hasta que el cambio de hora trajo consigo el ruido de estudiantes entrando y saliendo de la biblioteca. Entonces, consciente de que tardaría al menos quince minutos en regresar la calma, sacó su notebook y comenzó a navegar en la red. Su primer destino fue Facebook, lugar en el que se quedó un rato fisgoneando en los perfiles de compañeros de la universidad y otros a quienes no recordaba de ninguna parte, pero cuyos estados saltaban en el inicio rogando porque ellas les echara un vistazo. Al cabo de un rato, su cerebro trajo a la palestra el recuerdo del enfrentamiento con Uchiha Sasuke y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta y dolida y, por sobre todo, interesada, muy interesada en él. Se frotó los ojos un momento, para acto seguido abrir el buscador de Google y escribir: _Uchiha Sasuke novia._

No esperaba encontrar demasiada información de él en la web, salvo información relativa a sus asuntos profesionales, pero se sorprendió al hallar justo lo que buscaba. La foto de una mujer alta, de cabello pelirrojo, y curvas sinuosas, cuya fotografía tenía de encabezado la siguiente enunciación:_ Uzumaki Karin, la eterna pareja de Uchiha Sasuke, el abogado del año. _Dándole clic al link junto a la fotografía, llegó a un sitio de chismes en el cual se hablaba de Uchiha Sasuke como uno de los hombres más codiciados del país. No esperaba que él fuese objeto de ese tipo de reportajes. No, en realidad lo que le extrañaba era que él no hubiese obligado a esos vulgares sitios a remover todo el contenido que aludiera a su persona. ¿Y sí desconocía por completo que se hablaba de él en un sitio de chismes?

Sakura cerró la página, volvió a buscador de Google y escribió dos simples palabras: _Uzumaki Karin_. A continuación, cliqueó la tecla "ir" y esperó hasta que el sitio se cargó con una serie de páginas que contenían diversa información acerca de esa mujer. Lo primero que constató fue que era abogada titulada de la facultad y que había formado parte de la promoción de Uchiha Sasuke, con quien, además, había cursado estudios complementarios en el extranjero. Lo siguiente eran una serie de alusiones a sus hazañas profesionales como abogada asociada del estudio Uzumaki&amp;Asociados. Sin necesidad de leerse todo su expediente y prescindiendo de todo detalle respecto de su formación profesional, Sakura llegó a la simple y llana conclusión de que esa mujer se la había pasado casi toda la vida junto a Sasuke. No solo eran amantes, eran también compañeros, amigos, y colegas. Los padres de Sasuke debían conocerla al dedillo, y viceversa. Eran la pareja destinada a estar junta. Una pareja, por lo demás, perfecta. No terminarían nunca porque, así como habían sido destinados a encontrarse, lo habían sido también para permanecer juntos.

Con notorio desgano, Sakura cliqueó una última página que la derivó a una galería de fotografías de Uzumaki Karin en eventos importantes. Pese a que no logró dar más que con una sola fotografía de la feliz pareja, ya se sentía en tal medida desmoralizada que no necesitó ver más para concluir que se hallaba ante un inminente romance de película. Bajó la pantalla del computador, lo desplazó lejos de su alcance y se quedó contemplando un punto lejano a la altura del techo. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien porqué tenia tantos deseos de llorar. Maldito día en que se había interesado en un hombre prácticamente casado.

…

21

…

El viernes por la noche, Naruto lo llamó a su teléfono celular para invitarlo a tomar unas copas a un bar que había sido inaugurado hace un par de semanas. Según lo anunciaba un excelente crítico de gastronomía, el lugar prometía suculentos platillos con los que acompañar un buen trago. Si bien Sasuke necesitaba un poco de relajo, se negó a acudir a un bar.

\- No somos adolescentes – le recordó. Naruto emitió una risita nasal.

\- ¿Temes encontrarte con tu molesta estudiante? – preguntó.

Sasuke elevó los ojos al techo, como si acabase de escuchar un disparate.

\- Ya te lo dije, ese es un tema cerrado – recordó.

\- Vale – Naruto no le dio más importancia – Entonces, ¿vamos?

Pero otra vez y sin mayores razones, Sasuke se negó. Estaba en su apartamento luego de una extenuante jornada de trabajo y no sentía ni las ganas ni las energías para acudir a un bar a beber alcohol. Con el tiempo, él había comenzado a cultivar una personalidad excesivamente ermitaña, de tal suerte que prefería pasársela solo en la tranquilidad de su apartamento que ir a un sitio donde estaría rodeado de gente bulliciosa. Ya ni siquiera le apetecía pasar el rato con Karin, con quien - hasta hace algún tiempo - salía a comer sagradamente todos los viernes por la noche.

Tras insistir un par de minutos – y encontrarse cada vez con una mayor reticencia – Naruto por fin se dio por vencido. Buscaría a otro colega con quien pasar el rato. Sasuke le deseó suerte en su empresa y – tras una escueta despedida – cortó lo llamada.

Enseguida fue sorprendido por el silencio y la soledad de su apartamento, el que de pronto le pareció también demasiado grande. Demasiado lleno de rincones por los que se perdía el calor de la calefacción central.

Contempló un cuadro lúgubre que adornaba una de las paredes y por primera vez pensó en lo insustancial que era todo en aquella habitación. Blanco, negro y un poco de rojo y gris, eran toda la gama de colores que ataviaban las paredes y los muebles. Pese a que no era estéticamente una mala decoración, tampoco era algo sobresaliente. Plano. Eso fue lo que se le ocurrió tras observar en derredor durante un rato. Todo era irritablemente homogéneo. Como él. Sí, hasta ahora había evitado pensar en ello, pero todo en su vida era plano porque él mismo era un sujeto monocromático. Hoy mismo llevaba puesto un traje de una sola pieza color negro. La camisa siempre de un límpido blanco, la corbata nunca – o casi nunca – fuera de lugar, gris o azul dependiendo del color del traje, y los zapatos siempre a tal punto bien lustrados que era posible reflejarse en ellos.

¿Qué podía haber encontrado atractivo en él una muchacha como Haruno Sakura? Salvo porque había tenido la suerte de que la genética lo favoreciera con unos rasgos adecuados, no había nada en él que llamase la atención de una chica joven y llena de energía como ella. Mientras él estaba allí, inmerso en su insípida existencia, contemplando un aburrido cuadro en la pared, ella probablemente estuviera divirtiéndose en algún bar con hombres excéntricos que le contarían un montón de aventuras. La profesión de abogado no era algo divertido y de lo que valiera la pena alardear. Y, sin embargo, él no tenía más tema que ese. Su profesión lo había absorbido hasta el punto de que, fuera del derecho, él era un solitario hombre de veintiocho años con el que ninguna mujer se la pasaría más de un par de minutos. Tal vez si litigara las cosas serían diferentes. Si fuese un picapleitos tendría probablemente una vida interesante porque estaría precisamente donde las papas queman y mucho. O tal vez no. Lo cierto era que en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacerlo sentirse un poco menos disonante con su propia existencia.

Casi arrastrando su cuerpo lejos del sofá cuerpo, fue hasta el ostentoso bar que decoraba su living y se preparó un contundente vaso de whisky; el que luego procedió a beberse en dos largos sorbos. Para llenar el silencio, encendió el estéreo y se decantó por una radio juvenil que en otro momento le hubiere causado dolor de cabeza. No reconoció ninguna canción, por supuesto. En su mayoría eran ruidosas y sin ningún sentido, empero no bien hubo bebido el segundo vaso de whisky, comenzó a pensar que no eran del todo malas. Incluso, y esto mientras se desasía del incomodo nudo atado en torno a su cuello, llegó a considerar la posibilidad de bailar alguna de ellas en algún futuro. Después de todo, no era un hombre viejo. Y era atractivo, y esa chica quería estar con él pese a todas las complicaciones que él mismo generaba. Y él la había rechazado. ¡Salud por eso!

…

Sakura llamó a sus padres para anunciarles que no viajaría ese fin de semana. Debido a que tenía su primera prueba oral de civil, no deseaba someterse a ningún tipo de distracción que la fuere a apartar de los estudios. Tenía que rendir una buena prueba. Tenía que impresionarlo. Aun cuando no tuviere ningún sentido y a él le de seguro le importaría un comino, ella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de conmoverlo al menos intelectualmente. Después de todo, ¿no estaba con una mujer con la que había estudiado codo a codo?

Empecinada en aquella – tal vez superflua – empresa, se negó a salir con sus amigos de la universidad. Era viernes, el reloj marcaba cerca de las nueve y ella estaba decidida a pasarse gran parte de la noche estudiando.

Había improvisado un rinconcito de estudio en su pequeño living. Tenía un tazón de chocolate caliente, galletas de mantequilla y una cuantas donas añejas que había comprado el día anterior en el supermercado. A sus pies permanecían desparramados dos cuadernos con apuntes, el código civil, su notebook y los respectivos textos que su maestro evaluaría a modo de lectura complementaria. Como telón de fondo, se oía una suave melodía de piano y violín, muy similar a la que ella había escuchado cuando iba en el coche de Uchiha Sasuke. El mohíno tono de la música era un buen estimulante para el cerebro, o lo era porque escuchando esa música ella se acordaba de él y el recuerdo en consecuencia le ayudaba a estudiar. En fin, como fuera, le gustaba escuchar esa música mientras estudiaba.

…

22

…

Sasuke recibió el informe por parte de uno de sus clientes antes de lo previsto. Le llegó por correo el domingo por la mañana, acompañado de un pequeño mensaje en el que su cliente le explicaba que las "insignificantes" irregularidades no habían sido más que errores de tipeo por parte del personal a cargo. Al revisar someramente el documento de veinte páginas, Sasuke constato que, en efecto, las prácticas elusivas no estaban por ninguna parte. Por supuesto, y como no era un idiota, comprendió que todo era parte de una desfachatada estrategia de su cliente para ocultar la información acerca del verdadero impacto ambiental de su empresa.

Imprimió el documento y lo leyó de cabo a cabo, con sumo detalle, pero la rigurosidad con que era explicado cada proceso productivo fue lo que le resultó inquietante. Alguien lo había redactado par que se leyese perfecto. Alguien había manipulado el informe medioambiental que antes había elaborado algún inspector de turno para que no cupiera en el ningún error, ninguna deficiencia. Ni siquiera las industrias menos nocivas eran tan bien evaluadas.

La posibilidad de que tal vez estuviere defendiendo los intereses patrimoniales de un sujeto que muy probablemente fuere un completo inescrupuloso comenzó a generarle una migraña muy dolorosa. Dejando el documento a un lado, cogió su teléfono celular y marcó a su hermano, el que atendió la llamada al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

\- Sasuke, hola – saludó animoso. Sasuke echó una mirada furtiva al informe, lo que le generó una oleada de indignación.

\- ¿Alguna vez me has mentido? – preguntó él, sin responder al saludo.

Itachi no pensó mucho la respuesta cuando dijo que no, que jamás le mentiría a su hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Ni siquiera cuando has estimado que la mentira es más conveniente que la verdad? – insistió Sasuke.

\- Ni siquiera entonces. ¿Qué ocurre? – Itachi sonó preocupado de un modo que difícilmente podría ser fingido.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro, para acto seguido dejarse caer contra el respaldo de su asiento.

\- Uno de mis clientes es un charlatán – explicó – Papá me lo designó, pero imagino que tú también lo conoces. Es el empresario dueño de la industria DyM que fabrica un montón de productos de consumo.

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco – asintió Itachi – Solicitó nuestros servicios para una división y fusión de filiales, ¿verdad? Además de que necesitaba arreglar un pequeño asunto con su esposa.

\- En efecto. Yo solo me limito a realizarle las escrituras correspondientes y a tratar la disputa con las acciones que legalmente le corresponden a su mujer, pero… – Guardó silencio. Hasta ahora se había hecho cargo de las primeras fusiones de las filiales con domicilio en la región. No había resultado un asunto complicado, a excepción de uno que otro problemilla con los intereses involucrados de una empresa menor con la que la empresa de su cliente había hecho convenios y pequeñas fusiones en áreas de distribución. No obstante ahora, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba metido en medio de un verdadero lío y daba lo mismo que él negase cualquier participación, nadie creería que como abogado no tenía conocimiento de ello – He descubierto algo turbio, Itachi – prosiguió - Algo que, de confirmarse, podría ocasionarme muchísimos conflictos éticos, ¿entiendes?

Itachi emitió un "sí" que se dilato un poco más de lo necesario. Estaba vacilando. Por primera vez, Sasuke había dejado a su hermano sin saber muy bien qué decir ni que hacer. Bueno, siempre había una primera vez para todo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? – agregó, igualmente inseguro.

\- No mucho – espetó Sasuke – Solo unas cuantas irregularidades con la ley ambiental. Parece que mi cliente lleva a cabo uno que otro artilugio para sacarse de encima a los inspectores… - esta vez fue su turno de hacer una pausa y mostrarse dubitativo. No creía que su hermano ni su padre supieran la calaña de cliente que había arribado a su estudio, pero si debía ser absolutamente imparcial y analizar el asunto con el correcto ojo crítico, era menester que dudara incluso de aquellos en los que debía confiar por principios. Su hermano era un hombre intachable, sí, pero a menudo los grandes estafadores del mundo se mostraban como indefensos corderitos – Oye, Itachi – comenzó, cambiando radicalmente el tema - Tú no sabías nada de esto, ¿verdad?

Una reacción de sorpresiva ofensa hubiera sido sospechosa. La reacción de Itachi, en cambio, fue todo menos fingida ni premeditada. No sé mostró sorprendido ni molesto. De hecho, fue la tranquilidad en su forma de explicar que si hubiera sabido que ese sujeto andaba en malos pasos no habría admitido que pusiera un solo pie en su estudio, lo que convenció a Sasuke de que no tenía nada que ver. Ninguno de los abogados que trabajaban en la firma había jurado ante la Corte para luego dedicarse a tapar y solventar las inmundicias de los ricos del país, aseguró. Y Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

\- No sé muy bien qué hacer – admitió entonces – Le pedí un informe de impacto ambiental, pero, como imaginarás, me entregó un documento perfectamente arreglado por alguno de sus esbirros.

\- De momento no has podido confirmar nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No, al menos nada concreto – dijo. Enseguida emitió un suspiro de resignación – Tampoco creo que llegue a enterarme de algo más. Son sus asuntos, se supone que yo no tengo nada que ver en ellos.

\- En eso tienes mucha razón – convino Itachi – Pero también estás en tu derecho de renunciar si lo deseas.

\- ¿Con qué argumento? – Sasuke sabía poco y nada de aquellas prácticas irregulares. En rigor, no tenía absolutamente nada de que valerse para argumentar que su cliente era un maldito tramposo.

El silencio de Itachi fue respuesta suficiente a algo que él mismo ya sabía. En razón de cómo estaba el panorama actual, Sasuke podía hacer caso omiso a aquella información que había ido a parar a sus manos por mera casualidad, o bien, podía utilizar la posición privilegiada que tenía respecto de los documentos financieros de su cliente y hurguetear un poco hasta socavar la información que le permitiera confirmar sus sospechas. Empero, aquella último se visualizaba como una estrategia sucia, de la que un buen abogado debía siempre prescindir. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué alternativas tenía?

\- Creo que hablaré con papá de esto – decidió, aunque no era ni un plan ni una estrategia. Itachi estuvo de acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo le recomendó que no tocase directamente el tema de las ilegalidades. Con papá había que ser mucho más sutil, porque era un hombre muy complicado, y sus clientes eran cuestiones sagradas a las que no había que calumniar con suposiciones ligeras.

Sasuke aseguró que sería excesivamente sutil. Luego – tras una breve despedida – colgó la llamada y sus ojos se pasearon por la mesa de su escritorio hasta derivar en el expediente. Nada. Tenía un montón de absolutamente nada sobre la mesa. Qué ironía, ¿no?

…

23

…

Sakura apenas había podido dormir durante la noche. El sueño la alcanzó unas cuantas horas, pero el resto del tiempo hasta que el despertador sonó, ella permaneció contemplando el techo de su habitación y pensando en las miles de preguntas posibles que Uchiha Sasuke podría hacerle. Había un cuestionario disponible para efectos de consulta, pero Sakura estaba segura de que su profesor sería muy creativo al momento de preguntar y lo sería todavía más cuando le tocara su turno. Si estaba tan empeñado en joderla como había ocurrido desde hace algunos días, las preguntas serían terriblemente complejas.

Así las cosas, no había espacio para el sueño ni las divagaciones. Sakura saltó fuera de la cama tan pronto el despertador sonó y corrió al baño para darse una ducha de no más de diez minutos. Acompañada de la ansiedad como un fantasma, realizó todas las actividades preparatorias cometiendo errores estúpidos y debiendo rectificarlos con mucha rapidez. Cuando estuvo por fin lista, el reloj marcaba las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

El autobús pasó puntualmente por la estación, arribando luego a la facultad a eso de las ocho y cuarto. Con mucho tiempo a su favor, Sakura se dirigió calmadamente hacia la sala de litigación, donde se efectuaría la primera evaluación de civil. Fuera del aula, haciendo guardia como si esperasen el veredicto final que los condenaba o absolvía de un crimen, se encontró a varios de sus compañeros de clase. Algunos se paseaban nerviosos de un lado a otro; otros permanecían impávidos en los asientos que había disponibles y desde allí echaban agónicos vistazos hacia la puerta abierta.

Sakura ingresó al salón, pero lo encontró vacío. Uchiha Sasuke aún no llegaba y probablemente no lo haría hasta que el reloj indicase las ocho treinta de la mañana. Así era como funcionaba, después de todo. Los estudiantes se comían las uñas en expectación, mientras el docente bebía calmadamente un café y aguardaba a que llegase la hora de masacrarlos a todos. Tratando de parecer tranquila, ella tomó asiento en uno de los butacones rojos de la sala y esperó en silencio y quietud hasta que la campana anunció el inicio de clases. Entonces, el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido, porque el momento estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Como condenados a muerte, los estudiantes comenzaron a ingresar uno a uno. Ocuparon sus asientos de tal modo que quedaron separados entre uno y otro por varios asientos. No había espacio para conversaciones ni distenciones. El silencio era total. Y cuando Uchiha Sasuke finalmente entró, el silencio casi era visible sobre la cabeza de los estudiantes como una fina navaja que bien podría cercenar extremidades.

\- Buenos días – saludó él. No venía acompañado de ningún otro profesor, pese a que había asegurado que tomaría el examen en comisión. Aquello alivió a varios, aunque no lo suficiente.

Sakura intentó no mirar demasiado a su maestro, pero sus intentos fueron vanos porque al cabo de unos segundos estaba contemplándolo fijamente en tanto él, sin percatarse de su presencia siquiera, preparaba un pequeño vaso con agua sobre la mesa y disponía a un lado un par de hojas blancas donde seguramente anotaría los comentarios y las calificaciones. No sabía exactamente la razón por la que estimaba que se veía demencialmente guapo. Vestía con unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo tono azul. La corbata era roja, lo que resaltaba la albumina piel de su cuello y generaba un lindo contraste con sus ojos. Su cabello negro estaba acomodado a la perfección, y no había barba de uno o dos días, sino una limpia barbilla de ángulos perfectísimos. Con cierto pesar, Sakura tuvo que reconocer que no conseguiría a un hombre más atractivo que él aun cuando recorriera el mundo entero buscándolo. Uchiha Sasuke era… perfecto, al menos físicamente.

Solo cuando él hubo terminado de preparar sus materiales y elevaba la vista para observar a sus estudiantes, ella bajó la cabeza y se concentró en los apuntes que tenía en sus manos. Lo escuchó dar las instrucciones respectivas del examen. Evaluaría por orden alfabético durante las primeras dos horas, sin pausas. Luego, otorgaría un recreo de alrededor de veinte minutos y continuaría en el mismo salón hasta que hubieran pasado todos los estudiantes. Haría un solo llamado. El que no atendiera a la primera, quedaría relegado para otra fecha, siempre y cuando justificara debidamente su ausencia. No recibió ningún comentario cuando preguntó si alguno tenía dudas, de modo que sin más introducciones, comenzó con el primer estudiante de la lista de curso.

Sakura prestó mucha atención a las primeras cinco evaluaciones. Hizo notas de las preguntas y también de las consecuentes respuestas. Al cabo de ellas, concluyó que no había que explayarse demasiado en detalles y que las improvisaciones estaban descartadas. O sabía la respuesta o no la sabía. En ese sentido, Uchiha Sasuke era inflexible. Por otro lado, concluyó que no había que esperar señales de conformidad de su parte. Ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto de agrado. Aun cuando calificaba con buena nota, él no dejaba entrever absolutamente nada. Y eso era, por lejos, lo más aterrador de ir hasta el palco y tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. Que no se sabía si él estaba contento con las respuestas o, por el contrario, estaba furioso y cabreado.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente. Con suma puntualidad, Uchiha Sasuke puso pausa a las evaluaciones y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Ella lo siguió con la mirada sin temor a que él lo notara – pues hasta entonces él no se había vuelto un solo segundo a mirarla – empero a último momento, justo antes de cruzar la puerta, él miró por encima de su hombro y se fijó en ella de una forma tal que la hizo temblar. Era difícil imaginar que ese mismo hombre que ahora actuaba como si fuese incapaz de sentir, hace unos días había arribado a su apartamento y la había besado lleno de pasión. Era como si… como si aquello en realidad no hubiera pasado nunca o como si él se empeñara en matar el recuerdo con gestos gélidos y despiadados.

…

La muchacha llevaba el abrigo que él le había regalado. Eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente cuando hubo abandonado la sala de litigación. A aquel pensamiento le siguió inmediatamente después una serie de estúpidas ideas que aludían a lo bonita que se veía con esa expresión compungida y ansiosa. Se deshizo de todas ellas con un meneo terminante de cabeza.

El Starbucks estaba medianamente lleno. Lo común era que los estudiantes utilizaran los silenciosos rincones del local para estudiar, de modo que Sasuke se encontró con que había poco espacio donde sentarse. Pidió en caja un café bien cargado y en tanto aguardaba a que el pedido estuviese listo, miró a su alrededor, deteniendo se inmediato cuando distinguió la cabellera rojo fuego de Karin entre las cabezas de un grupo de estudiantes sentados en una mesa junto a la pared. Ella no lo había visto porque leía algo en su Tablet a la par que bebía de un tazón grande de café. Pese a que había pasado cinco largos años estudiando allí, Karin no había vuelto a la facultad después de su titulación. Hasta ahora, por supuesto. Sasuke no tenía ni la más ínfima idea de por qué estaba allí.

Tan pronto recibió su pedido, fue hasta su mesa, apartó la silla que estaba frente a ella y se sentó, todo sin que ella hubiera levantado aun la cabeza.

\- Veo que estás muy concentrada – dijo. En ese momento, Karin alzó la vista con rapidez y se prestó a enseñar una sonrisa de lo más deslumbrante. Quería hacerle creer que eso no era más que una linda casualidad, solo que Sasuke estaba muy lejos de ser un crédulo. Ella estaba allí por algo. Y él lo descubriría enseguida.

\- Hola, amor – saludó. Al mismo tiempo, dejaba sobre la mesa su fiel Tablet – No te sentí llegar. ¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke respondió con un escueto "bien", sin proceder luego a preguntarle si ella estaba bien o no. Imaginaba que sí, porque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Una sonrisa que, sin embargo, no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? – interrogó.

Con fingido escarnio, ella respondió.

\- Esta es mi facultad, ¿no? Hace tiempo que tenía deseos de darme una vuelta por aquí. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en seis años, ¿verdad?

Él movió un poco la cabeza, como si estuviese estudiando sus palabras sin convencimiento alguno.

\- Técnicamente ya no es tu facultad – replicó, a lo que ella rodó los ojos – Por lo demás, nunca antes manifestaste ningún deseo de volver a este lugar. Convengamos, Karin, que jamás te ha gustado el ambiente que hay aquí.

\- Oye, eso no es cierto – se apresuró a denegar ella, con las cejas juntas y un rictus en los labios – Había pequeños detalles que no me agradaban, sí... pero, han pasado seis años, Sasuke. Supongo que me agarró la nostalgia.

Aun sin creerle que esa fuese la razón real de su visita, Sasuke estimó que no serviría de nada presionarla para que dijese la verdad. Había algo que sí compartían y en lo que eran excelentes, y eso era precisamente mantenerse enfrascados en sus convicciones hasta la muerte. Así pues, dejando sobre la mesa el café, se inclinó hacia delante y con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios le preguntó qué le parecía todo allí. De seguro había encontrado los mismos desperfectos y detalles enfadosos de antes. Karin entonces suspiró.

\- ¿Cuántos estudiantes admiten por año? – preguntó, con zozobra.

Sasuke sonrió un poco.

\- Alrededor de cuatrocientos – dijo.

\- Me lo imaginaba – espetó ella – Este lugar va a estallar. El hacinamiento es una locura. ¿Recuerdas esos días en que debíamos estudiar en los jardines porque no había un solo sitio libre en la biblioteca? Una vez incluso estudiamos en tu coche, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo.

La diluida y corroída remembranza llegó a consecuencia de la mención, pero él no había vuelto a pensar en eso después de ocurrido. Karin siempre recordaba más situaciones entre ellos de las que él recordaba, porque para ella habían sido más significativas. El cerebro guardaba en ciertos lugares especiales aquello que sabía que uno no deseaba olvidar, por eso era una maquina perfecta. Con cierta culpabilidad, Sasuke trató de escarbar en aquel recuerdo hasta que pudo evocarlo con toda nitidez. Hablaron un rato sobre ello y sobre otras vivencias en aquella facultad hasta que, de pronto - como si el hecho de que él implícitamente pensara en ella la hubiese invocado - Sakura apareció en el local acompañada de su fiel admirador, Sai. Entre charlas, ambos fueron hasta el mesón y e hicieron sus respectivos pedidos.

Sasuke se esforzó por no prestarle atención, mas fue absorbido por la tentación de mirarla en menos de medio minuto. Karin, que había estado pendiente de sus movimientos sin que él se diera cuenta, siguió su mirada y reparó por primera vez en la muchacha de excéntrico cabello rosa. De inmediato, él trato de regresar a la conversación amena que había quedado suspendida, solo que fue imposible porque Karin había encontrado en esa chica un verdadero y maligno interés.

\- Oye, Karin – la llamó, sin éxito. Entonces hizo chasquear los dedos justo a la altura de sus ojos, logrando así que ella volviese la vista hacia él.

\- Disculpa – dijo - ¿Qué decías?

\- En realidad, eras tú la que estaba contándome algo, ¿recuerdas?

\- No, lo olvidé, lo siento – Enseguida desvió la mirada otra vez hacia el mesón de pedidos y se perdió por segunda vez. Sasuke no creía en las intuiciones, ni en los sextos sentidos, pero tal vez había encontrado a la persona capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas con solo observar. La fijación de Karin con Haruno Sakura solo podía deberse a que algo en el fondo de su entrañas le gritaba que esa chica era diferente a las demás, que esa chica tenía algo por lo que ella debía preocuparse, preocuparse muchísimo.

Sasuke se empeñó en sacarla de su enfrascamiento porque la situación estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. Cogió deliberadamente la mano que Karin tenía sobre la mesa y la estrechó con cariñoso empeño, haciendo que ella regresara a él de forma automática.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él.

Karin dijo que no con una sonrisa insulsa. Enseguida apartó la mano como quien no se siente cómoda y la llevó a su cabello, para echarse algunos mechones hacia atrás.

\- Creo que ya es hora de me vaya – apuntó – Me esperan en la oficina.

Sasuke consultó su reloj, constatando que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para iniciar la nueva ronda de evaluaciones. Emulando a Karin, se puso de pie, se acercó a ella e intentó besarla en los labios – aun a sabiendas de que su molesta estudiante podría verlos – empero recibió por primera vez un incisivo rechazo. Karin puso en su lugar la mejilla, de modo que él tuvo que besarla allí. Enseguida ella hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiró a paso apresurado. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, permaneció un par de segundos contemplando la puerta y luego inicio un lento recorrido visual hasta detenerse en el mesón. Solo un poco más a la derecha estaba ella. No la miró, porque notó por el rabillo del ojo que ella lo observaba. Contuvo el impulso como el buen hombre adulto que era.

…

Cogió a Sai del brazo y lo obligó a permanecer allí hasta que su maestro de Civil hubiera abandonado el local. Solo entonces, ella estuvo dispuesta a salir también.

De camino la sala de litigación, sin embargo, Sakura comenzó a experimentar un vertiginoso mareo a causa de lo que había visto en el Starbucks. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, se hubiera imaginado que vería a Uchiha Sasuke a punto de besar a su novia. Más aun, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella aparecería allí y que estaría tan cerca y que se mirarían durante unos minutos como si – aun sin saber expresamente quien era la otra – ya se hubieran declarado la guerra. Era simplemente más de lo que podía soportar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sai, al notar lo pálida que se había puesto. Como la mayoría de los estudiantes que no rendían aun su examen presentaban el mismo aspecto, él no tenía forma de sospechar cual era el verdadero motivo de su malestar.

\- Supongo – respondió, improvisando una exigua sonrisa – Solo quiero salir rápido de esto, ¿sabes?

Sai asintió con la cabeza, a la par que dejaba caer una mano sobre su hombro a modo de contención. Con amabilidad, él la atrajo hacia sí mismo, confortándola en un medio abrazo, del que no se separaron hasta que estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Uchiha Sasuke ya estaba ubicado en su trono y desde allí los observó impávido. Había una pequeña arruguita en su frente que se pronunció muchísimo cuando Sai extendió una mano y cogió la que Sakura había depositado sobre la mesa.

\- Tranquila – susurró a continuación, con nobleza. Sakura le sonrió, pero lo cierto era que no estaba ni nerviosa ni mucho menos preocupada por los resultados de la evaluación. Lo que la tenía así era la imagen reiterativa en su mente de Sasuke y su prometida a escasos centímetros de besarse.

Ensimismada en un silencio de panteón, Sakura aguardó mientras uno a uno los estudiantes iban ocupando y desocupando el butacón frente al escritorio de Uchiha Sasuke. Sai no había dejado de sostenerle la mano porque buscaba precisamente ser una fuente de contención, algo que, dada las circunstancias poco favorables, ella agradeció muchísimo.

Algunos estudiantes rindieron pruebas mediocres y otros, por el contrario, se lucieron con un desplante propio de abogados enfrentándose ante su mismísima ilustre Corte. Ni en uno ni en otro caso, Uchiha Sasuke manifestó algo diferente a la perenne gravedad que lo caracterizaba. Pero, cuando llegó el turno de Sai, algo en el rictus amargo de sus labios se inclinó peligrosamente hacia la crueldad. Sakura supo que sería reprobado, que daba lo mismo la respuesta que diera, Uchiha Sasuke ya había decidido para él una magnánima nota de insuficiencia. Solo para darle ánimos – pese a que serían superfluos – ella lo atrajo suavemente del brazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

\- Suerte – susurró. Sai enseñó una sonrisa de radiante optimismo, pero en el fondo ella sabía que él no esperaba una buena nota. Él, y como ya había ocurrido con otros estudiantes a lo largo de la historia, se había convertido por asares del destino en chivo expiatorio de uno de sus maestros.

La profecía estaba ya echada cuando Sai tomó asiento en el butacón de la muerte. Uchiha Sasuke no tuvo ni que hacerle una segunda pregunta para estimar que estaba jodidamente reprobado. La primera había sido capciosa, aunque no por ello menos correcta. Dado que no le estaba preguntando nada que no formara parte del plan, Sai no pudo apelar a que reformulara o en su defecto cambiase la pregunta. Respondió como pudo, y sin embargo, fue calificado de mediocre. La segunda pregunta resultó igualmente imposible para él. Y la tercera fue apenas un trámite necesario para concluir el examen en conformidad a como había procedido para todos los demás estudiantes. Con una calificación de cinco en una escala que iba del uno al diez, Sai pasó a formar parte de la fila de los vencidos.

Sakura le hizo una seña con la mano cuando este se disponía a retirarse de la sala, como habían hecho todos los estudiantes que ya habían sido evaluados, pero fue sorprendida por Uchiha Sasuke, que arrugó la frente ante el gesto y luego regresó la vista a sus notas. Al cabo de media hora, él la llamó. Su turno por fin – por desgracia – había llegado.

A paso lento, ella se dirigió hasta el palco, para acto seguido ubicarse en el butacón. Uchiha Sasuke no le prestó ningún interés mientras ella se acomodaba. Hizo como que había muchas cuestiones interesantes en sus hojas de notas, pese a que ella estaba segura de que ya se sabía de memoria el contenido de esos dichos papeles. Tras una pausa de un par de minutos, él elevó la mirada hacia ella y no dijo nada más que lo siguiente:

\- ¿Leyó los artículos del código que indiqué a lo largo de las clases?

Sakura dijo que sí, aun cuando probablemente habría uno que otro que pasó por alto. Uchiha Sasuke entonces se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y posteriormente se llevó las manos juntas a los labios.

\- Bien – procedió - ¿Qué artículo exactamente se refiere al principio de buena fe en las relaciones contractuales?

No lo recordaba, por supuesto. Él había comenzado a explicarles acerca de la buena fe en los contratos recién hace un par de clases, de modo que muy probablemente hubiera mencionado el articulo el día en que ella estuvo ausente. De cualquier forma, había estudiado de cabo a cabo los manuales, de modo que trató de sortear el entuerto con una respuesta, que, no obstante, le resultó a él insuficiente.

\- Quiero el artículo – apuntó – No le estoy pidiendo algo demasiado difícil. Solo dígame el artículo que habla de la buena fe.

Tragó pesadamente antes de responder que no lo sabía. O más bien, que no lo recordaba. Uchiha Sasuke se frotó el labio superior con uno de los índices, en un gesto que - de no encontrarse en una situación tan comprometida - le hubiera dado cosquillas en el vientre.

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabe – aseguró – No estaba presente en esa clase, señorita Haruno.

Ella apretó los dientes. Él se la estaba cobrando, y eso su orgullo no lo soportaría demasiado tiempo.

\- Pero sé en qué consiste el principio de buena fe – aseguró. Iba a largarse con un discurso respecto de aquel principio rector del código civil, cuando Uchiha Sasuke la frenó antes de que pudiera empezar siquiera.

\- Yo también sé perfectamente en qué consiste – replicó – Así que no necesita decírmelo. Hábleme de su alcance en el Derecho Romano.

¿Qué? Sin necesidad de pronunciar aquella breve palabra, él supo solo por la expresión de su rostro que no sabía nada acerca del maldito significado de la buena fe en el derecho romano. Por lo demás, tampoco era algo que apareciese en el temario de la prueba ni había sido visto aun en clases. Uchiha Sasuke se la estaba cobrando con muchísima saña. Oh, claro que sí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente? – aventuró. Le habían comenzado a temblar los dedos de las manos, así que las juntó sobre su regazo.

Con una ínfima sonrisa, él aclaró su pregunta. Al mismo tiempo se recargaba contra el respaldo de su trono de rey déspota y cabrón. Sakura deseó echársele encima y clavarle las uñas en esas presuntuosas y perfectas facciones, porque mientras más hablaba, ella menos entendía hacia dónde quería llegar. La estaba acorralando, eso era todo. Él esperaba que ella explicara cual había sido el significado de buena fe para los romanos, pues era diferente al sentido que la vulgarización del derecho y las posteriores interpretaciones de los antiguos documentos romanos, le habían dado a la buena fe. ¿Sabía ella, por casualidad, que el código distinguía, aunque no expresamente, entre buena fe subjetiva y objetiva?

\- Lo sé, señor Uchiha – comenzó, decidida a colgarse de ese pequeño atisbo de salvación. Empero, Uchiha Sasuke regresó de inmediato y sin pausas al Derecho Romano.

\- Todo tiene relación con la diferencia entre contratos de derecho estricto y contratos de buena fe – explicó - ¿Sabe usted de eso?

No, claro que no. Sakura constriñó los dientes por segunda vez. En su pecho se comprimió un rugido barbárico de guerra.

\- Creo que no – susurró – Al menos no me suena esa distinción.

\- ¿No? – él arqueó una ceja – ¿Estudió el principio de buena fe?

\- Lo hice.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no ha podido responder ninguna de mis preguntas?

Su orgullo no aguantó más aquella emboscada traicionera y estalló con ganas en una respuesta abiertamente grosera.

\- Por qué usted no ha hecho más que llenarme de preguntas malintencionadas, señor Uchiha.

Él se mantuvo impasible, pero no cupo duda de que en el fono de su pútrido corazón, recibió muy mal aquella respuesta.

\- No me haga responsable a mí de su falta de estudio – aseveró. Luego se echó hacia delante y volvió a recargar los codos sobre la mesa – Dígame, por favor, qué tiene de insidioso que yo le pregunte por un artículo del Código Civil. Nada, por supuesto. Échele una ojeada al código, ¿le parece? Si no lo tiene, cómprelo. Y si no puede comprarlo, pídalo prestado en la biblioteca.

No esperó a que ella le dijese cosa alguna y procedió a hacerle otra pregunta. La última, señaló. O amenazó. Esta vez, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna doble intención y ella pudo responderla sin mayores dificultades. Tropezó a raíz de los nervios y al residuo de su propia ira, pero Uchiha Sasuke calificó su respuesta con un desabrido "aceptable", para acto seguido dar por terminada la evaluación. Solo porque aquella última respuesta había superado las expectativas, él le dio un siete en la escala de uno a diez y la envió a sentar.

Sakura se puso de pie, miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que los estudiantes que quedaban en la sala no miraban directamente hacia ella, y luego se inclinó hacia delante de tal modo que estuvo a un palmo de distancia del rostro su queridísimo profesor.

\- ¿Está contento? – preguntó. Él no dijo nada. Ella se acercó un poco más – Dígame, ¿está satisfecho?

Uchiha Sasuke abrió entonces la boca para decirle que ya había terminado con ella. Sakura inclinó un poco la cabeza.

\- Pues yo no he terminado con usted – replicó. Enseguida, se irguió de nuevo en su altura y enfiló un camino hacia la salida sin volverse a atrás. Él tendría que encontrar una muy buena razón para justificar su asqueroso proceder. Había jugado con ella. La había humillado. Y ella no se quedaría tranquila, claro que no.

…

Uchiha Sasuke apareció cuando ella estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo. Esperó a que él hubo avanzado lejos del grupo de estudiantes que charlaba junto a la entrada del edificio para salir detrás de él. En el camino, sin embargo, apareció de pronto el rubio profesor de Derecho Penal, Namikaze Naruto, y atrapó a Uchiha Sasuke al vuelo, arrastrándolo hacia un sitio donde pudiesen charlar. Sakura maldijo por lo bajo, pero no se rindió. Naruto era un buen tipo, no tendría problemas si ella aparecía con la excusa de que debía tratar un importantísimo tema con su maestro de civil.

Dio grandes y seguras zancadas hacia ellos y se detuvo justo cuando Uchiha Sasuke reparaba en ella. No tuvo más que abrir la boca para que él arrugara el entrecejo con visible malestar.

\- Señor Uchiha – dijo, luego se dirigió a Naruto – Señor Namikaze.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Señorita Haruno – celebró - ¿Cómo está usted?

\- Bien, gracias – Sakura sonrió. Acto seguido se dirigió a Uchiha Sasuke para preguntarle si podía tener una pequeña charla con él.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, él se negó de inmediato. Estaba en hora de descanso, por si ella no lo había notado. Pero ella sí lo había notado y nada le alegraba más que joderle el tiempo libre.

\- Es importante – urgió.

En ese momento, Namikaze Naruto decidió intervenir y lo hizo justo antes de que Uchiha Sasuke pudiera negarse a la petición de ella.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Sasuke – señaló – Puedo esperar. Tus estudiantes están primero, ¿no? – ni siquiera esperó respuesta cuando agregó – Iré andando al Starbucks. Te espero allí, ¿vale? – y salió casi disparado, dejándolos solos y sumidos en un silencio de mausoleo. Alguien podría extender una mano y probablemente se cortaría con el filo de aquel mutismo. Uno de los dos, o ambos, estaban en posición de caza. Ella deseaba cortarle la cabeza, ¿él que desearía?

Segura de que nunca lo descubriría, procedió a manifestarle toda la rabia que guardaba desde que hubiere salido de la sala de litigación.

\- Se divirtió de lo lindo a costa mía – lo acusó – No sé qué demonios lo llevó a hacerlo, pero fue terriblemente poco profesional de su parte, señor Uchiha.

No perdiendo el tiempo en mirarla, él contestó.

\- No me hable usted de profesionalismo – replicó – Ni siquiera fue capaz de leerse los insignificantes artículos que indiqué.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que era un maldito cabrón. En cambio, respiró hondo y dijo.

\- Nadie en el salón sabía la respuesta a las primeras preguntas que me hizo. Una chica que siempre asiste a sus clases, como tanto parece gustarle, me dijo que usted no vería en profundidad el principio de buena fe hasta el próximo miércoles.

Uchiha Sasuke fijó sus oscuros ojos en ella, con el peligro que expedían como hacía el vapor a un objeto muy, muy caliente.

\- Señorita Haruno… – comenzó – Dejemos el descaro a un lado, ¿le parece? Si usted no viene a mis clases, yo no voy a mostrarme dadivoso con sus deficiencias…

\- ¡He faltado a dos malditas clases! – gritó ella.

\- ¡No me levante la voz! – él también gritó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la excitación le bajó en un santiamén. A consecuencia de aquellos gritos, los estudiantes que charlaban a sus alrededores centraron toda su atención en ellos, olvidando inclusos sus propios asuntos.

Sakura emitió un suspiro de angustia. Luego dijo.

\- Estudiantes que no han ido a una sola de sus clases fueron mejor calificados que yo.

Recibió una desdeñosa mirada.

\- No voy a seguir hablando con usted – replicó él – Mucho menos aquí.

\- Entonces vamos a otro sitio – se apresuró ella.

Ante la negativa inmediata de él, Sakura insistió. Y cuando él volvió a negarse e hizo ademanes de abandonarla allí, en medio del patio, ella le aseguró que lo perseguiría, o que - mejor aún - haría un escándalo allí mismo, porque nada tenía que perder cuando estaba convencida de que él había actuado abusando de su poder. Solo porque un espectáculo los podría a ambos en evidencia, Uchiha Sasuke dio su brazo a torcer.

\- Vaya a mi oficina – dijo – Dígale a la secretaria que yo mismo le he autorizado a entrar. Estaré con usted en menos de diez minutos.

\- De acuerdo.

Él se alejó primero que ella. Sakura no se quedó para comprobar hacia dónde se dirigía, y fue directo hacia su oficina, ubicada en el décimo piso del viejo y conmemorado edificio. La secretaria la miró suspicaz cuando le explicó que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke le había permitido la entrada a su oficina, de modo que no se trataba de un allanamiento ni nada por el estilo. Siguió observándola con recelo mientras ella se alejaba pasillo adentro hasta la séptima puerta a la derecha.

Una aroma a perfume la recibió apenas empujó la puerta hacia dentro. Fue una bofetada de olor delicioso, pero también perverso. Si bien sentía una rabia muda hacia Uchiha Sasuke, no había dejado por ello de desearlo terriblemente, con ese deseo salvaje que podría llevarla a cometer una verdadera estupidez.

Fue hasta el sofá, se sentó, pero enseguida debió levantarse porque Uchiha Sasuke cruzó rápidamente el umbral y cerró detrás de sí con un sonoro portazo. A él le gustaba eso de intimidar. Quería generar en ella un gran temor, solo que tal vez no supiere que a ella le gustaba el mismo jueguito de subyugación. Uno de los dos cedería, y Sakura confiaba en que él fuese el derrotado.

\- Hable – ordenó él, permaneciendo junto a la puerta.

\- En realidad el que debería hablar es usted – replicó ella – Me debe una explicación.

\- No le debo nada – cortó él, con tal nivel de autosuficiencia en la voz que ella se sintió reducida a una simple e insignificante ameba.

\- Es usted un cabrón – lo acusó, no dispuesta a reducir su propia grandeza en favor de enaltecer a ese arrogante. Uchiha Sasuke recibió su insultó como un gran ultraje a su persona. De sus ojos oscuros saltaron chispas de vesania, una espesa y cruda cólera que ella no podría controlar en caso de que desatara en él gestos agresivos. Sin embargo, él se limitó a dar un paso hacia adelante y a apuntarla con el dedo a la par que le decía.

\- No le permitiré que me insulte en mi propia oficina.

Sakura no se desinfló. Al contrario.

\- Puedo insultarlo si estimo que se lo merece. Usted se río de mí.

De la pura ira, él hasta improvisó una sonrisa ácida.

\- ¿Me reí? Lo único que hice fue calificarla con la nota que su pobre conocimiento se merecía. No me culpe por su incapacidad de aceptar las derrotas.

\- ¡No joda! – espetó ella en una sonora y repentina exclamación - ¡Usted lo hizo a propósito!

Él procedió con la misma exaltación al decirle que no iba a permitirle que volviese a hablarle de eso modo. Pero Sakura no bajó ningún decibel al replicarle que ella tampoco iba a aguantar que él procediera injustamente y le causase perjuicios inmerecidos.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – agregó.

Uchiha Sasuke no respondió. En cambio, fue hacia su escritorio - pasando junto a ella enfrascado en un alarmante mutismo - y como si hubiera dado las cosas por terminadas entre ellos, comenzó a rebuscar algo en uno de los cajones.

\- Salga de mi oficina – dijo al vuelo, sin mirarla – No pienso seguir esta discusión, mucho menos si me contesta con groserías.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y clavó bien los pies en el suelo.

\- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me aclare lo que pasa. ¿Le hice algo? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que de pronto me odia terriblemente?

Él dejó a un lado sus actividades de rebuscar y alzó la mirada. Terminante, repitió.

\- Salga de mi oficina. Es una orden.

\- ¡Contésteme lo que le he preguntado! – insistió ella, dejando caer ambas manos sobre el escritorio y ocasionando un sonido sordo que cortó el ambiente caldeado en dos mitades. Aquel gesto impertinente fue la gota que rebalsó un vaso que ya estaba lleno hasta el tope. Uchiha Sasuke empujó el cajón hacia dentro haciendo que este se cerrase con una magistral sacudida que se extendió a lo largo y ancho del escritorio. Al mismo tiempo, dejó escapar de su boca que sí, que había un maldito motivo por el que estaba furioso con ella. Ni tuvo que preguntárselo, porque él enseguida se lo dijo.

\- Me hace creer que sus sentimientos por mí son honestos, cuando probablemente no soy más que uno entre muchos otros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Sakura lo contempló estupefacta.

\- No sea sínica – él la señaló con un dedo trémulo. En tanto rodeaba el escritorio para acercarse a ella, agregó – Se la pasó todo el examen coqueteando con ese chiquillo de mierda.

Al fin ella cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Empero, lejos de gustarle la idea de que él estuviese reconociendo abiertamente sus celos, lo que sintió fue una cruenta indignación que tenía una sola razón: Él muy cabrón había perdido su oportunidad.

\- ¿Me está celando? – gimió, furiosa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartando un mechón rebelde que había ido sobre su rostro humedecido por el incipiente sudor – Por dios. ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de hacerlo? ¡Usted me rechazó!

\- ¡Y con justa razón! – se defendió él, sin detener el avance que perpetuaba hacia ella. Sakura no retrocedió ni un ápice cuando él amenazó con reducir muchísimo las distancias. Al cabo de un segundo ambos estuvieron demasiado cerca, más de lo que convendría entre dos personas que parecían a punto de perder los estribos. Cuando él habló, ella pudo sentir el calor de su respiración sobre la coronilla – Disfruta usted muchísimo con todo esto, ¿no? ¿Qué otro interés tendría en restregarme sus coqueteos sino el de torturarme?

Ella alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

\- ¿Por qué habrían de torturarlo mis muestras de interés hacia otros hombres? – preguntó – Usted está felizmente comprometido y yo estoy libre, ¿no?

Con cierto placer morboso, Sakura contempló como él constreñía los dientes en vez de dar una respuesta. No sabía qué decir, porque estaba metido en un entuerto del que ni siquiera era plenamente consciente. Ella le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que eso no estaba bien. Su terrible dilema interno era tal vez el asunto que más la tentaba a ella, era la cuestión por la que siempre deseaba hacerlo caer.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – preguntó, en un siseo. A él se le fueron los ojos hacia su boca, para contemplar como ella pronunciaba cada palabra en lentos e insinuantes movimientos – Pensé que ya habías dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros.

Él se mordió el labio inferior antes de admitir que no podía, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué no puedes evitar? – preguntó ella.

El deseo, eso era. Uchiha Sasuke extendió ambas manos hacia ella y acunó su rostro con la misma prístina intensidad de antaño. De pronto todo pareció como aquella vez en su apartamento, cuando él finalmente cayó en el placer de lo prohibido y la besó. Pero, esta vez, a diferencia de aquella, él no parecía dispuesto a caer tan fácilmente. En sus ojos había deseo y culpa en partes equivalentes, de tal suerte que - haciendo ambos sentimientos fuerzas contrapuestas - terminarían siempre por anularse.

\- Sasuke… - ronroneó. Él frotó los dedos contra sus mejillas, en un gesto de letárgico deseo.

\- Esto no está bien – dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella – Sé que no está bien y sin embargo, no lo puedo evitar. La deseo muchísimo.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras fueron como una suerte de elixir revitalizador. Sonrió suavemente, a la par que ladeaba el rostro hasta rozar con sus labios los dedos calientes de Uchiha Sasuke. Le susurró sin atrición alguna que también lo deseaba, muchísimo. Que aun cuando había decidido no volver a acercarse a él, las cuestiones del corazón eran imposibles de controlar. Y lo cierto era que tampoco estaba tan segura de querer renunciar a él para siempre. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo aquel sentimiento si a ambos los hacía sentir tan bien, ¿no? Él sonrió un poco, mas no dijo nada al respecto. Como si, de proceder con brusquedad el momento fuese a romperse, él la acarició con mucha calma y luego se acercó para besarla. Sakura recibió sus caricias sin resistencias ni rencores. Lo quería. Aun cuando la pusiese de mal humor, lo quería por todo lo que en lo que en fondo era ese hombre y por todo lo maravillosa que la hacía sentir cuando finalmente conseguía tenerlo en sus brazos.

Conforme iban aumentando la intensidad del beso, ella aprovechó para trenzar los brazos detrás de su cuello y apretarse mucho contra su cuerpo. Él respondió estrechándola de la cintura; clavando los dedos con ahínco pero sin poder llegar demasiado lejos porque el abrigo que ella llevaba puesto era grueso y estorbaba muchísimo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, ella procedió a desabotonarlo. Cuando él comprendió lo que hacía, se apresuró a ayudarla a deshacerse de la ropa. Solo que, no logró descubrir demasiado porque entonces comenzó a sonar un teléfono y ambos se quedaron petrificados.

\- Es tú teléfono – aclaró ella, porque el suyo no sonaba de ese modo. Él apartó las manos que aún permanecían sujetas a las aperturas del abrigo y llevo una al bolsillo de su chaqueta, para coger el celular y revisar quien era el inoportuno remitente. Como el tono de su piel se tornó de un enfermizo pálido, Sakura constató que se trataba de su chica. De inmediato – mientras regresaba el teléfono al bolsillo sin contestar la llamada – Sasuke estableció una distancia de al menos medio metro.

\- Lo siento – dijo, aunque estaban demás las disculpas de cualquier tipo. Sakura sabía perfectamente que seduciéndolo estaba empujándose a sí misma al sufrimiento de saber que no tendría más que migajas. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era la mujer con quien él iba a casarse.

Pese a que sospechaba de quien se trataba, igualmente se torturó un poco más preguntándole si no iba a contestar la llamada. Él se mostró bastante afligido.

\- No puedo – murmuró – No aquí, ni mucho menos después de lo que ha ocurrido.

De nuevo, a pesar de que lo sabía, preguntó.

\- ¿Es su… novia?

\- Sí.

Sakura la había visto hace menos de tres horas en el Starbucks. Había incluso contemplado como ellos casi se besaban. ¿Cómo era posible que después de ser testigo de la relación que él tenía con otra mujer, siguiese empujándolo a él y a sí misma a una situación inasequible? Si él tuviese al menos la mínima intención de dejar a su novia, ya se lo habría manifestado, ¿verdad?

Se sintió como una estúpida cuando él volvió a decirle que lo sentía, porque estaba utilizando esas palabras con un deje de lástima que solo podía significar una cosa: Él no iba a dejar a su mujer. Abruptamente lo apartó cuando él extendió una mano y pretendió acariciarle una mejilla. Talvez fuese la gran perdedora, pero no iba a actuar como una. Jamás.

\- No te disculpes – dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad. Apuntando el bolsillo donde él tenía guardado el teléfono que ya había dejado de sonar, agregó – ¿Por qué mejor no le devuelve el llamado a tu chica? No querrás que se preocupe, ¿verdad? Yo ya me voy.

Pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera pasar junto a él. Sin mediar palabras, la atrajo hacia sí mismo para apretujarla en un abrazo bastante torpe. Ella mantuvo las manos a ambos lados de su propio cuerpo, sin ser capaz de devolverle el abrazo. Quería hacerlo, por supuesto - porque cada instante a su lado se sentía maravillosamente - pero, así como era agradable, también era una tortura. Abrazarlo en esos momentos se sentiría como estrechar un reflejo en el agua.

\- Sasuke – musitó, al cabo de unos segundos – Debo irme.

Sintió como él hundía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Cuando habló, el aliento caliente exhalado de su boca fue una verdadera tortura para ella.

\- Le tomaré el examen de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo. Sakura apretó los labios para contener un gemido de desazón.

\- Está bien – respondió – Ahora, por favor, deja que me vaya.

Con movimientos flemáticos él permitió que ella se apartara al fin. Pero mientras rompían todo contacto, la sensación que los embargó a ambos fue la que lo haría entre quienes se despiden para siempre. Sakura no deseaba pensar en ello, pero tal vez ese fuese el final definitivo para ambos. Aguantó la respiración al mirarlo a los ojos y enseguida salió disparada hacia la salida, evitando despedidas dolorosas. Antes de llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe, para acto seguido darse la vuelta y correr hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, besó sus labios apenas un instante y luego – antes de que él pudiera detenerla - se retiró de allí definitivamente.

…

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y él llevaba despierto alrededor de media hora. No tenía sueño, porque el sueño no llegaba a la cabeza de quienes no dejaban de pensar y pensar en asuntos alarmantes. El sueño requería de relajo, no de desazón. Y él era por completo presa de la angustia y la inquietud, de modo que probablemente no dormiría ni esa ni la noche siguiente.

El reloj avanzó otra hora más. Por la sola costumbre, él cambio de postura, volviéndose hacia su mesa de noche, donde su celular permanecía calmo y silencioso. Lo cogió con la excusa de que deseaba saber la hora exacta, pero en los hechos fue hasta el buzón de mensajes de Gmail y comenzó a teclear una pequeña cita de Due Process. Una vez escrita, la leyó para asegurarse de que no había omitido ni errado en nada. Todo se encontraba exactamente dónde y cómo debía estar:

_"Después de las doce del día de mañana, yo sería un hombre condenado para siempre a las penurias de la cárcel. Otros habían decidido qué destino debía yo padecer; habían tomado mi vida entre sus manos y marcado sobre las líneas de mi historia un crimen que yo no había cometido. Pero, la inminente pérdida de libertad no era lo que más me preocupaba en esos infaustos momentos, sino el hecho de que no volvería a verla. Moriría aquí y al cabo de unos años sería olvidado. Ella seguiría su vida con otro hombre, ignorando cuanto yo la amaba, y mi amor se pudriría entre estas cuatro paredes"_

Con la luz de la pantalla dándole en pleno rostro, se volvió de nuevo sobre la espalda y se mantuvo en inactividad durante al menos diez minutos. Estaba pensando, o más bien, midiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones futuras. ¿Qué podría reportar ese mensaje sino esperanzas falsas? Con las palabras escritas por otro, él le diría a una chica - de la que apenas sabía unas cuantas cosas - que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero que a causa de circunstancias imputables a hechos externos, ellos no podrían estar juntos jamás. ¿Era un mensaje pusilánime? Tal vez lo era.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano desocupada. Con la otra se mantuvo sosteniendo el teléfono y tonteando con la tecla de enviar sin atreverse a presionarla. ¿Se lo enviaba o no? Llevó el dedo sobre la tecla, cerró los ojos y finalmente presionó el botón enviar. Enseguida le bajó el arrepentimiento, pero lo expulsó antes de poder digerirlo.

Tuvo que pasar otra media hora para que llegase la primera respuesta. Sasuke no había siquiera comenzando a caer en el sueño cuando el celular vibró. Completamente despabilado, lo cogió en sus manos y leyó la respuesta.

_"¿Cómo se supone que debo entender la cita?"_

Cliqueó rápidamente una respuesta.

_"Tal y como yo debía entender la suya, ¿recuerda?" _

Por suerte, esta vez no tuvo que esperar más que un minuto. El celular vibró contra su palma.

_"Has vuelto a tratarme con mucha formalidad. Supongo que he de traducir todo esto como una adiós, ¿no?_

La mano que sostenía el teléfono le tembló con ímpetu, sin que por un rato pudiera controlar la ansiedad que le embargó no solo la mano, sino todo el cuerpo. Su corazón, por muy cursi que aquello sonase, le decía que respondiera negativamente a la pregunta, pero la razón le decía que cerrara ese capítulo de una vez por todas porque nada bueno le traería ni a él, ni a ella, ni a nadie. Lo cierto era que estaban confundidos, no solo él, ella también. Ese era el gran problema. Ambos estaban viendo cosas que no estaban realmente allí, experimentando delirios en lugar de sentimientos reales, aheleando - a través de una relación ilícita - una liberación que no tenía nada que ver con el amor sino con otras cuestiones. Él había llegado a un punto de culminación y estaba utilizando a esa chica como una excusa a sus propios colapsos emocionales. Eso era todo.

Empero, pese a que llegó a aquella satisfactoria conclusión, no pudo escribirle una respuesta negativa del todo. Le fue imposible cerrarle la puerta a esa chica. En realidad, no quiso hacerlo.

_"Tenemos un tema pendiente ¿lo recuerda? De momento no hay adiós, señorita Haruno. El miércoles la espero en mi oficina a eso de las 12 del día. _

_Saludos cordiales_"

…

Sakura pensó en responderle que prefería no acudir a su oficina. Que ya no deseaba más confusiones y que él podía irse al demonio con todos sus líos mentales y sus impedimentos de cualquier tipo. Pero, claro, no fue capaz de enviarle nada de eso, y en su lugar – como una cobarde – optó por la salida fácil y no respondió nada. Él podría creer lo que quisiera. Aunque, lo cierto era que – creyendo él lo que fuera – ella igualmente terminaría yendo a su oficina. Tendría sus propias escusas, pero iría de todas formas. Repetir el examen, verlo, sentirlo, sufrir por su distancia, lo que fuera. Ella estaría a allí el miércoles.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

Si llegó hasta aquí y no está ciego, entonces déjeme felicitarlo. Ha realizado una gran hazaña :) De ahora en adelante soportará incluso mirar directamente un eclipse solar o al propio sol.

Ahora, hablando en serio.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. No hubo lemon, sí. Y es lamentable, pero creo que aun no se ha hecho el camino para que ocurra un encuentro más intimo. Sasuke ya está pisando el palito, como se dice en mi país jaja así que es cosa de segundos para que explote en mi pedazos. Karin, ya sabe quien es la dichosa chica, y tuvo su propio escarmiento con su joven procurador. Sakura está confundida. Sabe que no debería acercarse, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que le es imposible no acercarse. Una confusión total. Ino, esperemos que se quede callada. Sai, esperemos que mantenga a Ino callada. Y Naruto, esperemos que genere otro acercamiento entre Sasuke y Sakura, esta vez en un lugar un poco más propicio para acercamientos íntimos... digamos, un ¿bar?

Además, se supo algunas cosas más accesorias a la trama, como el conflicto que Sasuke tendrá que enfrentar con el cliente traicionero que asignó su padre. Eso podría derivar en conflictos con su propia familia. Más que nunca, Sasuke necesitará el apoyo de una muchachita que no lo juzgará ni esperará que cumpla un montón de metas, y que solo deseará que él sea tal y como él quiere ser.

En fin, si el capitulo les gusto, sabrán decírmelo a través de un review. Cuando tengo tiempo respondo los más que puedo, en serio, y cuando la memoria no me falla u.u Recuerden, los REVIEWS SON VIDAS PARA EL ESCRITOR :B

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

Podría darles muchas excusas de porque he tardado tanto, pero supongo que a estas alturas ya no valen la pena. Lo importante es que muchos han esperado pacientemente y no han perdido por ello el interés en esta historia. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Sus mensajes son tan importantes para mí y los valoro muchisimo, así que de nuevo gracias por ellos y por la espera.

Este capitulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero igual arriesgan un poco de ceguera al leerlo, así que les recomiendo hacerlo con calma y con pausas. Desde ya, advierto situaciones no adecuadas para menores de 18 años.

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

…

24

…

Karin recibió un inusual llamado de su prometido a eso de las seis de la mañana. Se tomó su tiempo en desperezarse del sueño y alzarse sobre los codos para coger el teléfono. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo en sus manos, este dejó de sonar. Pensó en devolverle el llamado, pero luego lo reconsideró y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Acto seguido, se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y buscó un poco de contacto con el cuerpo caliente del hombre que yacía a su lado. Él respondió volviéndose hacia ella y estrechándola con fuerza. En aquella cómplice comodidad, ambos comenzaron a caer de nuevo bajo los embrujos de un sueño profundo, que se extendió hasta que el teléfono de Karin volvió a sonar. Está vez, sin embargo, ella no demoró nada en cogerlo para atender la llamada. De pronto la intriga pudo más que el orgullo y el despecho.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ─ preguntó, evitando los saludos.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ él, en cambio, sí creyó necesario respetar aquella formalidad, aun cuando hasta entonces hubiese prescindido en gran parte de ella.

─ Con deseos de seguir durmiendo un poco más, ¿y tú? ─ respondió. Desde debajo de las sábanas se escuchó una risita que no fue lo suficientemente alta para percibirse del otro lado del teléfono. Igualmente, Karin le dio un codazo al bulto bajo las sábanas.

─ Siento llamar tan temprano ─ se disculpó Sasuke, pero sonando poco arrepentido ─ Me gustaría que hoy desayunáramos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

Karin no disimuló siquiera la sorpresa que le dio aquella invitación. Sasuke llevaba bastante tiempo menguando los encuentros y frustrando la relación de ambos. Y ella había comenzado a hacer lo mismo porque no era agradable descubrir que la otra parte acudía forzado a los encuentros y se mostraba distante y taciturna la mayor parte del tiempo. Que él quisiese desayunar como la pareja unida que no eran en los hechos, evidentemente generó en ella no solo sorpresa, sino también considerable temor. Él podía querer cerrar el capítulo entre ellos al fin, de forma definitiva. Tan rápido como pudo – y una vez superado el asombro inicial - se inventó una excusa para eludir la reunión. Sasuke aparentó que le creía, pero como estaba lejos de ser un sujeto fácil de engañar, propuso en su defecto que se reunieran para almorzar.

─ Tampoco puedo almorzar contigo, lo siento ─ respondió ella enseguida. En ese momento, el hombre que se hallaba oculto bajo las sábanas, asomó la cabeza y la miró con evidente curiosidad. Ella se esforzó por no devolverle la mirada cuando agregó – Ya sabes cómo funciona esto de la toma de declaraciones a futuros testigos. Pueden extenderse durante horas.

─ Sí, pero puedes tomarte un receso ─ replicó Sasuke.

─ Mientras más descansos te tomas y concedes, más tarde sales del entuerto ─ insistió Karin, para acto seguido proponer que mejor dejasen el encuentro para otro día. ¿Qué tal mañana? Está vez, empero, fue Sasuke el que se excusó con que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer. Al final, quedaron de programar un encuentro durante la semana, sin que ello los amarrase ni en día ni en hora.

Su joven procurador la miraba con la misma expresión de curiosidad cuando ella colgó la llamada.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─ ella cuestionó. Él se encogió de hombros.

─ No te entiendo ─ dijo luego. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos claros ─ Ayer te lamentabas porque él no te prestaba ninguna atención, ¿y ahora lo evitas? A menos que la conciencia te esté mortificando, no veo motivo porque no quieras encontrarte con el gran amor de tu vida.

Karin resopló antes de inclinarse hacia delante y casi echarse sobre él. Apoyó ambas manos a un lado de su cabeza respectivamente y se inclinó para hablarle justo sobre la boca.

─ Creo que te has tomado muy en serio eso de tratarme con confianza, ¿no? ─ preguntó. Él entornó un poco los ojos.

─ Si quieres acostarte con un hombre que no te diga ni reproche nada, entonces deberías contratar a un gigoló o algo así ─ replicó, a lo que ella sonrió. Enseguida procedió a apartarse.

─ No quiero que opines de mi relación con Sasuke ─ dijo.

─ No opiné absolutamente nada ─ objetó ─ Solo me limité a manifestar mi curiosidad frente a tu negativa a encontrarte con él.

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato, sin responder ni hacer cosa alguna. En aquel mutismo contempló el teléfono y pensó en que pronto Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre del que siempre creyó estar completamente enamorada, cerraría cualquier futuro entre ellos. Ahora la atención la ocupaba esa chica de veinte y pocos, con ese ridículo cabello rosa, esos enormes y molestos ojos verdes, y ese cuerpecito pequeño de bailarina de ballet.

Se volvió para mirar a los violetas e inquisitivos ojos de su procurador.

─ Suigetsu…─ comenzó. Él alzó un poco las cejas, en señal de atención – Creo que va a dejarme. No, en realidad estoy segura de que va a dejarme.

─ Y tú no quieres que eso pase, por supuesto ─ aseveró él. Karin tragó saliva, experimentando los primitivos síntomas del llanto. No quería llorar frente a ese hombre a quien poco y nada conocía. Llevaban dos escasos encuentros íntimos y una que otra charla sin importancia después y antes de consumar sus encuentros. Ella le había hablado de su relación, pero solo en términos generales, y él había considerado que ella perdía el tiempo al lado de un hombre con quien no parecía estar yendo a ningún lado. Ella le había pedido no referirse al asunto y limitarse a lo que les competía a ellos, y él había estado de acuerdo. ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba manifestándole sus miedos y aprensiones?

─ Llevamos años juntos ─ agregó. Se frotó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas ─ Cuando me pidió que fuese su novia, yo pensé que moriría de felicidad, ¿sabes? He diseñado mi futuro en función de una vida con Uchiha Sasuke... ─ la primera lagrima cayó sin su permiso, de modo que la limpió de un manotazo. Solo para quitarle importancia, sonrió ─ Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto.

─ Yo tampoco lo sé ─ dijo él, también con una débil sonrisa ─ Pero si te hace sentir mejor, entonces sigue. Cuéntame todo lo que quieras.

Karin sacudió la cabeza, para luego proceder a levantarse de la cama.

─ No, ya es suficiente ─ sentenció ─ Anda, levántate. Nos daremos un baño y luego te dejaré en la universidad, ¿vale?

─ Puedo ir solo a la universidad*, gracias ─ dijo él, con evidente fastidio. Ella soltó una risita. Al mismo tiempo, le arrojó uno de los cojines que adornaban la amplia cama.

─ Cierto. Eres un niño grande, ¿verdad?

─ No me jodas.

Se sonrieron. Con ello, la tristeza en el corazón de Karin retrocedió un poco.

...

25

...

Cuando el señor Uchiha Sasuke le pidió que agendara una hora de atención para la estudiante Haruno Sakura a las doce del día, la secretaria obedeció con mucha rapidez, pero, cuidó también de hacer una pequeña anotación junto a la reserva.

Tan pronto el señor Uchiha se marchó de allí, la secretaria volvió su atención hacia el garabato junto a la hoja y cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada. Había algo muy sospechoso en todos esos encuentros.

Tras una espera de un par de segundos, del otro lado se escuchó la inconfundible voz del jefe del departamento de Derecho Civil y actualmente candidato a vicedecano. La secretaria lo saludó guardando el debido respeto y luego procedió a explicarle la razón de su llamado. El interés del jefe de departamento comenzó a aumentar progresivamente a medida que ella avanzaba en su relato, hasta convertirse en una casi perceptible fascinación. A él no le simpatizaba Uchiha Sasuke, de modo que cualquier cosa que fuese a empañar el enaltecido – y a su juicio inmerecido – estima que el decano le profesaba, era objeto de todo su interés.

─ Lo que me está queriendo decir ─ dijo, tratando de contextualizar ─ Es que el señor Uchiha podría estar implicado con una de sus estudiantes, ¿no?

La secretaria no estaba segura de eso, por supuesto. Lo suyo eran vagas sospechas a raíz de las constantes visitas de esa muchachita a la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke.

─ El señor Uchiha no acostumbra a citar a sus estudiantes ─ confidenció ─ Hasta hace unas semanas, al menos, su política era la de agotar todo conducto regular durante las horas de clases. Pero, esa chica ha venido al menos tres veces a su oficina. Y hoy, él ha vuelto a citarla quien sabe para qué.

El jefe de departamento guardó silencio para estudiar aquella información. Él también estaba al tanto de las anteriores negativas de Uchiha Sasuke a entrevistarse con sus estudiantes. Simplemente no le gustaba relacionarse demasiado con ninguno de ellos. Dado los antecedentes, parecía muy sospechoso que de un momento a otro él hubiera comenzado a tomar una actitud más participativa y que, todavía más, llevase a alumnas a su propia oficina. Con todo gusto, concedió a la secretaria que aquello resultaba muy sospechoso.

─ Ha hecho muy bien en informarme ─ celebró. En el fondo, se relamía la futura victoria que le reportaría una acusación de ese tipo. Uchiha Sasuke pasaría de ser el jovencito ejemplar que todos admiraban, al canalla que se servía de su calidad de docente para engatusar a muchachitas cándidas.

...

26

...

El ascensor arribó al décimo piso puntualmente. Al abrirse las puertas, ella chequeó su celular y comprobó que contaba con dos minutos de toda ventaja. Salió con tranquilidad y se presentó con una radiante sonrisa ante la secretaria del departamento de Derecho Privado, una mujer que, hasta entonces, había demostrado ser bastante discreta.

─ Buenas tardes ─ saludó. La mujer le devolvió el saludo, pero segundos después hizo una pequeña anotación al margen de una hoja que tenía plegada sobre su escritorio. Desde su lugar, Sakura fue incapaz de leer lo que decía.

Tras dejar el lápiz a un lado, la mujer levantó la cabeza y la miró con las cejas arqueadas en señal de interrogación. Sakura procedió a explicarle el motivo de su visita. Entonces, la secretaria buscó en el libro de anotaciones algo que le ayudase a constatar la supuesta cita con el profesor Uchiha Sasuke. No tardó ni medio segundo en encontrarlo, de modo que enseguida dibujó al margen un "check" y apartó el libro a un lado. Cogió el teléfono, marcó unos cuantos números y ambas debieron esperar hasta que por fin atendieron la llamada.

─ La señorita Haruno está aquí ─ informó la secretaria, echándole una mirada de reojo a Sakura ─ De acuerdo. Sí, se lo diré. Buenas tardes.

Mientras regresaba el teléfono a su lugar, la mujer le confirmó que Uchiha Sasuke la estaba esperando. A Sakura se le apretó un poco el estómago ante aquellas palabras.

Él la estaba esperando.

Se dirigió por el largo pasillo hasta la séptima puerta a la derecha. Con los nudillos, dio dos toques a la madera. Luego, aguardó a que Uchiha Sasuke le anunciase desde el otro lado que podía pasar, pero en lugar de ello, él abrió la puerta y le enseñó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

─ Señorita Haruno, adelante ─ pidió, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar.

La oficina estaba como la recordaba. Siempre todo bien ordenado en su sitio y en el aire un halo a café de máquina. Sobre el escritorio, no había más que un papel blanco, un maletín y una pequeña tablet.

─ ¿Quiere un café? ─ Sakura se volvió para mirarlo. Él acababa de cerrar la puerta, y ella no había dado más que un par de pasos dentro del cuarto, de modo que ambos se encontraban a tan corta distancia que pudo percibir el embriagante aroma que él despedía. Olor a limpio y a perfume de hombre de la mejor calidad. Una mezcla que, junto con el halito a café en grano, era un verdadero deleite para el olfato.

─ De acuerdo, gracias ─ concedió, sonriendo quedamente. Sasuke entonces pasó junto a ella en su camino hacia la máquina de cafés.

─ Tome asiento, por favor ─ dejó caer, mientras ponía en funcionamiento el reticente aparato. Tuvo que darle un golpecito para que, finalmente, la maquina reaccionara de lo que pareció un profundo coma.

─ ¿Dónde quiere que me siente? ─ preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke le echó una mirada por encima de su hombro.

─ En el sofá estará más cómoda ─ contestó y regresó su atención a la máquina ─ Pero, si lo desea, puede tomar asiento frente a mi escritorio. ¿Solo café o algún sabor en especial?

Ella miró rápidamente la serie de botones con la respectiva enunciación del tipo de café que servían, y se decantó por un latte. Posteriormente, tomó asiento casi al borde del sofá.

Él presionó el botón respectivo y la maquina comenzó a sonar como si algo hubiese quedado atorado entre sus canales internos. Con otro golpe maestro, Sasuke consiguió silenciar su quejumbroso funcionamiento.

─ Algún día explotará, estoy seguro ─ comentó, girándose hacia ella. Sakura por primera vez vio un brillo divertido en sus ojos negros. Estaba bromeando. Había muchos gestos en él que lo hacían lucir más atractivo de lo usual, pero, sin duda, ese era uno que acababa de convertirlo en una criatura aterradoramente magnífica.

Con cierta dificultad, ella consiguió enseñarle una sonrisa que él recibió antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la máquina para coger el café ya preparado.

─ Tenga cuidado ─ dijo, al tiempo que lo extendía hacia ella ─ El vaso está un poco más caliente de lo normal.

─ Gracias ─ Sakura cogió el vaso, pero lo hizo de tal forma que sus dedos casi se entrelazaron. No fue un acto intencional, o tal vez sí lo fue. Lo cierto era que cuando estaba con él, no era ella la que actuaba sino su puro y más primitivo instinto; uno que, por cierto, se moría por echársele encima y comérselo a besos.

Sasuke apartó la mano primero. Algo había cambiado en su mirada, pero se ocupó de volver la vista hacia otra dirección para que ella no lo notase. En silencio, Sakura lo observó mientras preparaba un café para él. Quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Movió entre sus manos el vaso con el líquido espumante sin sentir el apetito de beberlo. Solo porque él había luchado con la máquina para prepararlo, se llevó el vaso a los labios y le dio un sorbo.

La máquina había vuelto a sonar. Sasuke le dio un golpe para calmarla, pero esta vez no funcionó y el aparato comenzó a sacudirse cual bestia a la que hubieren perturbado de su siesta. Entonces Sakura se puso de pie, pensando que se cumpliría la predicción hecha en son de burla y la maquina explotaría en mil pedazos.

Cuando trató de acercarse, Sasuke la detuvo con una mano.

─ No lo haga ─ pidió ─ Ya se calmará. Me ha pasado antes.

─ Debería cambiarla ─ sugirió ella. Sasuke la miró con cierto desdén ─ Vale, disculpe.

Sasuke no le dio real importancia, o no llegó a dársela, pues la maquina empezó a gemir y a botar una densa capa de humo que desfiló por los aires hasta llegar a la alarma de incendios. Ella desconocía que incluso en las oficinas particulares de los profesores, había de esas atronadoras y molestas alarmas. A punto estaba de advertírselo, pero Sasuke ya miraba hacia el techo y notaba como el humo se desperdigaba en torno a la dichosa alarma.

─ Mierda ─ pronunció. Sakura estaba segura de que pocas personas en el mundo tendrían el privilegio de escuchar a Uchiha Sasuke maldecir, e incluso bromear. No era un tipo que mostrase muchas facetas, y sin embargo, ella había visto en menos de dos meses, varios de los matices para otros vedados. Aquello le habría infundado un fútil orgullo si no fuese por la situación comprometida en la que se hallaban. La alarma iba a sonar en cualquier momento.

Con la expresión circunspecta de quien no sabe muy bien lo que hace, Sasuke trató de parar la máquina. Esta seguía echando humo como un pequeño dragón furioso, pero cuando él le dio a la tecla correcta – lo que resultó ser suerte de principiante – el aparato se apagó con un gran estruendo. A consecuencia de ello, el humo dejó de salir. Debido a que aún había humo en el aire que el detector estaba captando, la alarma estalló solo segundos después de que hubieran puesto término al problema. Le siguió, como inevitable secuela, la activación de una lluvia de agua helada que cayó sobre sus cabezas, la alfombra y el sofá. El escritorio, por estar demasiado lejos, se salvó en parte de las garras destructoras del agua.

Sasuke reaccionó yendo hasta Sakura y apartándola enseguida del foco del agua. Sin poder contenerse, ambos se echaron a reír, porque la situación era muy absurda. No había ningún incendio que prevenir, sino solo el resultado del berrinche de una máquina de cafés que ahora permanecía sumamente silenciosa.

Aun entre risas, llegaron hasta la puerta. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento exacto en que él había pasado los brazos en torno a ella y la estrechaba contra sí mismo.

─ Creo que no te has mojado ─ le dijo. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

─ Tú tampoco ─ murmuró.

Durante los segundos siguientes, ambos se miraron entre sonrisas afables y comenzaron a acercarse demasiado, como si implícitamente supieran lo que iban a hacer pero no fuesen – externamente – conscientes de ello. Querían besarse. Sí, lo deseaban muchísimo, pero no pensaban en ello mientras acercaban sus rostros y comenzaban a experimentar la mezcla de alientos. Al unísono, cerraron los ojos, pero el beso no llegó a concretarse porque la alarma había alertado a aquellos que se encontraban afuera y alguien, quien fuese, apareció en la oficina para tocar la puerta con gran aflicción.

─ ¡Señor Uchiha! ─ Sasuke fue el primero en apartarse. Empero, antes de hacerlo, emitió una inaudible maldición que Sakura, por la corta distancia, logró oír apenas.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, aliviado de terminar con aquel insistente golpeteo. La secretaria tenía una expresión de consternación en el rostro, pero Sasuke se apresuró a explicarle que habían tenido un pequeño problema con la máquina de cafés. El detector de incendios seguía despidiendo agua, pero cada vez iba reduciendo su intensidad. Un par de minutos, se detendría del todo.

─ Pensé que se estaban quemando vivos ─ gimió la secretaria, respirando aliviada. De soslayo miró a Sakura, que permanecía en silencio a una no prudente distancia de su profesor. Flexionó las cejas hacia dentro, lo que hizo a Sakura comprender que no veía la relación de ambos con buenos ojos. De seguro, estaba comenzado a sospechar. Entonces, dio dos pasos lejos de Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo, él le aseguraba a la mujer que el asunto solo había sido un problema pasajero y que no se repetiría. Estaba tratando de deshacerse de ella, pero la secretaria no parecía darse cuenta cuando añadió.

─ No creo que deban permanecer aquí. Traeré a alguien para que limpie el desastre.

Sasuke se negó de inmediato.

─ Tardaré menos de media hora ─ aseguró ─ Usted regrese a su trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Después me ocuparé yo de limpiar el lugar.

─ Eso no es algo que usted deba hacer ─ replicó ella, con ofuscación.

A Sakura no le cupo duda de que esa mujer deseaba distanciarlos a como diera lugar. Solo porque no quería que ella fuese con el chisme a alguna autoridad, intervino en la conversación diciendo que tal vez sería buena idea que dejasen la evaluación para otra ocasión.

Entonces, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke cayeron sobre ella de una forma que de inmediato la hizo sentir contrita. Él deseaba estar a solas con ella, casi pudo leerlo en las microscópicas motitas de luz que llenaban sus pupilas.

─ Debo calificar a mis estudiantes antes de mañana ─ explicó él, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la secretaria ─ Usted sabe mejor que nadie cómo funciona el sistema, ¿no? La señorita Haruno tiene una nota pendiente, así que le tomaré el examen ahora y punto.

Dado el tono autoritario que empleó, a la mujer no le quedó más que aceptar solicita y disponerse a marchar de regreso a su trabajo. Pero antes de hacerlo, echó una última y recelosa mirada a Sakura, que se limitó a hacerle un gesto de despedida de lo más inofensivo.

Al encontrarse solos por fin, Sasuke trabó la puerta con llave y se volvió dispuesto a seguir lo que había quedado suspendido. No obstante, ninguno de los dos supo iniciar un movimiento hacia el otro, de modo que al final tuvieron que admitir que el ambiente se había estropeado por completo. Con un ademán, él le pidió que tomase asiento en la butaca frente a su escritorio. Harían lo que se suponía que debían hacer.

Sakura se sentó con las piernas bien juntas y ambas manos sobre su regazo. No pensaba en nada de lo que había estudiado la tarde anterior sino en las miles de formas diferentes en las que podía liarse con su maestro.

Él se ubicó silenciosamente en su butacón reclinable y tras limpiar con un paño el agua que había caído sobre la mesa, procedió a adoptar la actitud que lo caracterizaba en el aula. La seriedad cayó sobre su rostro como una capa transparente. Sakura comprendió que el hombre bromista y que había hasta reído con ella, se acababa de ir muy lejos; y que en su reemplazo, estaba otra vez ese hombre ecuánime que tanto temor le enfundaba.

Apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio, Sasuke inició el examen con una pregunta que la tomó por sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué le gustaría hablar?

Sakura alzó ambas cejas.

─ ¿Disculpe? ─ tuvo que carraspear para ayudar a su voz a que no sonase como un ruidoso pitito.

En su boca delgada y llena de pecados, Sakura vio dibujarse una ínfima sonrisa. Él seguramente ni se daba cuenta de la impresión que generaba cuando sonreía de ese modo.

─ Dígame usted el tema que quiere que discutamos ─ explicó ─ No le preguntaré de nuevo sobre la buena fe, así que propóngame un tema.

Ella había reconocido el tono bromista cuando se refirió a la posible explosión de su máquina de café, por lo que notó que esta vez no bromeaba. Con toda franqueza, y en un acto de sorpresiva mansedumbre, él estaba permitiéndole dirigir su propio examen. Dios bendito. Ese hombre iba a matarla si continuaba así.

─ Bueno, había pensado que podríamos hablar de los contratos ─ comenzó, con cierta vacilación ─ Ya sabe, los elementos y esas cosas.

─ De acuerdo ─ concedió él, sin borrar esa ínfima sonrisita que lo hacía lucir tan aterradoramente atractivo ─ La escucho.

Sakura tragó una buena cantidad de saliva y absorbió una buena porción del aire que ambos respiraban, antes de comenzar una casi atolondrada exposición de toda la información que tenía en la cabeza y que poco a poco fue recordando. Él la escuchaba con esmero, en un mutismo total y sin apartar sus ojos negros de ella. Para evitar olvidarse de algo, ella dirigió la vista hacia cualquier punto por encima de la cabeza de él. A veces miró incluso sus zapatos, lo que seguramente a él le pareció ridículo. Tan pronto concluyó aquel agobiado discurso, sintió un infinito sosiego dispersarse desde su garganta hasta su estómago.

─ Bien ─ murmuró él, recargándose contra su escritorio. Sakura quería tomar un poco de agua, pero no se atrevió a pedir nada. Ahora mismo, ese café le sentaría de maravilla – Habló un poco rápido, pero creo que conseguí seguirla en la mayoría de los puntos que planteó. ¿Le gusta esta materia en particular?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente. No era de su preferencia, pero estaba bien. Casualmente, era la materia que menos tiempo le había tomado aprender.

─ A mí también ─ convino él ─ Tengo mis preferencias, y los contratos son una de ellas. ¿Tomará el curso de especialización en contratos?

─ Tal vez lo haga ─ respondió, aunque era primera vez que pensaba en ello.

Él asintió. La sonrisita pobló un poco más su boca, de tal suerte que ella logró ver una sonrisa completa. ¿Acaso quería provocarle un infarto? Sakura desvió de inmediato la mirada hacia ese punto ciego que le había ayudado tanto hace un par de minutos.

─ Probablemente imparta ese curso el próximo semestre ─ explicó él ─ ¿Señorita Haruno? ─ como ella no lo miraba directamente, él había considerado necesario llamarla para atrapar su atención. Sakura clavó sus ojos en él, pero enseguida deseó mirar hacia otro lado. Mucho no aguantaría sin tratar de perpetuar otro acercamiento hacia él. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba brincar sobre la mesa y gatear como un gato hacia su regazo.

─ Me parece genial ─ se apresuró a sortear.

En ese momento, Sasuke se inclinó sobre su escritorio.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó ─ Parece repentinamente ida.

Por un instante, Sakura pensó en inventar una excusa, pero luego resolvió que eso no era parte de su esencia y que lo que realmente ella haría sería admitir lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Así que, lo hizo. Olvidó continuar controlando sus propios deseos y en un afán por provocarlo se inclinó tanto como había hecho él y le susurró que deseaba darle un beso, uno muy impetuoso.

El asombro hizo a Sasuke echarse instintivamente hacia atrás. Pestañó, patidifuso, y cuando habló, de su boca salió un balbuceo que se dispuso rápidamente a corregir con una severa aclaración de garganta.

─ No me esperaba eso ─ admitió, al borde del sonrojo. Era bueno manteniendo a raya sus emociones.

─ Lo siento ─ se disculpó ella, aunque no estaba realmente arrepentida ─ Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Ya sabe, antes de que no pueda controlarme más.

─ ¿No puede controlarse? ─ él interrogó, de pronto con más interés que estupefacción.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se reclinaba un poco más contra el escritorio. Entonces, Sasuke se pasó una mano por la corbata – un gesto por completo inconsciente – y a ella se le hizo agua la boca. Estaba empujándola a la perdición probablemente sin darse cuenta.

De inmediato, se puso de pie con el objeto se cumplir su delirante fantasía de subirse sobre la mesa y arrastrarse hasta él, pero, como el mundo parecía haberse confabulado para impedirle estar con su querido maestro, alguien tocó la puerta y ella tuvo que volver a su lugar. Sirviéndose de una teatral postura erguida, aguardó a que Sasuke – que se mostró tan decepcionado como ella – fuese hasta la puerta para abrirla. En el camino, sus zapatos emitieron un sonido de chapoteo al pisar el agua que amenazaba con cubrir todo el suelo.

─ Señor Uchiha ─ saludó una voz, con un correctísimo acento. Sakura se volvió para mirar al intruso, pero entonces reconoció al director del departamento y rápidamente dejó de mirarlo. ¡Mierda! De seguro la secretaria lo había llamado para advertirle que algo raro pasaba entre el señor Uchiha y una estudiante. Quería ahorcar a esa mujer.

Sin atreverse a mirar, oyó como Sasuke – con mucha destreza – atajaba los comentarios ponzoñosos del director. En menos de cinco minutos, consiguió hacerlo retroceder como un pecador arrepentido de haber tenido el atrevimiento de desconfiar. Aunque la autoridad la tenía él, Sasuke había conseguido dominarle de tal suerte que parecían haber invertido los papeles momentáneamente. Tras una disculpa, el director dijo que podían continuar con el examen. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sasuke no le cerró la puerta en las narices y se volvió para continuar lo que había dejado pendiente. Lo que hizo fue mantenerla medio junta en tanto le comunicaba a Sakura que el examen ya había terminado.

─ Solo me hizo una pregunta ─ replicó ella. Sasuke se mostró impasible. Era un hombre voluble, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Aun así, siempre terminaba sorprendida de lo mucho que cambiaba de un momento a otro.

─ Expuso un tema durante más de ocho minutos, señorita Haruno ─ advirtió ─ Creo que fue más que suficiente ─ enseguida realizó un gesto que hace rato había dejado olvidado. Consultó su reloj y determinó que no le quedaba tiempo para su próxima clase ─ Nos vemos el jueves, ¿le parece?

─ ¿Y mi calificación? ─ Sakura se levantó de su lugar, pero no se acercó a la puerta.

─ Un diez, por supuesto ─ respondió él. Abrió un poco más la puerta ─ Adiós, Señorita Haruno.

─ A-adiós ─ completamente confundida, ella fue hasta la puerta y salió. Al volverse, se topó con que Sasuke le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. ¡Maldito cabrón bipolar!

A punto estuvo de golpear y exigirle una explicación, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de alguien más en ese pasillo. El director no se había ido de allí. En cuanto él se vio sorprendido, hizo como que consultaba su celular y seguía un distraído camino hacia el final del pasillo. Allí se detuvo para intercambiar unas palabras con la secretaria. Entonces Sakura comprendió la repentina evasión de Sasuke. Él sabía que ese sujeto se quedaría escuchando.

…

Sasuke observó el suelo de su oficina. Estaba estropeado y tardarían una semana completa en reponer la alfombra. Empero, eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo que ahora mismo le estaba ocasionando un doloroso nudo en la boca del estómago era el hecho de que el director del departamento había irrumpido en su oficina con el objeto de sorprenderlo liándose con una de sus estudiantes. Alguien, probablemente la secretaria, había ido con el chisme. ¿Cómo lo había deducido? Eso era lo que en gran parte le causaba dolor de tripas.

Había comenzado a ser demasiado evidente su deseo por esa chiquilla.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al cabello y lo sacudió con energía. Evitando pisar el agua llegó hasta su escritorio y rebuscó una pastillita para el dolor de cabeza. Tal vez no sirviera de nada, pero necesitaba alguna excusa para sentirse mejor. Algo que le hiciese creer que no todo se pondría patas arriba y que al cabo de unos cuantos días el director del departamento se olvidaría de toda sospecha. Como era de esperar, la pastilla no cambió nada en su vida. Siguió sintiéndose acorralado. A punto de ser descubierto, pero ¿haciendo qué exactamente?

Si se mantenía las distancias con Sakura, nadie tendría que sospechar nada, ¿verdad? No podría evitar lo que le provocaba mirarla, pero si podía suprimir ese tipo de encuentros a solas. Mientras más alejado se mantuviese de ella, menos sospechas levantarían ambos.

Rápidamente cogió otra pastilla y se la tomó sin ayuda de nada. No, no serviría intentar mantenerse alejado de ella. Ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era besarla y tomarla y hundirse en ella finalmente, aunque fuese una sola e insignificante vez. Nunca antes había experimentado ese deseo primitivo; era como si hasta entonces jamás se hubiera sentido realmente excitado por una mujer. Que absurdo, ¿no? Era un hombre de veintiocho años que por primera vez experimentaba una genuina y punzante – además de sumamente incómoda – erección con solo evocar la imagen de una chiquilla (casi) diez años menor.

…

El día no mejoró para Sasuke. Tras una conversación telefónica con su padre, descubrió que este evitaba una reunión porque no deseaba tratar el tema del truculento cliente. Sus excusas fueron, además de pobres, bastante absurdas dado el excelso coeficiente intelectual que poseía. Al sentirse acorralado por las presuntas sospechas de Sasuke, su padre había reaccionado con exabrupto y por ello no había logrado inventarse nada mejor.

Sasuke colgó la llamada sintiéndose aún más descorazonado. Por un lado estaba luchando con el deseo que sentía por su estudiante, y por otro, estaba enfrentándose a un dilema profesional que probablemente tendría un muy mal desenlace. Si resultaba que su padre sabía de las triquiñuelas del cliente; si tal vez siempre las había sabido y todavía más, conocía tantas otras artimañas de otros muchos de los clientes que llegaban a su estudio; entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer Sasuke? ¿Ignorarlo?

Por lo demás, ¿Qué tal si en el fondo Itachi lo sabía todo, pero fingía ignorancia tal como había hecho hace unos minutos su padre? En ese caso, Sasuke se hallaba solo en un bando. Completamente solo.

…

Sakura se encontró con Ino y Sai en el Starbucks. Ambos hablaban de una posible paralización de las actividades académicas cuando ella tomó asiento junto a ellos. En breve, le explicaron los planes del centro de estudiantes de la facultad de suspender las clases para convocar a una marcha en pro de reducir los intereses que actualmente cobraba el estado para otorgar créditos universitarios. Según le dijeron, había varias universidades que tenían planeado adherirse a la paralización.

Como ella tenía la cabeza en otro lado, escuchó a medias los argumentos que esgrimió Sai para oponerse a una paralización. Tampoco prestó mucha atención a los respectivos contraargumentos de Ino a favor de una suspensión temporal de las actividades. Sin intervenir una sola vez, Sakura presenció la discusión que se generó entre ellos y que duró hasta que la campana anunció el término del receso.

Con un ademán, Sakura se despidió de ambos y – tras prometer a Ino que pensaría bien el tema de las paralizaciones – recorrió el patio de la facultad hasta el edificio antiguo donde se impartiría su próxima clase.

Durante los setenta minutos que duró la clase, ella estuvo vagando en sus propias cavilaciones mentales; sumergida en espirales de pensamientos que giraban en torno a Uchiha Sasuke; pensando e imaginando escenas en las que ambos tenían un final feliz, juntos; y, también, lamentándose porque al final no eran más que deseos fútiles sobre cosas que tal vez no ocurrirían jamás. Él todavía seguía comprometido con otra mujer y ella seguía siendo la estudiante que lo importunaba y con quien él no debía involucrarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Hasta ahora, las cosas no habían cambiado un ápice y amenazaban con no cambiar nunca.

…

27

…

De camino a la facultad, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Ino en el que esta le anunciaba los planes de boicotear las clases de la mañana con una masiva fuga hacia el aula magna. La idea era que los estudiantes ingresaran a sus respectivas clases, pero que a la media hora, abandonasen el salón uno a uno y sin hacer caso a los reclamos del maestro. A Sakura no le pareció una buena idea, pero evitó responder y en cambio, se echó el teléfono al bolsillo y pensó en la reacción que adoptaría Uchiha Sasuke cuando apenas un mísero estudiante se atreviera a salir mientras él impartía la clase.

A pesar de que era un hombre joven, Uchiha Sasuke tenía varias mañas. La puntualidad y el orden eran solo unas de las muchas mañas que poseía. Además de ello, odiaba los cuchicheos durante la clase o las interrupciones con preguntas fuera de lugar; pero todavía más, odiaba a los estudiantes que entraban y salían del salón intermitentemente. La primera clase lo había tolerado, la segunda había decidido interrumpir la clase para explicarles a todos que los paseítos le ponían de mal humor. La tercera, el estudiante no tuvo tiempo ni de disculparse cuando Uchiha Sasuke le dijo que ni se molestara en regresar al salón ni entonces ni nunca. Si bien no hablaba en serio con eso de expulsarlo indefinidamente, había generado tal temor en todos, que nadie volvió a abandonar la clase sin pedir expresamente permiso y justificando la salida con una imperiosa e inaguantable necesidad fisiológica.

Así las cosas, a Sakura no le cupo duda que se pondría furioso tan pronto comprendiera la intención de sus estudiantes. Nadie abandonaba las clases de Uchiha Sasuke y vivía para contarlo. Pero, ¿cómo persuadir a Ino? Prefería excusarse después de haber faltado a la convocatoria, que hacerlo antes. De cualquier forma, ella no entendería la implacable actitud de Sasuke porque jamás lo tendría como maestro. El curso de Uchiha Sasuke no era ni sería nunca para débiles.

…

Sasuke llegó al salón con la puntualidad de siempre. Había varios estudiantes ya en sus asientos, que se apresuraron a saludarlo con exageradas reverencias de cabeza. Él respondió con un cortés "buenos días" que voló por los aires, puesto que no miró a nadie al pronunciarlo. Mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa, otros estudiantes ingresaron al aula. Entre ellos, Sasuke identificó automáticamente a su molesta estudiante. No le sonrió ni la saludó en particular, aunque ganas no le faltaron. De reojo, la siguió hasta que ella se hubo acomodado en una butaca en la primera fila de asientos, lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Luego de hacer un recuento de la materia vista la clase anterior, procedió a introducir el nuevo material de estudio, que se centraría en un análisis de casos y jurisprudencia.

─ La idea es que pongan en práctica lo que han aprendido ─ dijo ─ Los casos están bastante sencillos y accesibles, así que no creo que tengan mayores dificultades para resolverlos. De cualquier forma, pueden preguntarme las dudas que les surjan. Yo intentaré responderles en lo posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron como robots. Todos menos Sakura, por supuesto, a quien él sorprendió guardando el celular después de haberse estado enviando mensajitos con alguien. Sintió una punzada de celos que mantuvo a raya con suma dificultad. No le haría una escena, ni siquiera una indirectamente reprendiéndola con alguna excusa barata. Ella podía enviarse mensajes con cuanto idiota se le pasara por la mente. Durante la noche, él había llegado a la conclusión de que, aun cuando le resultase un verdadero desafío, debía dejar de pensar en ella de la forma en que pensaba. Era eso o perdería el trabajo como maestro, que era una de las pocas cosas de su vida que no le generaba un hastío insoportable.

Volvió la vista hacia el material que había dejado sobre la mesa, y se acercó para coger una carpeta. Por un momento, pensó en pedirle a ella que repartiese los casos, pero finalmente determinó entregarle la carpeta al muchacho que estaba sentado al lado, quien enseguida se sobresaltó y enseñó una cara de cachorro asustado. Cogió la carpeta con movimientos torpes, para luego levantarse y repartir uno a uno los casos. En tanto, Sakura levantó la mirada y se quedó viendo a Sasuke con aquellos intensos ojos verdes. Él le devolvió la mirada un momento antes de alejarse de regreso a su escritorio y aguardar a que el chiquillo terminara de repartir todas las hojas.

El chico iba por la última fila cuando dos estudiantes se levantaron y comenzaron a descender los escalones. Sasuke pensó que tal vez desearan hacerle una pregunta, pero ambos siguieron un camino hacia la puerta, con claras intenciones de abandonar el aula. Entonces, con ese gen maléfico que lo obligaba a ser un completo obseso del orden, les preguntó a dónde se suponía que se dirigían. Con cierto temor, los chicos cruzaron miradas, pero en lugar de detenerse, salieron rápidamente del salón. Cometieron el segundo gran pecado al cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Sasuke experimentó una irritación tal, que cerca estuvo de salir tras ellos. Solo dos segundos después, tres estudiantes más se levantaron de sus asientos, con manifiestas intenciones de seguir los pasos de los otros chicos. Oh, aquello sería una mala idea.

─ Si salen de este salón, no vuelven a entrar ─ avisó, convencido de que eso los haría recular. Pero, los chicos no se detuvieron y pronto siguieron el mismo camino que los otros dos estudiantes. Abandonaron el aula y, por los nervios, también se les fue la puerta. Otro portazo, que hizo a Sasuke constreñir los dientes.

Cuando otras dos estudiantes se alzaron, Sasuke las detuvo amenazando a toda la clase con bajarles un punto completo en su próximo examen. Él no soportaba las bromas, y si esa era una broma, entonces que ni se les ocurriera continuar con ella. Las chicas regresaron a sus asientos, empero en su lugar, otros cinco estudiantes se levantaron y contra toda admonición, abandonaron el aula. Así le siguieron de pronto una masa de veinte estudiantes, a los que Sasuke no apercibió porque la sorpresa le impidió siquiera pronunciarse.

Como Sakura seguía en su lugar, él creyó que la cosa no estaba del todo perdida. Ella se mantuvo en su lugar cuando otra masa de diez estudiantes salió del salón y siguió allí en tanto otro grupo se dirigía escalera abajo para abandonar igualmente las clases.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, solo quedaron diez estudiantes, entre ellos el chiquillo paliducho que tanto le desagrada. Más perplejo que molesto preguntó a los restantes la razón por la que había acontecido esa fuga masiva. Sakura fue la única que se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

─ No se trata de una broma ni nada por el estilo ─ aclaró ─ Algunos estudiantes llamaron a abandonar las clases como una estrategia de presión. Pronto convocarán a paralizaciones.

Paralizaciones. Si aquella no fuese una universidad estatal, él creería que se trataba de un completo absurdo. Pero la facultad era conocida por adherir a contantemente a movimientos de carácter político o social. A veces eran los abusos laborales a los que estaban sujetos los trabajadores del aseo de la facultad, a veces eran las demandas estudiantiles, y a veces era un poco de ambas. La verdad era que a él no le parecían del todo nocivas aquellas manifestaciones, porque hablaban de conciencia social, y la conciencia social era una virtud más que un defecto, por muchas aristas negativas que a veces pudiesen presentar las misivas de ese talante.

De nuevo, Sakura fue la encargada de explicar la situación luego de que él hubo preguntado el motivo de las eventuales paralizaciones. El resto lo miraba con terror y en un absoluto silencio.

Ella se limitó a esbozar una explicación somera acerca de los motivos de los estudiantes. Lo cierto era que desconocía gran parte del tema, admitió. Sasuke disfrutó con la idea de que, a pesar de la justificada convocatoria, ella hubiera preferido quedarse.

─ Supongo que no tiene sentido continuar con las clases ─ advirtió. Pese a que se había ganado la reputación de hombre insoldable, Sasuke era bastante conciliador cuando se trataba de demandas estudiantiles. Le parecía legítimo que los estudiantes se manifestaran frente a situaciones de abuso. En su momento, él también había participado en una y otra marcha, aunque siempre con el debido respeto por las instituciones ─ Pueden marcharse tranquilos, no tomaré represalias ni contra usted ni contra los demás estudiantes. Continuaremos la próxima semana ─ agregó, para luego volverse hacia su escritorio y comenzar a ordenar sus cosas.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el aula uno a uno. Mientras cogía el maletín, Sasuke pensó que pronto vería a Sakura cruzar la puerta acompañada del molesto chiquillo, pero este salió solo del salón. Entonces, se volvió en sus pasos y se sorprendió de encontrarla aun sentada en su lugar. Ella le enseñó una sonrisita, que, sin embargo, él se negó a corresponder. No debía. Bajo ningún concepto debía dejarse arrastrar por ella. Mucho menos ahora que se encontraban solos.

─ Puede irse, señorita Haruno ─ le dijo, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta. Al llegar al umbral, sin embargo, se volvió y la enfrentó ─ ¿Qué hace ahí todavía?

─ No tengo deseos de salir aun ─ respondió ella, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo permanecer allí, completamente sola. Sasuke frunció el ceño, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros ─ Si quiere, puede hacerme compañía.

─ Por supuesto que no ─ se apresuró a responder él.

─ Cambia mucho de humor, señor Uchiha ─ ella empleó un tono de voz que sonó casi como una reprimenda. Entonces Sasuke comprendió que estaba intentando seducirlo. No tenía pelos en la lengua, y lamentablemente, a él le gustaba de una forma morbosa que ella fuese de ese modo.

Carraspeó antes de decir.

─ No juegue conmigo ─ y fue premeditadamente duro.

Sakura hizo una mueca inocente.

─ Hasta donde sé, es usted quien juega conmigo ─ replicó ─ Me besa y luego me trata con indiferencia.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

─ Aquí no ─ ordenó ─ No hable de eso aquí.

─ ¿Entonces dónde? ─ inquirió ella, alzándose un poco. Dejó caer ambas manos sobre el escritorio y lo contempló con evidente desafío. Sasuke no podría escapar de ella como había hecho constantemente, porque aquello era un acto cobarde y él no se considera un hombre pusilánime. Jamás. Sin embargo, a punto estaba de darle una respuesta cuando ella se adelantó ─ Quiero que me aclare de una vez por todas la situación. Con usted, no hago más que estrellarme contra la pared.

Él notó el brillo implorante en sus ojos, de tal suerte que experimentó un picor de remordimiento y consecuentemente, de engorro consigo mismo, por haberlos empujado a ambos a aquella situación. No podía decirle que sí, ni tampoco podía – ni quería – decirle que no. Al parecer, ella tenía razón, y sí estaba jugando con sus emociones. Moldeaba su disposición a antojo, y hasta el momento siempre había conseguido algo de ella cuando lo quería.

─ Lo siento ─ admitió, tras una pausa en la que estuvo contemplado aquellos ojos. Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

─ Al diablo las disculpas ─ dijo ─ Solo sea claro conmigo. ¿Tengo que dejar de insistir? Me rendiré si usted me dice que no tengo ninguna esperanza.

Contra el propio deber de actuar correctamente, la lengua se le trabó y no pudo decirle lo que ella debía escuchar para acabar con ese enredo. Por sus propios medios, él no iba a hacerlo, pero tampoco le estaba dando a ella la oportunidad de acabarlo. La quería dando vueltas a su alrededor, tentándolo con había estado haciendo hasta ahora, porque aquello, lejos de ser molesto, le resultaba como un impulso de energía y vigor. Le hacía sentirse como un adolescente al que el trabajo y los logros ajenos no habían sumido aun en la monotonía y el tedio.

─ Sasuke… ─ ella gimió, ante su silencio. Enseguida se levantó del todo y se dirigió hacia él con la firme intención de hacer algo que probablemente los llevaría a otro nuevo enredo. Sasuke no reaccionó porque de algún modo estaba deseoso de que ella se le echara a los brazos y lo besara así sin preguntar ni recular, como siempre ocurría.

Pero ni el abrazo ni el besó llegó, porque ella se detuvo antes de llegar hasta él y cualquier intención que hubiera tenido desapareció de su mente. Sasuke escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Entonces comprendió que alguien acababa de ingresar al salón y que tal vez estuviese muy sorprendido de encontrar a una estudiante y un maestro completamente solos.

─ Buenos días, señor ─ saludó Sakura, retrocediendo. Sasuke no se dio vuelta aun, porque ya sabía de quien se trataba, y lo cierto era que no tenía deseos de enfrentarlo otra vez.

─Señor Uchiha ─ dijo la voz, con el objeto de llamar su atención. Sasuke miró a Sakura primero antes de volverse y enseñar una fingida, pero no por ello menos educada, sonrisa. El director del departamento también sonrió, aunque en su sonrisa de blancos dientes, él pudo reconocer obscuras y premeditadas intenciones. Quería joderlo, porque jamás había soportado el éxito de un hombre tan joven.

─ Buenos días ─ pronunció Sasuke, a lo que el hombre reaccionó inflando levemente el pecho, como una pavo real intentando alardear de sus propias plumas.

─ Veo que se ha producido la misma fuga masiva en su clase, ¿no? ─ preguntó, pero entonces miró a Sakura y sus cejas gruesas se juntaron un poco. Cuando hacía ese gesto, parecía que tenía una larga y gruesa oruga sobre los ojos ─ ¿Y usted señorita? ─ inquirió.

Sakura no se dejó intimidar ni por su mirada ni porque era evidente que él deseaba pillar algo turbio. Con suma convicción, respondió que ella no tenía mayor interés en los asuntos que motivaron la fuga de los estudiantes, y que por tanto, no había razón para abandonar la clase. El director la contempló un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a Sasuke.

─ Así que impartirá la clase con un solo estudiante ─ dijo, ceñudo.

Sasuke se limitó a confirmar con la cabeza. No creía que se justificara una explicación más exhaustiva al respecto. El director pareció comprender que no obtendría nada más de ninguno de los dos, de modo que, tras decirles que continuaran con su clase, se marchó cerrando la puerta. Los segundos inmediatamente posteriores, ellos guardaron silencio. Sospechaban que el hombre estaría con una de sus enormes orejas pegada a la puerta, tratando de oír alguna cosa que le permitiera ir con el chisme al decano. Al cabo de aquellos segundos, Sasuke hizo una seña con la mano a Sakura, para que no emitiera una sola palabra, y acto seguido se acercó a la puerta. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y, de repente, la abrió, haciendo que el director diese un brinco hacia atrás. Efectivamente, había estado tratando de oír a hurtadillas.

─ ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme? ─ preguntó Sasuke, mientras el hombre se arreglaba la camisa en un esfuerzo por aparentar que no acababa de ser descubierto. Apenas hubo terminado de acomodarse la camisa, se dedicó a arreglar los puños. Al mismo tiempo dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, que creía que se le había quedado algo en el tintero, pero que de repente ya no recordaba lo que era. Enseguida soltó una risita y se dispuso a marchar. No tardó en perderse de vista escaleras abajo.

En lugar de cerrar la puerta, Sasuke se volvió hacia su molesta estudiante y le dijo que lo mejor era que se marchase de allí.

─ Están tratando de sorprendernos en algo, ¿comprende? ─ agregó.

─ De acuerdo, me voy ─ aceptó ella, porque tampoco era una muchacha sin criterio. Cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, lo miró directamente a los ojos y se acercó un poco para susurrarle ─ Supongo que pierdo mi tiempo con usted, ¿no?

Sasuke tragó saliva, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Ella tenía mucho más valor que él, y eso resultaba atractivo e intimidante en partes iguales.

Otra mirada, y finalmente, Sakura abandonó el salón.

…

Karin solicitó a Suigetsu que buscase la forma de contactar con la amante de Sasuke. En un comienzo, se lo pidió como un favor; luego, cuando este se negó tajantemente a hacer las veces de un espía o algo absurdo como eso, Karin le recordó que él trabajaba para ella y que, por ende, había cosas que él debía hacer sin protestar ni cuestionar. A Suigetsu no le costó nada desvirtuar aquella aseveración, argumentando que su trabajo no consistía en descubrir si el novio "ideal" había resultado no ser tan ideal como se pensaba. Él estaba en la firma para ayudar a Karin en asuntos laborales, no para arreglarle la vida amorosa.

Una discusión se desató a raíz de ello. Karin lo despidió y luego le exigió desocupar el escritorio. A continuación, se encerró en su oficina; empero, salió media hora después para decirle a Suigetsu que lo había reconsiderado y que no necesitaba marcharse de la oficina. Con una sonrisita, él respondió que ni siquiera había movido un solo papel de su lugar.

─ Me necesitas, mujer ─ agregó. Karin lo fulminó con la mirada antes de marcharse a su oficina y cerrar con un sonoro portazo. Se quedó un poco más de tiempo con la cabeza recargada contra la puerta, pensando en que tal vez él tuviese mucha razón con eso de que lo necesitaba.

…

Como tenía tiempo libre hasta la próxima clase, Sakura decidió ir hasta el aula magna. Si Ino la veía allí, no pensaría que era una traidora.

El amplio auditorio estaba repleto cuando llegó. Ni siquiera había un solo sitio para sentarse, y las escaleras y el pasillo que daba a la entrada estaban atorados de gente que, como ella, había llegado demasiado tarde para encontrar un espacio libre. Con resignación, se quedó atrás de una masa de estudiantes. Lo bueno era que el chico que exponía al público lo hacía a través de un micrófono, de modo que su voz llegaba incluso hasta donde ella estaba.

Sakura escuchó unos cuantos minutos antes de perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Había un sitio en particular donde quería estar más que nunca. La oficina de Uchiha Sasuke. Tantas ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza que no sabía muy bien cual de todas le parecía mejor. Sorprenderlo en la oficina, cerrar la puerta con llave y echarse sobre él. O, seguirlo hasta los estacionamientos, abordarlo de improviso y, de nuevo, echarse sobre él. Sabía que él la deseaba porque, además se habérselo confirmado una vez, en sus ojos negros bullía el deseo cada vez que ella se acercaba; pero era lento, excesivamente correcto y, peor, creía que todo el mundo intuía una posible relación entre ellos. Aquellas tres cosas, hacían infructífero cualquier acercamiento.

¿En qué momento se había interesado en un hombre tan complicado?

Necesita con urgencia una señal divina que le indicara el camino que debía seguir. ¿Insistía? ¿Se resignaba a que él nunca querría estar con ella porque era demasiado moralista para aceptar una relación con su estudiante y porque, encima, estaba sumergido en una relación hace años? ¿Qué?

De repente, un mensaje llegó a su bandeja de Gmail. Mientras el presidente del centro de estudiantes alzaba la voz y manifestaba el profundo descontento del estudiantado, Sakura solo podía pensar en que tal vez acababa de recibir la señal que necesitaba para rendirse o, por el contrario, darlo todo. Al abrir el buzón, emitió un grito que solo alertó al chico que estaba justo delante de ella. Se volvió a mirarla con extrañeza, pero Sakura lo ignoró olímpicamente porque sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Leyó el mensaje tan rápido, que luego tuvo que volver a releerlo para entender lo que Uchiha Sasuke le decía.

_"Dejó la hoja con el caso en su escritorio. Ya me he marchado de la facultad, así que llámeme por la tarde y le dictaré el caso. _

_+5698734576_

_Saludos Cordiales"_

Esta vez, Sakura se cubrió la boca, de tal suerte que el gritó murió contra su palma. ¡Él acababa de darle su número de teléfono! Después de haberla evitado a toda costa en el salón, él generaba un nuevo puente de conexión entre ellos.

De verdad, era sorprendente el nivel de bipolaridad de ese hombre. Aun así, a ella le encantaban esos cambios de humor; de alguna forma le producían un placer malsano. Imaginaba que ese humor cambiante podría tener efectos muy positivos en otro tipo de cuestiones. Quizá, él fuese apasionado y hasta sucio en lo que a intimidad se tratare. De solo imaginarlo, se le colorearon las mejillas y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar la aparición de imágenes poco decorosas.

Guardó el número teléfono en su agenda de contactos. Luego, en un acto un poco infantil, acompañó la sigla S.U con un corazón.

…

Sakura no sabía a qué hora exactamente correspondía la frase "en la tarde". Ya eran casi las cuatro, pero no estaba segura de si debía llamarlo o no. Si él estaba metido de lleno en una reunión importantísima, la odiaría por la interrupción y tal vez ni le devolviese el llamado. Por el contrario, si ella lo llamaba mucho después de las siete, quizá él se negare a contestar porque ya no formaba parte de su hora de trabajo.

Así las cosas, prefirió dejar pasar otra hora más antes de decidirse a llamarlo. Estuvo aguardando casi un minuto completo hasta que por fin él atendió la llamada. Sakura se identificó de inmediato, a lo que su maestro respondió con suma educación.

─ Señorita Haruno, ¿cómo está?

Sakura se derritió en el sofá de su sala de estar. Quería atravesar la línea y agarrarlo a besos, pero se conformó imaginándolo con el teléfono en una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el manubrio de su coche cuatro por cuatro y conducía a su casa luego de una exhaustiva reunión en la que de seguro se había lucido gracias a sus amplios conocimientos jurídicos. La imagen le provocó una cosquillita en la tripa.

─ Bien, y ¿usted? ─ preguntó, tendiéndose de espalda sobre el sofá.

─ Un poco cansado ─ respondió él ─ Acabo de salir de una reunión complicada ─ ella quiso decir algo en ese preciso momento, pero él se adelantó ¿Le parece si la llamo en un rato? Estoy a punto de entrar al ascensor.

Ella emitió un suspiro inaudible.

─ Seguro ─ asintió, rodando sobre su costado ─ Esperaré su llamado.

─ De acuerdo. Adiós.

─ Adiós… ─ Sakura se quedó con el teléfono apretado contra la oreja a pesar de que él ya había colgado. Poco después, rodó en sentido inverso, de modo que su frente tocó el respaldo de su sofá. Allí permaneció durante casi quince minutos, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Entonces, dio un brinco fuera del sillón y, con el propósito de hacerse la interesante, dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la mesa de té antes de contestar.

Desafortunadamente, él fue de inmediato al meollo del asunto, así que ella se estrelló con su repentina hostilidad y no le quedó más que asentir en cuanto él preguntó si tenía dónde anotar el caso que a continuación le dictaría. Tras decirle que esperara un momento, Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto y cogió su notebook. Por suerte estaba encendido.

─ Ya estoy lista ─ le dijo, luego de abrir una página nueva de Word. Sasuke hizo una pausa, en la que probablemente revisó alguna de sus notas, y comenzó a dictarle con voz parsimoniosa un caso que resultó un completo enredo. Pese a que no entendía nada, Sakura apuntó todos los datos de hecho e hizo una nota mental en la que se propuso buscar cuanta doctrina y jurisprudencia fuese aplicable al caso.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ─ vaciló, luego de que él hubo cerrado el asunto con un par de consideraciones finales.

─ Eso es todo ─ convino él ─ Si tiene dudas al respecto, puede preguntarme. Le contestaré cuanto pueda, y siempre y cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo.

─ Claro, gracias ─ Sakura pensó en que tal vez tendría que llamarlo más de una vez. Aquello sería bueno o malo, dependiendo de que tanto cambiase de humor Sasuke cada vez que lo llamase.

A punto estaba él de dar la conversación por terminada, cuando ella decidió retenerlo un poco más. Como siempre, fue atrevida y no esperó a que él se tomase el asunto de la mejor manera. Había que jugar rudo y no pedir perdón.

─ ¿Está muy ocupado? ─ preguntó.

Sasuke respondió que no con cierta reserva en la voz. Entonces ella le propuso charlar un poco más, acerca de lo que fuera. Con igual desconfianza, él asintió a su propuesta y ella se apresuró a introducir algún tema de conversación. Aunque no era del todo cautivador, le preguntó acerca de su postura respecto de las paralizaciones que se avecinaban.

Él hizo una pausa antes de responder que las demandas de los estudiantes le parecían legítimas. Sakura lo escuchó atentamente, más porque le gustaba el tono que empleaba al hablar, que porque el asunto fuese en realidad interesante. Si bien no habló más que un par de minutos, el tiempo que destinó a explicar su postura, fue suficiente para que ella de diera cuenta de que él era en realidad un gran hombre. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Ahora solo acababa de confirmar que la dureza en su semblante era solo un medio de defensa. Sasuke estaba con sus estudiantes, no en contra de ellos.

─ Así que… ─ comenzó ella, tan pronto él guardó silencio ─ Cree que debemos mantenernos firmes con nuestras demandas, ¿no?

Sasuke dijo que sí y a continuación, agregó.

─ Pero no sean intransigentes. Deben estar dispuestos a dialogar y a ceder. Lamentablemente, no siempre obtendrán todo lo que quieran. Es importante que aprendan a negociar, porque en estas cosas siempre se gana y se pierde.

Sakura estaba tan de acuerdo con él que al manifestárselo pensó que tal vez acababa de sonar excesivamente aduladora. Lo bueno fue que él no lo notó, o que si lo notó, evitó mencionarlo. En su lugar, dijo que ya era bastante de charlas y que probablemente ella tuviera cosas que hacer.

─ En realidad, no tengo nada que hacer ─ se adelantó ella. De nuevo, había vuelto a actuar de forma desesperada para con él; y de nuevo, Sasuke no pareció notarlo o, por el contrario, se hizo el desentendido.

─ Entonces, si tiene tanto tiempo libre, comience a trabajar con el caso ─ apuntó, con repentina afabilidad. Sakura se dejó caer sobre el sillón y ahogó un suspiro. Iba a contarle. En efecto, él agregó ─ Si tiene dudas, puede llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras le respondía que sí, Sakura se tendió a lo largo sobre el sofá y se enroscó como un gato que hubiere encontrado algo muy placentero en aquella superficie. De algún modo, aquello le sirvió para calmar las ansias que le producían el estar tan cerca y tan lejos de Uchiha Sasuke. Pese a que oía su voz del otro lado, él estaba en realidad a kilómetros; y cuando ambos se hallaban en el mismo sitio, él se encontraba más lejos que nunca, pues ponía entre ellos una serie de obstáculos no físicos. Así pues, nunca lo tenía realmente donde quería. Ni siquiera ahora, que tuvo que resignarse a cortar la comunicación tras un formal "adiós, señor Uchiha".

Se quedó allí un buen rato, hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse manos a la obra con el caso. Era un asunto complicado, así que esperaba tener muchas dudas y por consiguiente muchas excusas para volver a generar encuentros entre su maestro y ella. Alguien podría llamarla desesperada, ¿no? Pues ella creía que era más bien perseverante. En tanto él siguiese abriendo ventanitas luego de cerrarle puertas, ella respondería tratando siempre de encontrar el modo de colarse por aquellos pequeños espacios.

…

Cerca de las once de la noche, recibió un llamado de un número que conocía pero que aún no se había decidido a guardar en sus contactos. Dejó el libro que leía a un lado y atendió la llamada luego de que pasaron varios segundos. La voz de su estudiante le hizo fruncir el ceño de forma automática, pero no porque le molestase, sino porque le ocurría todo lo contrario cada vez que la escuchaba. Y eso estaba mal, ¿verdad?

─ Siento llamarlo tan tarde ─ se disculpó ella, con rapidez. Sasuke apartó definitivamente el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa. Lo mejor sería que, después de aquella charla, él se durmiese enseguida, con el objeto de evitar que el desvelo le trajese malos pensamientos a la cabeza.

─ No se preocupe ─ respondió, frotándose el tabique de la nariz.

Ella carraspeó, y él casi pudo percibir sus nervios.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el caso? ─ aventuró, dubitativa. Sasuke le dijo que sí, de modo que ella acució una breve exposición de sus principales dudas respecto a un caso que él había elegido con pinzas y con el premeditado afán de hacerlo difícil de resolver. ¿La razón? Vergüenza debería darle, pero él esperaba precisamente eso, que ella lo buscase solicitando su ayuda. Le hacía sentir poderoso la forma en que ella requería de sus conocimientos y el modo atento con que lo escuchaba cada vez que él le explicaba algo.

Así pues, se dispuso a aclararle las dudas mientras ella lo oía sin interrumpirlo ni siquiera para pedirle que repitiera algún concepto que de seguro le había producido desconcierto. Cuando hubo terminado, le preguntó si acaso seguía confundida. Ella negó de inmediato, para luego agregar algo que lo dejó momentáneamente fuera del juego.

─ Me encanta escucharlo hablar, señor Uchiha. Su voz es irresistible.

Sus mejillas se pusieron tan calientes que deseó algo frío con que bajarles la temperatura. Con todo, hizo gala de su capacidad para disimular sus propios estados emocionales y la reprendió por irse a otros asuntos. Ella entonces soltó una risita a la par que respondía que todo estaba directamente conectado. Luego, agregó.

─ De acuerdo, lo siento ─ hizo una brevísima pausa ─ Gracias, señor Uchiha. Me ha ayudado mucho hoy.

Sasuke trató de recuperar algo de terreno, pero le resultó difícil porque ella tenía sus estrategias mejor armadas que él. Y una de ellas era la improvisación a través de comentarios que siempre, sin excusa, conseguían ponerlo patidifuso. Primero había sido en su propia oficina, cuando ella admitió que se moría por besarlo, y ahora esto.

─ No me agradezca ─ dijo. A continuación, fue deliberadamente malicioso al complementar sus palabras con un ─ Es parte de mi trabajo contestar las dudas de mis estudiantes, sin excepción.

Si ella había pensado que tenía un lugar privilegiado, entonces acababa de estrellarse con el hecho de que él contestaría indistintamente sus llamadas como las de cualquier otro estudiante. Por supuesto, no era cierto. Si lo había dicho era solo porque no soportaba verse disminuido por los atrevimientos de esa chiquilla, los que cada vez eran más, y frente a los cuales él se veía cada vez más y más debilitado. Pronto caería. Sí, como una silueta que se acercare en la oscuridad, él percibía su implacable prolapso.

Cuando ella se hubo despedido menos optimista de como lo había saludado, él experimento el arrepentimiento que siempre lo abrumaba después de haber sido un completo patán con ella. Y tuvo que luchar con el deseo de tender hacia ella otro puente de conexión. Era un canalla, ¿no? Cada día que pasaba y él se negaba a dejarla, se convertía en un canalla todavía peor que el día anterior.

…

28

…

Una asamblea extraordinaria convocó a votaciones el viernes por la mañana. Si ganaba el "sí", las clases serían suspendidas durante el día lunes y martes; y en su lugar, se realizarían una serie de actividades de cara a definir la postura que la facultad tomaría respecto a las inminentes movilizaciones estudiantiles que se avecinaban. Sakura votó que sí. Su círculo de amigos más cercanos, también. Y por los rumores de pasillo, se enteró de que la mayoría de los estudiantes tenía intenciones de adherir al paro. Había un descontento generalizado que se manifestaría en las urnas cuando llegase el momento de hacer el conteo de votos.

La postura de los profesores, sin embargo, fue dicotómica. Algunos apoyaban a los estudiantes y sus demandas, otros, por el contrario, creían que las movilizaciones solo incentivaban comportamiento anárquicos y todavía más, delictivos; de modo que en razón de su postura, no estuvieron dispuesto a suspender las clases ni a transar ningún cambio en las evaluaciones en caso de que ganase el paro.

El profesor de macroeconomía resultó ser uno de esos maestros intransigentes. Sakura llegó a su clase pasada la hora de ingreso y él reaccionó llamándoles a todos la atención respecto de la importancia de respetar las instituciones. Los paros, según dijo, no lograban nada. Por muy el contrario, solo generaban un ambiente de desorden en el que incluso la misiva que se pretendía con el paro, se perdía entre los problemas que inevitablemente se generaban a raíz de las mismas paralizaciones.

\- ¿Cuántos de los estudiantes que adhieren al paro efectivamente participan en las actividades que se convocan? – increpó, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Le bastó el silencio para concluir que probablemente ni el veinte por ciento de los estudiantes que votaba a favor, efectivamente asistía a las marchas o las actividades programadas – Estas paralizaciones le sirven al mediocre para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones – concluyó, ganándose el repudio de varios estudiantes. Con todo, nadie manifestó más que muecas de desagrado. Él seguía siendo una autoridad y lo sería hasta que acabase el semestre.

Debido a aquel ─ para algunos ─ fascista discurso, la clase resultó más tediosa que de costumbre. El maestro se esmeró en darles la lata haciendo un sinfín de ejercicios en la pizarra y enviando para la casa otros muchos más. Como se suponía que tendrían "tiempo libre" el lunes y el martes, pidió a uno de los estudiantes que fuese a sacarle varias copias a una guía de casi veinte ejercicios de alta complejidad, y luego de repartirla a todos, terminó la clase recordando que las paralizaciones solo laceraban las instituciones válidamente constituidas.

Sakura suspiró aliviada al oír el toque de la campana anunciando el cambio de bloque. Aunque no había logrado terminar ni la mitad de los ejercicios dados en clase, no se preocupó mayormente del asunto y, tras echar todo dentro de su bolso, salió al pasillo. De frente se encontró con una turba de estudiantes que se dirigían a las improvisadas urnas ubicadas en el frontis de la facultad. Por los canticos que entonaban varios de ellos, supo que el voto sería principalmente a favor del paro. Siguió a la masa hasta el frontis y luego enfiló su propio camino hasta la salida. No más clases por el resto del día.

…

Recibió un llamado de Ino a eso de las tres de la tarde. En un principio creyó que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, pero no tardó más que un segundo en perder toda esperanza pues el remitente fue muy claro en la pantalla de su teléfono.

─ Hola, frente ─ saludó Ino, con jovialidad. Sakura dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó para ir a la cocina en busca de un poco más de té. En el camino, preguntó a Ino el motivo de su llamada. Ino procedió enseguida a explicárselo y no disimuló siquiera la emoción que le reportaba.

─ ¿Te acuerdas de Temari? ─ no esperó a que Sakura respondiera cuando agregó ─ La chica de cuarto, que tiene dos hermanos, uno de los cuales está guapísimo. ¿Te acuerdas?

No, la verdad era que Sakura no recordaba siquiera el nombre. Aun así, mintió porque no deseaba que Ino se largara a darle una explicación sobre porqué debía recordar a Temari.

─ Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

─ Genial ─ Ino soltó una risita ─ Uno de sus hermanos, no el que está como un tren, el otro, es dueño de un bar. Y no es solo un bar. Es _el bar_. Allá van los tipos más distinguidos que te puedas imaginar. Fotógrafos famosos, actores, ya sabes, hombres importantes.

Sakura todavía no entendía qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso, pero de todos modos murmuro que el asunto parecía muy interesante. Ino decidió, pues, continuar con su narración y al cabo de unos cuantos rodeos más, llegó finalmente a lo medular del asunto. Quería que ambas fuesen a ese bar hoy en la noche, porque según información clasificada, iría ese grupo de música que tanto les gustaba de adolescentes.

─ Sí te acuerdas de esos tipos ¿verdad?

Ino estaba tan eufórica, que Sakura no encontró el valor suficiente para decirle que no. Poco le importaban esos músicos de antaño, a quienes ahora ni siquiera consideraba del todo talentosos ni atractivos. Después de Uchiha Sasuke, todo hombre parecía una ameba, todavía más esos roqueros de cabellos largos, camisas desgastadas, y fingidos espíritus social comunistas. En los hechos, estaban metidos en las mismas entrañas del capitalismo.

─ ¿No te parece increíble? ─ insistió Ino, luego de que Sakura le hubo dicho que por supuesto que recordaba a esos tipos y que aceptaba ir al dichoso bar.

─ Claro que sí. Mereces un altar por conseguir el dato sobre ese bar, ¿eh? ─ agregó, aduladora. Ino soltó una risa que por lo que se percibió, trató enseguida de sofocar con su propia mano.

─ Mierda, el maestro acaba de entrar ─ masculló a continuación ─ Paso por ti a las nueve, ¿vale?

Ni se molestó en esperar una respuesta y colgó. Sakura dejó el teléfono a un lado tras emitir un suspiro de resignación. Así que, ¿un bar? No le gustaba para nada la idea. Lo suyo no eran los bares ni las fiestas alocadas, y aunque llevase años en la gran ciudad, nunca lo serían. En realidad, si alguien le permitiera elegir, ella se decantaría por una cena tranquila a la luz de las velas, en compañía de su quedísimo maestro.

Ah, como se moría por verlo.

…

Sasuke tuvo un día particularmente difícil. No era que sus días fuesen lo más sencillo y agradable del mundo, pero hoy todos los aspectos negativos de su vida habían decidido salir a flote uno tras uno, en una secuencia que no le permitió ni un suspiro.

En la mañana, cuando trató de comunicarse con su padre para fijar una reunión, se topó con un montón de excusas que le hicieron – inevitablemente – sospechar aún más de él. Luego, trató de contactarse con su hermano, pero este – según sus propias palabras – estaba atorado de trabajo y no podría atenderlo hasta bien tarde. Sasuke colgó la llamada después de que Itachi le prometiese devolver el llamado por la noche.

Por la tarde, y de camino a una reunión con uno de sus muchos clientes, recibió una llamada de la esposa del dueño de DyM ─ el cliente con el que estaba teniendo los problemillas éticos ─ y debió permanecer al teléfono aproximadamente media hora, hasta que ella hubo terminado de ventilarle los muchos conflictos que tenía con su marido. Pese a que Sasuke le hizo ver que él nada tenía que hacer en conflictos maritales, la mujer insistió en que, como abogado de la familia, lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharla y prestarle algo de auxilio.

─ Ese canalla va a dejarme en la calle ─ aseguró ─ Y usted no debe permitirlo. ¿Es usted un hombre honesto, señor Uchiha?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara, con evidente impaciencia. Le habría colgado, de ser un tipo un poco menos empático, de seguro le habría colgado el maldito teléfono.

─ Me esfuerzo por serlo ─ respondió. Entonces, después de haber lanzado un montón de porquería contra su esposo, la mujer se decidió a confesar algo que, hasta ahora, había sido un secreto guardado bajo siete llaves. Sasuke pensó en decirle que eso no era asunto suyo, pero como en realidad llevaba bastante tiempo buscando información con la que incriminar a ese sujeto, no iba a dejar que se le escurriera una oportunidad como esa solo porque no era del todo apropiado. Así pues, calló y escuchó con atención.

Ella contó todo. Absolutamente todo acerca de las artimañas que su marido llevaba a cabo en su empresa. De las elusiones a la superintendencia de medio ambiente; de los menores de edad, con identificaciones falsas, que trabajaban en algunas de sus plantas en las zonas más apartadas del país, donde la inspección laboral era deficiente y donde no se hacía una constatación rigurosa acerca del impacto ambiental de las plantas de tratamiento de E hasta los presuntos chantajes sexuales a los que sometía a varias de sus trabajadoras. El muy canalla, aseguró la mujer, tenía un departamento especialmente dedicado a idear y llevar a efecto todo tipo de triquiñuelas.

─ ¿Se imagina qué departamento es, señor Uchiha? ─ inquirió, y sin esperar respuesta, emitió en una exclamación que se trataba ni más ni menos de ─ ¡El departamento de relaciones públicas, por supuesto!

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido como furioso.

─ ¿Está usted segura de lo que dice? ─ preguntó, controlando su propio temperamento. Todavía quedaba la opción de que esa mujer estuviese hablando por despecho.

─ Qué me corten la lengua si estoy mintiendo ─ aseguró ella, sin vacilación alguna ─ Durante años he callado, pero si ese cretino quiere perjudicarme, entonces yo me defenderé.

A Sasuke no le cupo duda de que esa mujer era capaz de eso y más. Si había aguantado al lado de un hombre como ese durante tanto tiempo, era porque claramente su corazón no estaba hecho sino de acero. Tal vez, al final de cuentas, fuesen ambos harina del mismo costal. Con todo, Sasuke evitó juicios al respecto y se limitó a decirle a la mujer que él no podía hacer nada contra su propio cliente. Ni ahora ni tampoco en caso de renunciar a sus servicios. Tozudamente, la mujer le propuso dejar el asunto en manos de algún colega. Ella creía con fervor que la firma Uchiha era la mejor del país. Si ellos no conseguían desenmascarar a ese truhan, entonces nadie lo haría. A la sugerencia imperiosa de la mujer, Sasuke respondió con un evasivo, déjeme verlo, ¿le parece? No podía comprometerse con ella porque tenía la vaga sospecha de que en el estudio donde trabajaba, las inmundicias del gerente de DyM eran bastante conocidas; incluso más, conocidas y encubiertas por los mismos eficientes abogados.

Tras asegurar que volvería a llamar, la mujer colgó. Después de esa charla, Sasuke se vio en la obligación de desviar su camino y dirigirse a algún sitio diferente a su propio y lúgubre apartamento. Terminó en un café viejo del centro de la ciudad, donde se bebió a sorbos largos un expreso de máquina que sabía a agua de grifo. Hace tiempo que no fumaba, pero solo por esa vez, se había comprado una cajetilla de cigarrillos antes de entrar al café, y encendió uno con los dedos temblorosos. Por si las moscas, marcó a su hermano, pero recibió una impersonal bienvenida por parte del contestador. No se molestó en llamar a su padre.

Llegó a casa moralmente destruido. Si bien aún no había sido oficialmente traicionado, en los hechos se sentía igual como si toda su familia le hubiese dado la espalda en el momento más difícil de su vida. De repente, él era la oveja negra de los Uchiha. El tipo que había jurado ante la corte creyendo que ejercería una profesión amparado por la honorabilidad del legado de su familia. Y que nunca tendría que enfrentarse a tipos corruptos como el de DyM. Sí, probablemente había sido un crédulo, además de completo estúpido. En el mundo estaba lleno de sujetos como el de DyM y los abogados se peleaban por trabajarles. Al final de cuentas, allí estaba el dinero y el éxito. En definitiva, todas esa bascosidad de la que vivían sus tan respetados colegas.

Barajó la posibilidad de echarse en el sofá y emborracharse con whisky de marca, pero la desechó al descubrir que no le quedaba nada de whisky en el bar y porque, de algún modo, no deseaba caer tan bajo. En su lugar, fue hasta el baño y se dio una ducha de aproximadamente una hora. Cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvo con la cabeza gacha mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. No pensó en nada.

…

─ ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo en este momento? ─ preguntó Karin, para luego llevarse un poco más de arroz a la boca.

Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco. No se molestó en disimular el tedio que le suscitaba hablar de Uchiha Sasuke.

─ No lo sé, ni me interesa.

Como reprimenda, recibió un par de granos de arroz, los que cayeron sobre su cabello. Se sacudió como si nada, porque salvo por el tema de Uchiha Sasuke "el perfecto", había pocas cosas en la vida que le causaran verdadera molestia.

Al mirarla, comprobó que ella fruncía el ceño.

─ Pensé en llamarlo ─ siguió. Otra pequeña porción de arroz a la boca ─ Pero imagino que no tiene ningún interés en hablar conmigo. Como siempre.

Suigetsu no apartó los ojos de ella al recordarle, por si lo había olvidado, que ella misma había evitado a su novio durante toda la semana.

─ Y tú sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice ─ replicó ella, de forma acusadora. Al mismo tiempo, lo apuntó con el tenedor.

Como él no era de esos hombres que andaba pidiendo disculpas ni mucho menos, no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y murmurar por lo bajo que ella era, tal vez, la mujer más complicada del mundo entero. Karin reaccionó lanzándole un poco más de arroz y continuando con la cantaleta sobre Sasuke. Esta vez, sin embargo, Suigetsu no se quedó tranquiló y tras rodear la mesa a grandes zancadas, la cogió de ambos brazos y la hizo levantarse de su asiento.

Aunque no fue agresivo ni mucho menos, ella de todos modos emitió un gemido a raíz de la repentina acción. Suigetsu aprovechó de apresarla contra su cuerpo y murmuró en su oído lo que le sonó como una súplica más que una sugerencia.

─ Por un solo minuto, ¿dejarás de hablar del señor perfecto?

─ Pensé que no te molestaba que lo hiciese ─ susurró ella. Suigetsu enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa cansada. ¿Cómo volver hacia atrás después de ello? Él de verdad había llegado a creer que podía tratar con una mujer despechada y enamorada de otro hombre. Pero era difícil. Cada día que pasaba y él comprendía que la chica en cuestión le gustaba un poquito más, se hacía menos agradable y más doloroso el escucharla llorar por el idiota y perfecto abogado. Con todo, aun cuando en el fondo de su corazón no creyese nada de lo que estaba a punto de decir, le aseguró que no era que le molestase, sino que a veces le hartaba que la charla girase siempre en torno a lo mismo.

─ Podemos hablar de un montón de cosas. Uchiha Sasuke es demasiado aburrido, ¿no te parece?

Para dicha de él, Karin sonrió mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

─ Bueno, sí es aburrido. Y amargado, y frígido… y

Dejó de hablar tan pronto Suigetsu presionó los labios contra los suyos y la compelió suavemente a responder un beso que ambos sabían de ante mano hacia dónde los conduciría.

…

Naruto marcó al teléfono de Uchiha Sasuke y lo invitó a tomar unas copas a un bar de lujo a solo unas cuadras de su apartamento. Por supuesto, recibió una negativa automática por parte de Sasuke, quien no veía en esas salidas nada que le reportase beneficios. Haciendo gala de su inagotable perseverancia, Naruto insistió, insistió e insistió una vez más hasta que el humor de Sasuke alcanzó aquel punto culmine en que simplemente, para evitar gritarle, colgó la llamada.

Con una sonrisita culposa, Naruto se echó el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al menos, nadie podría decir que no lo intentaba.

…

Ino llegó con suma puntualidad. Sakura había creído que tardaría más, de modo que cuando Ino marcó a su teléfono para pedirle que bajase, ella recién estaba depilándose las piernas y ni siquiera había elegido aun una tenida. De cualquier forma, le dijo a Ino que aguardara un minuto, y apresuró lo más que pudo el proceso de depilación. Al cabo de cinco minutos, tenía las piernas radiantes y sin un solo vello a la vista.

No se molestó demasiado en buscar la tenida perfecta. Con una falda ceñida y una blusa semitransparente tuvo más que suficiente. Ahora, a su cabello sí le puso algo más de empeño. Era su carta bajo la manga el lucir un cabello suave e hidratado. A los hombres les gustaba acariciar un pelo que brillaba; era como una orden que enviaba el cerebro a las manos en cuanto contemplaban un cabello largo y sedoso, o al menos eso decían las revistas para mujeres. Así pues, lo peinó varias veces, le aplicó algo más de perfume, y lo trenzó de un lado, para luego sujetarlo con una horquilla dorada. Se sirvió de varios pendientes del mismo color dorado para ataviar su oreja descubierta.

Ino la apresuró con una llamada cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con doble chapa. No se molestó en contestar, porque ya sabía de sobra el sermón que recibiría. ¡Dijiste un minuto, frente! ¡Y ya han pasado más de diez! De todos modos, al llegar al coche no se salvó de las garras de Ino, quien la acusó de no dimensionar la magnanimidad del evento al que asistirían.

─ Te mataré si no conseguimos entrar ─ acusó, al tiempo que ponía el coche en movimiento. Sakura no le discutió nada, por supuesto. Y cuando ella finalmente se hubo calmado, se tomó la libertad de poner un poco de música del agrado de ambas. Una de las canciones favoritas de Ino comenzó a sonar en ese momento, de modo que el enfado quedó todavía más relegado en el olvido. El resto del camino hasta la casa de Hinata, cantaron varias de las canciones que transmitió la radio.

Hinata, a diferencia de Sakura, fue sumamente puntual. No tardó ni un minuto en aparecer por el amplio portón que protegía su enorme casa de las miradas de los curiosos. Llevaba puesto un vestido color crema que la hizo merecedora de varios halagos por parte de sus amigas. Entre bromas, Sakura le silbó y aduló cual campesino. E Hinata reaccionó poniéndose tan roja como un tomate que pasare de maduro a podrido.

El último destino antes de arribar al pub, fue el apartamento de soltero en Nueva York de Sai. Más que un apartamento, parecía una torre de oficinas a todo lujo. Aunque él siempre había sido reservado respecto de sus arcas, ellas acababan de comprobar que tenía muchísimo dinero. Mucho más de lo que incluso Ino estimaba en razón de las holgadas y desprendidas invitaciones que este le llevaba haciéndole.

A Sakura no le cuadró que pese a vivir en aquel apartamento, no tuviese coche ni tampoco intenciones de comprarse uno. Pero Ino aseguró que él era un hombre demasiado sencillo y que le gustaba andar a pie por las calles de la ciudad. Cuando apareció por la puerta principal, llevaba un conjunto de lo más normal, que contrastaba muchísimo con las ropas caras que Uchiha Sasuke solía usar. Pese a que Sakura era del otro tipo de personas, ya saben, de las sencillas, el aspecto pulido y elegante de Uchiha Sasuke conseguía ponerla a mil. Y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que tuviese dinero. No. En lo absoluto. Bien podría ser un pobretón, y ella seguiría pensando que estaba bueno, del verbo bueno.

El famoso bar estaba, como Ino lo predijo, lleno hasta el tope. Incluso había gente esperando por una mesa que probablemente no se desocuparía nunca. Haciéndose espacio a fuerza de empujones, lograron entrar al bar, pero fueron inmediatamente detenidos por uno de los guardias, el que sin amabilidad alguna les dijo que debían aguardar afuera. Ino entonces se sirvió de su cartita bajo la manga y mencionó a Temari como una amiga íntima y a sus hermanos como conocidos con los que se la pasaban de maravilla, ¿verdad? En ese momento les dirigió a todos una mirada circunstancial, por lo que todos consecuentemente asintieron con la cabeza.

El guardia, poco convencido, decidió llamar a la mismísima Temari para comprobar la veracidad del discurso de Ino. La chica, a quien Sakura no recordaba haber visto jamás, apareció al poco rato y, entre los cuatro, solo reconoció a Sai, con quien, por cierto, tenía una amistad de la que nadie había escuchado jamás. Ino agradeció a todos los santos cuando Temari les permitió la entrada a un salón apartado. Y una vez dentro, se echó a los brazos de Sai para plantarle un montón de besos en la boca y en la mejilla. Él reaccionó un poco turulato al principio, pero pronto agarró vuelo y la arrimó de la cintura para corresponder todos y cada uno de sus besos.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Temari? ─ escuchó Sakura que Ino le preguntaba con voz de niña rencorosa. Él respondió algo muy lógico.

─ Porque, en primer lugar, recién me enteré de que ella era hermana de los dueños.

A continuación, siguieron besándose y charlando solo para ellos dos.

Sakura le propuso a Hinata ir a la barra por unos tragos, a lo que esta asintió medio temblorosa. Eso lugares tan llenos de gente no eran de su gusto, y si estaba allí era solo porque había sido compelida a hacerlo. Sakura sintió un poco de pena cuando ella dio un bote luego de que un hombre pasase junto a ellas y les susurrare que estaban más buenas que el emparedado que se estaba sirviendo.

─ No le hagas caso ─ le aconsejó Sakura, sonriendo. En su pueblo, los piropos eran aún peores que ese. Algunos incluso infundían el dramático deseo de llorar de asco ─ ¿Qué quieres beber? ─ inquirió, tras tomar asiento en una de las butacas de la barra.

Antes de que Sakura lo pidiese, el barman se acercó y dejó sobre la mesa dos cartas de pedidos. Luego se marchó a atender a otros clientes. Hinata cogió el suyo con cuidado y sin dejar de temblar. Revisó en la zona de tragos ligeros, para enseguida decantarse por una copa de champaña. Sakura, por su parte, se decidió por un trago cuyo nombre le resultó particularmente atractivo: Bloody Mary.

Al poco rato, y luego de que ellas hubieron efectuados sus pedidos, apareció Ino seguida se cerca por Sai. Tomaron asiento en los lugares libres y llamaron al mesero para que les trajese dos mojitos.

─ ¿Qué te pareció el lugar, eh? ─ preguntó Ino, dándole a Sakura un afable codazo en las costillas.

Ella sonrió. El lugar no era la gran maravilla del mundo, porque en términos de estructura era muy similar al ochenta por ciento de los bares de esa ciudad, pero tenía algo que lo hacía especial. Seguramente era el hecho de que la gente iba a allí pensando que en efecto el lugar era diferente a los demás. O tal vez fuere porque había varios chicos guapos repartidos en las mesas y completamente solteros. Sakura, de pronto, imaginó la figura de Uchiha Sasuke en una de esas mesas, pero tan pronto como la imagen se formó en su retina, se esfumó. Él no iría a sitios como esos.

─ Sí que te luciste, cerda ─ respondió, moviendo un poco la cabeza. No era buen momento para ponerse a pensar en él. Se suponía que estaba allí para divertirse, ¿verdad?

El barman apareció con el pedido de Hinata y Sakura al cabo de un rato. Bloody Mary era un trago a base de juego de tomates con Vodka, una combinación que, aunque sonaba de lo más desagradable, tenía un sabor único y embriagador. Sakura se lo bajó casi en dos tragos, para enseguida pedirse otro. En el intertanto, Hinata no sabía qué hacer con su única copa de champaña, e Ino y Sai se disponían a ir por la próxima ronda de mojitos.

A eso de las una de la mañana, los meseros del bar comenzaron a arrinconar las mesas vacías, con el objeto de crear una pista de baile. Sakura llevaba dos Bloody Mary y medios en el cuerpo, de modo que se puso de pie con euforia e incitó a Hinata a bailar. Sai e Ino ya hacían lo propio sobre la pista, junto a otras muchas parejas, de cuales, varias se habían formado hace apenas unos minutos.

Con reserva, Hinata siguió a Sakura a la pista de baile y trató, realmente se esforzó, por hacer algo más que mover las manos y los pies. Sakura, por su parte, bailaba y daba vueltas sobre sí misma sin importarle lo que el resto pensara de ella. Lo bueno de bailar medio borracha era que nada generaba el pudor suficiente para gestar represiones de ningún tipo. No tardaron nada en aparecer los primeros galanes de la noche. Un muchacho guapo de considerable estatura cogió a Sakura de la cintura y la incitó a seguirlo en un baile estrambótico de cuerpos entrelazados, mientras que otro de mediana estatura con rostro de niño y unos intensos ojos verdes, preguntó tímidamente a Hinata si podía bailar con ella. Aunque ella le dijo que sí, el muchacho no encontró el valor suficiente para hacer algo más que tocarle el costado derecho con la punta de los dedos.

─ Ey, ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa? ─ preguntó el sujeto alto y bailarín a Sakura. Ella no lo miró directamente cuando respondió que se llamaba Sakura.

─ ¿Y tú? ─ inquirió ella, pero no se molestó en escuchar la respuesta que él le dio y siguió bailando más consigo misma que con él. Por si las moscas, el sujeto la apretujó un poco más y en algún momento, trató de plantarle un beso en la boca. Afortunadamente, ella tenía rápidos reflejos y el beso cayó en su mejilla, aunque muy cerca de tocarle la boca. De inmediato, fingiéndose muy furiosa, pero consiente de que esa era una excusa perfecta, le dio un empujón y le advirtió que no volviera a acercarse. Luego, asió a Hinata del brazo y la llevó de regreso a la barra.

…

Sasuke realmente se estaba esforzando por dormir cuando recibió una llamada del todo inoportuna. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de su molesta estudiante, pero al revisar el remitente constató que el impertinente no era otro sino Naruto. No estuvo seguro de si eso le generó o no una cierta decepción.

─ ¿Qué demonios quieres? ─ prescindió de todo saludo. Estaba cabreado, y no particularmente con Naruto, sino con el mundo entero. El mundo entero podía irse al demonio.

Pese al mal recibimiento, Naruto lo saludó con afecto y a continuación le preguntó si acaso imaginaba a quien estaba mirando bailar en ese preciso momento. Sasuke pensó que se trataba de una mala broma.

─ Ahora no, ¿quieres? Son las una de la mañana ─ dijo. A punto estaba de colgar cuando Naruto pronunció las palabras precisas que despertaron todos sus sentidos y empujaron lejos el desazón que lo perseguía desde hace un buen rato.

─ Sakura está aquí, en el bar, idiota. Rodeada de un montón de lobos hambrientos.

Si bien nada de ello debiese importarle, Sasuke se incorporó de golpe y bajó los pies de la cama.

─ ¿En qué bar? ─ dejó escapar, pero enseguida se arrepintió. No era asunto suyo si esa chiquilla andaba de fiestas, porque él era su maestro y la relación entre ellos se limitaba al aula. De allí, nada de lo que ella hacía era de su interés.

Con todo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, porque Naruto soltó una risita nasal a la par que murmuraba que bien que le interesaba la chiquilla, ¿no?

─ Voy a colgarte, ¿sabes? ─ lo amenazó Sasuke, pero en los hechos siguió con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Naruto ni siquiera se disculpó.

─ Baila muy bien, ¿eh? ─ comentó.

Sasuke controló la ira que le produjo aquel comentario. Así como él creía que ella bailaba bien, muchos otros hombres debían estar pensándolo en ese preciso momento. Y la sacarían a bailar; si no lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo, lo harían. Eventualmente ella sería cortejada por uno o por muchos, y tal vez uno de ellos le pareciese más interesante que él mismo y entonces… entonces, ¿qué? Sasuke sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

─ No sé por qué me dices todo esto ─ murmuró, contrario a sus propios pensamientos ─ No me interesa.

De repente, Naruto emitió un "Oh" de sorpresa.

─ Hombre a la vista ─ agregó.

─ Naruto… ─ lo amenazó Sasuke, porque no quería saber más del asunto. A cada minuto perdía más y más el control de sí mismo. Si llegaba a ir en su búsqueda, sería lo más bajo y más irresponsable que podría hacer en su vida. Después de ello, estaría jodido para siempre.

Naruto lo ignoró olímpicamente al agregar otro "Oh" a su relato.

─ Acaba de sacarla a bailar ─ dijo ─ Vaya, a la chica parece gustarle. ¡Estás a punto de perderla, Sasuke!

─ ¡Ya cállate! ─ de un segundo a otro, Sasuke estaba gritando. Pero a tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y reculó. Tras un suspiro, pidió con pretendida calma ─ Está bien, solo dime dónde demonios estás.

Habiéndose salido con la suya, Naruto procedió solícito a darle la dirección del antro donde estaba pasándose el rato. Pese a que era un hombre profesional que se encontraba a la cabeza de un gran proyecto de reforma legal, Naruto seguía disfrutando de esos placeres adolescentes y – hasta cierta medida – irresponsables, como ir a un bar, mirar mujeres guapas e invitarlas a bailar sin ningún compromiso de por medio. Hasta ahora, él no había encontrado a la mujer que le hiciese sentar cabeza, pero Sasuke no dudaba que más temprano que tarde su amigo estaría felizmente casado, mucho más felizmente casado de lo que estaría él mismo con Karin.

Tardó apenas un par de minutos en vestirse. Evito lucir demasiado mayor, porque de seguro el lugar al que iría estaría repleto de gente joven y no quería lucir como un patético viejo intentado copiar sus modos. Así pues, se atavió con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta tirando a gris, aunque dependía mucho de la luz. No se peinó el cabello como siempre hacía, porque, de nuevo, no quería parecer excesivamente cuidadoso con su apariencia. Cuando estuvo listo y se encontró con su propio reflejo en el espejo del vestíbulo, se preguntó a si mismo por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso. No encontró otra respuesta más que la obvia. Celos. Tan simple como eso. Y algo de superflua posesividad.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su GPS, llegó al bar en cosa de minutos. Tuvo que aparcar su todoterreno en un sitio bastante lejano al bar en cuestión porque estaba la avenida por completo congestionada de autos estacionados a destajo en las esquinas. Si por él dependiera, los llenaría a todos de infracciones de tránsito.

Caminó un par de cuadras hasta la fachada del bar, lugar en el que se topó con varias mujeres que le echaron miradas sugerentes. Una, con todo descaro, se le acercó y preguntó si acaso estaba solo. Sasuke respondió de inmediato que no. En ese momento, Naruto ─ a quien había llamado mientras aparcaba el coche ─ apareció por la puerta principal y se acercó animadamente hasta él. La mujer interpretó la escena justo como no debía hacerlo, de modo que se alejó murmurando que siempre los tipos buenos o estaban casados o eran gays.

─ No te tardaste nada ─ comentó Naruto, en tanto se dirigían al interior del bar. Sasuke evitó responder aquel comentario, porque venía con su dosis de malicia.

Apenas estuvo dentro, Sasuke hizo una inspección al bar completo, deteniéndose en particular en la pista de baile, la que, sin embargo, estaba demasiado llena para distinguir algo. Con todo, Sasuke sabía que su molesta estudiante no sería difícil de discernir entre las masas, porque ese cabello rosa que poseía era imposible de pasar por alto. Así las cosas, cuando no la encontró allí ni en las mesas apartadas en los rincones, comenzó a temer que Naruto le hubiese mentido para arrastrarlo al bar. Lívido de furia se volvió a mirarlo y le preguntó dónde demonios estaba la chica.

Naruto extendió ambos brazos, un gesto de lo más cándido.

─ Hace unos minutos estaba allí ─ aseguró, apuntando hacia la barra. Por supuesto, no estaba cuando miró.

─ Voy a matarte… ─ declaró, pero entonces la vio. Acababa de aparecer de la nada y arrastraba a una chica hacia la pista para seguir bailando. Desde la distancia, Sasuke percibió la efusividad en sus movimientos, por lo que resolvió sin mayores dificultades que estaba borracha como una tuba, o al menos, a punto de estarlo.

No se molestó en explicarle a Naruto que acababa de encontrarla y comenzó a enfilar un recorrido hacia la pista, apartando a la gente que se le cruzaba por azar. A poco estaba de alcanzarla cuando un idiota apareció en su camino y la sacó la bailar. Ella estaba de espaldas, así que no se molestó en juzgar al sujeto cuando le dijo que sí. Borracha, por supuesto. Sasuke no tardó en apartar de un solo empujón al tipo que amenazaba con echársele encima para besarla en el cuello. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que la chica que acompañaba a Sakura podía ser una estudiante de la facultad, porque en su mente dominaba una única e imperiosa idea. Debía sacar a su molesta estudiante de ese nido infestado de parásitos chupasangre.

─ Sakura ─ la llamó, de un modo que la hizo a ella dar un brinco de sorpresa. Se volvió a mirarlo y por un segundo no lo reconoció, o estaba tan estupefacta que su cerebro fue incapaz de identificarlo. Al cabo de aquel instante, ella balbuceó su nombre de una forma que a él le produjo un cosquilleo en la nuca.

─ Señor Uchiha, ¿es usted?

─ Por supuesto que soy yo ─ respondió, impaciente y molesto. Ella pestañó, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Entonces Sasuke la cogió del brazo y por fin la sacó de allí, para conducirla a la barra de pedidos. En el camino, ella quiso saber qué hacia él allí.

En vez de darle una respuesta, él la acusó de estar borracha, a lo que ella contestó con una risita entre dientes.

─ Sí, estoy borracha ─ admitió, echándose un poco hacia adelante. Tuvo que empinar los pies para alcanzarle apenas a media cabeza. Sasuke percibió el halito a alcohol como una cosa más curiosa que desagradable. Igual, elevó a su vez la barbilla para demostrarle a ella que seguía siendo él quien mandaba allí ─ ¿Qué hará al respecto, eh? ¿Me castigará, señor Uchiha?

Sasuke constriñó los dientes. ¿Por qué demonios había permitido que aquello ocurriera? Él era un hombre profesional, que no concurría a bares de mala muerte y que mucho menos se excitaba cuando una muchachita borracha le preguntaba si acaso iba a castigarla. Y sí, maldición, de pronto sentía un imperioso deseo de castigarla de una manera sucia y ruin.

─ Usted puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca ─ replicó, apartándose tan rápido como pudo. Ella no se rindió y lo buscó un poco más. Después de todo, él había llegado hasta ella primero.

─ ¿Entonces por qué me sacó de allá? ─ interrogó, apuntando a la pista de baile. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

─ Porque estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

─ ¿Solo por eso? ─ dio un paso hacia él, cogiéndolo sorpresivamente de la manga de la chaqueta ─ ¿No fue por celos? Si quiere, puedo bailar con usted y solo con usted.

En ese momento, ella se mordió el labio inferior, y él no consiguió hacer como que no se daba cuenta. Volvió rápidamente la vista hacia otro lado.

─ Yo no bailo ─ masculló. En serio, ¿por qué demonios había ido hasta ese lugar si no era capaz de echársela sobre el hombro y sacarla de allí? A pesar de que ella estaba con él, bien podía irse y ser de otro hombre durante la noche. La sola idea de que ella se largase con otro sujeto en mitad de la noche, le hizo experimentar una inusitada furia.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que hace? ─ preguntó ella. La miró a los ojos verdes y pensó en que de ninguna manera la dejaría irse con otro hombre. Sobre su cadáver pútrido y desintegrado ─ ¿Qué es lo que le gusta hacer, señor Uchiha?

Nada, pensó. O cualquier cosa menos esto.

─ ¿Le interesa saberlo? ─ cuestionó.

─ Todo lo que tenga relación con usted me interesa ─ ronroneó Sakura y se acercó más. Con premeditado empeño, presionó sus pechos contra el brazo de Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo clavó los dedos en sus bíceps. Aunque estaba sonriendo, de repente se puso muy seria y lo miró derechamente a los ojos ─ Me muero por darte un beso.

Él no alcanzó a decir ni hacer nada, porque ella lo jaló del brazo y lo cogió luego de la nuca para atraerlo más y así poder plantarle un beso en la boca. Sin embargo, sus labios apenas se rozaron porque ella se detuvo y como una hoja de papel se deslizó sobre su torso, en un estado de profunda inconciencia. Sasuke la sostuvo a tiempo de evitar que sus rodillas golpeasen el suelo. Acto seguido, la elevó entre sus brazos y mientras ella abría y cerraba intermitentemente los ojos como si no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos, él la condujo fuera del local.

─ Creo… que se me pasó un poco la mano ─ susurró ella, volviendo de a poco en sí.

─ ¿Qué tomó? ─ preguntó él. Pronto llegó hasta su coche y sin bajarla al suelo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la dejó dentro. Sakura no lo soltó enseguida. Antes le dio un suave y casi fantasmal beso en los labios.

─ Gracias ─ musitó. Sasuke se sintió contrariado, de tal suerte que cerró la puerta vacilante y pensó en lo peligroso que sería que llevase a esa muchacha en su propio coche. Convencido de que hacerle algo inapropiado a esa muchacha estaba vetado, rodeó el coche y subió.

Ella tenía ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente. No parecía ni bien ni del todo mal, así que Sasuke se tranquilizó con la idea de que podría dejarla en su apartamento sin preocuparse de que fuese a ocurrirle algo.

En el camino, ella habló de repente.

─ Bloody Mary era el hombre, o algo así – luego abrió los ojos y los clavó en él. Sasuke evitó retribuir esa hipnotizadora mirada ─ ¿Lo has probado alguna vez? Es una porquería.

Sasuke trató de no sonreír, pero no lo consiguió con mucho éxito.

─ Bueno, es una mezcla fuera de lo común ─ respondió.

─ Jugo de tomate, puaj ─ Sakura hizo un gesto gracioso con la boca ─ Me gusta el tomate, por supuesto, pero ¿con vodka? Qué asco.

Él la miró de reojo, solo para descubrir que ella había vuelto a posar esos ojos verdes sobre él.

─ Pues bebiste muchísimo a pesar de lo malo que era, ¿no?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

─ Y me arrepiento muchísimo. Sabes, el primero supo bastante bien, y el segundo y el tercero… - de pronto se calló, para enseguida emitir una ruidosa exclamación ─ ¡Hinata! ¡La dejé sola!

Sasuke no aminoró la marcha a pensar de que ella le pidió que por favor regresara al bar. Acababa de dejar a una de sus mejores amigas a la buena de dios, rodeada de hambrientos psicópatas.

─ No puedo regresar por tu amiga ─ explicó él, muy serio ─ Se supone que yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, ¿comprendes?

Ella lo comprendía, claro que sí. Por ello, en lugar de insistir, cogió su teléfono y marcó a Hinata para decirle que acababa de irse del bar en un taxi. Derrochó explicaciones que, a juicio de Sasuke, resultaron, además, de inconexas, también sumamente innecesarias. Por debajo del sonido de la música que se filtraba del celular, él podía oír como la amiga en cuestión le aseguraba que no estaba sola y que se volvería con una tal Ino. Así pues, ¿qué importaba lo que Sakura estuviese haciendo? Estaba de más, pero la chica era buena y le dolía en el alma haber abandonado a una de sus amigas. Como no se decidía a cortar, Sasuke le arrebató el teléfono y le colgó en su lugar.

─ Tú amiga está bien ─ le aseguró, tan pronto recibió una mirada de asombro ─ Te lo dijo al menos dos veces.

Sakura infló las mejillas un momento antes de resignarse a que él tenía toda la razón.

─ Esto es tú culpa, quiero que lo sepas ─ agregó, en un farfullo que no fue del todo real. Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

─ ¿Mi culpa?

Ella se cruzó de brazos en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo, confesó otra de las muchas cosas que lo hacían a él sentirse como un jovenzuelo de veinte años en lugar de un hombre de casi treinta.

─ Cuando andas cerca, solo puedo pensar en ti y… bueno, pierdo la cabeza.

Como un recurso de autodefensa, él cambió deliberadamente el tema.

─ Ya estamos por llegar a tu apartamento.

─ No quiero ir a mi apartamento ─ contestó ella.

─ ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces? ─ interrogó él, aunque sabía que no estaba presto a darle a elegir.

Sakura no tuvo pelos en la lengua, como siempre, al decirle.

─ A tú apartamento.

─ Sakura.

Aquel fue un llamado a la cordura de ella y la suya misma. Pero, como a ella no le importaba nada, no se dio por aludida y volviéndose un poco en su dirección, insistió en que no deseaba llegar a su apartamento y descubrir que pasaría la noche sola. Además, aun no se sentía del todo bien.

─ ¿Qué tal si me desmayo otra vez?

Si bien era un buen punto, ambos sabían que lo más probable era que ella no se desmayase ni volviese a sentirse mal. Empero, lo que sin dudas ocurriría sería algo respecto de lo que mañana él, sobre todo él, se arrepentiría hasta el último día de su vida.

─ Si te sientes mal, me llamas ─ propuso, aunque no era una idea del todo eficiente. Él vivía bastante lejos.

─ Claro, y para cuando tú llegues yo ya estaré muerta ─ le espetó ella.

─ No puedo llevarte a mi apartamento ─ insistió él, insoldable.

─ ¿Vives con ella?

─ No. Vivo solo.

Sakura se volvió un poco más hacia él, solo que él no la miró para comprobar que tan insistente se estaba poniendo.

─ Entonces, sí puedes. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, ¿verdad? ─ por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke constató que ella se inclinaba tanto más ─ Te juro que no intentaré nada. Sé que eres un hombre felizmente ocupado.

─ La mayor parte del tiempo, no parece que lo sepas ─ observó él, a lo que Sakura emitió un resoplido por lo bajo.

─ Y tú tampoco. La última vez que nos besamos, lo empezaste tú ─ sin embargo, tan pronto lo dijo, se arrepintió, porque así no iba a conseguir que él la llevase a su apartamento. Con un poco más de suavidad, le pidió que por favor no la dejase sola. Ella odiaba la soledad del pequeño apartamento donde vivía. Entonces, Sasuke recordó con claridad la conversación que tuvieron aquella vez en que ambos quedaron atrapados en el ascensor. Ella huía de la ciudad los fines de semana porque no le gustaba estar sola y porque era dependiente del calor y la compañía de su familia. Si aquello fue una excusa con la que tapar las verdaderas intenciones por las que se la llevaría a su apartamento, al menos su propia mente lo disimuló con éxito.

─ Está bien ─ concedió ─ Supongo que tienes razón, y no es bueno que te quedes sola en tu estado.

─ Gracias.

Sakura le lanzó una radiante sonrisa que él, sin embargo, se resistió a admirar.

Iba a arrepentirse, de seguro.

…

El apartamento de Uchiha Sasuke era un pent-house espectacular. Sakura trató de disimular la impresión que le dio contemplar un lugar tan grande y de terminaciones tan bien detalladas. Además, la decoración era un lujo. Si Sasuke había elegido todo, pues tenía un gusto finísimo y exquisito; mucho más del que ella ya había constatado con la sola forma en que se vestía.

Él evitó presentaciones de ningún tipo y la condujo directamente al sitio donde dormiría. Una habitación de visitas en la segunda planta que estaba tan bien decorada como el resto del apartamento. Encendió la luz al tiempo que le explicaba que el baño se encontraba un par de puertas más allá y que de necesitar algo, solo debía bajar y llamar a su puerta, que él saldría para auxiliarla.

Sakura asintió a cada una de sus palabras. Luego, cuando él estaba por alejarse a su habitación, ella lo frenó del brazo y le preguntó con qué podía dormir. Sasuke titubeó antes de contestar que ya le traería algo de su propio closet. Una camisa o algo así.

─ De acuerdo ─ ella le sonrió ─ Por mientras, pasaré al baño.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

─ Te sientes bien, ¿verdad? ─ cuestionó, antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso.

En algún momento, mientras él conducía, ella había llegado a creer que se echaría a vomitar de lo lindo; empero, tras aquella sensación fugaz, no había vuelto a experimentar nada parecido. Y ahora mismo, se sentía tan bien que incluso podría sentarse a charlar con él toda la noche. Lo cierto era que deseaba retenerlo a su lado a base de excusas de cualquier tipo. Incluso, mentirle sobre su propio estado de pronto se vio como una estrategia atractiva.

─ Más o menos ─ aventuró, por si acaso.

─ ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ─ inquirió él, mirándola y tratando de ver qué era exactamente lo que estaba más o menos en ella. Sakura se llevó una mano a la garganta.

─ Creo que lo necesito ─ reconoció, aunque no era cierto.

─ Vale, vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras él se dirigía hacia las escaleras, ella fue hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Frente al espejo, se ocupó de darse unos retoques de maquillaje y de pulir el contorno de sus labios con un poco de labial con aroma a rosas. No exageró porque se suponía que no estaba en su mejor momento. Para terminar, se peinó el cabello con un cepillo que había dentro del botiquín del baño y acto seguido, regresó a la habitación para sentarse sobre la cama y esperar.

Sasuke apareció solo unos cuantos segundos después, llevando un vaso de agua en una mano y en la otra, una cajita de pastillas y una camiseta larga.

─ Esto te servirá ─ anunció, enseñándole la cajita de pastillas ─ Calmarán las náuseas, en caso de que sientas deseos de vomitar.

Sakura recibió tanto las pastillas como el vaso de agua, y se lo bebió todo porque quería que él supiese que era una buena chica. Al terminar, le entregó el vaso cuidando que sus dedos se tocasen mucho más de lo necesario. Él cometió el error de hacer contacto visual porque entonces ella aprovechó de capturarlo entre sus redes y atraerlo un poco. A tiempo, Sasuke se contuvo y le advirtió que nada entre ellos ocurriría ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado.

─ Ten. Y espero que te duermas pronto ─ agregó, mientras le hacía entrega de una camiseta de grandes proporciones. Aquello le cubriría hasta las rodillas, sin duda. Ella recibió la prenda con mala cara, pero no dijo nada cuando él se alejó hasta la puerta ─ Mañana te llevaré a tu apartamento antes de las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Sí, señor Uchiha ─ emuló el tono correctísimo con que los demás estudiantes le hablaban, algo que, por cierto, hizo a Sasuke replegar muchísimo el ceño.

Ni siquiera se despidió cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

─ Genial ─ Sakura lanzó la camiseta sobre la cama. Se reusaba a dormir allí cuando tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo junto a Sasuke. No importaba si no hacían en amor ni nada por el estilo, a ella le bastaba con apretarse al cuerpo caliente de su maestro y conciliar el sueño rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos masculinos. Lo demás podía quedar en la fantasía de ambos.

Pero conforme pasaron los minutos, ella fue cambiando de idea. Después de una primera vez traumática, se moría por experimentar el sexo con un hombre al que deseaba terriblemente y que, encima, dormía a solo unos metros de distancia. Tal vez no fuere la mujer más guapa del mundo, pero bien sabía que él la deseaba y que si ella le daba unos cuantos empujoncitos, conseguiría hacerlo caer.

Con el objeto de hacerle creer que se había dormido, y que por consiguiente, no persistiría en sus afanes por provocarlo, Sakura aguardó hasta que el reloj de la mesita de noche indicó las tres de la mañana. Entonces, se levantó de la cama, se desnudó y se echó sobre el cuerpo la camiseta de Sasuke, que, a diferencia de lo que ella había creído, no lograba cubrirle la mitad de los muslos. Sigilosamente, se dirigió hasta la puerta, la abrió con igual cuidado y salió al pasillo, el que recorrió en puntillas. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de la ampolleta que iluminaba las escaleras de vidrio.

Sakura descendió con deliberada lentitud. Al llegar a la primera planta, se detuvo para constatar que Sasuke no se había levantado ni nada por el estilo. A continuación, siguió su recorrido hasta las únicas dos puertas que habían en el rellano. Una de ellas, daba a la habitación de Sasuke. De repente, un temor paralizante la sucumbió, por lo que durante un par de segundos permaneció allí, sin ser capaz de girar la manilla de la puerta que había elegido al azar. ¿Qué haría en caso de que él la rechazara? Seguramente él sería implacable y ruin al hacerlo, solo para matar toda esperanza en ella. ¿Podría soportar mirarlo después? Aun les quedaba el semestre completo como estudiante y maestro, de modo que nada sería menos agradable que verse las caras sabiendo lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir y que él con impecable rectitud había detenido. No, Sakura sería incapaz de mirarlo a la cara si él la rechazaba.

Sus dedos temblaron alrededor de la manilla. ¿Y sí, por el contrario, él cedía? A lo mejor él solo estaba esperando que ella fuese un poco más arriesgada… Movió un poco la manilla, no lo suficiente para abrirla pero si para comenzar a hacer ceder la puerta. Quizá él solo deseare que ella lo tumbase y se recostare sobre él. Sí, podía ser que él tuviese los mismos pensamientos profanos que ella. Esta vez, giró la manilla del todo y empujó la puerta hacia dentro. Era una habitación. Tan grande que tuvo que asomar la cabeza para poder ver la cama, que estaba contra la pared del fondo, entre dos aparadores e iluminada por la escasa luz que entraba por las cortinas de seda roja. Identificó un bulto a un lado de la cama, quieto y silencioso.

Cual ser incorpóreo, Sakura se deslizó casi flotando sobre el suelo hasta los pies de la cama. Dado que él no dormía en profundidad, fue alertado cuando ella llegó hasta su lado e inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante. Abrió los ojos y la miró. No reaccionó con exabrupto porque seguramente su cerebro estuviese recién procesando lo que sus ojos veían; pero tan pronto aquel proceso ocurrió, él se incorporó de medio cuerpo y amenazó con encender la luz. Ella lo detuvo dejando caer una mano sobre la suya.

─ Sakura… ─ emitió él, con la voz medio dormida ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Tú dijiste que podía venir si necesitaba algo, ¿recuerdas? ─ bisbiseó ella. Dio un paso hacia él, solo para probar la reacción que el ejecutaría en respuesta.

Sasuke bajó los pies de la cama, pero no se levantó. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con los brazos descubiertos y unos pantalones de dormir oscuros que ocultaban la gracia de sus piernas firmes.

─ ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ─ cuestionó, mirándola a los ojos y evitando a toda costa desviar la mirada a sus desnudas piernas. Sakura no perdió ese detalle, porque fue una confirmación más del deseo que despertaba en él. Hasta ahora él había dado un montón de señales de que la deseaba. Se lo había confesado incluso.

Y ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir permitiendo que se le escurriese de las manos a quien ya tenía ganado.

─ A ti ─ confesó ─ Te necesito a ti.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaron, traicionándolo. Cuando habló, ninguna de sus palabras resultó creíble para ella.

─ Sakura, esto no está bien ─ hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella lo frenó con una mano.

─ Llegaste al bar a buscarme, no lo niegues. Y me sacaste de allí porque estabas muerto de celos ─ ella no esperó respuesta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él ─ Una vez admitiste que me deseabas, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?

Aunque él tenía la fuerza suficiente para apartarla y terminar con ese jueguito, no lo hizo. Al contrario, permaneció quieto y silencioso mientras ella hablaba muy cerca de su boca.

─ Lo recuerdas. Ahora mismo, me estás deseando mucho, ¿no es así?

─ Sakura, de verdad… ─ se esforzó él por no caer, por demostrar que era un hombre responsable. Al diablo con las responsabilidades. Ellos se deseaban y ya era hora de que ignoraran todos los malditos peros que los rodeaban.

─ No hables ─ le cubrió la boca con un dedo ─ Si va a ser para arruinarlo todo, entonces no hables.

Adelantándose a cualquier falsa pretensión de su parte, Sakura apartó el dedo y le cubrió la boca con un beso. Primero fue uno unilateral, pero poco después, sintió los labios de Sasuke moverse al son de los suyos. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que él llevó aquellas manos de largos dedos a sus piernas, para acariciarlas y apretarlas con determinación.

De repente, con un movimiento rápido, él la arrojó de espaldas sobre la cama, para inmediatamente después tumbarse sobre ella. Pese a la parcial oscuridad del cuarto, Sakura consiguió ver la perversión en su mirada de una forma tan real y clara que estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido. Él no iba a ser amable ni cuidadoso. Porque ella había despertado a una bestia que llevaba quizá mucho tiempo reprimida.

─ ¿Estás segura de esto? ─ susurró él, contemplándola de aquel modo nuevo y salvaje. Sakura asintió con la cabeza a la par que enredaba sus piernas en torno a la cintura de él.

─ Totalmente segura.

Sasuke pegó la boca contra su oreja para murmurar.

─ Que bien, porque no sería capaz de detenerme ahora.

─ No quiero que te detengas ─ ella lo ciñó más con las piernas, de tal suerte que sus sexos hicieron una fricción insoportable. Le hubiera pedido que le hiciese el amor en ese preciso momento, pero no había necesidad de ser explícitos respecto de algo que de cualquier modo ocurriría. Sasuke comenzó a frotarse contra ella y fue delicioso porque era profundo e intermitente.

Entre besos, ambos fueron desnudando al otro. Él siempre con más dominio que ella. Pronto, Sakura le relevó toda iniciativa a él, para que la tomase a gusto y la moviese de aquí y a allá, con el objeto de desnudarla y besarla y contemplarla por todas partes. Disfrutó de los besos que él le dio en la espalda, después de tenderla de boca sobre la cama; de la forma en que la hizo elevar las piernas, para besarla en los huecos de las piernas y brazos y caderas. Gimió como loca cuando él acarició su sexo y vulneró sus pechos con suaves mordidas y calientes succiones. Si bien había fantaseado con aquel momento, nunca llegó a imaginar lo bien que él se manejaba en ello y lo mucho que le gustaba dirigir y dominar la situación.

Ella acabó primero, después de que Sasuke atacase su sexo con besos y mordidas. Y a punto estaba de hacerlo acabar a él, frotándolo y besándolo, cuando de improviso él la cogió de la cintura, la levantó de las nalgas y, tras acomodarse la debida protección, se metió dentro cuidando de hacerlo lo más lento posible. Sakura resistió el dolor inicial hundiendo la cara sobre las sábanas. Por su parte, Sasuke dejó descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, sin moverse, pero llenándola hasta al fondo. Aunque no le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ella supuso que estaba dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Trató de acariciarlo, pero él rehuyó su contacto hundiendo un poco más la cabeza contra su cuello e inhalando con fuerza.

Con súbito vigor, comenzó a embestirla y ella resistió consecuentemente las embestidas, apretando y enroscando las sábanas entre sus dedos. El placer, como una cosa inevitable, llegó poco antes de que Sasuke la hiciese volverse sobre sí misma para tumbarla de boca sobre la cama y meterse dentro otra vez. Al poco rato, la elevó en el aire y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, para continuar con ese frenético vaivén, que les agitó las respiraciones hasta que ya fueron imposibles las pausas entre una y otra. En algún momento ella buscó su boca para besarlo, y sus lenguas iniciaron una lucha implacable. En tanto, él la tumbó de regreso sobre las sábanas y comenzó a arremeter con salvaje efervescencia. Ella aguantó contrayendo los músculos, y el dolor y el placer se entremezclaron con una calinosa y espasmódica sensación de éxtasis; iba a alcanzarlo. Sus dedos se enrocaron con fuerza, mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Sasuke como si fuese a caer en un pozo renegrido y sin fondo. Poco antes de que él se derramase con un jadeo largo y estimulante, ella sucumbió a un orgasmo que la hizo vibrar y sacudirse. Gritó su nombre.

Exhausta, pero con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, soportó entre temblores de extremidades las últimas embestidas de Sasuke, hasta que él también se detuvo y cayó a su lado, con una expresión pletórica en el rostro.

Se miraron en silencio un buen rato. Luego, ella extendió una mano para apartarle el cabello negro de la frente.

─ Así que… ─ comenzó él, con los ojos clavados en ella ─ Esta no fue tu primera vez.

Sakura percibió el tono de reproche en su voz, de una forma que le hizo sonreír. Pero Sasuke siguió tan serio como antes, pese a aquella sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a dibujar invisibles círculos sobre su frente perlada, evadiendo cualquier respuesta. Entonces, Sasuke la detuvo cerrando el puño en torno a su frágil muñeca. No fue ni agresivo ni tampoco muy amable. Quería una respuesta y ella debía dársela.

─ ¿Por qué te importa? ─ preguntó, en su lugar. Sasuke suspiró.

─ Porque pensé que eras virgen. Solo tienes diecinueve años ─ contestó. A continuación, la soltó.

─ De ser virgen, no habría podido seguirte el ritmo ni por dos minutos.

A Sasuke no podía importarle menos aquel detalle. Hizo una mueca de irritación.

─ ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado antes?

─ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ─ ella lo miró perpleja, a lo que él se encogió de hombros ─ Oye, yo no te he preguntado por tus otras relaciones. Ni siquiera por, ya sabes, la mujer con la que aún no terminas.

En ese momento, decidió incorporarse, porque, por un lado, se sentía tan irritada como él, y por otro, acababa de introducir un tema desagradable y que no podía ser más inapropiado. Enajenó parte de las sábanas para cubrirse y así poder levantarse sin problemas. Pero, al final terminó por permanecer allí sentada. No quería que después del intenso sexo compartido, ellos se enojasen por cuestiones que, aunque directamente relacionadas, de momento no importaban en lo absoluto. Le lanzó una mirada de tregua por encima de su hombro. Él aflojó el rictus de sus cejas.

Entonces, ella decidió hablarle de ese tema que tanto a él le inquietaba.

─ Fue una sola vez ─ murmuró ─ Lo hice como una locura de adolescente, supongo, y… no sentí nada ─ le regaló otra mirada. Luego, se deshizo de las sábanas y se arrimó contra él, que respondió abrazándola con más amabilidad que resentimiento. Sakura dejó caer un beso sobre su pecho firme, causándole un suave escalofrío. Sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido, él juró que le pondría punto final a la relación que mantenía con Karin. Que ya estaba cansado, y que probablemente siempre lo había estado. Tal vez no fuere correcto hablar de eso con ella, pero de todos modos Sasuke le admitió que no sentía ni sentiría jamás nada por esa mujer. Y Sakura disfrutó muchísimo con la idea de que pronto él sería solo para ella.

...

**Aclaraciones:**

*Suigetsu va en quinto año de derecho, así que tiene entre veintidos y veintitres años.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

¿Qué hermoso y perfecto parece todo?

Pues NO :v

Esto recién comienza.

Les aclararé algunas dudas que imagino surgieron a partir de este capitulo.

1\. Karin está muy pasiva, ¿no? De momento, ella evita a Sasuke porque sabe que cuando lo enfrente al fin, él querrá terminar con ella. Es una suerte de intuición. Casi puede percibir como el chico se le escurre de las manos. No tardará en ponerse en acción, ya verán. O tal vez, no. Suigetsu probablemente ha hecho su parte y comienza a enredarla en sus redes acuáticas.

2\. ¿Sasuke fue más apasionado que romántico? Sí le prestó la debida atención a cada una de las escenas, habrá comprendido que él esta en un punto límite. Colapsando, literalmente. El romance con flores y corazones no está ni cerca de ocurrir todavía.

3\. ¿Por qué todo parece tan perfecto? Porque Kiba está a punto de joderlo todo. Y nunca lo odiarán tanto como aquí xD

4\. Sakura no es virgen. Lo dejé claro en el primer capitulo; espero que eso no genere un rechazo tal que por ello abandonen la historia. No siempre debe ser virgen para que la escena sea especial, y de cualquier forma, aunque lo fuera, ¿por qué nos gusta tanto que ella lo sea y no él? :/

4\. Esto es más que nada una petición que quiero hacerles. Si llegó hasta aquí es porque los conflictos morales que se han dado no le afectan mayormente; quiero decir, sabe de ante mano que aquí habría infidelidad y todo el rollo, así que le pido de todo corazón que no juzgue lo que ocurrió.

Eso es todo, si el capítulo le gustó, sabrá decírmelo a través de un coqueto review. Ya lo sabe, los reviews son para mí como energía vital o como bocanadas de aire limpio.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENAS NOCHES:**

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo de El debido Proceso. **

Tal vez a algunos no les valga excusa alguna, pero mi vida cambió mucho este año. Ingresé a la universidad y el cambio es realmente muy drástico. Además, por circunstancia políticas y de la contingencia nacional, tuve un semestre de lo más raro. Con decirles que acabo de terminar el primer semestre, el que, por cierto, debía acabar hace más de dos meses.

Acostumbrarme al ritmo universitario no ha sido fácil, pero tampoco espero que lo entiendan. Con orgullo, puedo decirles que concluí el semestre con éxito y aquello me deja una gran satisfacción. Mi carrera es lo más importante, así que jamás, pero jamás, lo dejaré de lado para sucumbir a la presión de escribir un capítulo que tal vez no sea lo suficientemente bueno.

Con todo, y a pesar de alguno que otro mensaje un poco desagradable, agradezco mucho la paciencia de aquellos que leen mis historias. Odienme si lo desean y niéguense a leer el nuevo capitulo porque ha llegado demasiado tarde, pero aquello no hará que deje de escribir. Porque después de mi carrera, está mi gran pasión y la pasión nunca, pero nunca se olvida. Siempre hallaré un momento para escribir, e invito a todo aquel que lo desee a pasar un tiempo agradable leyendo algo que escribí con el corazón.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Muchas gracias por continuar aquí a pesar de la tardanza y gracias por los mensajes de aliento y por el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia.

No los molesto más y... ¡A LEER!

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

**...**

29

...

El despertador sonó a eso de las ocho, pero ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos ni entonces ni cuando repitió su alarma a las ocho y media. Hizo su última advertencia a las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos y al cabo de un rato enmudeció por completo.

Él despertó dos horas después. Al principio abrió los ojos y no supo muy bien dónde estaba. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo, pero aunque los recuerdos no tardaron en asaltar su mente, le costó convencerse que realmente se había involucrado con una de sus estudiantes.

La miró de reojo, pero enseguida volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? Aceptar los hechos. No le quedaba otra opción. De nada le servirían los arrepentimientos porque aquello no volvería el tiempo hasta el instante en que él debió tomar la decisión de decirle que no a esa chiquilla. Y tampoco valdría de nada que de ahora en adelante él pretendiese que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

Le gustaba. Y no solo eso. Le gustaba tanto que no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso que sentía.

Esta vez la miró directamente mientras ella aun dormía con la cabeza levemente inclinada contra su hombro. Tras extender una mano para acariciarle el cabello, vaciló en el aire y terminó por apartarla de forma definitiva. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había estado mal, sí, pero de algún modo era también lo mejor que le había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su vida, siempre tan plana, se había convertido de repente en algo interesante. Esa misma mañana de sábado, por ejemplo, en la que él debiese estar, como todo día sábado, ya vestido y a punto de salir de su apartamento para dirigirse al club de golf, se encontraba aun acostado y sin intenciones de levantarse en el corto plazo. Y lo cierto era que el picor del deber era inquietante, sí, pero también placentero. Por primera vez no le importaba que su perfectísima torre de naipes se estuviese yendo hacia un lado, a punto de caer y desparramarlo todo.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y contempló el techo con una repentina sensación de plenitud. No asistiría al club de golf, punto final. Permanecería allí tendido sobre la cama todo el tiempo que fuese necesario o al menos hasta que Sakura despertase del profundo sueño que la tenía atrapada. Y cuando ella lo hiciese, entonces recién ahí él pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cerró los ojos, y al cabo de un rato se durmió.

…

Un teléfono sonaba una y otra vez. Alguien estaba desesperado por comunicarse, pero el receptor del llamado no parecía desear contestar. Sakura sabía que no era su teléfono porque ella jamás elegiría como tono una melodía clásica. De cualquier forma, el sonido era relajante y ella aguardó pacientemente hasta que por fin Sasuke se despertó y, tras extender abruptamente el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, golpeó el celular con el dorso de la mano y lo arrojó al suelo. Allí sonó una vez más y se calló.

Sasuke se incorporó echando una maldición al aire. Mientras recogía el teléfono del suelo y lo devolvía a su lugar, Sakura aprovechó para contemplar su amplia y lisa espalda.

Cuando él la miró por encima de su hombro, ella le enseñó una dulce sonrisa.

─ Buenos días ─ le dijo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya fue tan artificial que ella enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. De cualquier forma, evitó mencionárselo y aguardó en silencio hasta que él volvió a tenderse sobre la cama. En esa posición, Sakura lo escuchó emitir un suspiro.

─ Me he quedado dormido ─ murmuró.

Ella no tenía ni remota idea de la hora ni le interesaba. Podían ser las diez como las una de la tarde; al final de cuentas solo eran números.

─ Es sábado ─ le dijo, como si esa respuesta fuese suficiente para que él decidiera, como ella, que no importaba la hora.

Pero Sasuke era un hombre ocupado e incluso los sábados su vida estaba sometida a una estricta rutina. Con otro suspiro, él respondió que ni siquiera los domingos tenía licencia para quedarse todo el día en la cama. Había que cumplir con ciertas formalidades y ello nunca acabada en la vida de un Uchiha.

─ Se supone que debo reunirme con mi padre y mi hermano a las diez y media ─ agregó.

─ ¿Y qué hora es? ─ inquirió Sakura, a pesar de que sospechaba la respuesta. Debían ser más de la diez, por supuesto.

Sasuke echó otro vistazo a su reloj, solo para constatar que el minutero acababa de situarse sobre el seis. Eran exactamente las diez y media.

En lugar de decírselo, Sasuke le extendió el celular y Sakura comprobó por si misma que su profesor se había quedado completamente dormido. Le habría parecido divertido de no ser porque él estaba bastante acongojado. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se arrimó un poco más a él y le susurró bajito que todo el mundo se quedaba dormido alguna vez en su vida. Era una cosa natural.

Fue una suerte que él se tomara el comentario de buen grado. Una sonrisita apareció en sus labios, deshaciendo el rictus que los tensionaba hacia solo unos segundos.

─ Seguro que a ti te ocurre más de alguna vez ─ señaló, haciendo alusión a las varias oportunidades en las que ella había llegado tarde a clases. El problema de Sakura era crónico, pero no había que entrar en detalles.

Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros en cuanto él posó sus ojos sobre ella. Una sonrisa inocente apareció en sus labios mientras se disponía a volver al punto anterior. El primer atraso de su maestro.

─ No creo que debas preocuparte, ¿eh? ─ le dijo ─ Lo entenderán en cuanto se los expliques.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disconformidad. Entonces se incorporó de medio cuerpo, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

─ Lo más probable es que no lo entiendan ─ confesó ─ Tal vez mi hermano lo haga, pero mi papá… él es… bueno, es un hombre bastante disciplinado.

No podía ser de otro modo si era el padre del mismísimo dios del control, Uchiha Sasuke.

Por supuesto, Sakura evitó emitir un juicio al respeto porque bien sabía que él no tenía un humor muy blando. Además, él parecía genuinamente preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar su padre y eso le hizo sentir un poco culpable. Si ella no hubiese irrumpido en su habitación para distraerlo con placeres mundanos, él estaría cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

Aunque, por otro lado, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida y sería incluso cínico de su parte pretender que realmente lo lamentaba.

El ínfimo picor de culpa se le pasó tan pronto como se acurrucó contra Sasuke. Mientras lo instaba a tumbarse nuevo, percibió el rastro de perfume de hombre mezclado con jabón.

─ Preocupémonos de eso después, ¿vale? ─ propuso. De repente se le ocurrió que una ducha caliente le vendría muy bien a su maestro, sobre todo para pasar la angustia y el peso de las responsabilidades incumplidas.

Cuando se lo propuso, él la miró medio taciturno al principio. Luego, una sonrisita transformó sus rasgos y le hizo ver como un hombre sin preocupaciones, dispuesto a dejase llevar por el momento. Tras volverse sobre su costado derecho, Sasuke le abrazó de una forma tan natural que ella sintió deseos de besarlo y no soltarlo nunca más. Aquel momento podía durar para siempre.

─ ¿Hay algo implícito en esa propuesta? ─ susurró él. Al mismo tiempo, buscó su oído y ella sintió el aire tibio de su respiración contra el lóbulo.

La pregunta era muy obvia. Y la respuesta también. Sin embargo, ni ella respondió ni él esperó que lo hiciese. Buscó la comisura de sus labios, donde plantó un casto beso. Ella contestó al gesto volviendo un poco la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran. No tardaron nada en pasar de la inocencia de aquel beso, al descontrol de un encuentro matutino. Hicieron el amor allí, bajo las sábanas y ninguno de los dos tuvo oídos para escuchar el teléfono celular de Sasuke.

…

─ No va a venir, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dijo Itachi, mientras Fugaku continuaba marcando el teléfono de Sasuke, aguardando inútilmente casi un minuto y volviendo a marcar casi a los dos segundos después. Aquella era la cuarta vez que lo hacía, pero Sasuke no respondió entonces ni lo haría cuando su padre lo llamase en unos minutos más.

─ Son más de las doce ─ respondió Fugaku. Al mismo tiempo, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa con un gesto rudo ─ Ya llegó tarde una vez, pero ¿no venir? Él jamás falta. ¡Jamás!

Itachi meneó la cabeza, en señal de afirmación. Todo eso lo sabía. Ambos hermanos habían sido criados de tal suerte que todo en sus vidas estaba sujeto a un estricto control de horarios y actividades programadas previamente. Nunca ocurría en sus vidas algo que escapase de su alcance. Tal vez no todo fuese previsto de antemano, pero todo era de algún modo previsible y entonces, siendo previsible, ellos debían ponerse en todas las situaciones para evitar que el evento en cuestión se les escapase de las manos. Así había sido desde que eran unos críos y así se suponía que debía ser para siempre.

Hasta ahora. O al menos, según Fugaku. A Itachi no le parecía tan grave, pero su padre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Sus manos le daban palmaditas agrestes a la superficie de la mesa, ávidas por coger el teléfono y volver a llamar. Si Sasuke no contestaba entonces, las cosas se pondrían feas.

Itachi intentó otra vez calmar los ánimos.

─ Sasuke tiene una vida muy ocupada, lo sabes ─ le dijo ─ Seguramente tuvo algo importante que hacer.

─ ¿Y para qué tiene un teléfono celular? ─ inquirió Fugaku ─ Por lo demás, Sasuke sabe cuáles son sus responsabilidades. Debió prever que no pondría venir y avisar con tiempo. Mira nada más que hora es.

Previsión.

Ese era el gran argumento de su padre desde que eran unos críos. Itachi y Sasuke debían prever siempre. Todo buen abogado lo hacía. Prevé el resultado del juicio. Prevé las eventuales pruebas y argumentos de la contraparte. Todo en la vida debía arrojar un resultado previsible. Y si no lo era, entonces que ni se te ocurriese arriesgarte a hacerlo.

En ese momento, cogió el teléfono y volvió a marcar. Itachi suspiró, incapaz de persuadir a su padre de que le diese algo de espacio a Sasuke. Si él no estaba allí a esas horas, era porque algo importante se había presentado en su vida. Algo que tal vez tuviese relación con el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano pequeño. Evidentemente, no le mencionó nada al respecto a su padre porque si llegaba a decirle que Sasuke estaba reiterando comportamientos fuera de lo usual, entonces ahí sí que las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga.

No, él se encargaría de conversarlo con Sasuke personalmente. Por el momento, solo debía calmar a Fugaku y evitar que aquello desembocase en un desastre. Cuando a su padre se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie lo sacaba de ella. Haría la vida de Sasuke un completo incordio solo por haberse atrevido a faltar a una cita al club de golf.

…

Sasuke pretendió que nada importaba hasta que estuvo finalmente solo en el baño. Entonces, revisó su teléfono y constató que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de su padre. Un dolor en la cabeza apareció como un relámpago, de modo que tuvo que apoyar ambas manos sobre el lavabo y respirar hondo. No continuaría en esa agonía. Había tomado una decisión. Su padre no seguiría pretendiendo que era un hombre correcto y exigiendo de los demás comportamientos ajustados al deber, ni él correría a obedecerlo y a mortificarse cuando no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas.

Aquello había terminado en ese preciso momento. Lo mismo respecto a su relación con Karin. Todo ello acabaría. Y cuando lo hiciese, estaba seguro de que ese insistente dolor de cabeza se iría para siempre. Al final cuentas, se sentía muy bien la libertad de levantarse a cualquier maldita hora y pasarse retozando en la cama con una mujer que le ponía los pelos de punta. En un buen sentido, claro. Por primera vez, experimentaba esa sensación aturullada como de estar flotando lejos y en una placidez de sueño. Y si Sakura realmente sentía lo que decía que sentía por él, entonces… ¿qué demonios estaba aguardando?

Ya había descubierto que su familia no sabía nada de moral, así que no tendrían ningún derecho a cuestionarle sus relaciones íntimas. Por lo demás, era un hombre de veintiocho años que podía hacer con su vida lo que se le diera la gana.

De pronto, vio el reflejo de alguien conocido en el espejo. Alguien de quien no tenía noticias hace años y a quien, después de todo, extrañaba un montón. Aquel reflejo le enseñó una sonrisa a la par que le recordaba que debía hacer aquello que le gustase y que lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era de ser el mejor.

_Que nadie te impida perseguir tus sueños. _

Sasuke sonrió con cierta nostalgia. A continuación giró la manilla del agua fría y se humedeció la cara a pesar de que hace solo unos minutos había salido de la ducha.

Después de secarse el rostro, cogió el teléfono y lo dejó en silencio. La punzada de culpa estuvo allí, por supuesto, pero la ignoró olímpicamente cuando abandonó el baño para regresar con esa chica que le apartaba de sus rieles y le ponía el mundo de cabeza.

La encontró donde mismo. Sentada al borde de la cama, con el cabello rosa mojado sobre los hombros y a medio vestir. El sujetador le presionaba los pechos primorosamente, algo que él no pudo dejar de admirar.

No eran los pechos más grandes del mundo, pero el recuerdo de su tamaño y textura, le hizo a él experimentar otra sacudida de excitación.

─ ¿Tienes hambre? ─ le preguntó, para distraer un poco sus propias pulsaciones. La pregunta, sin embargo, era bastante absurda. Siendo más de las doce, obviamente que la chica debía tener un hambre voraz.

Sakura le enseñó una sonrisita.

─ Un poco ─ admitió ─ ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme? ─ agregó, poniéndose de pie y enseñando sus largas y delgadas piernas desnudas. Eran de un blanco lechoso que se sonrosaba justo a la altura de la rodilla. Bonitas. No sexys, ni voluptuosas; sí de una belleza ideal para él.

A Sasuke siempre le habían gustado las chicas como ella, pero solo ahora comenzaba a reparar en sus propios gustos. Un día apareció Karin y fue una pieza que encajó perfectamente en su vida, de modo que no se cuestionó mucho si era su prototipo. Sin embargo, jamás se sintió atraído sexualmente hacia ella. Por el contrario, su estudiante alertó sus sentidos incluso antes de que él fuese consiente. Y solo para disimular la pasión que le despertaba, creó una falsa rivalidad entre ellos.

En tanto desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar de su habitación, le prepuso ir a almorzar al restaurant que quedaba cruzando la calle. Servían unos deliciosos aperitivos y ella podía elegir lo que quisiera. Ese día no se privaría de pasar tiempo con ella, no importaba si después le asaltaba el arrepentimiento y la paranoia de ser descubierto por Karin o alguien más. Había decidido expulsar todo ello de su vida por el momento.

Sakura se mostró entusiasmada con la idea. Aunque no tenía problemas en que él permaneciera allí mientras ella terminaba de vestirse, igualmente Sasuke decidió darle su espacio.

Abandonó la habitación y permaneció en el pasillo unos segundos más antes de decidirse a ir al comedor. Desde el bar, la botella de whisky comenzó a llamarlo con voces seductoras, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

…

Sakura recorrió la habitación con la mirada una última vez. No sabía cuándo tendría la oportunidad de regresar, así que imprimió en su memoria cada rincón del cuarto de ese hombre tan enigmático.

El control y el orden estaban en todos lados. Había una larga y amplia repisa tapizada de libros de distinto grosor. En la hilera superior, abundaban los libros de tapa rústica, con letras doradas que indicaban el tomo al cual correspondían. Eran libros de derecho en su mayoría. En la hilera que continuaba hacia abajo había legislación nacional e internacional. Tratado de Derecho Internacional económico. La buena fe en las negociaciones internacionales. La protección a la inversión, entre otros títulos de los que ella no había oído hablar en su vida.

Más abajo, una de las hileras de libros estaba dedicada exclusivamente a literatura de ficción. Había algo de todo. Edgar Allan Poe, Tolstoi, Dickens, Dostoyevki, Verne e incluso Austen representada por un ejemplar de La abadía de Northanger. También era posible hallar escritores contemporáneos, como Asimov, King, Grisham, Quiroga o García Márquez. Pero, lo que más llamó la atención de Sakura fue que una hilera completa estaba reservada a Wiliam D. Effiel, con sus más de cuarenta publicaciones, incluyendo ensayos inéditos y el controversial "El efecto cárcel", empastado y decorado con letras de intenso color cobre.

No pudo contener el impulso de cogerlo. Iba a echarle apenas una breve hojeada cuando algo en la primera página llamó su atención. Había un mensaje escrito con lápiz tinta cuyo contenido no pudo evitar leer:

_"Sea lo que sea que hagas, procura ser el mejor. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, y estaré orgulloso del camino que sigas en tanto sea el camino que tú mismo elegiste seguir. _

_Que nadie te impida cumplir tus sueños"_ U.O

Nerviosa, cerró el libro de golpe y lo guardó en su lugar en cuanto escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándola del otro lado de la puerta.

─ Sakura, ¿estás lista?

Ni siquiera reflexionó acerca de lo que acababa de leer y decidió que no era asunto suyo el autor de esa nota y el motivo por el que las siglas le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban ya acomodados en una mesa ubicada en la terraza del elegante restaurant, un recuerdo asaltó su mente de golpe.

U.O… Uchiha Obito, ¿tal vez?

Ella había leído algo acerca de él en internet. Era uno de los miembros de la familia Uchiha que había decidido dedicarse al derecho penal duro y a quien los demás miembros de la familia habían apartado de sus vidas. Como era el mismo que tenía como escritor favorito precisamente a William D. Effiel, lo más probable era que las siglas correspondieran a su nombre.

Pese a que no le comentó nada a Sasuke, la idea no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Más adelante, quizá, sería un buen momento para plantearle el asunto.

Por lo pronto, se dedicó a disfrutar de la mágica compañía de quien hasta hace unas semanas era su inasequible maestro de derecho civil. Ahora incluso podía darse el lujo de acariciarle una mano por encima de la mesa y besarle en los labios sin que él le rehuyera como si ella se tratase de la peste misma. Seguía siendo un poco parco y en exceso cuidadoso, pero la mirada sombría e insoslayable había desaparecido por completo. Y eso era increíble.

Lamentablemente, todo se vino abajo en cosa de minutos. No fue por los insistentes llamados del padre de Sasuke o por la inoportuna llamada de su novia, sino porque, al llegar al apartamento de Sakura y, mientras se despedían con un beso, Kiba apareció como por arte de magia con la excusa de que venía a pasar el fin de semana con su querida amiga.

La felicidad acabó allí, porque Sasuke se apartó de golpe y Kiba aprovechó de enfrentarlo como si tuviese derechos sobre Sakura.

─ Oye ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ─ espetó, acercándose amenazadoramente. Había dejado la maleta a un lado y se disponía a darle un empujón a Sasuke.

Sakura intervino a tiempo de evitar que se armase una innecesaria riña.

─ Kiba, ¿qué se supone que haces tú aquí? ─ inquirió.

Kiba dejó escapar el aire de su nariz como un toro rabioso, algo que a Sasuke no le sentó nada de bien. Estaba tieso como una roca, pero apretaba los dientes conteniendo las ganas de responderle algo a ese mocoso. Sakura no lo culpaba. Ella misma deseaba echarlo a patadas de allí.

─ ¿Qué hago aquí? ─ replicó Kiba, acentuando la nota de ofensa en su voz ─ He venido a verte, por supuesto. ¡Al menos yo si me acuerdo de ti!

Sakura suspiró.

─ Kiba, este no es el momento, ¿de acuerdo? ─ pidió con toda la amabilidad que logró reunir. A continuación se dirigió a su maestro para explicarle que Kiba era ese amigo del que ya le había hablado y a quien él mismo había visto hace unos días ─ Es mi mejor amigo, de hecho. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sasuke iba a responder, pero Kiba aprovechó la ocasión para colocar una bomba justo en medio de los tres.

─ ¿Solo amigos? ─ preguntó. Una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus rasgos y acentuó la lobuna expresión que lo caracterizaba ─ Oh, vamos, Sakura. No era solo un amigo cuando tú y yo, ya sabes…

─ ¡Kiba! ─ Sakura dio un paso amenazador hacia él. En ese preciso momento, Sasuke decidió que ya era suficiente de charlas.

─ Vale, no quiero escuchar detalles ─ dijo, con voz enérgica. Como apretaba aún más los dientes, Sakura supo que se había tragado la ruin mentira de Kiba.

Iba a golpearlo, en cuanto arreglase el asunto con su maestro, haría pebre a su supuesto mejor amigo.

─ Sasuke, entre Kiba y yo no pasa nada, ¿sí? ─ le dijo, cogiéndolo del brazo antes de que él pudiera dar un paso. Sin embargo, Sasuke se desprendió de ella con un terminante.

─ Suélteme, por favor. Debo irme.

─ Sasuke…

─ Deja que se vaya, ¿vale? Es más, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. ¿No se supone que es tu maestro?

─ ¡Kiba, cierra la maldita boca! ─ explotó Sakura.

Kiba no se dio por aludido y continuó. Esta vez se dirigió directamente a Sasuke, el que, por cierto, parecía a punto de explotar. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no de vergüenza sino de ira.

─ Podría denunciarte, ¿sabes? De seguro tu jefe en la universidad no sabe de esto o ¿sí?

─ Kiba, largo de aquí ─ cortó Sakura, dándole un empujón. Enseguida se volvió hacia Sasuke para decirle que no hiciese caso a Kiba, que este solo hablaba por hablar y que ni muerto iría con el chisme a ningún sitio. Ella lo mataría primero.

Pero Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia hacía rato y no la escuchó ni mucho menos le creyó. Casi le puso la palma de la mano contra las narices para la hacerla callar.

─ Me voy, ¿escucha? ─ dijo ─ Su amiguito tiene razón en algo, después de todo. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Adiós.

La mirada que les dirigió a continuación frenó de inmediato cualquier acción por parte de Sakura y contuvo el ímpetu de Kiba. A pesar de que se veía como un hombre de lo más imperturbable, había demostrado con esa mirada que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa si alguno de los dos osaba contradecirlo. Iba a irse y punto.

En ese momento, Sakura se volvió hacia Kiba y lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador. Al mismo tiempo, lo miró deseando que sus ojos tuviesen el poder de hacerlo arder en llamas. Se lo merecía, por traidor. Por desleal. Por mal amigo.

─ Esta me la pagas ─ le advirtió, para luego salir despedida tras su maestro. Este ya había tomado el ascensor, así que ella se precipitó escaleras abajo y llegó justo cuando él se disponía a abrir la puerta principal del edificio.

Lo llamó en lugar de cogerlo del brazo. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo y ella se vio en la obligación de seguirlo hasta afuera. Allí, apresuró la marcha y se situó justo delante de él, interceptando su camino.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ─ masculló él, deteniéndose al filo para no tropezar con ella.

─ ¿Por qué vuelves a tratarme con tanta formalidad? ─ preguntó ella. No pudo contener el temor en la voz.

─ Porque esto se acabó ─ sentenció él ─ Lo que haya sido, se terminó, ¿le quedó claro?

Con el propósito de dar la conversación por terminada, él se hizo a un lado e intentó pasar junto a ella. No obstante, Sakura volvió a cruzarse en su camino y esta vez lo cogió del brazo y apretó, apretó mucho. Él tenía que estar bromeando si iba a mandarla al demonio por el estúpido desvarío de un chico celoso.

─ Sasuke, por favor ─ pidió, o suplicó. La verdad era que no le importaba si estaba haciendo un papelón. Simplemente no podía dejarlo marchar así como así ─ Kiba está mintiendo. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, jamás.

Él se tomó una pausa, solo para decir de forma terminante.

─ No le creo. Es lo mismo con ese mocoso paliducho…

─ ¿Sai? ─ Sakura resopló ─ Ya te expliqué la situación. Somos amigos.

─ Usted solo se divierte ─ replicó él, como si no la hubiera escuchado ─ Yo soy uno más entre todos, ¿no?

─ ¡Sabes perfectamente que no!

De repente, ella estaba gritando y era que no deseaba que él creyese cosas que no eran. Pero Sasuke ya se había convencido de que entre ella y Kiba o Sai o cualquier otro chico había algo, porque a ella le gustaba jugar con los hombres, tanto así que hasta había seducido a su propio maestro de civil.

─ Esto se acabó y punto ─ sentenció, enérgico. El rictus de sus labios y el ceño fruncido no admitió replica.

Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando lo escuchó agregar.

─ Yo estoy comprometido y voy a casarme. Usted puede hacer lo que desee porque es una chica libre. Es lo mejor para ambos, ¿de acuerdo?

Y tras desprenderse de la mano que aún le cogía el brazo, Sasuke decidió continuar su camino.

Sakura permaneció allí mientras él abría la puerta de su coche. Entonces el orgullo apareció y ella no pudo contener las ganas de gritarle.

─ ¡Bien, lárgate si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Encontraste la excusa perfecta, ¿no?!

Por supuesto, no recibió respuesta alguna. Sasuke hizo oídos sordos a sus reclamos y subió al coche, para luego salir disparado en dirección al norte. Al poco rato se perdió de vista, pero el sonido del motor siguió zumbando en los oídos de Sakura.

De verdad, se había ido.

…

Sí, lo había hecho. Se había servido de una excusa barata para escapar de lo que sentía por esa chica. Y todo porque, al fin de cuentas, la liberación era solo una pantalla para abstraerse momentáneamente de sus obligaciones.

Estaba comprometido y eso no iba a cambiar de un día para otro por mucho que decidiese olvidarse del asunto. Tampoco cambiaría su familia. Él seguiría siendo un Uchiha con todo lo que ese apellido implicaba y ni su padre ni su madre aceptarían su relación con una muchachita de apenas diecinueve años que, encima, no provenía de una familia de renombre. Sus padres eran probablemente campesinos ignorantes.

De repente, sacudió la cabeza y expulsó esa clasista idea de su cabeza. A él le importaba una mierda si la chica venía del campo o de la realeza. Todo eso no tenía ningún sentido para él. Y sin embargo, hasta entonces había vivido sumergido en una burbuja controlada y dominada por su padre. Uchiha Fugaku, el gran dios de la verdad y la rectitud. El mayor mentiroso de la historia. Él e Itachi.

Se pasó una luz roja y estuvo a punto de provocar una colisión, pero para su suerte o su infortunio llegó a su apartamento sano y salvo. A propósito olvidó su teléfono sobre el asiento del copiloto y decidió subir por las escaleras, porque deseaba cansarse y tener un motivo para echarse sobre el sofá y mirar el techo como un pelmazo.

No obstante, tan pronto como hubo entrado a su apartamento, se dirigió raudo hacia el bar y encontró la botella de whisky aguardándolo donde mismo. Fiel a su amo, ella le brindó una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro vasos de consuelo. Cuando se sintió ebrio, decidió tenderse sobre el sofá más cercano y comenzó a despotricar contra el mundo entero.

Primero contra Sakura, por haber entrado en su vida en el peor momento. También, por ser una mentirosa y una coqueta empedernida. Contra Karin, solo por el hecho de existir. Y no era que la odiase, sino porque no era una mujer para él y no tenía ni maldita idea de cómo terminar con ella sin romperle el corazón. La quería. Pero el cariño no era amor. No era pasión.

─ Naruto… ese cabrón tenía razón ─ exclamó a las paredes, extendiendo las manos en el aire e imaginando que tenía a su amigo allí, frente a él, mirándolo y repitiéndole la frase que le había dicho hace unos días.

_Vas a liarte con ella_. Y vaya que sí lo había hecho. Aun cuando estaba furioso con la mera posibilidad de que Sakura estuviese con otro, igualmente la deseaba y quería estar con ella.

Ella sí que lo ponía duro.

Una risa afloró a sus labios, seca y amarga. Entonces decidió beberse el último vaso de whisky solo para celebrar que por fin, y a pesar de la mierda en la que se encontraba, había disfrutado del mejor polvo de su vida. Un sexo que no había tenido nunca y que, por idiota, probablemente no repetiría.

Pero al diablo Sakura y todos los demás. Al diablo su padre, su hermano y su insulsa madre. Al diablo su corrupto cliente y su trabajo en la universidad. Al diablo los principios y la moral. Todo valía una mierda.

Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormido. El vaso que aun sostenía entre sus dedos, resbaló de su mano y el resto del whisky se derramó en la alfombra.

Sasuke no supo de su propia existencia hasta que una voz le habló desde lejos.

…

Kiba se levantó de un brinco del suelo en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura salió dando grandes y ruidosas zancadas. Como acto reflejo, se apretujó contra la pared y protegió lo que pudo de su cuerpo con el bolso de ropa.

No sirvió de nada, porque apenas Sakura llegó hasta él, lo que hizo fue plantarle una dura bofetada. No hubo palabra alguna, solo una sonora y terminante bofetada que, si bien le dolió físicamente, fue más dolorosa desde un punto de vista simbólico. Con ello, ella esperaba que él supiese que se sentía traicionada. La mirada que le dirigió a continuación lo confirmó.

─ Pensé que éramos amigos ─ musitó.

Kiba alzó la barbilla con el propósito de demostrarle que no estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había dicho al pervertido de su maestro. Volvería a hacerlo si se le daba la oportunidad.

─ Pues yo también lo pensaba ─ respondió ─ Pero los amigos no se mienten. Y tú no has hecho más que mentirme.

Sakura lo contempló como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Aquello no le gustó. Él equivocado allí no era él, sino ella.

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas? ─ espetó ─ ¡Prácticamente le dijiste que me acostaba contigo!

─ ¿Y qué? ¡Me prometiste que entre tú y él no ocurría ni ocurriría nada jamás! Solo fue una mentira por otra mentira, querida amiga.

─ Eres despreciable.

Aquello lo pronunció con tal rencor que Kiba experimentó un repentino y fugaz arrepentimiento. Pensó en disculparse y en arreglar el asunto, pero tan pronto como lo pensó, su orgullo estuvo allí para recordarle que esa chica le había mentido y que él, siempre tan fiel a ella, había confiado como un tonto. ¡Encima se había liado nada menos que con su maestro! El asunto era retorcido, enfermo… ilegal incluso. Y eso que él no sabía mucho de leyes.

Por ningún motivo debía sentirse arrepentido.

─ Lo hice por tu bien ─ aseguró y empinó los pies solo para mostrarse aún más alto que ella. Ya le ganaba por al menos siete centímetros, pero quería que no le cupiera duda de que él era el hombre de la relación y que por tanto tenía el derecho y el deber de cuidar y velar por su bienestar. Daba lo mismo que a ella le pareciese un entrometido.

─ Algún día lo entenderás ─ agregó.

Pero Sakura, en lugar de bajar la cabeza y reconocerlo, se empinó a su vez de pies y lo enfrentó como nunca antes. Sus ojos verdes lanzaron chispas.

─ No eres mi padre ni mucho menos mi novio, así que no te corresponde meterte en mi vida personal ─ a continuación le picó el pecho con un dedo a la par que pronunciaba lentamente las siguientes palabras ─ Quiero que te vayas, ¿escuchas? Y no te molestes en volver ni en buscarme, porque no deseo verte por lo menos en lo que me resta de vida.

Lo que hizo inmediatamente después lo dejó patidifuso. Fue hasta la puerta de su apartamento, abrió y la cerró con un sonoro portazo, dejándolo afuera con la maleta de ropa y el viaje hasta la ciudad completamente perdido.

Con toda la dignidad que poseía, Kiba se acomodó la chaqueta aun cuando no estaba fuera de lugar, y se echó el bolso al hombro. No rogaría a nadie. Ni siquiera a la chica de la que estaba completamente enamorado. Si ella no deseaba entenderlo, entonces que se jodiera. El tiempo le daría la razón, o eso esperaba.

De camino al campo no consiguió un solo minuto librarse de la imagen de Sakura besando al engreído maestro. Ni siquiera sería capaz de describir el sentimiento que le revolvía las tripas, pero estaba seguro de que era por lejos la peor sensación del mundo. Se sentía enfermo. Enfermo de verdad.

Y encima ahora ella no deseaba volver verlo. ¡Que mierda de viaje había sido ese!

…

Karin lo encontró profundamente dormido sobre el sofá, con un brazo sobre el pecho y el otro en el aire. Los nudillos casi rozaban la alfombra húmeda. Apestaba a whisky, así que ella no tardó en deducir que, además de dormido, estaba borracho como una cuba.

Intentó despertarlo sin ningún éxito. Tras volverse sobre su costado, el muy cabrón continuó durmiendo como un tronco y pasó absolutamente de ella. Aquello no le sorprendió, después de todo.

Había estado intentado comunicarse con él y nada. Sasuke ignoró todas y cada una de sus llamadas y también las de su padre y su hermano. Era como si no quisiese saber nada del mundo. O bueno, no era solo "como" si no quisiera. Efectivamente Sasuke estaba evitando al mundo entero al encontrarse en ese deplorable estado.

Karin no recordaba haberlo visto así jamás. Achispado tal vez. Un poco pasado de copas incluso. Pero durmiendo la mona después de haberse bebido casi una botella entera de whisky, jamás. Era tan inusual que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Como consecuencia, una alarma se encendió en su corazón. Algo había ocurrido. Y estaba casi segura de que ese algo tenía nombre y apellido y rondaba a Sasuke como mosca sobre la sopa. Esa mocosa debía estarlo seduciendo como solo una mocosa como ella podía hacerlo. Joven y bonita, pero aparentemente inocente como una paloma. Lo más probable era que lo hubiese agarrado por el lado intelectual: participando en clases, haciéndole preguntas. En definitiva, potenciando el ego intelectual de Sasuke hasta que consiguió llevarlo a ese peligroso terreno donde todo se confundía.

Sasuke era demasiado apático para dar el primer paso, así que sin duda ella lo había empujado a hacerlo. Y como era ante todo un obseso del control del deber, las consecuencias estaban allí a la vista. Se había emborrachado para olvidar.

La súbita rabia le llevó a gritarle.

─ ¡Sasuke, despierta de una maldita vez!

Y para su sorpresa, él lo hizo. Se volvió sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos, revelando un montón de venitas rojas alrededor de las pupilas. Al cabo de un par de pestañeos, pareció recordar quien era y donde estaba.

─ Mierda… ─ masculló, con la voz pastosa ─ ¿Qué hora es?

En lugar de decirle que eran más de las tres de la tarde, Karin replicó.

─ Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa que no te haya contestado el teléfono.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de algo que le incomodaba muchísimo. Probablemente estaba sufriendo el peor dolor de cabeza de la vida.

─ Me quedé dormido, lo siento ─ murmuró, mientras se incorporaba sobre ambos codos.

Karin emitió un bufido por lo bajo.

─ Borracho, querrás decir ─ susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sasuke escuchase.

Él, sin embargo, no se dio por aludido. Plantó los pies sobre el suelo y descubrió que había manchado la alfombra con whisky. Aquello lo hizo soltar otro improperio, algo muy inusual en él. Sin embargo, últimamente estaba haciendo tantas cosas inusitadas que Karin ya no se preocupó.

─ Tú padre está como un loco ─ le dijo ─ No fuiste al club de golf ni contestas sus llamadas. Le dije que probablemente estabas enfrascado en tu trabajo, pero veo que te la has pasado… bebiendo.

Sasuke volvió a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con calma y con los ojos bien cerrados, por si acaso eso le ayudaba a amainar el dolor. Pero no pasó nada, porque enseguida abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor.

─ No puedo pensar en nada en este momento ─ dijo, más para él que para ella.

Al levantarse, se tambaleó. Afortunadamente, recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo de no caer sobre sus rodillas. Ni miró a Karin cuando agregó.

─ Voy a darme un baño. Después… hablamos, ¿vale?

─ Has lo que quieras ─ respondió ella, desde su lugar.

Si percibió el tono molesto en su voz, prefirió hacerse el tonto.

Karin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que despareció por la primera puerta del pasillo a la derecha. Allí estuvo al menos media hora y aunque ella deseó dejarlo solo, terminó haciéndose un café y aguardando en el sofá hasta que él apareció en el living con un aspecto impecable; limpio y con la barba perfectamente afeitada. Ni los zapatos ni la camisa estaban fuera de su lugar, y la irritación de sus ojos había desaparecido.

Se veía guapísimo, pero Karin no dejó por eso de sentir un terrible rechazo hacia su persona. Muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita. Sasuke no estaba haciendo nada que ella no hubiere hecho antes con su asistente. Y sin embargo, algo le decía que lo de él con esa mocosa era mucho más profundo de lo que ella misma sentía por su asistente.

─ ¿Ya estás en condiciones de explicarme qué ocurre contigo? ─ preguntó ella, dejando el café sobre la mesa de centro.

Sasuke tomó asiento frente a ella. El dolor de cabeza seguía molestándole porque se presionó la sien con un dedo.

─ Primero, no ocurre nada raro conmigo, ¿vale? ─ aclaró ─ Me quedé dormido, como le puede pasar a cualquiera y tomé un poco de más, algo que, por cierto, también puede pasarle a cualquiera.

─ Tú no eres cualquiera ─ atajó Karin, arqueando una ceja ─ Eres Uchiha Sasuke y como tal, no te quedas dormido ni bebes hasta emborracharte. Hace días que estás actuando de forma muy extraña.

La mención de su propio nombre había hecho a Sasuke arrugar la frente, como si le incomodase escucharlo. Karin no perdió ese detalle porque era importantísimo.

Además de la mocosa, Sasuke probablemente estaba teniendo problemas con su propia familia. Por fin, Fugaku había conseguido su no intencional propósito de volver loco a uno de sus hijos.

─ Karin, por favor… ─ pidió él, con toda la calma del mundo ─ Estoy cansado, trabajé hasta muy tarde ayer y aún tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, ¿de acuerdo? Quería relajarme con una copa, pero se me fue de las manos. Eso es todo. No me llenes de preguntas y confía en mí.

Confianza. ¿Cuándo alguno había confiado realmente en el otro? Era hasta gracioso que se lo pidiese. Ella no confiaba en él y estaba más que segura que él no confiaba en ella, de lo contrario le diría lo que le ocurría. Se desquitaría, como se suponía que hacían dos personas que se amaban.

Pero, le dio la razón y resolvió no insistir.

─ Deberías tomarte algo para el dolor de cabeza ─ propuso, de un modo más conciliador.

─ Sí, lo haré, gracias.

Antes de que se pusiese de pie, Karin se levantó y le dijo que ella misma iría por una pastilla y un relajante te de hiervas.

Sasuke se lo agradeció con una sonrisa henchida de cansancio y angustias ocultas.

Jamás confiaría en ella. Daba lo mismo si se decidía a permanecer a su lado en lugar de estar con la mocosa, jamás confiaría lo suficiente para revelarle lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

En el fondo, Karin no lo conocía.

Y eso le dolió, por supuesto, pero no más de lo que le dolían todos los desaires de Sasuke, así que mientras preparaba el té, decidió que no se amargaría más por ello.

Sasuke seguía sentado donde mismo, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Sin decir una palabra, Karin dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y junto a ella el frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Esas pequeñas pildoritas eran las favoritas de Sasuke, pero tal vez aquella era la primera vez que las necesitaba de verdad. Él no sufría migrañas, lo que sufría eran colapsos nerviosos a causa del control autoimpuesto. Cuando algo salía de su centro, él lo relacionaba inmediatamente con una punzada en la sien que no estaba realmente allí.

Un tipo complicado, sí, y entonces ¿por qué demonios no podía alejarse de él? ¿Por qué temía tanto que él la cambiase por otra?

Cuando se sentó a su lado, él finalmente levantó la cabeza y la miró primero a ella y luego el sagrado frasco de pastillas. Su frente se arrugó.

─ Esas no son las pastillas que necesito ─ murmuró.

Y encima mañoso.

─ Un dolor de cabeza es un dolor de cabeza aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo, ya sea por resaca o por estrés ─ dijo ella ─ Anda, tomate una.

Por pura costumbre, Sasuke sacó dos pastillas. Estaba por llevárselas a la boca cuando ella lo detuvo.

─ Con una estarás bien ─ le recomendó.

Medio dudoso, Sasuke dejó una pastilla sobre la mesa y se tragó solo una, sin ayuda de nada. Luego, bebió un sorbo de té y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido.

Entonces, ella marcó a Itachi para contarle que Sasuke estaba sano y salvo en su apartamento y que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

─ Ambos sabemos que algo ocurre, Karin. Y no tiene nada que ver con el exceso de trabajo ─ le respondió Itachi, pero ella se hizo la tonta.

Lamentaba haberle puesto en alerta sobre los cambios en Sasuke. Ahora el hermanito perfecto no los dejaría en paz.

─ Te llamaré luego. Ahora tu hermano duerme, así que démosle un poco de espacio, ¿vale? Adiós.

Y sin esperar respuesta, cortó la llamada.

Bien, uno menos. Ahora tendría que deshacerse también del padre. Como odiaba a ese sujeto.

…

30

…

Se la había pasado el resto del día sábado sumida en una espesa furia. Lavó los platos con tal rudeza que rompió dos vasos y cuando trató de leer algo de materia para la universidad, terminó por lanzar el libro lejos, para acto seguido, hundirse debajo de las sábanas y refunfuñar contra receptores invisibles. Contra Sasuke, por ser un cobarde y un hipócrita, y contra Kiba simplemente por el hecho de existir y entorpecerle el camino hacia la felicidad.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, y tras un sueño revelador, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente había sido un poco injusta con Kiba. Era su amigo, después de todo. El chico que había estado allí en todo momento, cualesquiera fuese la circunstancia y dispuesto a brindarle no solo uno, sino ambos hombros para que ella se echase a llorar.

A pesar de que se había metido donde no debía, Sakura no podía culparlo de todo. En el fondo sí lo había hecho por su bien. Sasuke no era un hombre para ella. No lo sería entonces ni lo sería nunca, porque tenía un montón de líos en su vida de los que no podía desprenderse. Era un cobarde. O más que un cobarde, vivía condicionado por lo las expectativas y el deber.

...

Temprano por la mañana del día domingo, Itachi comenzó a hostigarlo a llamadas telefónicas. Ya cerca de las once, Sasuke resolvió que si no se largaba de allí cuanto antes, su perfecto hermano mayor no tardaría en aparecer por su apartamento con el propósito de saber por qué se estaba escondiendo de su familia.

En un principio, se subió a su coche sin un destino fijo, pero conforme iba transitando por las calles, se le vino a la mente la única persona que – si bien lo llenaría de preguntas – no lo obligaría a hacer lo debido ni mucho menos. Comprendería la situación y le daría el espacio que necesitaba. Un consejo por aquí, otro consejo por allá, pero nada más.

Eran más de las doce, pero Naruto aun dormía. Había estado bebiendo con unos amigos del trabajo en un bar de por allí cerca, explicó en cuanto Sasuke consiguió sacarlo de la cama a punta de toques infernales al timbre de su apartamento.

Ni se molestó en vestirse. Llevaba unos bóxer y una camiseta de Los Zorros, su equipo de futbol favorito.

─ ¿A qué debo esta inaudita sorpresa? ─ preguntó, mientras se rascaba el vientre con pereza.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros a la par que enseñaba un paquete del Starbucks. Él ya había desayunado, pero estaba seguro de que para Naruto el día acababa de comenzar. Y acompañado con la resaca, venía siempre el hambre voraz.

─ Te traje el desayuno ─ respondió ─ Ve a ducharte porque apestas, ¿vale? Yo te esperaré aquí.

Naruto tardó menos de quince minutos en el baño. La impoluta apariencia de todo buen abogado era reemplazada los fines de semana por una camiseta de deportes y unos pantalones holgados. A la tenida le hacían juego unas zapatillas con las que a veces, por la noche, Naruto se pegaba unas maratónicas vueltas alrededor del parque más cercano.

Ese día, sin embargo, Naruto descansaría. No revisaría trabajo, no haría deportes, y por sobre todas las cosas, no haría las veces de pepe grillo de su amigo. Ese día, Sasuke podría desquitarse todo lo que deseara. Aquello fue lo que acordaron mientras Naruto devoraba el desayuno.

─ Mi buen amigo, soy todo oídos y carezco de voz para juzgaros, así que podéis hablar sin temor alguno ─ dijo, haciendo una breve pausa entre comidas.

El tono dramático, llevó a Sasuke poner los ojos en blanco.

─ Esto es serio ─ terció. Inconscientemente, jugueteaba con el frasco de pastillas, que estaba al interior de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Naruto se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

─ Lo sé ─ aceptó ─ Y estoy preparado para todo. Anda, escúpelo.

Sasuke se lo pensó bien. ¿Qué decir primero? Tenía tantas cosas atoradas en la garganta, y le parecía que todas eran igual de graves, que no sabía cómo empezar. Mi padre es un corrupto y mi hermano le cubre las espaldas, ¿tal vez? ¿O mejor iba directo a la noticia suculenta?

Sin darle más vueltas, lo escupió; no literalmente, por supuesto.

─ Tuve sexo con Sakura.

En ese preciso momento, el tiempo se detuvo. La mano de Naruto que sostenía un trozo de muffin quedó suspendida en el aire. Su boca fue lo único que se movió. Un "OH" y después, finalmente, un sonoro:

─ ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡¿TE COGISTE A LA PEQUEÑA MOLESTIA?!

Sasuke emitió un suspiro.

─ Sabes que odio la palabra "coger" ─ le recordó.

─ Sí, sí, lo siento ─ Naruto dejó el trozo de muffin en su lugar y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa ─ Pero quiero entenderlo. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ¿Fue sexo duro o le hiciste el amor tiernamente?

Por segunda vez, Sasuke rodó los ojos. A pesar de que estaba preparado para las preguntas tipo interrogatorio, no esperaba que Naruto desease saber tantos detalles del asunto. Además, ¿qué importaba si había hecho el amor o había tenido sexo? La cuestión era que, en términos prácticos, ambas cosas provocaban las mismas consecuencias.

─ Tuvimos sexo, punto ─ respondió, medio avergonzado.

─ ¿Y qué tal? ─ Naruto lo miró fascinado. Parecía un niño al que le estuvieran relatando una historia sobre duendes, magos y castillos encantados.

─ No voy a entrar en detalles.

La mano que revolvía las pastillas había comenzado a hacer un movimiento insistente, batiendo el contenido del frasco de arriba hacia abajo. Se escuchaba un ruidito por lo bajo, pero Naruto ni le prestó atención.

─ Oh, vamos ─ pidió ─ No puedes decirme que te la co… que tuviste sexo con ella y no contarme cómo fue. ¿Te gustó o no?

¿Qué si le gustó? Algo dentro de él se revolvió como una lombriz. Rojo como un tomate maduro, admitió que sí, que le había gustado un montón. En un arranque de repentina sinceridad, le confesó que lo había hecho con ella tres veces en cosa de unas horas. En la noche, en la mañana del día siguiente y mientras se tomaban una ducha, apenas media hora después de haberlo hecho por segunda vez. Y joder, había sido lejos el mejor sexo de su vida.

Fascinado, Naruto escuchaba sin emitir una sola palabra. Solo cuando Sasuke se hubo callado, decidió intervenir.

─ Esto hay que celebrarlo, amigo mío.

No esperó una respuesta y se puso de pie de un brinco. En cosa de segundos había puesto una botella de champaña sobre la mesa y extendido a Sasuke una copa. Reticente en un comienzo, este la cogió con la mano que había estado revolviendo el frasco de pastillas.

─ No sé si te acuerdas que estoy comprometido con otra mujer ─ dijo, en tanto Naruto llenaba ambas copas con una contundente cantidad de espumosa champaña ─ Y que acabo de serle infiel.

─ Con mayor razón ─ contestó Naruto, pero enseguida aclaró sus palabras ─ Quiero decir, después de lo ocurrido con Sakura imagino que mandarás por un tubo a Karin. O por el retrete, como prefieras.

A Naruto nunca le había gustado Karin, pero jamás había sido tan abierto respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella.

─ No haré tal cosa.

Naruto puso un alto al brindis en ese preciso instante.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

─ Oye, ¿no dijiste que ibas a escucharme sin emitir juicio alguno? Hasta ahora no has hecho más que meter tu nariz.

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tú no serías capaz de acostarte con una chica y luego lavarte las manos, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

En eso tenía razón. Sasuke no era ese tipo de hombres. De hecho, aun cuando la chica mereciese sus dudas, no podía simplemente olvidarse de ella. Le gustaba. De eso no cabían dudas. Pero se sentía traicionado y celoso. Unos celos que no había experimentado nunca antes. Si ella estaba con otro, o con otros, entonces él... solo podía pensar en las ganas imperiosas que tenía de golpear tanto al chico paliducho como al mocoso con pinta de vagabundo.

─ Los dos estábamos jugando, supongo. Un rollo de una sola noche ─ contestó, por fin. Aquello no era cierto, al menos de su parte. Él le había hecho el amor, primero envuelto en una apoteosis nunca antes experimentada, y las veces posteriores, sumido en una redentora placidez. No podía decir de buenas a primeras y empujado por los celos, que había jugado con Sakura como seguramente ella lo había hecho con él.

Después de todo, ella no era una más.

─ Oh, vamos ─ Naruto dio un golpe en la mesa ─ La chica está loca por ti. Se le nota a kilómetros. No sé qué demonios vio en ti, pero sí sé que está colgada de los pelos.

─ ¿Qué? ¿De pronto tienes un sexto sentido y lees los pensamientos de las personas? ─ espetó Sasuke, repentinamente brusco. Enseguida se puso de pie ─ Cuando estábamos en su apartamento, ayer por la mañana, llegó uno de sus tantos pretendientes e insinuó que eran más que amigos. Al parecer se acuesta con todo sujeto que se le cruce por delante. Yo fui uno más, eso es todo.

─ Perdona que lo dude, Sasuke.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido.

─ Deja de hablar como si la conocieras ─ replicó, más enfadado que hace unos segundos ─ La chica es precisamente lo que pensé que era cuando la vi por primera vez: Un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mejor me largo de aquí.

Como empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Naruto se puso de pie y trató de detenerlo diciéndole que solo estaban conversando, que no había necesidad de molestarse ni nada.

─ Es tu vida, Sasuke. Si crees que la chica solo estaba jugando, entonces bien, aléjate de ella.

─ ¡Es lo que tengo que hacer! ─ gritó Sasuke, sin controlarse. Se había vuelto sobre sus pasos y miraba furioso a Naruto, el que, por cierto, no tenía la culpa de nada. La culpa la tenía el mismo, y en cierta medida Sakura. Pero más él, por vivir cohesionado. Por permitir que hasta entonces, su familia decidiese lo que le convenía hacer o no.

Ni siquiera creía lo que había dicho de su estudiante, pero como no era correcto que se involucrara con ella, entonces había decidido que la enviaría al demonio de todos modos. Porque, claro, era la maldita cosa que debía hacer.

─ Eh, tú… Hay algo que no me has dicho ─ dijo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido ─ Estás así de alterado por algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, en señal de negación. Iba a continuar su camino hacia la puerta cuando el citofono irrumpió con su característico y ruidoso pitido. Se detuvo en el acto, más por instinto que por que Naruto le hubiese hecho un gesto con la mano para que no se moviera un paso más. Desde su posición, oyó la conversación que este mantenía con el conserje del edificio.

Itachi, ni más ni menos, estaba aguardando abajo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y lo reafirmó con un movimiento de labios en cuanto Naruto apartó el teléfono para preguntarle si deseaba verlo. Entonces, este volvió con el conserje para comunicarle que el señor Uchiha no estaba allí y que no tenía ninguna noticia sobre su paradero. El conserje respondió algo que hizo a Naruto poner los ojos en blanco.

─ Vio tu coche aparcado afuera. ¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaste en el estacionamiento de visitas? ─ preguntó, cubriendo el auricular.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

─ No estoy aquí, ¿vale? Insiste en eso.

Naruto, como todo buen amigo, le hizo caso. Al final, porque era la palabra del dueño de casa contra un simple aparecido, el conserje dejó de insistir y aseguró que no permitiría que el hermano de Sasuke subiese.

Sin embargo, aquello no libraría a Sasuke de un encuentro con él. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, y no solo a él, sino también a su padre. Que este último no se hubiese pronunciado aún se debía única y exclusivamente a que era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Creía que Sasuke había cometido un error grave al no presentarse en el club de golf, de modo que no haría otra cosa que sentarse a esperar que Sasuke se arrastrase como perro arrepentido en busca de perdón. Y eso no ocurriría. Al menos no de momento. Lo que sí tendría que hacer en ese preciso momento sería darle una explicación a Naruto.

Tras colgar el llamado, y señalando la silla en la cual Sasuke había estado sentado hace un rato, Naruto le dijo.

─ Regresa tu obstinado trasero a esa silla y cuéntamelo TODO.

La expresión de su rostro era la de un abogado que acababa de descubrir que su cliente no ha sido todo lo honesto que debería y aquello le recordó inevitablemente su problemilla con el viejo zorro de la industria DyM, el que, además, estaba relacionado de forma directa con su propia familia.

Cual manso cordero, obedeció a Naruto y se sentó para hablar. Esta vez sí que no se guardaría nada.

...

Sakura decidió llamar a Ino y contárselo todo. Absolutamente todo. Jamás había sido tan abierta con su vida privada, pero en esos momentos necesita que alguien le dijese las cosas tal como eran. Y en eso Ino era una profesional. Deslenguada y franca hasta el punto de ser cruel. Si la había jodido al acostarse con su maestro, entonces Ino se lo restregaría en la cara con las palabras justas y precisas. Nada de dobles significados, nada de condescendencias.

Como acordaron juntarse en su apartamento a eso de las siete, Sakura aprovechó de comprar una botella de vino y algo para picar. Dispuso la mesa de la terraza y preparó una rica salsa para untar.

Ino llegó a la hora con su propio arsenal de alcohol. Una botella de champaña y dos cervezas artesanales.

─ Esto es para que no te guardes nada ─ dijo, mientras depositaba las botellas sobre la improvisada mesa de metal.

Lamentablemente, Ino se achispó antes que Sakura, por lo que su franqueza se convirtió en una metralleta que disparaba sin ninguna misericordia. Un solo tiro bastó para destruir las fortalezas de Sakura.

─ Obtuvo lo que todo hombre quiere, y encima tres veces, así que… Puf, simplemente arrancó, frente. Se hizo humo. Así son los hombres, no importa la edad que tengan.

Ella ni siquiera había barajado esa posibilidad, pero tan pronto como procesó las palabras de Ino recordó también lo que Kiba le había advertido hace unas cuantas semanas atrás.

_Los hombres no mezclamos las cosas cuando se trata de un simple desliz, ¿entiendes? Él puede querer un buen revolcón, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siente por su novia o esposa, en caso de que la tenga. _

En ese momento, ella no tenía idea de que estaba comprometido, pese a que sospechaba que debía tener una relación seria. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente el tipo de relación que tenía con una mujer que había estado casi toda su vida a su lado. La compañera de universidad, de trabajo, de profesión. La acompañante intelectual y la futura esposa.

¡Por supuesto que en un contexto así, Sakura no era más que un desliz!

─ Solo quería un revolcón… ─ susurró lentamente, como si le costase decir esas palabras.

Ino blandió su copa en el aire, en tanto asentía solemnemente con la cabeza. Era una verdad dolorosa, sí, pero una verdad al fin. Y había que aceptarla.

─ Mira, Sakura, muy en el fondo, todos los hombres son unos animales primitivos que en cuanto ven a una hembra que les alborota las hormonas, solo pueden pensar en una cosa. SEXO. Y harán lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Pero había algo que no encajaba allí, pensó Sakura. Él no la había perseguido, al contrario. Fue ella la que se le echó encima. Si ella no hubiese entrado a su habitación aquella noche, él ni por asomo habría tenido el valor de insinuarse tan directamente.

Y se lo explicó con lujo de detalles a Ino, pero su amiga resolvió que aquello no era más que una técnica. Todos los hombres trabajaban de modos diferentes. Unos más tímidos, otros más arriesgados. Otros, como el perfectísimo y correcto profesor de civil, unos completos hipócritas.

El bajón emocional llevó a Sakura a emborracharse esa noche de domingo. Se bebió su segunda copa de champaña tras haberse acabado la botella de vino y las cervezas artesanales. Como no podía ser de otro modo, concluyó la velada vomitando en el retrete y llorando como una magdalena.

...

31

...

Esa mañana, Uchiha Fugaku tomó una decisión. O en realidad, la había tomado mucho antes, en el preciso momento en que recibió una llamada de Sasuke advirtiéndole las irregularidades del dueño de DyM. Fue entonces que Fugaku supo que tendría que alejar los caminos de ambos o las cosas se pondrían feas.

Lo que hizo esa mañana fue hacer efectiva esa decisión. Marcó a primera hora al dueño de DyM y lo puso al tanto de su resolución de asignarle a otro abogado de la firma para que llevase los asuntos legales de sus empresas. Como no podía ser de otra manera, el cliente se mostró más que encantado con la decisión.

─ No es que desconfíe de las habilidades de tu hijo, mi estimado Fugaku ─ se apresuró a agregar, solo para evitar malos entendidos ─ Pero creo que el muchacho es demasiado joven aun para comprender como funciona el mundo real.

─ Te entregaré una terna de abogados, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dijo Fugaku, evitando una respuesta al comentario. No iba a hablar sobre las aptitudes de su propio hijo con un sujeto que no formaba parte de la familia ─ Podrás reunirte con ellos y decirme qué te parecen. Uno de ellos será tu asesor legal a partir de la próxima semana.

─ ¿Y mientras tanto?

─ Yo me encargaré de lo inmediato. ¿Te parece bien?

El cliente respondió que le parecía excelente contar con el apoyo directo de un gran colega y amigo. Con el tiempo, había llegado a formarse la errónea idea de que él y Fugaku eran amigos solo porque la firma Uchiha llevaba años asesorando a sus filiales. Pero aquello no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Fugaku no tenía amigos cuando se trataba de negocios. Después de todo, los negocios eran negocios. Y lo cierto era que no muchos conseguían lo que para él era tan sencillo como respirar. Cuando se trataba de cerrar un negocio, su mente bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento o dilema ético que no fuere a conducir al éxito de la empresa, de modo que procedía a sellar el trato con una solemnidad que rallaba en la impavidez.

Por esa razón, estaba donde estaba. En la cumbre del éxito.

Se despidió del cliente con un formal "Nos mantendremos en contacto" y cortó la llamada. A continuación, marcó el teléfono de Itachi y aguardó impaciente hasta que el contestador le indicó la opción de guardar un mensaje. Así lo hizo. Era de extrema urgencia que Itachi se presentase en la oficina antes de que lo hiciese Sasuke, en caso de que ese repentino ingrato decidiese aparecer.

…

El intenso y punzante dolor de cabeza, mezclado con el resquicio de náuseas y el persistente sabor acre en la garganta, le impidió salir de la cama esa mañana de día lunes.

Después de beberse un vaso lleno de agua y tomarse un coctel de pastillas destinadas a calmar los males que la aquejaban, Sakura cayó finalmente en un sueño tranquilo. Durmió hasta las una de la tarde, hora en la que ya fue demasiado tarde para llegar a tiempo a su última clase. En menos de media hora esta acabaría.

Pero entonces recordó que la facultad había decidido adherir a las paralizaciones el día lunes y martes y suspiró aliviada. Prefería permanecer acostada un poco más y no pensar en nada más que en la comodidad de su colchón y el calor reconfortante de las sábanas arropando su cuerpo lánguido.

Si se levantó fue solo y exclusivamente porque su estómago comenzó a protestar. Como un zombie preparó una sopa de fideos y comenzó a comer una vez que estuvo de regreso en el calor de las sábanas. Cuando le quedaba menos de la mitad del contenido, dejó a tientas el tarro sobre la mesita de noche y en cosa de segundos se quedó dormida otra vez.

…

Mientras Sakura dormía, Sasuke pensaba en alguna cosa qué hacer para ocupar su tiempo.

Temprano por la mañana, había acudido a la universidad para impartir su clase de derecho civil, pero se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que la facultad estaba paralizada. O en realidad no había sido una sorpresa, sino un descuido de su parte. Los estudiantes habían votado el viernes, pero parecía que aquello había ocurrido hace semanas y no hacía apenas un par de días. Tuvo que matar el tiempo en su oficina hasta que fueron las diez.

Entonces, acudió al Starbucks por un café y mientras aguardaba a ser atendido, curioseó la vitrina de dulces y sándwich hasta que finalmente se decidió por un mufffin, un sándwich de queso y jamón y dos grandes y suculentos scone de cuatro quesos. Ya ante la cajera, cambió radicalmente su opción y en lugar de café solo, ordenó un batido de caramelo, crema y cualquier porquería calórica que contuviese. Mantuvo la opción del muffin, el sándwich y los scone, pero les agregó un cheescake de frambuesa.

Ni siquiera tenía mucha hambre, pero había ocupado casi dos horas en su oficina devorando primero el sándwich y dándole pequeños mordiscos a lo demás, mientras daba sorbos al relajante batido. Cuando contempló el reloj, ya eran más de las doce. No había ido a la firma ni se había reunido con sus clientes como solía hacer. Tampoco había revisado su teléfono, y eso que acostumbraba a consultarlo al menos cada cinco minutos. Ignoraba si lo habían llamado, aunque se figuraba que sí, al menos su hermano y tal vez alguno que otro cliente con poca paciencia.

Ese día había decidido evitar a toda costa un encuentro con su hermano o su padre, así que se echó sobre el sofá y estuvo allí hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde y el escozor del deber le obligó a levantarse.

Ahora mismo, observaba la máquina de cafés estropeada y se preguntaba cómo actuaria cuando estuviese frente a frente a su padre o a su hermano. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cómo, después de lo que había ocurrido y de la información que manejaba, actuaría con ellos y con su trabajo en la firma? ¿Y con el dueño de DyM? No quería ni verlo; solo escuchar su nombre lo ponía de mal humor. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver a ser el hombre correcto y responsable que había sido siempre.

Hasta que ese momento llegase, tendría que encontrar algo que hacer el resto del día. Por insólito que pareciese, le sobraban horas del día y no hallaba en qué ocuparlas.

Al final, volvió con cierta reticencia inicial a los placeres de adolescente despreocupado (pese a que en realidad él nunca fue uno de esos). Un buen libro, mientras se comía el resto de los dulces que había comprado y luego una siesta de casi dos horas.

Tanto dulce le pasó la cuenta pues tuvo sueños absurdos, cuyo único punto de cohesión fue su dichosa y molesta estudiante.

…

32

...

Todo aquel que la conocía lo suficiente, sabía de sobra que ella era una muchacha que no se guardaba nada. Si estaba molesta, lo demostraba mediante un ceño de lo más fruncido y un rictus de muerte en los labios. Por el contrario, si estaba feliz o cómoda, lo hacía notar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un incesante parloteo. Y si se sentía ofendida o utilizada, su orgullo, enérgico como un demonio independiente de sí misma, hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para cobrar una satisfacción.

Fue ese orgullo demoniaco el que la llevó a la decisión (tal vez un poco descabellada) de encarar a Uchiha Sasuke en cuanto lo tuviese en frente. Si él había tenido el atrevimiento de jugar con ella, entonces se lo haría pagar. Pero, en cambio, si él no había albergado dobles y oscuras intenciones jamás, entonces ella lo perdonaría y aceptaría la separación de ambos con la resignación de una esposa que ve marchar a su marido a la guerra. Después de todo, ella siempre supo que estaba metiéndose donde no debía y que nada bueno podría salir de ello.

Ya repuesta de toda resaca y siendo miércoles por la mañana, Sakura llegó puntual a la facultad y una vez en el salón, se acomodó en un butacón de la primera fila, justo en frente del escritorio del profesor.

Sasuke apareció puntal, como siempre. Mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a dos alumnos fuera, reparó en ella y el color de su rostro se tornó levemente más pálido. O al menos eso fue lo que a Sakura le pareció. Rápidamente, dejó de mirarla y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Fue difícil evitarla porque ella, a propósito, se había ubicado muy cerca de él. Aun así, Sasuke, como el excelente y compuesto maestro que era, desdeñó de su presencia en todo momento. Hacia el final de la clase, sugirió la lectura de un texto para la próxima clase y se despidió sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Apenas un segundo, sus ojos negros se detuvieron en Sakura. Luego, cogió sus cosas y como si lo persiguiese un fantasma, enfiló una sutil carrera hacia la puerta.

Sakura lo siguió sin decirle nada hasta que él miró por encima de su hombro y comprendió lo que hacía. Entonces se detuvo y la esperó, no para decirle buenos días ni mucho menos, sino para pedirle que por favor dejase de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Ella sonrió, mordaz.

─ ¿Cree que lo sigo, señor Uchiha? ─ inquirió ─ No sea egocéntrico. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Sasuke no permitió que sus emociones afloraran a su rostro cuando respondió.

─ Entonces hágalas ─ hizo una pausa para mirar en derredor ─ Y por favor, mantengamos las distancias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero en el preciso momento en que él se disponía a continuar con su camino, lo cogió de la manga de la chaqueta y jaló con suavidad. Él se detuvo en el acto solo para dedicarle una de sus tantas iracundas miradas.

─ No dude que lo dejaré en paz, señor Uchiha ─ se adelantó ella ─ Pero primero, usted tendrá que escucharme. ¿Dónde le parece que hablemos?

Tras una pausa en la que apretó los dientes y el músculo de su quijada se hizo muy visible, Sasuke contestó en voz baja y zigzagueante.

─ Si no tiene clases ahora, diríjase a mi oficina en unos veinte minutos más. Hablaremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

─ De acuerdo.

Y fue todo. Sin despedidas, sin miradas. Cada uno siguió su camino como si aquel encuentro nunca se hubiese producido. Aunque se mostró muy serena, el corazón de Sakura latía como si fuese a estallar. Ya no estaba tan segura de que fuese capaz de enfrentarlo sin caer primero en la peligrosa tentación de besarlo y abrazarlo.

Como conocía de sobra la obsesión de Sasuke por la puntualidad, llegó premeditadamente diez minutos tarde, aun a riesgo de que él ya no estuviese en su oficina. Por suerte la que no estaba era la secretaria del departamento, quien, según un anuncio adherido a la pared, se encontraba haciendo unas diligencias de suma importancia. Aquello le permitió saltarse los protocolos del anuncio, y tocó sin más formalidades a la puerta de la oficina de su maestro.

Él le hizo saber de inmediato que estaba retrasada.

─ No tengo para darle más que cinco minutos ─ agregó, en tanto se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso ─ Así que hable rápido.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella iba a hacer. Iría directo al hueso, porque ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo que perder y la respuesta era esencial. Ni alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, cuando ella le preguntó.

─ ¿Me usaste para echarte un polvo?

Sasuke, con tal sorpresa en los ojos, se apresuró a trabar la puerta.

─ ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar así en un lugar como este? ─ inquirió, en voz baja.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Que no viniese ahora con esas.

─ Querías que fuese rápida, ¿no? ─ replicó, cruzándose de brazos y desafiándolo con la mirada. Por dentro, estaba a punto de desvanecerse. No quería una respuesta afirmativa porque no tenía idea cómo lidiar con ello. En cambio, lo único que deseaba era que él le dijese que no había jugado con ella y que lo que había pasado entre ellos era especial; incorrecto tal vez, pero no por ello menos especial e intenso

─ Solo responde sí o no. ¿Querías echarte un polvo y nada más? ─ urgió, pero Sasuke no dijo nada durante un rato que se les hizo a ambos eterno. Ella no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de él, pero algo le susurraba que era mejor no saberlo.

Finalmente, y tras aquella pausa tortuosa, él respondió justo lo que ella temía.

─ Sí. Mis sentimientos nunca fueron más allá de una mera atracción sexual, lo siento. Y usted insistió, así que yo me dejé llevar…

No le permitió terminar de hablar cuando le plantó una bofetada tan dura que el sonido cortó el aire y ella experimentó un inmediato escozor en la palma. Al verlo, comprendió que le había dado más fuerte incluso de lo que había planeado. Una expresión de dolor ataviaba sus rasgos y en la mejilla golpeada tenía una marca roja como el carmín. Sin embargo, él no hizo más que resignarse al dolor. No dijo, ni hizo nada. Eso, sí, durante unos segundos ambos se miraron como si no pudieran creer que habían llegado a aquella situación. Después haberse abrazado y desnudado entre besos y caricias amorosas, terminaban su encuentro con un golpe emocional de parte de él y uno físico de parte de ella.

─ Ahora sí lo dejaré en paz, señor Uchiha. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Acto seguido, se volvió en sus pasos y salió de la oficina aguantando en lo inhumanamente posible las lágrimas. Pero no lo logró más allá de los asesores. Dentro, encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes, no pudo pensar en su propia fobia y se largó a llorar. En el primer piso, se topó justo con alguien a quien no deseaba ver. El amigo de Sasuke, el señor Namikase Naruto, la miró como solo un padre preocupado podría mirar a su hijo y aunque ella se excusó con que iba tarde a una clase, él no le permitió irse de allí sin antes aceptarle un pañuelo.

Sakura lo recibió con impaciencia.

─ Disculpe ─ dijo él, de pronto. Sakura contempló los azules ojos de Naruto sin comprender.

─ ¿Por qué se disculpa? ─ preguntó.

─ Porque tengo un amigo muy idiota. Y siento que haya tenido que toparse con él.

Ella no respondió. Se limitó a darle las gracias por el pañuelo y a marcharse de allí antes de que Naruto fuese a decir otra cosa.

Nadie sentía más que ella misma el que Uchiha Sasuke hubiese aparecido en su camino.

…

Sasuke todavía no se reponía de lo que acababa de hacer cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y Naruto irrumpió como poseído por un demonio de los más malignos. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas.

─ Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste ─ dijo, apretando los dientes y señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Antes de cualquier respuesta, Sasuke le ordenó cerrar la puerta con llave en ese preciso momento si no quería meterlos a ambos en un problema gordo. Naruto obedeció, pero la pregunta seguía en pie, así que tan pronto como hubo trancado la puerta, se volvió hacia él.

─ Anda responde ─ insistió.

La prepotencia de quien se suponía que debía estar de su parte, le hizo sentir de pronto furioso.

─ Primero, bájame el tono ─ replicó ─ Y segundo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Naruto emitió gruñido.

─ ¡La pobre muchacha estaba llorando a moco tendido, por dios! ─ le gritó.

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Sasuke sentirse aún peor. No quería hacerle daño a Sakura, a pesar de que sabía que no había otro modo de concluir las cosas con ella. Una parte de sí mismo deseaba salir detrás de ella y confesarle que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no había sido un mero polvo de una noche, sino algo tan especial que ni nombre podía ponerle. Algo cósmico, incluso. Un evento que jamás antes había ocurrido en su vida y que tal vez por eso era que no podía volver a pasar.

Otra parte, no obstante, sabía que nada de ello era posible. No en esa vida, al menos.

Con los ojos cerrados, se dejó caer sobre su butacón. Necesitaba una pastilla con urgencia, o miles de ellas. El dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de hacer estragos con sus pobres sesos.

─ Quiero estar solo, por favor ─ dijo, repentinamente calmo. Solo deseaba un poco de silencio ─ Si realmente eres mi amigo, te irás en este momento de mi oficina y no me molestarás durante el resto del día.

En un principio, pareció que Naruto deseaba protestar. Sin embargo, al cabo de un instante desistió de su propósito, bajó los brazos y se resignó a que tendría que apartar su nariz de los asuntos de su amigo. Además, Sasuke parecía como un menjunje sobre la butaca, así que ningún sentido tenía continuar aportillándolo hasta hacerlo puré. Otro día hablarían.

Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke no deseaba volver a mencionar el nombre de Sakura, porque cada vez que lo evocaba siquiera, se sentía más y más arrepentido de haberla dejado ir.

…

Sasuke no apareció por la firma en todo el día. Sagradamente se daba una vuelta por allí en al menos una oportunidad, pero ese día no solo no había aparecido, sino que tampoco se había puesto en contacto con sus clientes como solía hacer por pura formalidad.

Lo más desconcertante de todo ello era que Sasuke parecía estar evitando a su familia y no al trabajo en sí mismo ni a sus clientes. Era a su hermano y a su padre a quien no deseaba ver. Pero, ¿por qué?

Itachi tenía una vaga idea de la razón. Si bien no deseaba adelantarse, sospechaba que Sasuke había descubierto algo más acerca del dueño de DyM y que, como era de esperar, había vinculado a su propia familia con el entuerto, en una suerte de truculenta complicidad. Lo malo de aquello era que no podía culparlo si lo pensaba. Algo de eso había, pero solo algo. Itachi no era un tipo deshonesto, por cierto que no, pero en ese trabajo, y para cubrir las espaldas de su padre, había tenido que caer en el luego de torcer un poco la ley, algo de lo que no se sentía para nada orgulloso. Ahora, había hecho eso en contadas ocasiones y únicamente porque un cliente deshonesto se había colado en la firma sin que ellos lo hubieran previsto antes.

Si su padre esperaba que hiciese lo mismo esta vez con respecto al dueño de DyM, entonces podía empezar a buscarse a otro cómplice. No caería tan bajo otra vez, no señor. Y a pesar de que no se lo había dejado claro en la reunión que habían tenido por la mañana, Itachi estaba dispuesto a claudicar en cuanto su padre se pusiese en acción.

...

Desde que Sakura lo había desterrado de su vida que no lograba dormir bien. Su perro era el único que sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, y era que durante la noche, se daba vueltas de un lado a otro y hasta se había echado a llorar en una oportunidad solo como un hombre podía llorar. Ante los gemidos mesclados con gruñidos de pesar, su perro se había arrastrado sobre sus viejas patas y con la dificultad de toda criatura senil, subió a la cama y se le enroscó en las piernas.

En aquellos momentos, su fiel amigo volvía a echársele sobre las piernas con el propósito de brindarle algo de consuelo. Pero Kiba no encontraría consuelo en su corazón hasta que no hubiese arreglado la situación con Sakura. La amaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero también sentía una rabia muda hacia ella que no podía explicar. ¿Por qué ese engreído e impávido maestro y no él? ¿Por qué un desconocido y no su amigo de toda la vida, el que, por cierto, estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella?

Nunca entendería lo que Sakura había visto en ese mequetrefe de la ciudad. Lo que sí tenía claro como el agua era que no podía permitir que aquello continuara. Debía evitarlo a como diese lugar, porque ese hombre probablemente tuviere la cara de un dios griego o como quisieran llamarle las mujeres, pero en el fondo era un demonio, uno muy ruin.

Con ese objetivo en mente, consiguió quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono celular que Sakura le había regalado le hizo dar un brinco fuera de la cama. Con ello, casi botó al suelo a su pobre y escuálido perro.

─ Lo siento amigo ─ se disculpó, en tanto se precipitaba sobre el teléfono ─ Pero esto es una urgencia, tu entiendes.

Escuchar la voz de Sakura lo hizo experimentar un alivio cálido y reparador. Hubiera podido quedarse dormido en ese preciso momento.

─ ¿Te desperté? ─ preguntó ella, sin detenerse a saludar. Se escuchaba bastante afectada.

─ No, nada de eso ─ aseguró él, más despierto que nunca ─ ¿Cómo estás?

─ No muy bien. Tenías razón, Kiba, él solo estaba jugando conmigo. Por favor, perdóname.

Oh, aquellas palabras fueron como un elixir de felicidad. En el fondo, él siempre lo había sabido y la vida solo estaba dándole la razón.

─ Cuéntamelo todo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que siempre estaré a tu lado ─ le aseguró, tras una pausa en la que trató de controlar la alegría en su propia voz.

Y Sakura se lo contó todo. El distinguido profesor de derecho civil no era más que un charlatán.

...

33

...

Esa mañana Suigetsu estaba particularmente apuesto. Karin no pudo controlar el impulso de observarlo mientras fotocopiaba un turro de papeles. Sin embargo, en cuanto él levantó la cabeza y reparó en que estaba siendo observado, ella miró en otra dirección y a continuación cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Tras haber pillado a Sasuke borracho en el sofá de su apartamento, Karin había arribado a una conclusión. No fue inmediata, claro, sino progresiva y a medida que más le daba vuelta al asunto. Ella le era infiel y él le era a su vez infiel. Su relación estaba en un punto muerto, o más bien en una situación en la que solo faltaba un paso para que ambos se hundieran por completo. Y aunque tal vez fuere lo mejor, ella no podía dejarlo ir. No quería dejarlo ir, en realidad.

Así pues, la conclusión a la que había arribado era nada más ni nada menos que esta: Si no hacía algo por su relación pronto, moriría definitivamente y para siempre. Ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarse del atractivo de su procurador si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a sacarse de la cabeza a esa mocosa con cuerpo de bailarina. Lo único que debían hacer era un pequeño sacrificio. Volver a los tiempos en que salir a comer era entretenido o charlar bebiendo una cerveza era el mejor panorama para ambos. De sobra sabía que su relación nunca había sido la ideal, pero nunca era tarde para despertar la llama del amor. Aún estaba a tiempo de reconquistarlo, o en rigor, de conquistarlo.

Su inoportuno asistente llamó a su puerta cuando se disponía a llamar a su prometido para proponerle un plan para el fin de semana. Lo dejó pasar solo porque según él mismo dijo, debían discutir algo importante.

Sin embargo, en cuanto él estuvo dentro, lo que hizo fue tratar de besarla. Karin apartó la cara y le dio un empujón que lo dejó patidifuso.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ─ lo increpó ─ Estamos en mi oficina.

Suigetsu pestañó un par de veces, como si no lograra entender del todo lo que ella acababa de decirle.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó.

─ De lo más bien ─ respondió ella, alejándose en dirección a su escritorio ─ ¿Tienes o no algo importante que decirme? Estoy bastante ocupada, así que si solo viniste a molestar, te pido que por favor te retires y me dejes trabajar.

Medio choqueado, Suigetsu no supo que responder. Ella no le había hablado así jamás, de modo que no tenía pensada ninguna respuesta que darle. Se limitó a endurecer la mirada y a negar con la cabeza. A continuación, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir, murmuró con marcada ironía.

─ Siento muchísimo haberla importunado, jefa.

Cerró dando un portazo que alertó al personal y que la hizo a ella dar un sobresalto. ¡Mocoso irrespetuoso!

Se moría por darle su merecido, pero en lugar de ello, continuó con lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de ser interrumpida. Llamó a Sasuke y, por fortuna, este atendió la llamada al cabo de un par de segundos. Seguía siendo parco y poco expresivo, pero Karin ignoró sus típicas maneras y procedió a proponerle lo del viaje. Estaba dispuesta a postergar el trabajo durante todo el fin de semana si él se atrevía a acompañarla a un viaje apasionado.

Sasuke lo dudó un poco, pero finalmente decidió aceptar. Ella se ocuparía de todo los detalles, de modo que él solo debía estar disponible para partir el viernes por la noche.

─ De acuerdo ─ dijo él ─ Creo que unos cuantos días de descanso es justo lo que necesito.

─ Y yo ─ concedió ella ─ Algunos clientes me tienen con los nervios de punta. Entonces, déjalo en mis manos, ¿vale? Será un fin de semana inolvidable.

Y lo dijo muy en serio. Si Sasuke no había terminado con ella como tanto había temido días antes, entonces significaba que aún tenía tiempo para convencerlo definitivamente de que debía elegirla a ella ahora y siempre.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**...**

**Probablemente ya ni lo recuerden, pero les dije en el capitulo anterior que las flores y corazones quedarían para más adelante. Y en vista de lo que ha pasado, esas flores y corazones no llegarán sino en un buen tiempo más. En el intertanto, nos iremos adentrando más en la vida de Sasuke y de su familia. Además, Sasuke, con la ayuda de un nuevo personaje, investigará a su truculento ex cliente hasta que dé con una noticia que lo desconcertará. **

**Sakura, por su parte, vivirá un momento muy dificil. Tal vez Sasuke decida hacer algo al respecto, porque, después de todo, se gustan y eso no lo pueden negar. **

**Intentaré tardarme menos en actualizar, y no importa si por castigo no quiere dejarme un comentario. Lo entenderé, aunque no por ello dejaré de sentirme triste. Es libre de opinar lo que quiera, en tanto sea con respeto. **

**Como ya lo dije, agradezco mucho la paciencia y espero de corazón que este capitulo les haya gustado. A cada una de las personas que me dejaron un mensaje de apoyo, les digo desde ya que los tengo en mi corazón y que si llego a publicar una historia original, serán los primeros en saberlo. Por ustedes y por mí es que sigo aquí.**

**¡Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

Hasta entonces, saludos cordiales ;)

...


	10. Chapter 10

**¡HOLA CHIQUITOS!**

He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Como lo prometí, esta vez no tardé demasiado, aunque el capítulo si es mucho más corto que el anterior.

Agradezco mucho el apoyo recibido hasta ahora y sobre todo la paciencia y la comprensión. Ha sido un año dificil, pero siento una infinita satisfacción que me hace levantarme todos los días y seguir.

Amo escribir, mientras tenga dos manos y un poco de imaginación, no dejaré de hacerlo. Y aun sin manos, pero con un poco de imaginación, me las ingeniaría para escribir. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Los amo. Por todo.

Contestaré a la brevedad los reviews que pueda, pero sepan de antemano que los leo y los disfruto taaaaanto que una de las cosas más tristes de no publicar es que uno no recibe esas palabras tan bonitas que escriben a través de los reviews.

En fin, es un capítulo interesante, aunque tal vez, no taaaaan emocionante.

¡A LEER!

* * *

**El Debido Proceso**

…

No creía en lo absoluto que un viaje junto a Karin fuese a arreglar la engorrosa situación en la que se encontraba. Tampoco creía que la estrategia de evadir a su familia y el trabajo en la firma fuese de las más exitosas. En realidad, mientras más se alejaba del problema, este parecía estar más y más cerca.

Lo que tenía que hacer era plantarle cara a la situación. Llevaba horas encerrado en su oficina de la facultad yendo al sofá en unos ratos y regresando a su butacón en otros. Ni siquiera había asistido a sus clases y aunque nadie se lo cuestionaba, él estaba siendo presa del peor remordimiento de la historia.

Todo eso debía acabar.

Tal vez no consiguiera nada viajando con Karin, pero al menos había dado un paso hacia el lugar correcto. Lo mismo debía hacer con su familia. Hablaría con ellos. Y también con su cliente desastroso y con el resto de clientes a los que había descuidado los últimos días.

Pero primero, saldría de su oficina, iría a su última clase del día y si por azar se cruzaba con Sakura, la miraría como quien mira a un desconocido y continuaría su camino.

En cosa de unas horas, todo volvería a la normalidad. No era que extrañase su insulsa vida, pero aquel estado de catatonía y constante evasión, no era ni por asomo una buena alternativa. Estaba optando por lo seguro.

Lo bueno fue que no se encontró con Sakura, así que no tuvo que pretender que su mera sombra no lo ponía turulato. Lo malo fue que una vez finalizada las clases y encontrándose ya en la firma de su familia, se topó con la oficina de su padre cerrada con llave e Itachi ausente hacía más de dos horas. Encima, al llamar a su cliente problemático, descubrió ni más ni menos que ya no eran cliente y abogado.

─ Pensé que tu padre te había puesto al tanto ─ dijo el dueño de DyM con un leve tono divertido en la voz. Parecía regocijarse con la idea de que Uchiha Sasuke estuviese siendo apartado de sus labores en la firma.

Por su parte, Sasuke experimentó una intensa furia, pero no por haber perdido a ese soquete de cliente, sino porque su padre estaba riéndose de su propio hijo. Sus sospechas eran ciertas y por esa razón era que, repentinamente, había perdido el control sobre los negocios del dueño de la compañía más tóxica del país.

Sin embargo, no permitió que el fulgor de su ira se reflejase en su voz al responder.

─ Bueno, trató de comunicarse conmigo en varias oportunidades, pero he tenido una semana muy ocupada, así que no pude atenderlo como es debido. Imagino que quería darme la feliz noticia ─ aquellas últimas palabras se le escaparon por ese espacio del subconsciente sobre el cual nadie tiene control total. Aquel resquicio maquiavélico que a veces nos juega una mala pasada y que en esos momentos enfrentó a Sasuke a una abierta contienda.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir? ─ soltó el cliente, interpretando muy bien el papel de ofendido ─ ¿Le he resultado un incordio como cliente, es eso?

─ No es eso lo que quería decir… ─ pero no pudo continuar porque el sujeto se adelantó, y lo que dijo a continuación hizo a Sasuke perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

─ Pues usted no ha sido el mejor abogado del mundo, déjeme decirle. Se ha metido en mis asuntos sin ninguna autorización. Y eso es de lo más incompetente…

─ Váyase al diablo, ¿de acuerdo? ─ espetó Sasuke, acalorado ─ Ah, y sí, usted me pareció un incordio desde el comienzo, de modo que me siento profundamente aliviado de librarme de las inmundicias que lo rodean.

En ese momento, colgó la llamada y el arrepentimiento lo atacó casi al instante. Rebuscó entre sus cosas el dichoso frasco de pastillas y se tragó tres de una sola vez.

Luego, emitió un largo suspiro y se hundió en el asiento con la sensación de aquel que acaba de cometer un asesinato y, tras la enajenación inicial, no sabe qué demonios hacer con el cadáver.

Había acusado a uno de los clientes más importantes de la firma de ser un delincuente, ni más ni menos. Tal vez no lo había dicho expresamente, pero bastaba con habérselo dado a entender para que el holocausto al interior de la firma se desatarse. Ofendido e hipócrita como era, el sujeto no tardaría ni un suspiro en ponerse en contacto con Fugaku, el que, por su parte, no ocuparía ni medio respiro en sentenciar a Sasuke a los más profundos y dolorosos castigos del infierno.

Qué ironía era aquella. Había ido a la oficina con la intención de arreglar las cosas y en cambio, lo había estropeado todo. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. No él exactamente, sino el perfecto Uchiha Sasuke que había sido hasta entonces. El responsable, comedido y racional hombre que habría contado hasta un millón de ser necesario en lugar de decir algo inapropiado.

Pero había actuado de forma impulsiva. Igual que Sakura. No estaba seguro de si acaso aquello era mera coincidencia o ella le había transmitido ese carácter impetuoso como por osmosis.

Sacudió la cabeza al ser consciente de que estaba pensando solo necedades. Acto seguido, se levantó de su butacón, cogió su chaqueta y decidió largarse de allí antes de que llegase Fugaku o Itachi.

Por crueldad del destino, o a causa de su propia mala suerte, se encontró casi de bruces con ambos apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Itachi lo saludó con la cortesía y amabilidad propia de su humor, pero Fugaku se quedó viéndolo con la frialdad de un glaciar. No sonreiría ni aunque le rascasen la planta de los pies con una pluma.

Sasuke decidió dar el primer paso.

─ Padre ─ dijo, a modo de saludo.

Fugaku pretendió no haberlo escuchado cuando pasó junto a él para dirigirse hacia su oficina, la que abrió sumido en el mismo silencio. Mientras tanto, Itachi miraba a Sasuke como si a este último acabasen de condenarlo a muerte.

─ Está molesto, ya me lo figuraba ─ murmuró Sasuke, pero Itachi movió la cabeza.

En ese momento, la puerta de su padre se cerró con un sonoro portazo.

─ Peor que eso ─ precisó Itachi ─ Cree que estás empeñado en traicionarlo.

Traición. A Sasuke la rabia le subió a la cabeza como la espuma en un vaso. Solo porque estaba en medio del pasillo y los demás abogados y técnicos trabajaban ajenos a cualquier problema, decidió conservar las formas y, tras una larga inspiración, dijo.

─ Puede pensar lo que quiera. Me tiene sin cuidado.

Iba a pasar junto a su hermano sin despedirse, pero este aprovechó la oportunidad para cogerlo del brazo y decirle muy cerca del oído que ellos dos tenían algo muy importante que hablar.

─ No escaparás otra vez ─ añadió, en un susurro cargado de advertencia.

Sasuke se liberó de su agarre con una sacudida del brazo. No iba a conversar con él, al menos no de momento ni en aquel lugar. Cuando ese momento llegase, lo decidiría él mismo.

─ Será mejor que tú escapes, hermanito ─ le dijo ─ Es lo que haría yo si estuviese en tu lugar.

Itachi, reacio a darse por aludido, flexionó las cejas y preguntó.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Oh, de seguro que lo sabes.

Y como en efecto Itachi lo sabía, no hizo movimiento alguno cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado y se coló dentro del ascensor. Algo en el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, pero ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna y el ascensor cerró sus puertas, con lo que cortó también, pero de forma temporal, el repentino hedor que había comenzado a flotar entre ellos.

…

Subió al coche como un poseso. Ni se ocupó de mirar hacia atrás y puso reversa para salir de allí cuanto antes. A pocos milímetros estuvo de topar con un muro de contención, pero como siempre había tenido cierta capacidad de reacción, frenó a tiempo y luego, hundió el pie en acelerador hasta que estuvo tan lejos de la firma Uchiha como le permitieron los arriesgados ciento veinte kilómetros.

Después de un buen rato, ya no supo hacia donde iba. Había conducido absorto en una insana ira y hasta entonces todo había sido rojo, como la sangre. Rojo aquí y roja allá.

Ahora comenzaba a ver su entorno y no comprendía qué rumbo había tomado. Decidió detener el coche en una vieja fuente de soda y permaneció con ambas manos en el volante hasta que se hubo tranquilizado del todo. Parecería sospechoso si ingresaba al local con la mirada perdida y la respiración agitada. Causaría, como mínimo, preocupación entre los que parecían ser un puñado de pueblerinos.

¿Cuánto había conducido sin siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Acaso era posible abstraerse tanto de sí mismo? Pues, al parecer, hace varios días que Sasuke no era él mismo.

Tras un par de profundas respiraciones, decidió entrar al local.

Intentó hacerlo con cuidado, pero tan pronto como le dio un empujoncito a la puerta, esta se abrió como propulsada por una fuerte corriente de aire, emitiendo un crujido agónico que hizo a los pocos y lánguidos presentes alzar la vista de sus asuntos para contemplar con recelo al sujeto elegante y pomposo que acababa de entrar.

Pocas veces se veían tipos como él. Y pocas veces aparecían por algo bueno. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo ni dijo nada mientras Sasuke tomaba asiento en uno de los butacones frente a la barra y una regordeta mujer se le acercaba para tomar su orden.

Se decidió por una cerveza. Cuando iba por la tercera, un sujeto mal oliente se ubicó a su lado y le ofreció un cigarrillo.

Sasuke no se lo pensó demasiado y aceptó el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa cansada. El hombre pareció percibir su angustia como si despidiera algún olor particular, pues, tras ofrecerle otra cerveza por cuenta de la casa, se atrevió a preguntar qué demonios lo tenía tan podrido.

Y sí, Sasuke debía oler a podrido.

Porque era un Uchiha, y en esa familia todos, absolutamente todos, estaban podridos.

Relató al sujeto desconocido la mayor parte de los acontecimientos recientes. Omitió dar nombres o apellidos, pero se concentró en describir con sumo detalle el problema, tal vez con la superflua esperanza de que ese hombre, al que por cierto le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros, le diese un buen consejo.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre sí tenía algo atingente que decir. Luego de emitir un tronador eructo, exclamó que el mundo estaba lleno de rufianes que manejaban empresas poderosas como esa. Sasuke no le había hablado específicamente de la empresa DyM, pero igual, el sujeto había llevado la conversación a un asunto relacionado con una empresa muy similar a esa.

─ Destruyó este pueblo y se largó ─ dijo, para luego darle otro sorbo a su cerveza.

La mujer regordeta se acercó para intervenir por primera vez en la conversación.

─ Se refiere a una industria textil de la zona ─ le explicó a Sasuke ─ Estuvo contaminando el pueblo durante años, hasta que un día, desmantelaron todo y se marcharon. No fue por gusto, sino porque el nuevo regente se propuso una política de fiscalización mucho más estricta y esa empresa no cumplía ni con los estándares mínimos.

─ Así que arrancaron como ratas ─ convino el hombre, empujando levemente hacia delante el vaso vacío de cerveza, en un muy obvio gesto que la mujer regordeta comprendió en el acto. Cogió el vaso y se alejó para llenarlo otro tanto.

A Sasuke no le extrañaba nada que las empresas buscasen sitios como esos para instalar sus industrias. Allí trabajaban más o menos al margen de la ley y como los pueblos eran tan pobres, la empresa sobornaba a los regentes o fiscales de la zona y con ello conseguía funcionar sin problemas. Hasta que algo como una nueva legislación les levantaba el velo y debían buscar otro refugio. Pero era solo cosa de alejarse unos cuantos kilómetros. Incluso, si tenían el dinero suficiente, podían existir por entero en otro país.

Abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, no advirtió cuando el hombre a su lado extendió una mano para tocarlo. Dio un respingo y a punto estuvo de derramar su cerveza al sentir la repentina presión de aquellos dedos de uñas ennegrecidas.

─ Tipos como esos nunca pagan ¿sabes? ─ dijo el hombre, hablando tan cerca que el aliento agrio fue perceptible en plenitud. Sasuke arrugó la nariz, pero no se apartó ─ Siempre encuentran la forma de evadir la ley. Pero tú, muchacho, tú estás a su nivel. Eres abogado, ¿no? Podrías hacer algo para encerrarlos a todos, ¿no? ─ de repente, sus ojos, rojizos y atizados de arrugas, se llenaron de lágrimas ─ Mi pequeña Sion, ¿sabes? Ella murió. No tenía más de tres años cuando enfermó de gravedad por esas porquerías toxicas que los trabajadores de la empresa arrojaban al río. Fue todo tan rápido; esos mequetrefes ya se habían largado cuando tuve que enterrar a mi pequeña Sion, ¿sabes?

Sasuke no respondió nada, aunque con un gesto le hizo ver al hombre que lo comprendía y que sentía mucho su pesar. La mujer regordeta acompañó el vaso de cerveza con un paquete de pañuelos que el hombre sacó uno a uno para limpiarse la nariz.

Poco antes de marcharse, Sasuke descubrió que estaba en medio de la carretera, en dirección a una pequeña ciudad costera. Sin darse cuenta, se había desviado en una parte del camino y había terminado en un pueblo hacía el interior de la cordillera, rodeado de terrenos eriazos, perfectos para instalar las más monstruosas industrias. Desde la ventana de la rustica fuente de soda, se veía una hilera intermitente de antenas, y poco más allá, probablemente a unos dos o tres kilómetros, se erigía lo que quedaba de la famosa industria textil.

…

34

…

Sakura ingresó al salón con dos minutos de ventaja. Entre los muchos estudiantes, distinguió el pálido semblante y la sonrisa amble de su amigo Sai, sentado hacia el final del salón.

─ Buenos días, Sai ─ lo saludó, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Era bueno que el maestro aun no hubiese llegado, así tendría tiempo para preparaba el terreno con Sai. No le cabía la menor duda de que él debía estar al tanto de todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Sasuke. Y si no lo sabía aun, era solo cosa de tiempo hasta que Ino se lo contara todo.

Así pues, prefería ser ella misma quien lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, Sai estuvo lejos de hacerle preguntas íntimas y se limitó a consultarle por qué había faltado a las clases del tirano Uchiha.

─ Ya sabes que él no lo soporta ─ agregó.

O era muy buen actor, o de verdad Ino había cumplido su palabra de mantener la boca cerrada como tumba.

Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de reconocer que se había quedado dormida. A todo el mundo le pasaba.

─ Bueno, tuviste suerte porque al tirano le ha dado por faltar las últimas dos clases. Y probablemente hoy también lo haga ─ respondió Sai.

Difícilmente él podría darse cuenta del efecto que tuvieron sus palabras sobre ella, pero igual, Sakura bajó la cabeza y evitó hacer contacto visual mientras comentaba.

─ Vaya, eso sí que es raro. Y… por casualidad… ─ comenzó a rasguñar con la uña de un dedo la superficie de la mesa, pero en cuanto se percató de que aquel comportamiento sería igual de sospechoso, dejó de hacerlo y resolvió mirar a su compañero sin más.

Después de todo, la mayoría de los estudiantes debía tener la misma inquietud que ella.

─ ¿Alguno sabe el motivo? ─ inquirió.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

─ Yo no, al menos ─ dijo ─ Tampoco es que nos haya puesto al tanto previamente de sus inasistencias, lo que resulta una verdadera molestia ─ le echó una rápida mirada a su reloj para luego agregar ─ Ya son las ocho y cuarenta minutos.

A nadie le gustaba levantarse temprano, pero era aún más molesto si luego descubrías que no había servido de nada. Sai no lograba disimular el enojo que le producía la repentina falta de compromiso del que hace una semana era el dios absoluto del control y la puntualidad.

En efecto, a eso de las ocho y cincuenta minutos, amenazó con levantarse de allí e ir por un café. Había cosas más interesantes que hacer que aguardar al tirano. Pero, no había terminado de levantarse de la silla cuando el magnánimo Uchiha Sasuke hizo acto de aparición ante su inquieto y sorprendido público.

Con un portazo acalló los murmullos. Sai volvió a su asiento entre gruñidos de desaprobación, pues no le quedó otra que permanecer allí hasta el final de la clase, una que, por cierto, se vaticinaba como la más detestable.

Sasuke estaba furioso. O al menos eso era lo que demostraban sus gestos. Sakura creía conocerlo un poco para adivinar que algo pasaba. Fruncía el ceño, lo que era una señal muy obvia, pero, además, mantenía una de las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y ella casi podía oír el ruidito del frasco de pastillas mientras él lo agitaba. Sus labios estaban tiesos en un rictus de acritud, mientras que los músculos apretados de la mandíbula resaltaban el contorno anguloso de su quijada. Parecía a punto de gritar de rabia.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Trató de convencerse que no le importaba en lo absoluto, mas fue imposible. Tan pronto como él alzó la cabeza y reparó en ella, a Sakura se le paralizó el corazón durante un segundo completo. Vio la rabia y la decepción en sus ojos y supo que él no estaba para nada bien y que probablemente ella no tuviere nada que ver en ello.

Había algo más, por cierto. Algo que ella nunca descubriría.

Sasuke apartó la mirada casi al instante, para centrarse en los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa. Un turro de papeles que correspondían a una actividad a desarrollar con ayuda del código civil.

No tardó más de diez minutos en explicar las instrucciones de un trabajo que debían realizar los estudiantes en pareja o en tríos y que, una vez concluido, tendría que ser enviado a más tardar la mañana del día lunes, a eso de las ocho y media.

Seleccionó a una chica al azar para que hiciese correr las hojas entre los estudiantes. Mientras los documentos circulaban de mano en mano, fue a su butacón y tomó asiento detrás del escritorio. Con insistencia, comenzó a buscar algo en su Tablet. Movía los dedos de aquí y allá, ajeno al escrutinio que Sakura hacía sobre él.

Sabía de sobra que los asuntos de su maestro no eran cosa suya, pero no podía evitar la preocupación que le provocaba verlo de ese modo. Era un cretino que había jugado con ella, sí, pero también era un hombre de carne y hueso que sufría y que necesitaba que alguien le tendiese una mano. Pensó en ir hasta él y preguntarle de plano si le ocurría algo, pero su orgullo se lo impidió en todas aquellas veces en las que estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla.

Al final, la clase terminó sin que se hubiera movido de su lugar.

Sasuke se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, se despidió escuetamente de todos y se encaminó hacia la salida como llevado por el mismo demonio. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla; ni por un solo segundo, salvo cuando la miró al ingresar al salón, él había reparado realmente en ella. Y sin embargo, Sakura seguía preocupándose por él.

En fin, uno nunca sabía lo realmente estúpido que podía llegar a ser hasta que se enamoraba. Entonces, se podía llegar a ser el rey de los estúpidos.

…

Se encerró en la oficina a la espera del llamado de su investigador. Había trabajado con él en varias oportunidades, pero era la primera vez que le encomendaba indagar en algo tan secreto y confidencial como eso. De hecho, su investigador, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años y con un curriculum intachable, había dudado por unos momentos antes de contestar que lo haría. Después de todo, estaban metiendo las narices donde nadie los había llamado, y las consecuencias podían ser funestas.

Aquello le trajo a la memoria un libro que había leído hace algunos años. Un abogado que se ganaba la vida demandando a compañías mineras había sido asesinado por encargo de uno de esos magnates mineros que no quería que su negocio se fuese al cuerno. El abogado y el investigador habían perecido en un sospechoso accidente del que nadie indagó mucho más. Y si bien eso no era más que una novela, a veces la realidad era aún peor que la ficción.

Sasuke se esperaba cualquier cosa del dueño de DyM. No obstante, lo investigaría.

Estaba dispuesto a llegar al final de ese asunto aunque le valiese mucho más que el dinero que demandaban las investigaciones.

Así pues, cuando su investigador lo llamó finalmente y le dio información de lo más desagradable, Sasuke supo que tendría que involucrar el pellejo si quería llevar el problema hasta la justicia. Había mucho más que responsabilidad civil involucrada. No solo se arriesgaban penas de multa. Los representantes legales de DyM podían incluso ir a parar a la cárcel si al menos una parte de la información de su investigador era cierta.

El caso era fascinante, sin duda. Y también, un genuino peligro.

…

Tan desconectada había estado de la universidad que se enteró la misma tarde del día jueves que habría una pequeña celebración el viernes a partir de las dos de la tarde.

Según Ino, quien era parte activa al movimiento estudiantil, sería un evento convocado exclusivamente para estudiantes de la universidad y que les traería grandes utilidades por concepto de entradas y bebidas. Si bien el decano había puesto la condición de no ingresar con alcohol, no había objetado la posibilidad de venderlo al interior del establecimiento, siempre y cuando fuese para alguna causa lícita, no contraria a la ley, ni al orden público, ni, por supuesto, a las buenas costumbres.

La generación de Sakura había, pues, decidido vender cervezas y hamburguesas para reunir dinero para el paseo de fin de año. Esa misma tarde, ella se enteró de que Ino la había anotado para el primer turno (de dos a cuatro), de modo que no pudo excusarse diciendo que no tenía ganas de asistir a fiesta alguna.

─ Esto te ayudará, frente ─ insistió Ino, ante la mirada desanimada de Sakura ─ Necesitas distraerte. Además hay un montón de chicos en la facultad que se mueren por tus huesos.

Sakura no preguntó de dónde había sacado esa información porque estaba segura de que no era más que un invento de su amiga. Ino quería ayudarla a salir de la depresión en la que la había sumido el rechazo de Sasuke, así que incluso sería capaz de inventarle que el mismísimo Brad Pitt estaba colado por sus huesitos.

Aun así, la idea de ser objeto de interés de otros hombres le gustó de un modo particular. Fue como un hormigueo en el estómago, una pequeña sensación de placer que le hizo enseñar una sonrisita traviesa. Pensó, por un momento, que aquello era cierto e inmediatamente acompañó a aquel pensamiento la fantasiosa escena de su querido profesor de derecho civil contemplándola desde la distancia mientras un tumulto de hombres la rodeaban para bailar con ella. Entonces imaginó en su rostro la misma expresión contorsionada que le había visto hoy en la mañana y la sonrisa se convirtió en una risita malévola.

Quería matarlo de celos. Daba lo mismo si él no sentía nada por ella, igual se moría por hacerlo rechinar los dientes bajo un furibundo ataque de celos. Y lo conseguiría.

Al final de cuentas, ¿no era acaso una coqueta empedernida?

…

35

…

Los días viernes no tenía que ir a la facultad, pero de todos modos estuvo en su oficina a las ocho en punto y cerró la puerta con llave.

Aquel sitio se había convertido en su guarida durante los últimos días. Después de todo, había resuelto que no volvería a la firma de su familia ni se expondría a ser interceptado por Itachi hasta que hubiere decidido la postura que tomaría respecto a ellos.

Lo único que tenía claro era que mantendría las distancias, sin importar si aquello empeoraba o no las cosas con su padre. Ya no podían estar en un peor punto, de cualquier modo. Le parecía tan odioso su padre que dudaba que alguna acusación más grave pudiere hacerle sentir mayor rechazo hacía él. Por lo demás, ¿qué podría ser más grave que encubrir a un asesino?

Porque el dueño de DyM era un delincuente con todas las letras y no había delito conocido que no hubiere manchado ya sus manos. Fraude a la ley, explotación laboral e infantil, contaminación ambiental con resultado de muerte, acoso sexual, entre otras muchas acusaciones que Sasuke esperaba enrostrarle algún día.

Bueno, no lo haría él directamente, sino otro abogado. Y ese era un gran detalle al que no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Qué abogado tomaría el caso? Uno lo suficientemente temerario para irse contra las bestias.

Estaba recostado cuan largo era sobre el sillón de su oficina pensando en ello cuando un golpeteo insistente a la puerta le hizo dar un respingo. ¿Qué acaso el motivo de que la puerta estuviese trancada no era suficiente para que lo dejasen de molestar?

─ ¡Sasuke!, ¿estás ahí? ─ preguntó una voz que él conocía tan bien como la palma de su propia mano.

En cualquier maldito lugar la reconocería.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? ─ inquirió, sin levantarse de su lugar. Permaneció recostado en el sillón, convencido de que no tendría que ir a abrirle la puerta.

─ Charlar, ¿qué más? ─ acompañó las palabras con otro golpeteo de nudillos contra la puerta.

Sasuke suspiró mientras se incorporaba sobre el sofá.

─ Estoy ocupado ─ le dijo.

─ ¡Oh, vamos, son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana! ¡Tienes todo el resto del día para estar ocupado!

Enseguida comenzó a golpear la puerta repetidamente con el solo propósito de irritar a Sasuke. Este, que no tenía la paciencia más grande del mundo, se levantó hecho una furia y se apresuró a destrabar la puerta. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, deseó sacarle los ojos.

─ Entra antes de que yo golpee TÚ cabeza contra la puerta ─ le advirtió, con tono cansino.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar y en un suspiro estuvo acomodado sobre el sofá de la oficina.

Sasuke optó por sentarse en su escritorio.

─ Y, ¿qué es lo que deseas charlar? ─ inquirió.

En lugar de responder la pregunta, Naruto quiso saber si podía hacerse un café con la máquina. Pero, era visible que la máquina estaba descompuesta así que Sasuke sabía que la pregunta escondía la intención de arrastrarlos a ambos por un café del Starbucks.

Como si no lo conociera.

─ En serio, Naruto. No tengo tiempo, ¿vale? ─ dijo, frenando de golpe cualquier intención subyacente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

─ Está bien, entonces supongo que tampoco tienes tiempo para escuchar lo que me dijo tu hermano ayer.

A continuación, hizo ademanes de levantarse del sofá. Sasuke extendió una mano en el aire, como indicándole que se detuviera en ese preciso momento.

─ ¿Hablaste con Itachi? ─ preguntó, ceñudo.

No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Itachi siempre había sido un metiche de primera, pero también siempre había sabido a qué personas no debía acercarse en busca de información. Naruto era una de esas personas que no ventilaría los asuntos de su amigo.

Naruto volvió a señalar la máquina de cafés.

─ Si quieres que hable del asunto, debo primero recargar mis energías ─ apuntó, como un niño caprichoso.

Sasuke deseó darle un puntapié, pero como estaban tan lejos el uno del otro, se conformó con dirigirle una asesina mirada.

─ Está bien. Pero no te guardarás nada, ¿entendido? ─ le dijo, en tanto se ponía de pie.

Al mismo tiempo lo hacía Naruto.

─ Ni la más mínima palabra, patrón ─ aseguró este, en broma.

Pasado las ocho y media estaban sentados en un apartado rincón del Starbucks, con sus reponedores cafés y un sándwich, que más parecía un almuerzo, sobre la mesa. El sándwich era de Naruto, por supuesto. Sasuke había desayunado unas incipientes tostadas con mantequilla que le habían quedado al poco rato atravesadas en la garganta.

No tenía apetito. Y no lograba dormir bien. Pero aquello no venía al caso en esos momentos.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Sasuke estaba impaciente por enterarse de la conversación entre Naruto e Itachi. Le parecía sospechoso que su hermano hubiese preferido acudir al mejor amigo antes que al propio hermano. Nunca antes había tenido aprensiones para sonsacarle información como un perturbado acosador.

Naruto carraspeó.

─ Apareció ayer por mi oficina, a eso de las seis de la tarde ─ comenzó, al tiempo que cortaba un pedazo de su suculento sándwich ─ Me sorprendió muchísimo su visita, como te imaginarás, pero lo invité a pasar con toda la educación que poseo y mientras bebíamos un café, charlamos sobre ti. O, más bien, él habló todo el tiempo y yo lo escuché atento y callado.

Después de ese relato, Sasuke aún no sabía nada.

─ ¿Qué te dijo? No le des tantas vueltas ─ pidió.

─ Está preocupado por ti. Ese es un primer punto. Cree, por ponerlo en términos afables, que se te ha zafado un tornillo. Insistía con la misma pregunta siempre. ¿Lo notas diferente? Pero como yo le contesté todo el tiempo que me parecías el mismo cabrón de siempre, comenzó a ofuscarse y a decir que necesitábamos buscarte un buen terapeuta laboral y emocional.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Inconscientemente una mano se fue a su bolsillo y aferró con ímpetu el frasco de pastillas.

─ Él sabe exactamente lo que me pasa ─ respondió, sin aflojar la presión que hacía con la mandíbula ─ Ayer mismo me lo topé en la firma y aunque no se lo dije expresamente, le dejé entrever que sabía que estaba involucrado en asuntos fraudulentos. Él y mi padre.

─ Ya, pero tampoco es como si tuvieses pruebas de que tu papá está al tanto de las ilicitudes del dueño de DyM ─ replicó Naruto. Ya llevaba la mitad de su sándwich.

─ Oh, créeme que las tengo. Ni siquiera tuve que renunciar a los servicios con el viejo de DyM, ¿sabes? Papá ya se había ocupado del asunto, proponiéndole otro asesor. Seguramente yo resultaba demasiado peligroso, ¿no crees?

Naruto no tuvo mucho que refutar respecto a eso. Era raro lo que había hecho Fugaku, aunque más que raro, para Sasuke era una prueba irrefutable de su implicancia en las irregularidades de la empresa durante los últimos veinte años. DyM era un cliente asiduo de la firma desde que Sasuke tenía memoria y resultaba imposible que en todos esos años, nadie de la firma hubiese sospechado nada. Si en unos cuantos días, y teniendo acceso a documentos confidenciales de la empresa, Sasuke había dado con una falla, ¿cómo no hacerlo su padre?

─ Es sospechoso, lo admito ─ dijo Naruto, tras una pausa en la que estuvo bebiendo sorbitos de café ─ Pero, aun así, me resulta difícil creer que una firma de tanto prestigio como la de los Uchiha se haya prestado para tamañas irregularidades. Tu padre y todos los abogados de esa firma arriesgan penas de cárcel en caso de que sea cierto.

La idea no de encerrarlos en la cárcel no le gustaba, por supuesto, pero tampoco desconocía la rabia que le provocaba haber sido burlado todo esos años. Fugaku se había llenado la boca con el deber, el respeto a la ley y el debido proceso, sin embargo en todos esos años no había hecho más que limpiarse el trasero con las leyes.

Merecido se lo tendría si caía en la cárcel. Él y su hermano. No obstante, evitó emitir una opinión al respecto y Naruto tampoco creyó que le correspondiera decir algo sobre la inocencia o culpabilidad de los Uchiha.

Le dio otro gran mordisco a su sándwich y bebió mucho café mientras Sasuke le daba sacudidas al frasco de pastillas.

Si hubiesen estado enfrascados en la discusión de hace unos instantes, probablemente no habrían reparado en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero como habían hecho una pausa y permanecían en silencio, fue perfectamente visible e identificable el ingreso de Haruno Sakura al local, acompañada de dos hombres, los que la siguieron como perritos falderos hasta el mesón de pedidos.

Sasuke la identificó primero. Al poco rato, lo hizo Naruto. La tensión se hizo visible como una neblina espesa.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si ella los había visto, pero Sasuke imaginaba que sí, por lo que se armó de fuerza de voluntad para no mirarla.

Naruto le enseñó dos dedos de la mano, como tratando de ponerlo al tanto de que la chica estaba acompañada de dos chicos.

─ Ya lo sé ─ masculló él.

─ ¿Y te fijaste que uno de ellos tiene una muy buena pinta? ─ preguntó Naruto, en voz baja.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de romper el frasco de pastillas al darle un brutal apretón entre sus dedos.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te fijas en como lucen los hombres? ─ inquirió, rabioso.

─ Bueno, si yo fuese Sakura me decidiría por ese chico ─ apuntó, pero solo estaba jugando con los nervios de Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente cómo ponerlo rabioso y eso solo lo daban los años de amistad ─ Ah, creo que ella piensa lo mismo ─ agregó.

Pese a que resistió con ímpetu el impulso, no fue capaz de controlarlo cuando este le obligó a mirar a Sakura. Se moría por saber con todo detalle quien era ese chico nuevo al que jamás había visto circular por la universidad. Era alto, probablemente alcanzase su estatura, y tenía el cabello largo y atado en una coleta. Su estilo no era el mejor para un abogado, pero de seguro que sí lo era para conquistar a las chicas. Sakura no dejaba de contemplarlo mientras él hablaba. Hasta el chico paliducho parecía fascinado por la verborrea que escapaba de la boca de ese sujeto.

─ Soy mejor que ese mocoso ─ dijo de repente, sin pensarlo. Enseguida se le colorearon las mejillas.

Naruto soltó una risita.

─ ¿Te vas a comparar con un crío que probablemente sea de primer año? ─ preguntó ─ Basta con que pronuncies unas cuantas palabras frente a ellos para dejarlos en ridículo. Después de todo eres el príncipe del derecho civil. No, eres el… ¿cómo es que te apodan las chicas de esta facultad?

Sasuke solo sabía cómo lo apodaba una de ellas. El tirano Uchiha. Y vaya que sí quería comportarse como un tirano en ese preciso momento. No aguantaba la idea de verla allí, conversando tan coqueta con esos sujetos, mientras él debía comerse la rabia sentado en esa maldita silla.

─ Estás que echas humo por las orejas, amigo mío ─ oyó decir a Naruto. Al mirarlo, notó que aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír.

Los celos habían alcanzado un nivel en que nada de lo que pasaba por su mente era racional. Por ello, en lugar de decirle a Naruto que no siguiese mofándose de él, le ordenó sacar a la chica de allí.

─ ¿Qué? ─ articuló Naruto, desconcertado.

─ Invéntale algo, lo que sea. Solo aleja a esos mocosos.

─ No voy a hacer tal cosa ─ replicó Naruto, reafirmando sus palabras con una terminante negación de cabeza ─ Tu mandaste al cuerno a la chica, ¿qué demonios te importa que ahora quiera rehacer su vida con dos hombres?

Al límite de la humillación, Sasuke dijo.

─ Por favor, Naruto.

De nada serviría que Naruto alejase a los chicos por un rato, porque estos volverían a rondarla. Y lo harían más tarde o al día siguiente. O cualquiera día de la semana que se avecinaba. Sasuke no podía controlar la vida de esa chica porque él mismo había decidido que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Tampoco podía impedir que ella quisiese estar con otro hombre.

Pero igual, le resultaría sumamente aliviador si esos mocosos desaparecían del mapa, al menos de momento.

Naruto, por fin, aceptó. No lo dijo expresamente, claro, sino que, tras sacudir la cabeza, se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba Sakura y los dos chicos.

Desde su lugar, Sasuke no pudo escuchar nada, pero comprendió que había dado resultado porque al poco rato los chicos se levantaron de su lugar y se marcharon. Naruto ocupó el lugar dejado por uno de ellos y estuvo platicando con ella un buen rato.

Sasuke pensó en irse antes de que ella advirtiese algo, pero entonces Naruto regresó con él, seguido de la mismísima Sakura. Le ofreció un lugar junto a Sasuke, el que se tensó como una ostra al percibir su cercanía, y luego argumentó que tenía una clase muy importante que impartir, pero que esperaba que a ninguno de los dos le causara engorro pasar un rato juntos.

─ Cuéntale sobre tu duda respecto al trabajo ─ agregó, dirigiéndose a Sakura. Ella no dijo nada, pero de reojo Sasuke pudo comprobar que asentía con la cabeza de un modo sumiso y cauteloso.

Sin otro particular, Naruto los dejó solos.

Entonces, ella casi dio un brinco fuera del asiento, dispuesta a arrancar lejos de él. Pero, Sasuke se puso de pie al mismo tiempo y movido por una fuerza externa la cogió del brazo antes de que ella pudiese dar un solo paso.

─ No se vaya ─ pidió él. Hasta entonces no había sido realmente consiente de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Sus esfuerzos por evitarla, no habían hecho más que generar una imperiosa abstinencia que ahora le pasaba la cuenta. Quería abrazarla y besarla. En el fondo sabía que solo ella sería capaz de entender lo que le ocurría. Que, en cuanto estuviese en sus brazos, se sentiría finalmente en paz.

Pero no le dijo nada de eso cuando ella le preguntó.

─ ¿Qué quiere, señor Uchiha?

─ Tiene una duda sobre el trabajo, ¿no? ─ dijo, sin soltarle el brazo ─ Bueno, estoy disponible para responderla.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

─ No tengo ninguna duda, eso fue un invento de su amigo ─ luego, preguntó ─ ¿Ya me puedo ir o piensa retenerme un poco más?

Sin embargo, él continuó cogiéndola del brazo. Ejerció cierta presión en la zona, ante la cual ella respondió haciendo un ruidito de disconformidad. No era que le doliese, claro, sino que le causaba un cosquilleo por el modo en que él la tocaba. Estaban a vista y paciencia de todo aquel que pasase por ahí, a pesar de que era un sitio apartado, pero Sasuke se negaba a desprenderse del primer vínculo que formaba con ella después de casi una semana distanciado.

El agarre fue del codo a la parte superior del brazo y cuando llegó a sus hombros, ella se encogió con recelo.

─ ¿Qué hace? ─ la oyó susurrar. Su voz sonó comprimida por la incertidumbre.

Sasuke quería decirle que la necesitaba. Que en aquellos momentos en que realmente lo estaba pasando mal, ella se proyectaba como el mejor consuelo.

Si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo hasta el instante previo a… De pronto, llevó la mano hacia su mejilla, con la intención de acariciarla, pero Sakura reaccionó enseguida apartándose como si él fuese a pegarle la peste.

─ No juegue conmigo ─ le advirtió, guardando las distancias.

Sasuke cerró la mano en torno al vacío dejado por ella. Al hacerlo, despertó de su furtivo arranque de locura. ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer? ¿Besarla así nada más?

─ Discúlpeme ─ dijo, acomodándose la corbata pese a que estaba en su lugar. Miró en derredor para constatar que no había gente lo suficientemente cerca para prestarles atención ─ Puede marcharse, señorita Haruno ─ añadió ─ No la retendré más.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, porque ella se volvió como un trompo y desapareció de allí rápido como la proyección de un haz de luz.

…

Una vez fuera del local, Sakura se dirigió corriendo hacia los lavabos de mujeres. Esperó a estar resguardada en un cubículo personal para dar rienda suelta a sus enloquecidos sentimientos.

¿Qué demonios se creía? El día anterior la había ignorado por completo y ahora la buscaba. No sabía por qué motivo, ni le importaba. La cosa era que, por un momento siquiera, ella había estado a punto de caer en sus redes. Lo habría dejado besarla si eso era lo que él deseaba hacer. Incluso, lo habría contenido, si a él se le ocurría abrir su corazón y contarle sus aprensiones.

¿Por qué era tan débil? Por supuesto, porque estaba enamorada. Mientras él la tuvo cogida del brazo, ella no pensó en nada coherente. Su cabeza se llenó de mariposas; su corazón se aceleró como un torpedo, y su cuerpo se tornó ligero, tan ligero que hasta el más suave soplo habría conseguido echarla a volar.

Y todo por el más superficial de los toques.

Se llevó una mano al pecho para constatar que este no había dejado de latir con histeria.

Después de aquel encuentro, estimaba absurdas sus preliminares intenciones de ponerlo celoso. Aquello no era un juego. Su corazón estaba justo en medio de toda decisión que tomase respecto de él. Cualquier cosa que hiciese, comprometería sus emociones. Y lo cierto era que no deseaba experimentar esa desgarradora angustia una vez más. No quería verlo, ni tocarlo, ni sentirlo. Nunca más.

Con el tiempo, confiaba en que lograría olvidarse de él.

…

Karin le había pedido solo una cosa: Que estuviera listo y desocupado en la tarde del día viernes. Tan simple como eso.

Pero durante todo el día, desde muy temprano, Sasuke había pensado en muchas cosas, menos en su viaje con Karin. Este se había esfumado de su mente.

Por ello, cuando se desocupó de una parte de la carga laboral, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, en lugar de marchar a casa y preparar sus cosas, se dirigió a la facultad para comprar algo de almuerzo y comerlo en su oficina. El apetito había aparecido repentinamente, como una bestia voraz que gruñía de forma ocasional, pero implacable.

Mientras aparcaba su coche en los estacionamientos subterráneos de la facultad, un privilegio del que solo gozaban los profesores, escuchó la vibrante melodía que provenía del jardín central. El fuerte sonido hacía vibrar levemente los pilares encima de los que se asentaba el suelo sobre el que miles de estudiantes bailaban.

Bajó del coche tratando de recordar si había oído hablar de una fiesta, pero no logró ubicar en su memoria aquella información. Nadie se lo había notificado. Ni recordaba tampoco haberlo leído en algún cartel adherido a la pared, como usualmente se hacia para masificar información de relevancia.

El decano había decidido pasar de los profesores. Aun cuando los maestros que tenían dependencias en la facultad se hayarian directamente afectados, el decano había omitido comunicarles personalmente a cada uno sobre la dichosa fiesta. Y que mal dia era aquel para meter ese infernal ruido.

Al llegar al primer piso, la música se hizo insoportable. Trató de preguntarle al cuidador si el decano se encontraba alli, pero ni él pudo manifestarse con claridad ni el cuidador logró expresarle lo poco y nada que había entendido. Así pues, decidió ir hasta su oficina, encerrarse con llave y aguardar hasta que fuese una hora razonable para volver a casa. Por entonces, ni se acordaba del viaje.

Naruto transitaba por el departamento de derecho privado como pantera enjaulada. Sasuke pudo adivinar, con solo mirarlo, que se moría por unirse a la fiesta. Sabía que su amigo no intentaría nada con una estudiante en la misma facultad, pero igual, ganas no le faltaban de hacerse parte de la celebración solo por el placer de bailar y tomar una que otra cosa.

Pero fingió que esas cosas no eran lo suyo al saludar a Sasuke con toda seriedad y con un fuerte estrechón de manos.

Sasuke le propuso ir a su oficina y tomar un café. Por la mañana, un equipo de Oster había ido con el propósito de reparar la máquina, sin embargo, hicieron algo mejor que eso, de modo que en lugar de la vieja máquina que preparaba solo dos tipos de café, había ahora una colosal máquina que ofrecía un amplio catalogo de café, te y cacao.

Dentro, la música no era lo suficientemente ruidosa para inquietar ni lo suficientemente baja como para no distraer un poco. Hasta a Sasuke se le iban los ojos hacia la ventana que daba al jardín cuando una melodía particularmente pegajosa atravesaba las paredes y les llegaba a los oídos. Pero disimuló la misma serenidad de Naruto mientras ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso café con un toque de vainilla, a base de leche sin lactosa, para evitar problemas intestinales.

Ninguno de los dos los tenía, claro, pero les pareció divertido probar todo los tipos de productos que ofrecía la lujosa máquina.

El evento aun se mantenía en su auge cuando ya había probado todo los botones y saboreado todos los productos. A Sasuke le dolía el estómago, pero no dijo nada y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, a la espera de que dieran pronto las ocho de la noche.

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Sasuke se levantó primero que Naruto y corrió a constatar que ocurría. Sin abrir, preguntó.

─ ¿Quién es?

─ Soy yo. ¡Se que estás ahí! Anda, abre.

Reconoció la voz enseguida. Al mirar de reojo a Naruto, comprendió que este también la había reconocido y estaba expectante por saber qué ocurriría.

─ ¿Qué quiere? ─ preguntó, reacio a abrir. No permitiría que se armase otro espectáculo en su oficina, ni tampoco pondría en riesgo su trabajo. Si la secretaria decidía volver al departamento porque, digamos, había olvidado algo, entonces Sasuke estaría realmente jodido.

─ Hablar, ¿qué más?

Otro golpe, más fuerte.

─ Déjala pasar. Será peor si no lo haces ─ intervino Naruto, levantándose de su lugar. Recogió la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el sofá ─ Yo me iré, ¿vale? Ustedes dos tiene cosas importantes que atender.

Ni oportunidad tuvo Sasuke de decirle que no, porque en ese momento volvieron a golpear la puerta y él se apresuró a abrir. Tras una fulminante mirada, la cogió del brazo y la hizo entrar.

Naruto saludó con un gesto de cabeza, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Al pasar a su lado, percibió el hálito a alcohol que despedía. Estaba borracha y agitada y llevaba una blusa tan delgada que por poco se traslucía el brasier.

Aquel encuentro solo podría terminar en dos situaciones: Sexo furioso o una pelea a golpes.

Y lo cierto era que Sasuke jamás golpearía a una mujer. De eso Naruto estaba completamente seguro.

…

No solo estaba desaparecido por el teléfono, tampoco estaba en su apartamento cuando ella llegó a eso de las seis de la tarde.

Le había pedido que estuviera listo, nada más simple que eso, y sin embargo, al entrar a su apartamento descubrió que Sasuke no había vuelto al lugar desde que lo dejara para ir a la oficina a eso de las siete.

La señora de la limpieza había ordenado la cocina y hecho la cama, pero ninguna señal indicaba que Sasuke le hubiere pedido hacer algo más. Como por ejemplo, armar la maleta y disponerla sobre la cama. Eso, al menos, hubiese hecho el hombre que ella conocía hace más de diez años. O que creía conocer, en realidad.

Estaba segura, en virtud de los hechos, que Sasuke se había olvidado por completo del viaje. Desconocía su paradero, pero era probable que estuviese en su oficina de la universidad, o en su defecto, en la oficina de la firma, adelantando trabajo para la semana.

En el fondo, sin embargo, tenía certeza exacta de dónde se encontraba. Y por esa razón era que se sentía tan furiosa mientras contemplaba el vacío departamento.

Estaba con esa mocosa. Fuera lo que fuera que hacían, Karin podía apostar que lo estaba pasando mucho mejor que armando una maleta para ir a un viaje que no deseaba.

¿Era que nunca iba a darse cuenta?

Sasuke no la quería. Nunca la querría. Las faltas de atención eran solo un detalle. Todo comportamiento de Sasuke revelaba lo mucho que ignoraba la presencia de la que sería su futura mujer, de modo que aquella nueva muestra de desatención ni cosquillas debería producirle.

Pero la hizo derramar una lágrima, la que se entremezcló con un alarido de rabia y un golpe seco al queridisimo bar de Sasuke. A causa del impacto, varias botellas nuevas cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos. El mismo destino sufrieron algunas copas y vasos de cristal, pero lo mejor fue que el vaso favorito de Sasuke, una reliquia historia, sufrió la peor parte del golpe. Nadie podría recomponerlo después de aquella caída.

Rebuscó su celular entre los pliegues de su chaqueta. Cuando lo encontró, se apresuró a marcar a Suigetsu porque no se le ocurrió otra persona en eso momentos que fuese a hacerla sentir mejor que él. Lamentablemente, había enviado al chico al demonio hace un par de días y por esa razón, tal vez, él se negó a contestar.

El teléfono sonó y sonó durante un minuto completo. Por el idiota de Sasuke, ella estaba perdiendo a alguien que la valoraba de verdad.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

Lo sé, lo sé, lo dejé en la mejor parte. Pero... lo mejor siempre se hace esperar.

El capítulo estuvo más centrado en Sasuke, pero igualmente tuvo algo de nuestra parejita preferida. Quiero que conozcan la historia de Sasuke, de su familia y de los conflictos que se avecinan porque es parte importantisima de la trama. Quiero que recuerden también a Obito Uchiha, será importante más adelante. Tal vez, quien sabe, sea el abogado que Sasuke necesita. Recuerden también que a Sakura le gusta el derecho penal. Probablemente haría bien el papel de ayudante de Sasuke, no creen?

Ahora, seguramente me dirán. ¿Por qué Sakura tiene que buscar al maldito de Sasuke? Bueno, por una sencilla razón, porque Sakura es Sakura y Sasuke es Sasuke. Todo aquel que vio la serie, leyó el manga y en definitiva creció con Naruto, sabe que no podría ser de otro modo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que a Sasuke no le llegará el momento de arrastrarse como un gusano.

En fin, se vienen más conflictos pronto. Habrá tanto drama como amor, así que no se impacienten. Y del sexo pecaminoso que ustedes disfrutan, no lo sé, ahí veremos jiji

Hasta un próximo capítulo.

¡Adiós!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola!

He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo del El debido Proceso.

Pido las disculpas pertinentes por la tardanza; ha sido un año un tanto extraño, de modo que he tenido la cabeza en todas partes menos en esto. No he conseguido muchos momentos de inspiración, así que no podía escribir. Este capitulo lo saqué en tiempo record, es decir, dos días. Sí, de un dia para otro conseguí la inspiración suficiente para terminar algo que no había conseguido en meses.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad. Son una genuina inspiración y me gustaría tener más tiempo e inspiracion paara publicar más seguido. Pero no puedo, y me niego a publicar cualquier cosa. Estoy respodiendo los mensajes que me llegan, pero si no logro responderles a todo, sepan que leo sus mensajes y que me alegran un monton. Los amo, de verdad.

Espero que, pese a la tardanza, no haya disminuido su interés en saber qué ocurrirá con la visita de Sakura a la oficina de su profesor.

¡A LEER!

* * *

...

**El Debido Proceso**

...

Solos.

Tan pronto como Naruto se hubo retirado, ella cayó en cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

Estaba a solas con su maestro. Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo realmente malo era que, después de beber tres vasos de alcohol, se sentía mareada y eufórica. Podía tanto volverse sobre sus pasos y darle otra buena bofetada a Sasuke como abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

Cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro. En tanto, Sasuke se ubicó sutilmente a su lado y le preguntó con suma cortesía qué era lo que ella deseaba conversar. Sakura comprendió de inmediato que él iba a protegerse detrás de su papel de profesor con el propósito de que a ella no se le ocurriese salirse de lugar.

Sin embargo, ella ya estaba fuera de lugar y no iba a echarse para atrás. Había llegado hasta allí a causa del alcohol, sí, pero en el fondo aquel brebaje del demonio solo le había dado la fuerza para hacer aquello que deseaba hacer desde hace horas. Exactamente, desde el momento en que lo vio cruzar el hall en dirección a su oficina.

Era un error estar allí, por supuesto, pero ¿y ya qué?

De repente, se volvió en sus pasos y se topó con que él estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

Como aguardaba una respuesta, y ella no había pensado en ninguna, optó por darle una de las más absurdas.

─ De cualquier cosa ─ dijo, mirando en derredor ─ Solo vengo a charlar.

Se detuvo en la máquina de cafés y sonrió.

─ Vaya, esa sí que es una máquina de verdad ─ agregó. No esperó a que él dijese cosa alguna y se acercó hasta la imponente máquina de finas terminaciones y atractivo color cobre. Relucía. En el metal, ella vio el reflejo de su demacrado rostro. Qué borracha estaba, maldición.

─ Señorita Haruno… ─ escuchó que él la llamaba. A través del mismo metal impoluto constató que su maestro seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. No podría decir con qué expresión la observaba, pero de seguro era de aquellas que le hacían fruncir el ceño y apretar la quijada firme y angulosa.

─ ¿No me ofrecerá algo de beber, señor Uchiha? ─ le preguntó, sin mirarlo. Seguía contemplando su propio reflejo y la silueta de él a través del metal.

Casi pudo escucharlo suspirar. Casi, porque Uchiha Sasuke era muy cuidadoso cuando se empeñaba en mantener un impávido papel.

─ ¿Quiere un café? ─ sugirió, escueto.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, lo vio acercarse y al cabo de unos segundos percibió el aroma que despedía su cuerpo y el aura poderosa de su sola presencia.

─ ¿Cuál quiere? ─ agregó él.

Estaba tan cerca que si a ella se le ocurría volverse de seguro ambos se tocarían.

─ Un expreso, por favor… muy cargado ─ susurró.

Él extendió un brazo para presionar el respectivo botón, pero como ella no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar, en el trayecto su codo rozó, por evidente descuido, el hombro de Sakura.

Enseguida él pidió disculpas y se apartó tan rápido como le fue posible. Sin embargo, aquel mero e insignificante roce había conseguido alterar los nervios de ambos. Si él lo había estado antes, lo había disimulado muy bien, pues ahora se le notaba la tensión en cada gesto, aun accidental, que hacía mientras la maquina preparaba el café.

Sakura lo miró de reojo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en los repentinos deseos que tenía de extender la mano y tocarlo. Él lo había hecho hace solo unos cuantos días y, por dios, ella volvía a sentir la misma e intensa impresión de entonces. ¿Un toquecito estaría muy mal? ¿Sería el fin del mundo?

Cuando él cogió el vaso de café preparado para extenderlo luego hacia ella, Sakura perpetuó un movimiento destinado a que sus dedos se tocasen. Por un segundo estuvieron casi entrelazados. Durante el mismo insignificante espacio de tiempo, él la miró y sus ojos dijeron algo diferente a lo que enseguida pronunciaron sus labios.

─ En serio, ¿a qué vino, señorita Haruno?

Sí, aquel había sido un terrible error.

─ No lo sé ─ pronunció, apartándose con el café entre las manos. Estaba caliente, tan caliente como lo estaban ahora sus mejillas. Qué estúpida. Una y otra vez cometía la misma estupidez ─ Creo que es mejor que me vaya…

Pero de camino a la puerta, tropezó con la alfombra y estuvo a punto de caer. Se recuperó airosa, lo que fue una suerte porque ya se sentía bastante desmoralizada.

─ ¿Está bien? ─ escuchó que él preguntaba, mientras daba pasos cuidados a la puerta con el propósito de no tropezar de nuevo.

─ Sí, sí… ─ dijo, agitando la mano en el aire ─ Siga con lo suyo. Ya me voy… ─ miró el café y de repente pensó en que ni siquiera quería tomar café. Entonces se volvió en sus pasos ─ ¿Sabe qué? Mejor quédese con su café. No lo quiero, no quiero ninguna maldita cosa que venga de usted ─ y tras dos largas zancadas llegó al escritorio y dejó el café sobre la mesa. Fue un gesto brusco, pero por suerte nada de lo que había dentro del vaso se derramó fuera. O fue mala suerte.

Sakura hubiese preferido ensuciarle el maldito escritorio.

─ Sakura… ─ de súbito él volvía a tratarla con informalidad y la miraba como si ella fuese una niña que acababa de hacer una pataleta. Una ínfima sonrisa adornaba sus confianzudos y soberbios labios, de modo que Sakura se sintió aún más estúpida y rabiosa.

─ ¿Qué? ─ bramó, enfrentándolo ─ Ya me voy, ¿vale? Quédate aquí, solo, como el maldito ermitaño que eres. O no, mejor ve a llamar a tu novia y ambos quédense aquí, aburridos y… amargados y…

Ya no supo ni qué más decir. Nada tenía sentido a esas alturas en las que su cabeza expulsaba las cosas antes de efectuar primero el proceso de pensarlas, evaluarlas y filtrarlas. Ella de pronto lo decía todo y nada tenía realmente ningún sentido. Lo único tal vez irrefutable y cuerdo de todo aquello, era que el despecho la tenía presa, a ella y a su orgullo.

A la verborrea le acompañaron unas estúpidas lágrimas que ella se apresuró a limpiar de un manotazo.

Tan pronto como lo vio dar un paso hacia ella, lo detuvo con un terminante, aléjate de mí o te daré el peor golpe de tu vida.

Y lo haría, por dios que lo haría.

Sin embargo, él siguió avanzando. Otro paso y otro.

─ Creo que se te ha pasado la mano con la bebida ─ le advirtió, dando otro paso. Aquel fue el paso en falso, por supuesto. Sakura le asestó una bofetada que casi le dio vuelta la cabeza.

─ ¡No sé por qué no hice esto primero, en lugar de intentar arreglar las cosas contigo! ─ le gritó. Al mismo tiempo, se frotó la palma de la mano, pues le cosquilleaba a causa del golpe. Qué bien, le había causado un gran dolor.

Lo contempló mientras él sacudía un poco la cabeza, como si por el golpe hubiese riesgo de perder la motricidad o la audición. Pero estaba todo en orden, salvo por la intensa mancha roja en su mejilla y el escozor del que debía ser víctima.

─ Maldita sea, ¿te volviste loca? ─ inquirió.

Sakura torció una sonrisa.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Solo una loca se enamoraría de ti. Una loca, masoquista, estúpida…

─ Ya basta ─ la calló él, utilizando toda la fuerza y resolución de su templada voz. Acto seguido, la apuntó con un dedo de lo más acusador ─ No aguantaré las escenas de un borracho en mi propia oficina. Hablaremos después, cuando estés lo suficientemente sobria como para pensar en lo que haces.

─ ¡Estoy sobria! ─ replicó ella, furiosa ─ ¡Deja de tratarme como una mocosa, maldición!

─ ¡Entonces compórtate como un adulto! ─ contraatacó él, también en un grito. Pero la rabia no duró lo suficiente para llevarse toda la compostura que poseía. Al cabo de aquel arrebato, volvió en sus cabales y suspiró, cansado ─ Estás armando una escena, Sakura. Y eso es propio de una niña inmadura. Hablaremos de esto otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Te sugiero ir a descansar a tu departamento, no es bueno que participes de esa fiesta en tu estado. Puedo pagarte un taxi…

Sakura no se tardó ni dos segundos en darle la respuesta a su querido y tan preocupado profesor.

Tras enseñarle una mirada de lo más detestable, contestó.

─ Vete a la mierda, ¿vale?

Y se marchó. No digna, no tranquila, no orgullosamente. Solo se marchó.

…

Sasuke contempló la puerta sumido en un profundo desconcierto.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Si no fuese porque la mejilla seguía palpitándole y rememorando cada ciertos segundos el intenso dolor que le había provocado el golpe, él habría creído que todo aquello no era más que un mal sueño.

Pero en ningún momento había caído dormido. Después de tanto café, no conseguiría dormir ni aunque se lo propusiera. Y todavía menos ahora, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura enfrascada en una de sus peores facetas.

Y en todo caso, ¿qué había sido aquella escena? ¿Celos, despecho… o simplemente la euforia que provocaba el alcohol en el cuerpo, sobre todo cuando este alcanzaba el punto culmine y uno estaba al borde de la inconciencia?

Si Sakura estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, entonces ¿por qué demonios volvería a la fiesta? Y más importante, ¿por qué demonios estaba él allí, de pie como un tonto, cuando probablemente Sakura estaba a punto de cometer alguna estupidez con algún tipo igual de borracho que ella?

Y no era que sintiera celos, aunque en efecto sí los sentía, sino que le preocupaba el bienestar de uno de sus estudiantes más de lo que le preocupaba mantenerse al margen de las fiestas y los problemas.

Debía hacer algo, lo que fuera.

…

Revisó el teléfono en el interior de uno de los cubículos del baño. La estridente música llegaba hasta allí, sacudiendo paredes y haciendo vibrar puertas abiertas y cristales. Pero, al menos, ahí dentro podría pensar un poco lo que haría.

¿Le devolvía las diez llamadas o no?

No tenía que hacerlo, después de todo esa mujer estaba loca y él no era ningún idiota que se arrastraba por los suelos cual enorme y patética babosa. Tenía dignidad. Y un orgullo bien plantado.

Si había decidido meterse en la relación de esa loca mujer con el aburrido abogado no había sido por otro motivo que la satisfacción propia de su orgullo masculino. Una mujer mayor y hermosa era un premio gordo.

¿Verdad?

Pero lo cierto era que ella lo tenía cogido por los pelos. Lejos de pensar en dejarla colgada, él quería hablar con ella y saber lo que tenían que decirse. Aquella podía ser una buena oportunidad para arreglar sus asuntos, ¿no? Un buen momento para que él, enardecido como estaba, le dijese lo mucho que la quería y lo muy dispuesto que estaba a ocupar el lugar de ese maldito y aburrido sujeto.

Uchiha Sasuke. Maldito cabrón con suerte. Podía ignorar a una mujer y aun así tenerla tendida a sus pies.

De repente, sacudió la cabeza y cayó en cuenta de que no estaba resolviendo nada allí dentro. El punto no era Uchiha Sasuke, ni tampoco la suerte que tenía. El punto tampoco era su orgullo y lo masculino que se sentiría si no devolvía las llamadas.

El punto era que estaba loco igual que esa mujer. Loco por ella y loco por saber por qué lo estaba llamado.

Así que, no lo razonó mucho más y marcó.

…

Aquella chica podía tener uno de los cabellos más llamativos del mundo, pero en aquel mar de gente no la encontraría a menos que se sumergiera a buscarla, algo, que por cierto, no haría.

Debía haber otro modo de hallarla sin tener que arriesgarse a ser descubierto por el decano o algún otro profesor de la escuela. Si bien el terreno estaba despejado, a Sasuke no le cabía ninguna duda de que el decano había puesto uno o más de sus compinches a vigilar las actividades de los alumnos. No era sujeto estúpido, y sí muy desconfiado y en exceso malintencionado. Veía maldad en todos lados, todavía más en las actitudes de un montón de adolescentes borrachos.

Resolvió, de momento, mantenerse lejos del barullo, mientras continuaba observando insistentemente por si el cabello rosa de la chica saltaba a la vista. Lástima que hubiese olvidado su teléfono en la oficina. Y lástima que no pudiese cogerla del brazo y llevársela de allí en cuanto la viese.

De pronto, llamó su atención un grupo de chicos que se apartaba del conglomerado de gente. Uno de ellos le resultó familiar, porque era un estudiante de su clase y porque, además, lo veía siempre bastante pegado a Sakura. Era un muchacho de piel pálida, cabello oscuro y expresión de no matar ni una mosca. Sasuke lo había apodado el "muchacho paliducho", pero recordaba su nombre a la perfección.

Sai.

Difícilmente lograría sonsacarle algo de información. Hasta entonces, él se había portado como un desagraciado con ese muchacho, solo por el hecho de verlo siempre rodeando a Sakura. Y aunque ella le había dicho en varias oportunidades que no ocurría nada entre ellos, a él a veces los celos le controlaban incluso su brillante raciocinio, y pues, la conclusión siempre era la misma. Entre ellos pasaba algo.

Pero en aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto a tranzar contra su propio orgullo. Se acercaría amablemente al grupo y preguntaría con toda naturalidad si podía tener una pequeña conversación con Sai. Dudaba que este fuese a negarse porque en los terrenos de la universidad, Sasuke seguía teniendo más poder que él.

Sin embargo, no logró dar un paso hacia ellos cuando una chica rubia apareció por arte de magia y se le echó encima al muchacho paliducho. Ambos se fundieron en un beso descarado que, no obstante, estuvo lejos de incomodar a los demás. Soltaron risas y silbidos de aprobación mientras la rubia y el chico se besaban como si aquel fuese el último beso.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, se apartaron y, abrazados, echaron a andar acompañados del resto de los chicos.

Sasuke maldijo su mala suerte. Había estado tan cerca de dar con el paradero de Sakura que ahora mismo se sentía de regreso en un punto muerto.

No podía marcharse de allí como si nada. Su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo un solo momento si lo hacía. Imágenes horribles le atormentarían si se largaba en lugar de agotar sus recursos en buscarla, hallarla y llevarla de regreso a la seguridad de su casa.

Solo dormiría tranquilo cuando la hubiera encontrado.

Y pensar que había estado tan cerca de ella. Con solo aflojar un poco su orgullo todo habría vuelto a ser como antes, pero no, por supuesto. En su lugar, la había espantado. Y vaya de qué manera…

De pronto dio un respingo. Un destello rosa cruzo su retina como una suerte de efecto ocular producido por una fuerte luz. No obstante, aquel destello no era una ilusión sino real, tan real que tuvo que pestañar varias veces para constatar lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Allí estaba!

Sin necesidad de buscarla, Sakura había aparecido justo ante sus ojos, sola y medio desorientada, mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba, probablemente buscando algún baño desocupado.

Salió disparado tras ella, pero en lugar de increparla, se detuvo ante el primer escalón y esperó a que ella llegase al segundo piso. Entonces, vio que desviaba su camino hacia el pasillo del baño, en lugar de continuar hacia el tercer piso.

Aquella fue su señal para subir raudamente escaleras arriba. Un grupo de chicos y chicas arrimados en un rincón le obligó a aminorar la marcha de forma abrupta. Enseguida fue consciente de que no se vería normal que un profesor deambulara por esos lados cuando las clases habían sido expresamente suspendidas en razón del evento.

Pero, ocupados como estaban, los chicos no le prestaron atención y Sasuke aprovechó para escabullirse en dirección al baño.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras y si bien el baño de hombres parecía abierto, el de chicas definitivamente estaba cerrado. Un cartel adherido a la puerta indicaba que el baño estaba inhabilitado por mantención.

La puerta restante conducía a un cuarto de limpieza que, por cierto, también estaba cerrado con llave.

¿Acaso se había metido al baño de chicos? Al entrar, descubrió que estaba vacío. Nadie había entrado allí probablemente desde que las últimas clases de la mañana se habían terminado. Además, dos de los tres escusados estaban descompuestos y en el espejo había una nota indicando que los urinarios estaban en mal estado también.

Desconcertado, recorrió el pasillo de regreso al hall. El grupo de chicos había desaparecido y el lugar se encontraba desierto. En cuanto a Sakura, se la había tragado la tierra. Pero… ¿cómo?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

─ ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me seguiste hasta aquí! ─ una conocida voz exclamó tras él.

Al volverse, Sasuke se encontró de frente con Sakura. Tenía los brazos en jarras y lo miraba con un mohín. En sus ojos brillaba la excitación provocada por el exceso de alcohol. A él le sorprendía verla de pie en aquellas condiciones.

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─ inquirió, desconcertado por la repentina aparición.

En lugar de responder, ella lo increpó.

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Me echas a patadas de tu oficina y luego me espías!

─ Primero, no te eché a patadas. Fui lo más educado que pude…

─ ¡Y al demonio! ─ replicó Sakura, alzando los brazos, en un gesto de lo más melodramático.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo porque, después de todo, sí la había estado siguiendo. Y probablemente de haber dado con su paradero antes, la habría espiado también, solo para saber lo que hacía y con quien lo hacía.

─ Está bien. Te seguí, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dijo, conservando el tono tranquilo de su voz. No iba a continuar negando lo obvio.

Ella soltó una risita un tanto histérica.

─ Sí estás loco, ¿eh? ─ dijo ─ ¿Y por qué? Pensé que habíamos dejado el asunto claro. Soy una mocosa borracha que no sabe comportarse.

Sí, eso era definitivamente lo que era. Pero, también era un imán respecto del cual Sasuke no podía mantenerse apartado demasiado tiempo. Le atraía como el polen a las abejas; tan poderoso, que tal vez ella tuviera razón y él se había vuelto completamente loco.

─ Me preocupa tu estado ─ respondió, con toda sinceridad. Omitió, sin embargo, decirle que le preocupaba más que otro chico intentase aprovecharse de ella.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

─ Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿sabes? Ve a casa a hacerle compañía a tu novia y déjame en paz.

Antes de que ella pudiere darse la vuelta, Sasuke la cogió del brazo y la obligó a permanecer en su lugar. Con aquel tono que solía emplear para hablarles a sus alumnos, dijo.

─ Te irás conmigo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ Te llevaré a tu departamento. No permanecerás un solo minuto más aquí en ese deplorable estado.

─ No eres mi padre ─ acusó, aunque ya no pareció tan segura de sí misma como la primera vez que lo enfrentó.

Sasuke casi le enseñó una sonrisa al responder.

─ Gracias a dios que no ─ miró en derredor, analizando el perímetro con el propósito de asegurarse de que nadie los estaba observando ─ Vamos, tomaremos el ascensor y llegaremos directo a los estacionamientos subterráneos.

Pero Sakura se resistió plantando muy bien los pies en el suelo. Al mirar aquellos ojos verdes, Sasuke experimentó una presión en el centro del pecho, como si acabase de recibir un golpe de puño.

─ Respóndeme una cosa primero ─ susurró ella, sin dejar de mirarlo. Iba a succionarle el alma con aquella implorante mirada. Sasuke ya comenzaba a experimentar ese vacío producido por la descarga de una poderosa emoción que fluía de él hacia ella.

─ ¿Qué quieres saber? ─ inquirió. Sin percatarse había bajado también la voz y hablaba en susurros.

─ Aquella noche… ─ ella pareció de pronto incapaz de seguir hablando. Tras tomar aliento, continuó ─ ¿Fue especial para ti…? Quiero decir… ¿significó algo para ti?

Sasuke no necesitó que ella fuese más clara. Sabía a lo que se refería y esta vez no pensaba mentirle.

─ Sí ─ acompañó su respuesta con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Sin embargo, lejos de resultarle satisfactoria aquella respuesta, Sakura insistió.

─ ¿Lo dices en serio? ─ no había intentado tocarlo, pero esta vez llevó ambas manos al brazo con que él la sujetaba, como tratando de aferrarse a algo. Sasuke sintió la presión de sus dedos por encima de la ropa.

─ Sakura, no creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar de eso ─ replicó, preocupado de que alguien apareciese y los viera en aquella comprometedora e inexcusable situación. ¿Qué podría decir a su favor, salvo resignarse a que lo destituyeran de su cargo?

─ Entonces no iré a ningún lado contigo ─ resolvió ella, para luego soltarlo e interpretar la pose más acorde a una niña caprichosa; esa misma pose que Sasuke no soportaba en ella. A veces era una mujer y a veces una niña.

Tuvo que morder entre los dientes las ganas de reprenderla. Con ello no conseguiría otra cosa que espantarla y lo cierto era que lo más deseaba era sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Por la tranquilidad de su propio espíritu.

─ Vale, ¿qué quieres escuchar? ─ preguntó, sereno.

Pero estuvo lejos de atinarle. Ella se sacudió de su agarre como un pez ávido por regresar al agua. Al mismo tiempo exclamó.

─ ¡No se trata de lo que yo quiera escuchar!

─ Baja la voz… ─ pidió él.

Tampoco entonces le atinó, porque callarla era lo mismo que arrojarle un montón de leña seca a una hoguera.

─ ¡No bajaré la voz! ─ gritó, probablemente más fuerte que antes. Volvió a sacudir el brazo con el objeto de que Sasuke la soltara, pero este no lo hizo a pesar de que ella se lo ordenó con un terminante ─ ¡Y ya suéltame de una vez…!

Por el contrario, se sirvió del otro brazo para apresarla firmemente e impedir que siguiese sacudiéndose cual agónico pez. No tuvo que aplicar demasiada fuerza porque ella era pequeña y tenía unos brazos delgados cuya piel era suave al frío tacto de sus dedos. De pronto recordó la fricción de aquella tersa piel cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y la convicción dominó su voluntad. Se irían de allí, ahora.

─ Eres verdaderamente molesta, Sakura ─ le dijo. Ella hizo un automático, y tal vez no pensando, mohín ─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que sé con certeza lo que me ocurre? No lo sé, ¿vale? Todavía no logro descifrar que es lo que siento cada vez que estoy contigo, pero te aseguro que esta actitud de niña mimada no me ayuda en nada a descifrarlo…

─ Dijiste que no jugabas con las mujeres… ─ terció ella, reemplazando la voz enérgica con la que le había gritado por un leve y casi agónico gemido.

─ Y es cierto.

─ Pero luego me aseguraste que solo buscabas un polvo de una noche. ¿Qué esperas que piense? ¡Me estás volviendo loca!

Una ínfima sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios. Acercó su rostro al de ella lo suficiente como para que las palabras quedasen atrapadas entre ellos.

─ No, ninguno de los se está volviendo loco. Pero si seguimos con esto, probablemente terminemos por perder la cordura y lo sabes. Lo que hacemos no está bien…

─ No me importa ─ le interrumpió ella. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y tan cristalinos que pareció de repente un curioso lémur ─ No me importa si está mal o si no le gusta a los demás. Y si tú me dices ahora que tampoco te importa, entonces me iré contigo. A donde sea.

Él lo pensó un momento.

─ ¿De qué sirve ignorarlo, Sakura? Eso no solucionará nada ─ respondió, por fin.

─ Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo. ¿De qué sirve ignorar lo que sentimos, eh? Tampoco solucionará nada.

Sakura tenía razón, pero solo porque no estaba diciendo nada nuevo. Enfrentarlo o ignorarlo, ninguna de las dos cosas aseguraba el éxito, fuera cual fuera la perspectiva desde la cual se mirase el problema. Si la cogía de la mano y salía junto a ella por la puerta ancha, su carrera en esa universidad sería historia y los problemas con su padre se convertirían en una verdadera guerra civil.

No podía enfrentarlo directamente.

Pero decirle que no… ¿era acaso más sencillo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para enseguida volver a abrirlos y mirarla. Había tomado una decisión. Al menos por hoy. Mañana vería cómo acatar las consecuencias.

…

Para su sorpresa, ella no quería saber nada de Sasuke. Tras increparlo por no haber atendido el teléfono antes, Karin aflojó su ímpetu y hasta le pidió disculpas por haberlo tratado mal aquella vez en la oficina. Aunque no fue muy específica en sus términos para disculparse, a Suigetsu le pareció más que suficiente. Al menos no había preguntado donde estaba ni le había, por consiguiente, pedido que averiguara si Sasuke andaba dando vueltas por allí con su amante.

Lo cierto era que Karin no deseaba saber nada acerca de Sasuke. Por esa razón, Suigetsu evitó mencionarle que en realidad lo había visto merodeando por la universidad.

Cuando ella le propuso que se vieran, él accedió encantado y tras una fugaz despedida, cortó la llamada y abandonó el baño. Estuvo haciendo tiempo con unos amigos hasta que fueron las siete de la tarde.

Mientras Suigetsu se dirigía a la salida principal de la facultad, Sasuke y Sakura hacían lo propio, pero en dirección contraria. Iban a abandonar el edificio desde atrás, por la discreta y poco transitada salida de automóviles.

A esas horas casi no quedaban autos en el obscuro aparcamiento y las únicas pisadas que se oían sobre el suelo de cemento eran las de ellos. Sakura, medio tambaleante por el alcohol, caminaba recargada contra Sasuke, con la oreja medio incrustada justo en su pecho. Percibía el rápido y ansioso latido del corazón de su maestro.

Él la soltó solo cuando ella estuvo bien acomodada y segura en el asiento del copiloto. Al cerrarse la puerta, Sakura volvió a sentir la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando estuvo allí por primera vez. Absorbió el aroma a perfume y a coche nuevo; se impregnó de la impecable y también a veces un poco insoportable prolijidad de su maestro. Todo allí dentro estaba impoluto. Como él.

Lo contempló de reojo mientras ponía el coche en marcha. Le costaba creer que estaban juntos a pesar de que hace unas horas él, tras acusarla de inmadura y borracha, la había despachado de su oficina. Si debía ser honesta, había sentido un miedo horrible después de abandonarlo. Una horrible y lacerante impresión de que no volvería a verlo.

Pero allí estaba. A solo un palmo de distancia. Si quería, podía tocarlo. Bastaba que extendiera el brazo y dejase a sus dedos deslizarse sobre los dedos de él. Desde las uñas perfectamente cortadas hasta los nudillos firmes.

No obstante, mantuvo las manos en su lugar, afirmando con fuerza sus pertenencias.

Al cabo de unos minutos de recorrido, él le preguntó dónde debía llevarla.

─ A mi apartamento, supongo. En eso quedamos ─ respondió ella.

Sasuke la miró un momento antes de volver su atención al frente.

─ Podemos ir a mi apartamento ─ sugirió, medio vacilante ─ Luego, cuando te sientas mejor, te llevaré al tuyo.

─ ¿Y tu novia? ─ inquirió ella. Ni siquiera supo bien por qué lo preguntó; no tenía ganas de saber nada de eso.

─ No vive conmigo ─ la respuesta de él fue automática.

Sakura presionó aún más sus cosas.

─ Pero puede llegar, ¿no?

De repente, Sasuke golpeó el manubrio con la mano izquierda. Al mismo tiempo, exclamó.

─ ¡Mierda!

Sakura, igualmente sobresaltada, replicó.

─ Lo siento, ¿vale? No debí mencionarla… cielos.

Sasuke no respondió. Miraba hacia delante sumido en un repentino estupor. Parecía como si contemplase un fantasma de pie en medio de la calle. Pero allí no había nadie. Solo coches y el sol abandonando progresivamente la ciudad.

─ ¿Sasuke? ─ lo llamó, pero en lugar de responder Sasuke comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas. Con la mano que no ceñía en manubrio palpó los bolsillos de la chaqueta y de los pantalones. Pero no encontró lo que buscaba y maldijo otra vez su mala suerte.

Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada.

─ ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ─ preguntó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke no se atreviese a ignorarla otra vez.

En efecto, no lo hizo. Mientras se frotaba la incipiente barba, respondió.

─ Iremos a tu apartamento, ¿de acuerdo? Es una mejor idea.

Ceñuda, decidió no hacerle las cosas tan fáciles. Algo acababa de ocurrir, pero él se negaba a decírselo.

─ ¿Por qué?

Una mirada cansina le bastó a ella para saber que había comenzado a molestarlo. Tenía tan poca paciencia, por dios. Y entonces, ¿por qué demonios le gustaba tanto un hombre como él? Obsesivo, cascarrabias…

─ Porque sí. Además eso querías, ¿no? ─ contestó.

Sakura apretó los labios un instante.

─ No, tú dijiste que me llevarías a mi apartamento, pero luego me preguntaste dónde prefería ir yo…

─ Y dijiste tu apartamento ─ otra miradita; esta vez como dándole a entender que estaban conversando sobre algo obvio, tipo el agua es húmeda, ¿no? Sí, ¿alguna novedad en eso?

─ Pero luego gritaste como loco ─ terció ella.

Sin darle mucha importancia, Sasuke le explicó que había olvidado algo importante en la oficina, pero que en otro momento iría por él. Primero quería asegurarse de dejarla en su apartamento.

Aunque era una respuesta lógica, Sakura estuvo lejos de convencerse.

¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión de forma tan abrupta?

Decidió dejarlo pasar solo porque no quería más discusiones entre ellos. Sasuke tenía aun varios asuntos que resolver, de modo que no resultaría extraño que precisamente uno de esos asuntos fuese el responsable de su repentino cambio.

…

Desde la última vez que hablaron habían pasado exactamente doce años.

Él había hecho su vida muy lejos y actualmente se desempeñaba con éxito en el área penal, a la cabeza de los más mediáticos casos de crímenes contra la propiedad, las personas y el medio ambiente. Su libreta estaba copada desde muy temprano por la mañana hasta muy tarde por la noche, y de lunes a viernes ejercía la profesión sin un solo minuto de descanso.

Le apasionaba lo que hacía, de modo que para él no resultaba un suplicio pasar horas encerrado en su oficina, revisando jurisprudencia y leyes, siempre en busca de algo nuevo. A pesar de que uno de los fiscales del estado, ya retirado hace varios años, le había comentado una vez que todos los casos de una misma área resultaban ser lo mismo de siempre, a él le parecía que cada caso era tan diferente como las personas que lo protagonizaban. Y las leyes consistían en las piezas de un puzle o, mejor aún, de una máquina que había que articular muy bien para echarla a funcionar; siempre de forma diferente.

Cuando recibió la sorpresiva llamada, estaba sentado ante su escritorio, con un montón de papeles repartidos sobre la mesa, mientras una gran taza de café negro se enfriaba a su lado.

Si debía ser muy franco, escuchar la voz de esa persona, después de tantos años, le causó un repentino y casi desconocido temor. Ni los criminales a los que visitaba en las cárceles le producían si quiera un temor cercano al que esa persona le causaba. Y no era que en realidad le tuviese miedo a él. Era el alcance de sus influencias, el nivel de su inclemencia y su letal frialdad, lo que siempre le había aterrado.

Sin embargo, fingió muy bien durante la breve charla. Y solo hacía el final, pareció que trastabillaba un poco. Todo comenzó con una tibia presentación.

─ Obito, soy yo, Fugaku.

Obito lo habría reconocido sin necesidad de presentación alguna. Esa voz era inconfundible.

─ Vaya, habría esperado morir incinerado por la bocanada de fuego de un dragón proveniente de Narnia antes que volver a hablar contigo.

Un muy esperado silencio le siguió a aquellas palabras.

─ Aun conservas ese particular humor ─ respondió Fugaku con evidente aspereza.

─ Hay cosas que no cambian, hermanito. Como tu absoluta falta de humanidad, por poner un ejemplo.

─ No te llamé para que alardees de tus supuestas virtudes, Obito ─ la súbita furia reemplazó la parca voz de quien había sido siempre como una dura y dolorosa espinilla en el culo para todo aquel que se atrevía a ir contra sus designios.

Obito había sido un férreo detractor y por ello, Fugaku había tomado la decisión de hacerle la vida imposible. Escapar había sido un alivio, pero al mismo tiempo, conservaba en el pecho cierta sensación de culpa. Podría haberlo salvado también a él. A su querido sobrino.

─ ¿Y a qué debo, pues, tu gentil llamada? Es una ironía, te lo menciono por si tu insensibilidad no logra percibir los códigos sociales.

─ Déjate de estupideces y escúchame bien ─ terció Fugaku, y Obito se lo imaginó sentado al borde de la silla, a punto de ponerse de pie, como hacía siempre que algo lo sacaba de sus cabales ─ Quiero que te alejes de mi hijo de una maldita vez. Si continuas metiéndole ideas en la cabeza, me veré en la obligación de hacer realidad mis amenazas, ¿me oyes?

─ ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?

De pronto, Obito se sintió confundido. También, un poco asustado.

─ No te hagas el desentendido. Sé que has estado hablando más de la cuenta y no lo toleraré. Aléjate de él. La próxima vez no me tomaré la molestia de advertírtelo.

Antes que Obito pudiese responder algo, Fugaku cortó la comunicación.

Desconcertado, dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se lo quedó viendo un buen rato, incapaz de hacerle sentido a lo conversación. Ese sentimiento que siempre le había provocado la sola evocación de su hermano volvió a perturbarlo, pero esta vez fue diferente a todas las otras veces en las que su recuerdo pronto era reemplazado por algo más agradable. Esta vez no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza, porque era real. Porque no había desaparecido de su vida aunque hace doce años no lo veía ni sabía sobre ellos más de que lo que leía en los periódicos o las revistas de derecho.

Fugaku había vuelto y por alguna razón culpaba a Obito de un presunto cambio en el comportamiento de Sasuke.

¿Era posible que, después de tantos años, Sasuke finalmente hubiese decidido de qué lado estar?

No, ninguno en esa familia tenía el suficiente valor para hacer algo por sí mismos. Ni siquiera él. Después de todo, no había puesto problemas para desaparecer de la vida de Sasuke en cuanto Fugaku se lo pidió.

…

Ya podía imaginar cómo estaría Karin. Si no había aparecido aun por su apartamento, era cosa de tiempo para que lo hiciese. Y armaría un escándalo en cuanto descubriera que él no estaba allí y que todo aquel que lo había visto durante el día ignoraba su paradero.

Salvo Sakura, por supuesto. Todo siempre volvía a ella.

Mientras la observaba encajar la llave y girar la cerradura, pensó en lo que le depararía en cuanto se marchara de allí. Una discusión con su padre, probablemente. Un sermón de su madre y otro hipócrita de su hermano, con ese tonito de preocupación que nadie realmente se creía. Finalmente, o primero, dependiendo de quién se le cruzara en el camino antes, un enfrentamiento con su novia.

_¿Qué demonios te costaba llamarme, maldito cabrón? Solo piensas en ti. Estás tan metido en tu maldito mundo…_

─ ¿Sasuke? ─ de repente, dejó de escuchar la voz de Karin. Ella no estaba allí, sino Sakura y lo miraba con los grandes ojos verdes entornados por la preocupación.

─ Disculpa, ¿me decías algo? ─ inquirió, meneando la cabeza lentamente.

─ Te preguntaba si querías entrar. Puedo ofrecerte una taza de café.

Sasuke echó un vistazo al interior del apartamento, luego pensó en sus problemas y la calidez de aquel pequeño espacio le resultó mucho más tentadora. No quería volver a su apartamento ni a su vida; al menos no por ahora.

─ De acuerdo… ─ asintió, enseñando una leve sonrisa. Sakura se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar, pero él retrocedió un paso e hizo el gesto propio de todo buen caballero ─ Tú primero. Y ve a darte un baño, yo te prepararé un café. Lo necesitas más que yo.

Ella, que no estaba muy acostumbrada a sus arranques de amabilidad, lo miró con una ceja alzada.

─ Vaya, gracias señor Uchiha.

─ Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió, para enseguida sacudir la cabeza.

─ Si tienes hambre, todavía queda algo de comida china en la nevera. Volveré enseguida.

Y, liviana como era, se escabulló en dirección al baño.

Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para acto seguido recargarse contra la lisa madera.

Miró en derredor, como buscando un resquicio de la incomodidad que sintió al entrar allí por primera vez. Era demasiado pequeño, demasiado desordenado, demasiado… adolescente. Pero lo cierto era que no habría en el mundo otro lugar donde pudiera estar en un momento como ese. No habría un mejor escondite que aquel apartamento ni mejor consuelo que Sakura.

La necesitaba y no quería abandonarla.

…

Sasuke estaba sentado en su descolorido sofá. Con los codos sobre las rodillas, observaba por la ventana el espectáculo de una ciudad envuelta en incandescentes luces.

Sobre la mesa había un café para él y uno para ella. El vapor salía en oscilantes ondas del suyo, pero el de Sasuke ya se había enfriado sin que él le hubiera dado un solo sorbo.

─ ¿Lo ves? No tardé nada ─ pronunció, con lo que él se volvió a mirarla.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor? ─ preguntó, deslizando una mano por su quijada.

─ No estoy enferma, Sasuke. Solo me sentía un poco mareada.

─ Estabas borracha ─ replicó él; luego enseñó otra sonrisita ─ Ven aquí y bébete tu café.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, Sakura se sentó junto a él y deslizó una de las piernas hasta que estuvo medio sobre la pierna derecha de Sasuke.

─ Gracias ─ murmuró, en tanto cogía la taza de café y se disponía a darle un sorbo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero no fue necesario porque con un sutil gesto le demostró que estaba conforme con la cercanía y la situación. Depositó una mano sobre su rodilla. Sus dedos estaban calientes, de modo que el calor atravesó la delgada tela del pijama.

Sakura experimentó un delicado temblor. Bebió en silencio, hasta el último sorbo, bajo la intermitente mirada de él. A veces era la ventana y a veces era ella, pero el silencio entre ambos nunca se volvió realmente incómodo.

─ Supongo que debería irme ─ susurró él. En ese momento era la ventana la que atrapaba toda su atención.

─ Puedes quedarte, si quieres ─ contestó Sakura, observando detenidamente su perfil, recortado por la luz de la ampolleta. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente intensa para evitar que los rincones se llenaran de sombras.

Sasuke desvió la vista hacia el suelo. De pronto lo más interesante eran sus zapatos, lustrados hasta sacarles brillo.

─ No debería ─ respondió ─ Estoy escapando.

─ Pensé que habíamos quedado en que eso no importaría, al menos por hoy.

Pero Sasuke no se refería a eso. Al alzar la vista para mirarla, ella lo comprendió. Había algo más. Algo que había ensombrecido su mirada mientras impartía las clases de los días anteriores y que le había hecho apretar los dientes de rabia. Algo que ella había notado sin que el resto se diese cuenta, porque en el fondo podía presumir que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba triste o preocupado.

Se apresuró a extender una mano y coger la que él había depositado sobre su rodilla.

Estrechó sus dedos cálidos entre los suyos.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Preferiría no hablar de eso, al menos no todavía. ¿Te parece bien? ─ preguntó él, a su vez.

Sakura compuso una sonrisa. Pocas veces su maestro se mostraba tan dócil.

─ Seguro… cuando quieras ─ respondió.

Él le enseñó una sonrisa cansada.

─ ¿No te causa problemas que me quede? ─ quiso saber, de nuevo con aquella inusual docilidad que muy pocas veces ella vería en él.

Quería aprovechar al máximo aquella faceta.

─ Vivo sola, ¿recuerdas? Nadie cuestionará que pases la noche aquí. Además, ninguno de tus conocidos sabe dónde vivo.

En aquel lugar estaban más seguros que en ningún otro sitio. Sasuke amplió la sonrisa de sus cansados y resecos labios. Luego, con cierta timidez se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que Sakura supiese cuales eran sus intenciones. No lo hizo esperar y lo besó.

No tenía intenciones de ir más lejos, pero Sasuke la retuvo acomodando una mano justo detrás de su cabeza. El beso se prolongó un buen rato. A veces más lento, otra veces más pasional. En algún momento se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, para luego besarse en la frente, la nariz y las mejillas y el nacimiento del cuello. Las caricias se proyectaron a los hombros y él tocó sus pechos por encima de la ropa con la suavidad y la vergüenza de quien nunca ha estado antes con una mujer.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él la besaba en el cuello y tocaba el nacimiento de sus piernas. Lo ayudó a deshacerse de su propia ropa. La pulcra chaqueta primero, para luego seguir con la impoluta camisa blanca, botón por botón.

De súbito, interrumpió los besos y las caricias y se levantó del sofá. Él, a medio vestir, la contempló ensimismado, con las mejillas rojas y lo ojos negros brumosos, como cubiertos por un espeso vapor. Sin emitir una palabra, pues ninguno tenía qué decir, ella se deshizo de su ropa interior y exhibió ante él la blancura de sus piernas y la desnudez de su propio sexo.

Luego, le tocó a él. Deslizó los impecables pantalones de marca, los que quedaron olvidados en un rincón junto al sofá. Sin levantarse de allí, pero expuesta su desnudes ante los ojos complacidos de ella, extendió ambas manos y la atrajo hacía sí. Sakura se tumbó sobre él y aguantó la respiración en cuanto la sucumbió la gloriosa y casi divina sensación de toda primera penetración. El orgasmo los alcanzó casi a la par.

…

No esperó hasta la mañana. Se lo contó todo esa misma noche. Después de hacer el amor, de abrasarse y retozar un rato sobre el sofá, él estuvo más seguro que nunca de que no habría nadie en el maldito mundo que lo entendiese mejor que ella.

Le habló de su cliente turbio, de su padre y la firma; incluso de su hermano y sus sospechas sobre él. Le habló de la frialdad de su madre desde que era muy pequeño y de las constantes comparaciones entre él y su hermano. De su sueño de estudiar derecho para estar a la altura de su hermano y su padre. Y finalmente, le habló de Uchiha Obito, pese a que hacía años que no hablaba de él con nadie.

─ Doce años, para ser exacto ─ dijo, mientras Sakura le acariciaba el cabello que se le había ido sobre la frente ─ Desde entonces que no sé nada de él. Salvo lo que leo en las noticias.

─ ¿Lo extrañas? ─ susurró ella.

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento. Después de que Obito se hubiere marchado sin hacer mucho por mantener el contacto con él, Sasuke había decidido no volver a mencionar su nombre.

Volver a pensar en la relación que habían tenido lo descolocaba muchísimo.

─ No lo sé ─ murmuró ─ Supongo que en el fondo sí lo extraño.

─ Él debe extrañarte también.

Pero Sasuke no estaba tan seguro de eso. Aun cuando sospechaba que su padre debía haberlo amenazado para forzarlo a marcharse lejos, realmente nada justificaba que Obito hubiese desaparecido del mapa. ¿No decía quererlo como a un hijo propio?

En lugar de responder, resolvió encogerse de hombros, como si no supiera en verdad qué pensar al respecto. Pero lo sabía. Lo más doloroso era que sabía que a Obito le importaba un carajo lo que estuviese ocurriendo en la vida de él.

Durante los próximos minutos, ninguno emitió una sola palabra. Se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, mientras el reloj avanzaba hacia la media noche. Pronto serían las once y media.

En medio de aquel silencio reflexivo, Sasuke comenzó a experimentar un incipiente sueño. Pestañó con pereza varias veces, hasta que en algún momento pareció quedarse profundamente dormido. Pero no duró mucho, porque al cabo de un rato despertó por la repentina agitación del cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo. Al volverse para mirarla, constató que ella se levantaba con suma rapidez y buscaba sus ropas en el suelo, revolviendo también la ropa de él.

─ ¿Sakura? ─ la llamó, mientras se incorporaba. Buscó con la mirada sus zapatos y sus pantalones.

Ella hizo como que no lo escuchaba, o tal vez, ocupada como estaba, no lo escuchó y continuó en aquel frenético afán por acomodarse la ropa a una rapidez absurda. No estaba siquiera encajándose bien los pantalones.

De repente, Sasuke la cogió del brazo, obligándola a volverse hacia él.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

─ Mi papá… está grave ─ balbuceó.

En un suspiro, él estuvo de pie. La liberó de su agarre para permitirle continuar con lo que estaba.

─ ¿Qué le pasó? ─ preguntó, en tanto se hacía con los pantalones y la camisa blanca.

Ella le explicó entre balbuceos y alguna que otra palabra medio inteligible que su padre había sufrido un infarto tan repentino como fulminante hace aproximadamente veinte minutos. En ese preciso momento se encontraba siendo atendido en el hospital más cercano del pueblo, que quedaba a unos no despreciables veinte kilómetros.

Aunque su madre le había asegurado que su padre estaba estable, Sakura no se sacaba de la cabeza la idea de que su padre estaba al borde de la muerte. Por esa razón, tomaría el próximo tren que saliese de la estación.

─ Puedes quedarte aquí, si lo deseas... ─ le sugirió a continuación, como si aquello fuera remotamente posible.

─ Por supuesto que no ─ replicó él, enérgico ─ Iré contigo. En mi coche llegaremos en menos de dos horas.

─ De ninguna manera ─ repuso ella, y la decisión brilló en sus ojos verdes, cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas ─Tú tienes asuntos que atender aquí. Además, llevó meses viajando sola, no ocurrirá nada.

Sasuke terminaba de acomodarse la chaqueta, pero suspendió temporalmente el proceso para dirigirle a ella una inconfundible mirada de autoridad, tan propia de su faceta de tirano Uchiha.

─ No te estoy preguntando, Sakura ─ le dijo. Enseguida, terminó de arreglarse la chaqueta jalándola un poco desde las solapas ─ Anda, necesitarás ropa y tus cosas personales. Yo te esperaré aquí.

Ella no pareció muy convencida.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ aventuró.

─ Totalmente.

Sakura se lo agradeció con una débil y temblorosa sonrisa.

A esas alturas no habría nada que él no haría por ella.

…

36

...

Sakura no venía sola. Un hombre alto, vestido con un elegante traje de oficina y un abrigo negro probablemente adquirido en esas costosas tiendas de la gran ciudad, le marcaba el paso como si se tratase de su guardaespaldas. O peor aún, de su sombra. Sus ojos oscuros miraban en derredor, analizándolo absolutamente todo.

Kiba sintió el deceso de su propio corazón, desde la garganta hasta el fondo del estómago, donde se sumergió en los espesos jugos gástricos de la indigestión. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero para cuando lo hizo ya tenía a Sakura frente a frente y aguardando a que la saludasen. Atrás, como la maldita sombra, estaba él. El maldito maestro de la facultad.

Si no reaccionó furioso y dolido fue única y exclusivamente porque ella tenía más razones que él para estar mal. Su padre había tenido un infarto y estaba siendo estabilizado. No podía cometer el desatino de enfrentarla; al menos no todavía.

Improvisó una cruda sonrisa.

─ Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Tú padre es muy fuerte ─ le dijo, para luego estrecharla en un cálido pero fingido abrazo. Le costaba horrores separar un sentimiento del otro. La pena y la compresión con la rabia producto de la traición sufrida.

Mientras estrechaba a su amiga, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su acompañante, el que, por cierto, ni se arrugó. Continuó luciendo impávido, tan inflado como un pavo real.

Maldito presumido.

Apenas y le dio un frío estrechón de manos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Quería que no le cupiese duda de que entre ellos había algo pendiente.

Si el profesorcito de pacotilla lo notó o no, fingió muy bien. Tras aquel saludo, retrocedió unos pasos y preguntó a Sakura, en un susurro, si deseaba algo de tomar o comer.

─ Creo que un café me vendrá bien, gracias ─ respondió ella, para acto seguido regalarle una intensa mirada. Nunca jamás Sakura lo había mirado de ese modo a él. Con cariño, tal vez, con ternura, incluso. Pero de aquella forma, jamás.

La furia fue todavía peor entonces. No obstante, aguantó.

...

* * *

**Continuará!**

Bueno chiquitas y chiquiitos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Todo transcurrió en un solo día, pero pasaron cosas interesantes y otras tantas que no se aclararon, ¿verdad? Aun no sabemos que mono pintará Obito en todo esto, ni las verdaderas implicancias de Itachi en los lios de la firma de su familia. Tampoco hemos visto a la madre de Sasuke, pero les aseguro que su actitud no será mucho mejor que la del padre. Sí, aquí Fugaku es el malo de la película y Obito es su hermano; una pequeña variación que espero no les traiga problemas.

Lo más emocionante es que Sasuke acompañó a su estudiante favorita a ver a su papá enfermo. Un vistazo a la vida de Sakura le servirá mucho para tomar una decisión y decidir, como bien dijo Obito, de qué lugar estar. Del bando de la familia o de la ley?

Eso lo sabremos pronto.

Si el capitulo les gustó, sabrán hacermelo saber con un lindo y coqueto review. Si no les gustó, también podrán hacérmelo saber.

¡GRRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SUS MENSAJES!

**Hasta un proximo capítulo. **

…


End file.
